Persona 3 Second Chance
by Tyrant Yoshitsuna
Summary: Failing to find the courage to face NYX, Minato took the choice of taking Ryoji's life. Feeling the regret of his decision, He has been granted a second chance. But, nothing in this world is free, especially second chances. Now, how will he use this? -Slow Update- I blame school
1. Chapter 1

December 31, 2009- Full Moon...

* * *

><p>"So... you understand." Ryoji closed his eyes, acknowledging my decision. "I think that looking into the future is a great way to live. But that doesn't mean that other ways of living are wrong."<p>

_I am a coward_

_I'm nothing but a bloody coward_

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "No one knows which road leads to happiness." his smile became more gentle. It was hard for me even just by looking at him. "I'm glad that I met you. This must be what it means to 'feel happy'." he held his arms apart, and gave me the sincerest smile I've ever seen. _It was heart-wrenching. _

_I... just didn't know what to do..._

Then, he spoke his final words. "Thanks for everything."

Slowly, I took my Evoker, and held it up my temple. I looked at him for one last time, steeling my heart. "Good-bye, Ryoji."

Then I pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>In that moment, everything stopped for me. All my thoughts began to fade into oblivion...<em>

_When I awoke the next day... peaceful days have returned again..._

_For why I say 'again'... I can't seem to remember..._

_The school year rolled on, with nothing exciting to take note of... it's as if nothing had ever happened. My year seemed to be blank._

_And so, the seasons changed._

…

* * *

><p><em>Two months later.<em>

I walked to school, listening to my mp3, everything was fine, a little chilly, but fine. Students don't seem to notice anything exciting in particular.

"Yo!" called a voice behind me. It was Junpei. He ran in front of me and took my attention off my music, almost startling me when he jumped into my line of sight. "Damn, it's cold. But of course, you never miss a day of school."

I turned off my music, and removed my head phones, smiling (almost grinning) at him. "That's what it means to be a good student." I told him. He just scoffed.

"Man, can you believe this year's already over? Were practically seniors now." he smirked, looking at how the other students pass us by.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "Yeah, but you still act like an elementary student."

"H-hey, I resent that." he shot back, though not seriously.

"Just learn to grow up, Junpei. And I mean, up here." I began tapping my head. We seem to be always like this.

"HEY!" he glared at me, but then sighed, dropping the current antic. "Well anyway, just one more year... Ya think anything interesting will happen?"

I shrugged. "You never know. Maybe you'll see your name in the top ten of the school exams... maybe." though, that might cause a disturbance in the natural law of order.

"Pfft, yeah right." yeah right indeed, we all know how you are. "Well, seeing the current seniors makes me wonder."

I stopped in mid-step, my neck almost snapping as I instantly turned to look at him."You're actually thinking of studying?" has hell frozen over? And is that a pig I see in the sky? Wait, false alarm, just a cloud.

"Nah man, I mean; all the seniors fricken' do is study. Talk about boring." ah good, I almost had a heart attack. But, I'll never show how much distress that caused me. "Is that gonna be us next year?" I didn't answer him. Because... "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

I also can't seem to find the answer to that.

"Dude, what's with the silence?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

I shook my head, waving a hand slightly. "It's... nothing. I think."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

We both continued our walk to school, till Junpei noticed someone looking at our direction.

"Hey, is that girl looking at us? Dude, she's pretty cute! How come I never noticed her before?" he stared back at her with fascination while I also stared at him like a scientist fascinated on idiotic behavior. I had a mental urge to slap him. But then again...

The girl was blonde, pale skinned, calming blue colored eyes, wearing headphones that doesn't look like it was out in the stores. All of that, yet it seemed to fade away because of the expression that should not be painted along with her lovely frame.

_A look of hurt in her eyes._

"What are you talking about? She lives in the same dorm as us." Yukari! Good to see you... but I'm still busy trying to stop myself from slapping this guy beside me.

"Seriously?" dude, we live in the same dorm. Oh good, I don't want to slap him anymore. "Uh...What's her name then?"

"I dunno." Yukari shrugged. Come to think of it neither do I. Now it's me who has the urge to slap myself.

"So then, why are you givin' me a hard time?" probably cause it's fun. It's always therapeutic to probe a friend (Junpei) "Anyway, it's always crazy in the dorms this time of year, with so many people coming and going. Oh yeah, did you hear? Akihiko-senpai is movin' out. Ya' know, the captain of the boxing team?"

Why does that name ring a bell to me? I know the guy, but... the thing I'm feeling isn't because of that.

"I know who he is, but I haven't really talked to him." Yukari replied. "Of course, all the graduates are leaving, even Kirijo-sempai."

Again. There's that ringing again.

"Ms. Student Council President... She's in our dorm too huh?" Junpei said, giving us a faraway look

"What's up?" Yukari asked, snapping me out of that... trance that I seemed to have been in. Probably noticed that I've been spacing out and not joining the conversation.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I gotta stop getting distracted like that.

"O~kay." she glanced at the girl, she's been staring at us the entire time. I felt another kind of ringing as I look at her. "Hey, there! Are you looking at us?Is something wrong?"

She looked down to her feet. Somehow, my heart felt lighter when I couldn't see the expression on her face. "Um... It's nothing." she said, before she started running towards the school. She ran in the weirdest way...

Junpei was the first to talk after the girl left. "She looks kinda depressed, doesn't she?"

The ringing doesn't seem to want to stop now. And it's louder.

Junpei's face lit up, like he just thought of something. "Wait, do you think she might be interested in on of us?" my hand twitched.

Yukari laughed at him, ignoring the glare he sent to her. "I'd doubt it."

"Ouch, that hurt." dude said it in the funniest tone, and his face didn't even show any signs of joking. Must've hit a nerve.

"Good job, Yukari." I gave her a thumbs up, for now, forgetting about the weird feeling that I've been getting.

"I was talking to you too." Ouch...

* * *

><p><em>Two days later. March 5- Graduation Day...<em>

My second year is about to end. I need to head over to school. If only the ringing hadn't been getting stronger...

Graduation came for the seniors, I just kept myself busy with my music, blending in with the row of students, and resisting the urge to bob my head with the beat till "Next, a word from the Valedictorian." one of the teachers announced. I figured I might as well listen since it IS the last day. "From class D, Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Thank you." said an elegant, red-headed student as she walked out from behind the stage, and stepped up to the podium. "This last year, I've accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President."

_Responsibility_. The word echoed in my head, almost blending in with the ringing.

"When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance... Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this..."

_Fate?_ Anyone can change that, if only they tried hard enough.

"As many of you may know, my father unexpectedly passed away due to illness..." she looked away for a slight moment before continuing. "To tell you the truth, after losing my father, I also lost much of my self confidence. You see, I had over-estimated my ability to handle everything alone."

_..My ability... alone..._ No. I can't do everything alone. It's just not possible.

"Few people can be that strong. There are times when we cannot stand without the support of others."

_...Support... from others..._

I began clutching my head as the ringing intensified. "I..."

"What's wrong Minato-kun?" Yukari leaned forward from behind me.

"No... nothing." I answered, but my head still hurt, and the ringing wasn't helping either. It also felt like something was crushing my heart.

Mitsuru-sempai continued. "After my father's death, I received many kind words from many people. You all taught me the value of allowing yourself to be cared for and protected. I would like to continue going forward with the support of those around me."

_...to be cared... protected... going forward... support... of those around me..._

My headache worsened, and I was beginning to sweat. There's something about those words, they hurt... why? My vision also began to blur.

Junpei looked concerned, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, you okay? Maybe you should skip this?"

"No" I held up a hand to stop him. "I'm fine." it's calming down.

We heard Mitsuru-sempai's voice sounding more strained. "For us graduates, it was truly an honor to share the last three years with all of you. Thank you so much... for those wonderful years..." she tried to hold back her tears, but her voice says it all.

I held my head up, and stared at the ceiling. The headache had disappeared and... everything seems clearer to me...

"...She seems kinda bummed, doesn't she?" Junpei said. "I guess, even President's cry too..."

"She's only human." I answered, still staring at the ceiling, only letting my eyes shift but not my neck.

Junpei began looking around the gym, turning his head from left to right. "Hey, where's that girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Yukari asked, curious since Sempai had already finished her speech.

Junpei turned to her. "You know, the girl we saw the other day. I assumed she'd be here."

"You won't see her here." I answered. She wouldn't be here. She has no reason to.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Ah, her." Yukari spoke up, allowing me to slip every other noise to the background. "Well, there's a lot of people who aren't here. Actually, I'm surprised YOU didn't skip." truth be told, I'm surprised too.

"Heh, I thought about it." Junpei smirked. "Anyway, next year it'll be our turn." I held my tongue from correcting him. "What have you got planned, Yuka-tan? College?"

Yukari hummed in thought, posing with a hand under her chin. "I haven't really decided yet. What about you?" she asked, looking at me.

"No idea." I answered as I looked down and pressed play on my mp3. Ah, a perfect tune for the right moment: _Memories of You..._

"That's what I thought." She giggled. _"_You know how the President was crying? I can sorta relate, since my dad passed away too." she started to reminisce about her past. _"_But, that stuff she said about seizing opportunities? Gimme a break. We're only in high school. I mean, yeah it's important, but can't it wait a few years?"

I closed my eyes, stopping myself from voicing my thoughts.

"...But anyway, there's really no hurry to decide what we wanna do with our lives, right? I mean, high school's hard enough as it is."

Junpei nodded. "Yeah, I agree with that."

Yukari began to think, before sharing it with us. "Here's what I think" Yukari started. "Sometimes you're better off not knowing. As they say; ignorance is bliss."

This time, I had to bite my lip to stop myself. I tried not to make any movement to show them that I was struggling to stop what I wanted to say.

"Besides, you can't always be thinking about the future. In the end, it doesn't matter as long as you're happy." She shrugged, smiling a bit. "You've gotta live in the moment; carpe diem, right?"

"... Yeah, I guess so." Junpei agreed. Genuinely considering what Yukari had just said. "Whew, that was some speech."

"... to be honest, I'm not that strong of a person." Yukari admitted. "That's why I get so worked up so easily. It's hard to explain, it's just the way I am."

I nodded, even though the question wasn't really directed to me.

"Hey, I know where you're coming from." said Junpei, offering a kind grin. "Thinking about that stuff just gives me a headache. So, I try to avoid it as much as possible."

Yuari giggled. "Now, that's the Junpei we all know and love."

"Everyone's so uptight each days. They just need to chill out." You're always on holiday-mode, Junpei. "You know, take it easy for a change."

"What're you gonna do if that plan backfires?" Yukari asked.

"Well, that'll be that. But for now, let the good times roll." he grinned. "Karaoke, anyone? Let's celebrate our future."

I turned off my mp3 and sighed.

"A graduation party, huh? I'll if he goes." Yukari said, jabbing a thumb at my direction.

"Well in that case." he turned to me. "I won't take 'No' for an answer. I'll buy you a drink, alright?"

He doesn't know what he's offering. Well then, get ready to empty your wallet, Junpei. "Sure, why not." I smiled, and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>What else can I say when 'Sorry' is not enough?<em>

* * *

><p>And so, everything ended... NYX came, and I know that I died. Everyone did.<p>

I remembered everything, Mitsuru's words... triggered it. I don't know how, but, I remembered.

In an empty dark place, I was lying down, staring at the endless darkness that lay before me. There was nothing to do, nothing to see... nothing else worth feeling. I was simply wasting my eternity within the abyss.

"I had given you one year," a voice rang. "I've warned you not to falter, yet..."

"I KNOW." I screamed. Whether it had been my imagination or not, I didn't care. The emptiness that I have right now, it's too much. "I screwed up. I didn't know what to do. I made the Fall happen, Death lingered inside of me for ten years. I'm only human, what did you expect me to do?" I tried to cry. I tried to shed even a single tear, yet nothing came. I'm hopeless. Even now.

"You are not JUST a human. You are special." said the voice. It seems that I've gone insane.

"Why me? Why did it have to be me? Was I chosen? Was this just some kind of cruel twist of fate? Of the billions of people, why me?" I squinted my eyes as a tiny blue light approached me. The closer it got, the more I realize what it was. "Its you, again."

It was the blue butterfly that I saw on the day of my arrival in Iwatodai. I knew it wasn't my imagination. And now I'm sure.

"Tell me, if you were given a second chance, would you seize the opportunity?"

I sneered. What difference would it make. "I don't know." I answered.

"What if you were given the chance to repeat the year, repeat your journey?"

I glared at the bug, unconsciously willing myself to 'Stand' in the darkness. "YOU BASTARD! Do you even know what I went through? What all my friends went through?" I don't even give a damn that I'm talking to a bug. "We worked hard, believed that what we were doing was right. Then what? Everyone got plagued with misfortune, a friend DIED, Strega wanted to kill us, and even our supervisor USED us like pawns to destroy the world. AND YOU WANT ME TO RE-LIVE THOSE MOMENTS!"

"What if you could change those?"

I paused from my anger.

"You posses the Wild Card. It takes many forms, and is bound by none, with its powers, YOUR powers, you may change your fate. There are limitless possibilities for you."

I clenched my teeth and sneered. "'Every choice has its consequence' 'Nothing in life is free' 'Nothing is easy'. Everything I learned, I gained from painful experience. I will not be used anymore. Your offer doesn't interest me." I turned around and started to walk deeper into the darkness.

"Time never waits" it began.

I froze in mid-step, almost like in a spell. I felt like I wanted to hear more.

"It delivers all equally to the same end." I closed my eyes and stood still, listening to the words. "You, who wish to safeguard the future, However limited it may be... You will be given one year; Go forth, never falter, With your heart as your guide..." I clenched both my teeth and hands. I could almost feel the blood in my nails, and feel my gums bleeding. "You have no choice, your path was already destined. You merely took a wrong turn, which led to this." the butterfly flew past me, in front of me, then it turned into a blue door, a door that I knew all too well.

I didn't want to admit it to them, but I was afraid, there was nothing I could do. I've harnessed the power of Death, and even that, was overwhelming. Nxy was more powerful, after defeating the the Hanged Man Arcana, I felt it. It was only a split second, but I felt it.

More powerful than anything that we've faced, more powerful than anything that I have endured. Not even the Reaper gave me same fear like Nyx did. That night when Ryoji came to our dorm, my resolve had faltered. I couldn't bring myself to fight it, nor let my friends face it. There was nothing we could do. My escape was right there before my eyes, I couldn't just let it slip away.

"We meet again." a voice said, bringing me out of my self-loathing. I looked up and saw a woman outside the door.

"Elizabeth..." I spoke her name, almost unaware of the smile the crept up my lips.

"Please come this way." She gestured into the door. "The master is waiting."

I hesitated. "I..." It took me a moment to contemplate about my actions. Will this really help me?

"Please, Minato-sama. There is no need to hesitate, you are a valued guest." she offered a kind smile.

I couldn't help but wonder: _Still_ a guest? "But my actions..."

"The master will answer all of your questions. Now please..." she bowed. And I couldn't say no.

I was reluctant at first, but what else could I do? So, I entered the door. It was the same as ever, though there was one thing that was different. "Are we moving down?"

Igor was sitting where he always sat, his hands forming a bridge under his nose. "Welcome back, have you made your choice?"

Choice? "But I died, I let everyone down, and caused the Fall. What more _painful _choices do I have to make?" I made my way to my usual seat and lumped down in a boneless heap.

"Ah, yes. That choice was tragic." He hummed. "But that does not mean our contract is void."

I looked up to him, raising a curious brow. "How can that be?"

He waved his hand, and the contract appeared on the table, still within the red folder. "With your actions, you have unlocked a new path. Every choice you make will always have its consequences, as well as its rewards. Remember this; death, is merely a phase that every creature encounters. It ends one phase, and begins anew."

"So, what? It's like reincarnating?" this is getting confusing.

Igor nodded. "Yes. But in your case, you will merely travel back in time , but with a very big difference."

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what ever the news may bring. "What kind of difference?"

"You shall see." he said, showing me that eerie grin. "Elizabeth." he called her to come closer.

Elizabeth took her book, and placed it on the table. The pages began to flip, and all my Persona card flew in the air. "These, are the proof of your journey. They will follow you, no matter what decisions you make."

All of my personae. Orpheus' card flew in front of me, then Surt, Scathach, Alilat, Odin, Kohryu, Cybele, Thor, Melchizedek, Arahabaki, Norn, Siegfried, Attis,... Thanatos, Byakko, Beelzebub, Chiyou, Helel, Sandalphon, and Asura.

"These are the bonds that you have established during that year. You aided them through their journey, and these Personae are the result." Igor said. "If you may, I would like to make a personal request."

A request? From Igor? "Sure, if I can help."

"I would like you to let me borrow Orpheus and Thanatos."

What does he want with them? Still, I agreed. "Sure, but what do you need them for?"

He chuckled... a very creepy chuckle. "They are required for you to return to your friends. Be warned though, you have lost your place in their minds."

Mind, maybe. But he never said anything about being out of their lives. It pays to read between the lines. "Okay then. Is their anything else you should warn me about?"

"A female counterpart."

What? "That's vague... but I know you'll tell me when the time is right."

Igor nodded. "Now then. I mustn't keep you here for too long. Until we meet again."

I stood up. "Yeah, until then." I grabbed two cards in the air, and gave Orpheus and Thanatos to him. With the deal sealed, I walked out. Before closing the door behind me, I heard the cards being flipped. "A fusion, huh."

I closed the door. I was back in the dark room. Behind me, the Velvet Door disappeared. Withing the darkness, a tiny speck of light started to creep along it. It began to swallow the abyss, leaving an empty white void in its place. I closed my eyes, and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was in the white room. An endless horizon of white tiles presented before me. Pharos was also there, with his back turned. "Go on." I heard him whisper.<p>

I started to walk towards him, and noticed that there was someone else there with us. It was a girl. With red hair, wearing the uniform of Gekkoukan high. In her hand, was an Evoker. Slowly she raised it, and pointed it to her temple.

"Ah... so this was what Igor was telling me." It wasn't hard to guess the what, where and when. This was the night that I would never forget.

I walked towards them, passing by Pharos. I gave him a quick glimpse from the corner of my vision. He didn't seem to notice me. I turned back to the girl, she stood with her back turned. She was hesitant. I stood behind her, and leaned closer. As I did, I tiny smile formed on my face.

I spoke the words that forever changed my life, as I felt like it would also forever change hers.

"Per..."

I whispered.

"So..."

My breath brushed by her ears.

"Na..."

Our eyes glowed with eerie grins starting to form on our faces.

With her mind set...

she pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled the trigger, and just like what I did back then, she was smiling like a madman... er woman. Did I look like that too?

The Evoker blasted a pulse through the girl's skull, breaking a rift within her psyche for her to summon a being that could only be found in people's imagination. Glass escaped from her non-existent wound on the other side where the model gun shot through. Slowly, Orpheus appeared behind her, taking form from the pieces of glass-like light that spun around her form.

It looked different from mine. Her Orpheus has a heart-shaped lyre on its back. And instead of silvery gray, It has long brown hair. And it was Female. Golden body, with a speaker on its belly. A little different, but I'm positive, that is Orpheus.

"_Thou art I, and I am thou...From the sea of thy soul, I cometh."_ Her Orpheus spoke, though her lips did not move, I was positive it was her. Though, it does feel weird having someone else use YOUR persona.

"_I am Orpheus," _she spoke in a lovely feminine tune._ "Master of Strings."_

Orpheus roared from both her mouth and the amplifier on her body. Even though the process of her first summoning was slow, the Magician Arcana Shadow didn't attack while the summon was still incomplete... it wouldn't attack, it was waiting, and I know what it was waiting for.

My attention moved back to the finished summon. Orpheus began to act strangely. The sounds of something crunching vibrated in the air. The girl that summoned the persona clenched her head as the sound started to become more gruesome. She knelt down on the roof, visibly in pain.

I just stood there and watched, knowing that pain all too well. It was the power of Death, the one from ten years ago. Something that is too much for a normal person to control. Her mental state still isn't strong enough to claim that power.

Her Orpheus began thrashing about, like a pitiful doll who's limbs were like being torn from their sockets. Two hands emerged from the scarf that covered Orpheus' neck, sending a painful jolt into the summoner's mind, as Thanatos ripped itself out from the Persona.

This was why Igor never let me have Personae that were too powerful at the beginning, even though I had the materials for the fusion. 'Will' is one of the things needed to control a Persona's power.

It tore apart the Orpheus Persona like a forgotten doll, and gazed upon the shadow. The creature, Thanatos; a Persona dressed in black, wearing a dinosaur-like helmet, emulating a giant maw that strikes fear within all who witness it.

It was the being that will set the coming of Nyx.

Coffins chained and floating around its back, statues carved on to each one, baring humanoid figures with crosses placed on their chests, signifying a peaceful death.

It smirked. I swear to you, that thing smirked when it saw the Magician Arcana shadow. The next part was something that I don't remember quite well. Thanatos charged at the shadow, pulling its blade out in a swift, fluid slice, that cut through the shadow's mask like a diamond through glass.

The shadow didn't even try to run, it couldn't even defend itself. All it could do, was wait for Death's blade to smite it. Thanatos was ripping the shadow apart, literally. It was raining ichor on the roof, adding black to the red colored blood that soaked the area. This was one scene that I wish I didn't see. The female me didn't see this 'cause of her headache. Lucky her.

After Death crushed the last squirming limb -further frightening the brunette that witnessed the scene- some of the ichor from the creature started moving, and became two miniature versions of the arcana shadow. (Not too tough for the female me, I suppose.) Thanatos disappeared after one last roar in the green midnight, and female Orpheus hovered in the spot where Death had vanished. Soon, she was gone as well.

I leaned back and raised a hand to my chin. "That was odd." I looked down to see my female version. She was lying in front of me... unconscious. "This, could be bad." I said to myself.

"WATCH OUT!"

I turned my gaze to the small creatures that were crawling towards us. Yukari was still glued in her corner from the fear.

The small shadow lunged and tried to claw the unconscious girl. I jumped over her body and took the blow while my arms were crossed over my chest. It didn't hurt much. My body has taken more severe beating than this.

Then the hot springs incident flashed in my mind. I shuddered at the memory.

I grabbed the two shadows by their masks, plunging my fingers in their hollowed eyes, and used that to grab them and throw them back. I may be getting side tracked from my original purpose of coming here, but I can't leave a defenseless person like this. Why did she have to faint? Well, it doesn't matter, I've been fighting these things for so long, that it was getting old. Besides, I've out grown these things from the earlier floors of Tartarus.

So, here I am, facing two shadows, unarmed, wearing my school uniform, red arm band on my left arm, with nothing written on it. Thank you Igor, that would've been pretty hard to explain. On me was my belt with the holster of my Evoker, and guess what; it was empty. Surprise, surprise.

One of the shadows crawled towards me, fast. I charged at it and drove a foot right between it's eyes, cracking the mask and sending the thing rolling backwards. Not really a surprise. Those trips to Tartarus really did me a lot of good; in both mind and body. My mind's been trained to summon the godly Personae, while my body has been trained for survival.

And the shadow was _DOWN_! Clutching its mask in pain. The other one did the same move, and I repeated the process. Now both were squirming in agony, painfully scratching their masks, as if that would fix it. They were both weakened from the separation from it's original body, so it was easy to break them. I reached for the Evoker in my Female counterpart's hand, expertly twirling it, and aimed for my head.

Now, my choice of Persona here is very important. If I use the same persona as my girl self, that would make people ask many questions – which were too many for me to even bother answering. I need to make a good first impression. So, I chose the one that could make people gape.

"HELEL!"

Calling forth the angel that was also known as Lucifer, the celestial being's form was magnificent, retaining it's former angelic visage. Even Yukari's expression was of pure awe. Priceless. Lucifer's previous form sent a drop of light between the shadows. When the light touched the ground, it made an immense force of radiance, eradicating the two shadows, though, part of the roof got burnt... meh, Mitsuru will take care of it.

I nodded, satisfied with my move. "Wh- Who are you?" I heard Yukari's voice stutter.

I turned around to face her, and froze. What now? What should my next move be? I can't seem to think of anything right now. So, I voiced out the only logical answer to her question. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"Takeba!" came a voice from the stairs. Both Upper classmen ran up to the roof, asking if everyone was alright. "Where is Arisato?"

Then, an idea hit me. I collapsed to the ground, facing away from the others, resulting in a loud _THUD._

They turned their heads to my fallen figure, then scrambled to aid the other maiden and the mysterious guy that appeared out of nowhere: Me.

"Who's this?" Mitsuru asked.

"I don't know, he just appeared out of nowhere." Answered Yukari, still a bit shaken from the attack.

"Nevertheless, he defeated those shadows. He can help use with our operations. We can ask for his identity after he wakes up." Wow, they were really desperate on getting new members. "Akihiko, you and Takeba help him to the Command room, I'll take care of Arisato." I wonder what her first name is?. Maybe, Minako? "From there, we'll wait for the Dark Hour to pass, and then call the hospital."

"Got it." the two replied.

It WORKED! I'm such a great actor... But, why the hell are they dragging me by my feet!

"Man, this guy's heavy." a female voice grunted.

"Tell me about it." a pained, male voice said.

I'm gonna get you two for this! Wait, how are they gonna get me down the stairs?

"So, how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Let's just keep dragging him. My injury won't be able to take it if I have to carry this guy along." DAMN YOU!

"Where's the Chairman?" DON'T! If that bastard touches me, I'LL KILL HIM!

"He said he'll be busy, he went home saying that he needs to look at some old documents." Akihiko answered. I see, so that bastard already knew.

"Anyway, let's hurry. This guy's shoe stinks." That's blood you're smelling, Yukari. And NO don't hurry! "Ready, and...!"

Owowowowowowowow! OW!

* * *

><p>Then, I really DID lose consciousness. I woke up in the hospital. The surrounding white around me was a dead giveaway. Turning my head to the open window, and feeling the cool breeze that entered. I noticed that my fringe wasn't being shifted on my face. Then I felt bandages wrapped around my head. I sat up and two very unhappy people were there, staring at me.<p>

"You're awake." No, I'm still sleeping but somehow my body just sat up and right now It's staring at you... OF COURSE I'M AWAKE! "May I ask you your name?" Forgetting your manners Mitsuru?

"No, but can I ask for your's first?" I quipped. She glared at me, while Akihiko grimaced. I know Akihiko-sempai, I've also experienced the _Execution_, as she called it, but I need to look like I don't know anything.

Sempai softened her expression, somewhat, after seeing no change in mine. _I've seen you in bath towels,..._ "I see. I'm sorry, that was quite rude of me." And my poker face does it again! "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo."

I tilted my head to the side, showing no signs of recognition. "Mitsuru... Kirijo?"

She nodded. "Yes, now then, may I have your name?"

"It's Minato..." I paused, debating whether or not to say my real surname. Well, I need to start off somewhere I guess. "Minato Arisato... I think?"

Their eyes widened after hearing my last name. Hearing my female self's last name on the roof, I'm not that surprised of their reaction. They may think I'm a relative of hers. I have half a mind, to thank Akihiko and Yukari for this bandaged head, but that was being overwhelmed by the sense of REVENGE!

"You think?" Mitsuru questioned.

"I don't know. My head's kinda fuzzy." I touched my head, and acted surprised. "Why am I bandaged up?"

Then Mitsuru glared at Akihiko. "I am sorry, but it seems that someone did not take care of you very well after you collapsed at our dorm." Sweet revenge, but this is still not enough.

"Hey, I was injured too!" said the silver haired young man in defense, who later will become a human Popsicle, if I play my cards right. _Execution_ Banzai!... If used on other people, not on yourself.

"A-anyway, what happened?" I stuttered, acting like a was affected by the girl's sudden tone of hostility. I should win an award for this.

Mitsuru sighed. "We found you on the roof of our dorm. Tell me, do you remember anything?" now this, was the tricky part.

Though, my poker face isn't the only thing that I'm good at. "I... remember, something about walking around in a place where everything was green, and... I think I was dreaming about monsters... I don't really know." This situation is very complex. But this'll prove that I also have the potential.

Both sempai's looked at each other and nodded, then Mitsuru continued to interrogate. "What about school, or your family, do you remember them?"

"I... Um..." I placed a hand on my head, then started shaking it. Then stared back at them. "Wait, what were we talking about again?" this should work.

Both of them sighed in frustration, then Mitsuru glared at Akihiko, again. Yes, BLAME the guy that gave me my 'Amnesia'!

Feel the hate Aki, feel the hate.

"So, uh..." my turn to ask. "Why are you two here? Do I know you two from somewhere?"

"No." Akihiko answered, looking away from the red-head's icy death glare. "We found you on the dorm's roof. We were wondering if we could ask what you were doing there?"

Normally, I wouldn't know how to answer that, but thanks to this bump... wait, make that BUMPS, I can blame it on this injury. "The roof... of your dorm? Why would I be there?" I clutched my head, and acted in pain. "I... can't remember." And 'Best Actor' goes to...! ME!

"Don't worry, it'll- OW!" that was the sound of Mitsuru stepping on Akihiko's toe with her heel- her very high heeled boot. The boy rolled on the floor, one hand on his foot, and the other on his injured rib. HAH!

I just sat there and stared, restraining any twitch that my face would ever make.

_Must...resist... laughing!_ Please Mitsuru, ask another question, I cannot bare to not laugh at this. Every nerve in my body is screaming "laugh, Laugh, LAUGH! Laugh your ass off!"

"I'm sorry." the red-head apologized, but a snicker slipped out from my lips. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes." I said, distracting her to forget about that glimpse of amusement. "I would like to ask for compensation for this." I pointed at my bandaged head. Hey, it's their fault I'm like this, yeah? And besides, they could just chalk this up as my original personality before losing whatever I used to be like. "And also, since my memory is a bit... foggy, I would also like to have a place where I could stay, since... you know, I can't seem to remember where I live." This, should should get me into the dorm. A little demanding, but I don't want to become homeless.

"Consider it done." Mitsuru agreed without even pausing to reconsider. "I would also like to ask you about your uniform." I continued pointing at my head. "Right, forgive me."

"No matter." I said. "So tell me, where am I going to stay?"

"If you wouldn't mind, we would like you to stay in our dorm." she said. Potential is everything, huh.

I shrugged my shoulders. Doesn't really matter, I already knew it. "I don't mind. Just, don't force me to answer anymore questions if I don't remember anything."

"As you wish." she nodded.

And THAT is why I always lead the team. Now, I need to ask about school. "Um, Kirijo-san was it?" she nodded. I still need to act like a stranger. "About the uniform you were saying, do I go to any school nearby? Or is there any school that wears the same uniform of that you said?"

"And why do you say that I was referring to a _school_ uniform?" she asked pointedly.

"Well, unless I have a permanent job... then they should be looking or asking why I'm not at work right now. So, I could only assume that the only thing that should come into mind when you say _uniform_ is a 'school' uniform." I concluded. She crossed her arms at me, not seeming to buy my story. "My head hurts if I try to remember anything further back than..." wait, how long was I asleep. "Say, how long has it been since that time you guys found me on your roof?"

"Three days, why?"

Wow, that must've been one hell of a concussion. I hope it doesn't affect my persona summoning.

"No reason. Just wondering if there was a family out there looking for a guy with the same description as me." I don't like lying about this any further, it is really dealing a savage blow to my conscience. And lying about my family... just hurts.

"I'm terribly sorry, but no one has yet to file a report about at the police station. I really am sorry that I cannot help you any more than this." I stared down at my blankets, genuinely depressed. Well, that's what I get for lying.

Even though it's hard, I tried to smile at my sempais. At least, my friends are still alive. Losing their memories of me ain't all that bad. I could always just make new ones with them, even make it more memorable. That's a nice thought.

"If I may." Mitsuru-sempai spoke up. "Have we... met somewhere?"

I raised a brow at her. That was surprising... yet heart warming at the same time. I couldn't help but smile deeper. She must see a bit of resemblance from me and my female self. I wonder which room she's in.

Oh, and there was a thought inside my head that was too much to pass up. "Are you hitting on me, Kirijo-san?"

Sempai blushed, deep red. Her face almost turned the same color as her hair. It was priceless... and somewhat, enjoyable... almost addicting. I felt another nostalgia wash over me when I look at her. I know I'll get _executed_ for this, but... it's worth it. To bring back at least a fond-... _almost_ fond memory to me.

"A-Arisato-san." She had her hair overshadowing her eyes, the blush was still there. Her fists were shaking, and Akihiko was struggling to crawl out of the room. "What you just said... I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED FOR THAT!" Why are you going to do that to a stranger?

"Scary..." I deadpanned.

Even though she said that, I just smiled more. Her words and anger reminded me more about the great times we all had, before the Fall. It really made me happy.

But... I switched to Yurlungur, just in case.

* * *

><p>Execution didn't happen at the hospital. The doctors came by to see what the noise was about, and that stopped sempai from turning me into a snowman. Watching her struggle to keep her anger at bay was really entertaining, though I don't think she'll hold back once we arrived in the dorms. I got changed into the clothes that I was wearing before I entered the hospital, then proceeded to follow the injured sempai out of the place.<p>

"So, this dorm..." I started. "Who else lives there?"

Akihiko shifted his eyes on me for a moment before answering, since he was the closest one to me who would answer without lashing out. "Apart from us, there are two others; Yukari Takeba and Hamuko Arisato." Akihiko-sempai answered. Mitsuru was walking behind us, and I could feel her casting mental bufu spells trying to freeze me, or at least, make me feel it's presence. It didn't affect me though, Yurlungur's keeping me calm from having any mental freezing, since ice doesn't affect it.

Wait. Not Minako? But; "Hamuko?" As in hamster? That's a cute name.

"Yeah, and you both have the same last name." he said, giving me a curious look. "So, do you remember her?"

"Nope." but if you switch her gender, then you'll have me. "My mind's as calm as a lake even when I think about her name." This amnesia thing is hard. Flexibility is a must on ever situation and conversation.

"I see."

We dropped the conversation and continued onwards. When we arrived at the dorms, Yukari was waiting in the lounge, pacing around nervously.

Once she heard the door; "Welcome back sempai, is she okay?."she asked, already asking for any good news about the other me. Then she noticed the new guy. "Who's this?"

Akihiko made a gesture to me, while I gave a lazy wave to Yukari. "He'll be moving here. He has problems about remembering himself, so we offered him a room to stay here."

"Amnesia? Seriously?" She blinked. "Um... are you sure he should be here?" You doubt my powers, woman?

"Yes." I wasn't asking you sempai. "He can't remember much 'cause of his head injury." Yeah, and thanks to both of you, I need to act like I have brain damage.

"U-oh." that's it Yukari, _feel_ the guilt. She faced me properly to greet me. "A- Anyway, welcome. My name's Yukari Takeba." she said. A little uneasy, but... I'll let it slide.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minato Arisato." She gave me a wary look. It didn't go away after a few seconds though. Then I whispered to Akihiko. "I don't feel like I'm wanted here."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Thanks sempai, but I'm still not done with my payback just yet. Since I don't want to hurt Yukari; I'll just give her uncomfortable situations, while I give YOU physical pain.

Right, after he said that, we heard the door slam shut. Both me, and Akihiko reluctantly turned around, fearing the worst.

"Now then, shall I take you to your room?" Mitsuru had a smile on her face, but the aura of an executioner is radiating from her tells me that she has other plans. Akihiko stealthily excused himself, leaving me to face the Mistress. Hybrid BoxerxNinja, nice.

But, I just smiled, ignoring the malicious aura. I know she can't hurt me, even if she tried... well, not hurt me too much, even though it might leave a permanent mental scar. Yikes. "Thank you, Kirijo-san, but I think I would like to explore my new home by myself."

"Then please, allow me to be your guide." she said. She's really persistent, I'll give her that.

I shook my head. "No no, I couldn't possibly bother you with something so trivial. Really, I'll be fine."

"Oh, but I insist." her smile grew wider.

You're really not letting that go, are you? Well then, you asked for it. "Then please, Kirijo-san, guide the way. And also, when we get to my room, don't ravish me." I semi pleaded, getting a head start close to the stairs.

And with that, all hell broke loose. I ran behind the dinning room table for cover as I heard the terrifying taps of the high-heeled boots, while Yukari and Akihiko tried to stop the monster that is Mitsuru. This is gonna be a fun year, if not, I'll make it one. Besides, there's no way Mitsuru's gonna use her persona ability on someone who could become their ally, right? She wouldn't dare scare someone with the 'Potential' out of the dorm.

"BUFU!" Well, maybe she will.

A sharp spike of ice zoomed past my head. I actually felt the breeze on my face from the attack. I turned around to see the damage and saw the thing embedded into the wall. Even without an Evoker, she can harness the power of her persona this effectively. Thus, all men in the dorm do not cross her, not until we learned it ourselves. So, I did the what most people do when they see something as scary as that. I crashed to the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>MEN do not faint! They fall asleep instantly as they come crashing to the ground. That's what real men do; crash forward as they lose strength, like a TRUE man!<p>

I woke up in bed in the morning, and found myself wishing that all that happened was just a bad dream. I sat up and scanned the room. It was my old room. I could tell because of the set of windows. Happy and painful memories flooded my mind. I just realized that I didn't even have a dream. No creepy voice, or anything.

I stood up and paced around the room, reminiscing about the times when Pharos would suddenly appear by my bed. He'd always come while I was having a peaceful sleep. Who knew the little guy would be the harbinger of the Apocalypse. But I guess, it was partly my fault as well. He had been giving me signs, hints on whats about to come, then I just took it for granted. I miss the little guy.

This place is the reminder of my crime. This is where I pulled the trigger, that sent humanity to its end without being given the chance to fight back. If my friends ever remember anything about the last world, I wonder what they'll say to me?

Just then, someone came knocking on my door.

"Hello, are you awake?" it's Yukari.

I opened the door to answered her. "Yes?"

"Oh, you're awake, that's good. Then, hurry up or you'll miss your first day of school."

I stood there, staring at her like a new lifeform more intriguing than Shadows. I looked for any signs of lying. I even looked out to the hall to see if I wasn't being pranked. I even checked for any hidden cameras... well, except for the one that I knew that was in my room.

After checking that this was not some sort of hoax that would scar me for the rest of my social life, I asked the only intelligent question for the right moment. "Excuse me?"

She gave me a weird look after she saw me looking around for something, then just plain out ignore it."You didn't know? Sempai made arrangements to enroll you as a transfer student."

I stared at her for a couple of seconds, showing no sign of any emotions, leaving her to fidget at my leer. On the inside though, I was screaming curses that would make any sailors proud. After that, I composed myself. "I... uh, don't have school stuff with me."

"Don't worry, sempai already had it covered. Your things are downstairs." she said simply, as if expecting me to ask that question.

NOOOO! And I wanted a few more days alone. I knew Mitsuru would transfer me to Gekkoukan, but I didn't know she would have me transfer this fast! That ice queen really hates me. I will get her for this, I swear.

"Fine." I let out a dreadful groan. "Give me a minute to get ready."

So, I washed up, got dressed, went downstairs, and left for school with Yukari. It was a familiar situation. Yukari was telling me about the things in Gekkoukan- the things that I already know-. I had my mp3 on low volume. I'm surprised this thing was sent back with me. Anyway, some students greeted her as we passed through the gate. I caught some of the girls looking at me, whispering something every time Yukari slows her pace, closing the gap between us. Some guys were glaring at me.

"So, here we are." She spun around and smiled at me, earning me more glares from other guys. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High, I hope you like it."

"It's a school Takeba-san." I said as rubbed my forehead. I still needed to act like a stranger, so formalities has to come first. "It's not something pleasurable like sweets."

"Uh... yeah." She had a slight discomfort look on her face. "Oh, and let me warn you. Please watch what you say in front of others. From what I saw yeasterday... you know..."

Meh, no worries. I'll just act like that around S.E.E.S. "Alright, thanks for the warning." I nodded.

I was wondering if I'll be sent to another class, but I guess Mitsuru had that fixed as well. I still ended up in the same class as Yukari and Junpei, I even got my old seat.

"Um, Miss Toriumi." Yukari raised her hand. "That seat's already taken. She's just absent 'cause she's in the hospital."

"And what of it, Takeba-san?" Yup, same ol' Toriumi-sensei. "If she's not here, then that seat is free to be taken by someone else. You have to be present to be a member of this class." I saw Yukari give her a dirty look. "Now then, please take your seat. We're about to begin the lesson."

I did what I was told and got to my seat; second row, right behind Yukari. I heard whispering about how my last name and my female self's last name are the same. Hearing a few along the lines of "Siblings" "Cousins" and... "Husband and Wife?" the hell?

Classes went by, fast. I didn't learn anything new, but it helped me remember the things I forgot from last time. I heard some girls at the back whispering again after I answered a question correctly, other than that, the rest of the day was boring.

"Su'p dude." Junpei came up to me. This should be the first time that we've met. "First that Hamuko chick, and now you! Man, this class just keeps getting better and better. You two even have the same last names." I cocked a brow at the last part. "So, you two related?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I shook my head. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, name's Junpei Iori. I hope we get along well." he reached out for a handshake. That is so cheesy.. and his hand's greasy too. So I gave him a pat on the shoulder instead.

"Likewise." I said. "Now then, please retract your hand, I don't want people to think that I'm a stuck up gentleman." I grinned at him.

"Oh, going for the badass image?"

"Nope. I'm going for the weird guy image." We both laughed at that. But I was serious though.

"I see you're having a good time on your first day." said a familiar voice.

We both turned around to see Yukari looking at us. "Hey, Yuka-tan! This guy's pretty nice. Is that other Arisato still in the hospital?" Junpei waved.

She let out worrying sigh. "Yeah. It's been four days, and she still hasn't woken up."

Still in the velvet room I see. "She'll be fine." I said. Both students gave a confused look. "As long nothing happened to her head, she'll live." Yukari glared at me, hearing the insensitivity of my words. "Trust me. My head was bandaged up when I woke up from the hospital, and look at me now. Though Kirijo-sempai did say that someone didn't take care of me well enough to not let get those bumps on my head." I smirked as the brunette's expression changed drastically.

"Whoa, you were in the hospital too?"

"That's right, Iori-kun." I nodded.

"Dude, please. Drop the formalities, it's weird being called by my last name."

And my weird image was a success! "Ok then, Junpei-kun-"

"Drop the '-kun' as well." Were we this close when I first got here?

"Alright, alright. Anyway, I was also at the hospital. It seemed that I suffered from small concussion. The doctors didn't know what object caused it, but they said that I was hit on the back of my head, more that once actually. I'm lucky to be alive." Exaggeration? Yes. But I don't feel sorry about it.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. That impressed him. "That's totally hardcore man. So, who did it?"

"I don't know. They say that I have a slight amnesia, it'll probably last about a couple of days, so I don't remember if I was chasing him/her/it or not. The culprit should still be out there, you'd better watch your back man." I warned him.

"Scary." he muttered.

And now we turn to the accomplice of the criminal. "..." Haha! She went pale. Too bad my phone didn't get sent back with me, this would've been great blackmail material. "What's wrong Takeba-san? You don't look so good." I asked, looking at the brunette curiously.

"A-Ah, it's nothing." she began waving her hand in front of her frantically, and her face was looking a bit panicked. "By the way, sempai said that she wanted you to come back to the dorm early. She wanted to talk to you about something. That's it, buh-bye." And she made a mad dash out the door. I'm still not through with you and Akihiko yet.

Then I heard a few more whispers from the students inside the classroom. A guy with amnesia? Yeah, just like in every girl's shoujo manga. _I am the guy in every shoujo loving girl's dream._ Rumors are gonna spread fast.

But enough fooling around, I need to talk to Igor... but then, I'll meet with my other self. That might not be a good idea. Six more days till she wakes up. That's a long time. And going back to the dorm now would only make me face the wrath of _Mistress_ Mitsuru...

...

I'm gonna stop calling her that. It suits her too well, especially with the high cut armor. I forgot what method I used to make her wear that... and Yukari.

"Dude, are you listening?"

"Hmm, what?" I snapped my attention back to the only friend with me right now. I guess I got lost in thought. I blame the armor. "Sorry man, I need to go."

"S'alright man, seeya tomorrow." Junpei wave goodbye to me. I quickly packed my things and ran out the door.

When I got back to the dorm, I saw Mitsuru talking to someone in the lounge. "Ah, you're back." What, no glare? "Mr. Chairman, this is the person that I was talking about."

I froze, and slowly, I turned to the guy that Mitsuru was talking to, and it took EVERY ounce of will power, just to not kill the guy on the spot. "Ah yes, hello. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, the-"

Okay, my will power's spent. I need to get out of her NOW! "Yeah, whatever. Call me if it's important, my headache's coming back again." I interrupted as I hurriedly went to the stairs.

"Wait, come back!" Mitsuru commanded. But, there's no way I'm staying in the same room with that bastard.

"Goodnight sempai." I blew her a kiss before I was out of sight to shut her up. But I ended up getting glared at. I know how to use persona abilities without an Evoker, you don't scare me anymore.

I got to my room, and couldn't help but to slam the door, by that time I was at my limit. "THAT BASTARD!"

Now, since I still have six days till I properly meet my female self, I have enough time to think of a way to stop everyone from killing the arcana shadows, and to reveal that bastard's plan.

"Ugh, this'll be tough."


	3. Chapter 3

BL4CKR4BBIT & DeadlyNiteRider: To answer your question; I would prefer them as a couple, rather than siblings. You have to admit, she's a better choice than Yukari. It's not that I don't like MinatoxYukari, it's just that... people have used that pairing so many times, I'm honestly getting disturbed of how many people use that. I'm now a MinatoxHamuko fan er-... Anyway, ALL HAIL SELFCEST...

feels weird reading this out loud.

Now, on with the chapter.

_April 14..._

I woke up the next day in a BAD mood. Bad enough to wake up five in the morning. "Ugh, this sucks. I have too many questions in my head, and I desperately need Igor to answer some of them."

Sighing, I went down the stairs to get breakfast. But before anything else, I would like to say;

THANK YOU, Igor!

My wallet still has more than half a million in it... or is it more than that? I can't really tell. Anyway, if I had been sent back here penniless, I would have been forced to take a part time job, or be forced to ask/beg Mitsuru for help -which would be bad, since the other day I made her attempt an execution... on me.

I opened the fridge and searched for anything more... _satisfying_ than protein shakes. "Aha!" cup noodles. Won't be enough, but It'll have to do.

"Oh, hey."

I turned around to see Akihiko walking down the stairs. I raised my chopsticks to say hello, since my mouth is currently preoccupied.

"You're up early. Out for morning exercises?"

I swallowed the half chewed noodles and replied. "Nah, I slept early last night, so I woke up early."

He went to the fridge and took out a drink. "Heh, that's good. So, did any memory return?" he took a seat by the bar.

"Nope, but I found out that I was rich. You haven't check my wallet have you?" yeah, I know you wouldn't take anything, but you can never be too cautious.

"Uh..." good, I'll take that as a vague 'no'. "We were too busy taking care of school stuff, and the papers for other Arisato."

Okay...

Something's been bugging me though. I've been wearing the Gekkoukan uniform since that time on the roof, but they don't seem to be all that suspicious that they found out that I wasn't a student at the school, or wasn't even transferring beforehand. Why is that?

But, there's no way I'll ask that out loud. Mitsuru's probably looking for a person named Minato Arisato all over Japan right now, or maybe having the Kirijo Group look for one.

"So sempai, what are YOU doing out here this early?" I asked, returning from my train of thought.

"I thought I'd go out for a jog." he said, taking a sip from his shake.

"But, I thought you said at the hospital that you were injured, does Kirijo-sempai know about this?"

He wasn't expecting that. He coughed and gagged from the drink going down the wrong pipe. "It-It's only a jog." he managed to say between coughs. "I won't be using my ribs for that."

And thus, solves the mystery of the extended period of his recovery. "I'm telling Kirijo-sempai though."

"DON'T!" he stood up suddenly, too fast that his rib didn't take it too well. "Ugh.." he placed a hand on it to ease the pain.

"You know, this only proves my point." I said.

He sighed after the pain subsided. "I can't just sit here and wait you know, my training can't stop." he pulled out a determined look.

As tempting as it is to see him suffer, I'm not that evil as to torture the guy... -ok, unless the one hurting him is Mitsuru. I would even pay to watch the husband and wife routine. But since he's making himself suffer, I need to save my source of entertainment.

"Sorry sempai, either you let that injury heal, or I'm telling Kirijo-sempai." as tempting as it may to tell this to Mitsuru right now, and watch another episode of Lover's Quarrel, I have to be merciful and let him choose. The punch line here would be, if Mitsuru was by the stairs, hearing every word of this.

"But, I can't-"

"Hello Kirijo-sempai."

"WHA-!" he spun around, but saw no one.

"See? You're even scared of the imaginary sempai. I wouldn't want to see- wait, scratch that, I'd love to see what sempai would do to you if she ever finds out about this." from what I've seen her do to a person she only met for a few hours, bad things happen to people she knows for a long time.

"You're an ass, you know that." he said dryly.

Meh. I shrugged. "If being an ass means that I can help people, then I'll gladly take that name." with that, I tried to finish my now soggy noodles. "Ewww..."

I walked to school, feeling that Yukari seemed to be avoiding me. I don't blame her though... not so much.

As I passed the gate, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to see some students looking at me. Most of the guys had glares, while some had wide grins. The girls all looked away, and walked faster, avoiding any eye contact. Weird.

Then it hit me; I'm different from the Minato Arisato of the other world: the emo transfer student. Now, I'm easier to approach since, I've been more charismatic thanks to my friends. Smart enough for people to ask advice from, and help them through their problems. And brave enough to voice what's on my mind, and help people in need. I've really... changed, haven't I. Though, this doesn't explain the fact that I'm being avoided.

When I got to class, none of the girls wanted to look at me. Are they really that disgusted? Every time I scanned the room, and catch a girl steal a look from me, she'd always turn around. At first I thought it was because I've been really weird on my first day, since I've become friends with Junpei. (The guy has quite a reputation around the girls, and not the good kind) and when I walked over to them, they try to avoid me, walking farther to the corner of the class. I stopped when I observed every girl in the room carefully. Upon closer inspection, they're all... flustered? All the way to their ears!

When I realized this, I felt some murderous intent from outside the door, and in the room. Most guys were glaring daggers at me. This proves it, I really have changed. My old self would just shrug this off, but the me right now feels... fear.

Or is it annoyed? I can't tell.

"Yo, man." Junpei greeted, as he entered the room. Wait, he's early? "Have you heard the rumors around the school?"

This should be interesting. "What rumors?"

"You wouldn't believe this. They say that 'God' has sent the girls' their prince charming. And guess who the prince is?"

"You?" I know it's impossible, but I'll humor him.

"If only." he covered his eyes with his forearm, and made fake crying sounds.

"Sanada-sempai?" I know I look like an idiot to not know the answer already, but my pretty boy senses are tingling.

He dropped the act. "Nope. It's YOU man, how lucky can you get!" and my senses were right. Yay.

"Lucky enough to get my head whacked." I said dryly. He's joking, right? The prince sent by God?

"That's just it!" he pointed at me playfully. "It's because of that, that all the girls in school are chanting "Minato-sama, Minato-sama."

"They... chant?" What, are they trying to summon me or something? "And next you'll tell me; they made a shrine of me behind the school."

He gasped. "Did you already see it?" oh hell no. Seriously?

"I...I..." suddenly feel anemic. I know Akihiko has fan girls, but I don't think they'll go so far as to make a shrine of him... right?

Suddenly, an image of girls in black robes entered a sealed room. They approached a wall, covered by a thick red cloth. One of the girls went to it, then pulled the cloth off, revealing a statue of Akihiko. Another girl went to the statue. In her hand was a towel. Bowing to the stone figure, she placed the cloth by its legs.

After turning away, the girl sniffed her hands, shivering when she did. The rest of the girl all knelt before the stone and began to chant...

"_Akihiko-sama, _Akihiko-sama! Please, come to us!__"

Then, I snapped back into reality. BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!

"DUDE, you lucky SOB!" he made a ridiculous face and gave me a thumbs up. Lucky is not the word I'm looking for.

"U-Ummm... M-Minato-sama?" a girl I don't know came up to me. She doesn't seem to be one of our classmates. "Please!" she bowed her head and pass- shoved a letter to my chest. I caught it. "I'll be waiting for your reply." she rushed out of the room, and didn't look back.

Well, I have to admit that was... "Cute." as I uttered the word, a squeal was heard from outside the room. "I take that back."

EVIL SECT BEGONE!

"Whoa, the legendary 'Love Letter Approach'." Junpei said, staring at the letter in my hand, which made me raise a brow. "The piece of paper that every guy dreams of getting. This is the first time I've ever seen it performed to someone I know." do tell.

"Nggh! So lucky!" said a voice from behind us.

We both turned around to see who it was. "Yo Kenji, su'p dude."

The person was Kenji Tomochika, my friend in the last world; the Magician Social Link. He prefers older women, rather than the girls in the same age as him. Has a crush on one of the teachers, Emiri Kanou. Ramen geek that rivals even the Gourmet King. And what does he mean, lucky?

"And you are?" I asked, still pretending like I don't know squat. Dude, stop biting that handkerchief.

"Kenji Tomichika." he introduced. Pulling away the (now) soggy piece of cloth. "The guy that sits a few chairs behind you. Nice to meet you."

"Likewis-."

"Dude, I've gotta say; you are Awesome. Two days, and you've already started a cult." That's a scary thought. "Most of them already forgot about the other transfer student." he said happily. _She_ still needs time to cope, so I'll treat this as a favor.

"We also have the same last name, that should start something." I pointed out.

"I doubt it." he shook his head. "Most of the freshmen girls are already worshiping the great Minato-sama." both Junpei and Kenji bowed mockingly. I resisted the urge to play along and wave to my loving fans. "Oh great one, your image has already spread throughout Port Island. And the girls who failed to enter this school are all cursing themselves."

_GASP!_

Scary, _very_ SCARY. Scary like: Island full of zombies scary. Only, the zombies are all female, ready to rip you apart.

I don't really care about rumors, but this could make school awkward. I shook my head and went to my seat, class is getting started.

It was was going well. The teacher taught us the answer to one life's greatest question of: WHY is class so boring? Nuff said.

In front of me was Yukari, stealing a few glances from me every so often. She seems, jumpy. So, I took the other end of the pen and poked her back.

"HAI!" she jumped from her seat and yelped.

"Ah, Takeba-kun, glad you volunteered. Please answer this question."

And after she answered incorrectly, she gave me a burning Yuka-tan glare.

I just shrugged.

Lunch came, and with my fat wallet, I bought my favorite treat: melon bread and juice. There's no school lunch set being served here, so I have to make do with this. And now I take a bite of-

"What is you problem!"

I turned to the brunette archer, who was still glaring at me with the same eyes from earlier.

Yukari, it's rude to disturb people when they are eating, especially when they were about to take a big bite.

"What do you mean?" I asked, reluctantly trying to push away my delicious morsel.

Must... resist... temptation... and answer... Yukari...

"Don't play dumb!"

"Whoa, I suddenly felt duja vu." successfully pushed away my lovely pastry. Damn.

"What's the matter Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked, as he walked over to us.

"This guy!" she pointed at me, which I gently pushed towards the other guy.

"You mean Junpei?" I asked, turning the blame-finger to the unfortunate friend. "Did he do something?"

"Stop that!" she slapped my hand away. "I'm talking about your attitude."

"What about it?"

"You're an ass."

Another deja vu.

I shrugged. "You're the second person to say that to me today." I took a big bite from my melon bread.

I couldn't resist, I did it uncounciously. I used most of my will power last night.

"I see someone also share my thoughts." she said, crossing her arms.

I swallowed. "And I told that person; If being an ass means that I can help people, then I'll gladly take that name." I took a sip from my juice. Mmm, fruity. "So, what's your problem? Let this prince charming; Minato-sama, help the damsel in distress."

I got a snicker from Junpei, but more anger from the brunette.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! You and your... stupid behavior."

"Hey, I'm lucky to still have a set of personality at least. Who knows what I was like before I lost my memories." She took a step back, and her face showing guilt. Damn, that was a low blow, sorry. "Anyway, I'm sorry Takeba-san. I just don't know how to act around others." Alright, now THAT was a BIG lie. "Please bare with me until I regain my memories."

I stood up, then bowed to her, taking her hand and gently giving it a kiss.

"OH SNAP!" Junpei yelled.

Yukari hastily pulled her hand back, then rubbed it with her other. It surprised me a bit, but I recovered, and gave her my best smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" some squeals came from the door. Everyone in the room turned to the direction of the racket.

EVIL... SECT...!

That ruined the moment.

"So, Takeba-san..." I said, gaining back her attention. "Do I need to do something else to ask for your forgiveness?"

"D-Don't be stupid!" she shot back. She grabbed her bag, and took out her bento. "And call me Yukari." with that, she ran out the door.

"You da man!" Junpei raised his hand for a high-five.

I shook my head, and sighed. "And THAT is why, you never get girls."

_After school..._

"Dude, let me repeat what I said this morning. You. Are. AWESOME!" Kenji exclaimed, jumping around like a little kid. "So man, what's the secret of getting girls?"

We passed the gate, the two magicians walking beside me. Not even one girl came to me after these two came along. I swear, these guys are cursed.

"Honestly?" I said. "Don't act like Junpei."

"HEY!" said guy barked. "But man, what you did back there? You've gotta be brave to do that in public." I was serious though. "Makes me wonder how you act inside your dorm."

I came to a halt, the memory of Mitsuru attempting to execute me the other day replayed in my mind. That hole in the wall was patched up way too quickly. I forgot about it this morning.

I paled at the thought of not having a personae without any resistance to ice attacks.

Apparently, Junpei caught my expression.

"Oho, seriously? Tell me, what _devious_ things do you do?"

This gave me an idea. _Mwhahaha_

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you want to know?" I asked, then I looked at Kenji's. "Do you really want to?"

Both of them gulped, as I walked in front of them, spinning around to face the two. I gave them a dead serious look. I parted my lips, and whispered. "That fateful evening..."

They both leaned closer to hear the rest. "In my first night at the dorm..."

"Yeah?" They both said at the same time, leaning closer again.

"In my first night... I screwed (around with) Mitsuru."

"HOLY SHIT!" both men jumped back, shouting words that no mere mortal can comprehend, gaining a few disturbed looks from the passing students.

I said the "_around with_" in my head.

This is my revenge plot for transferring me to school right after I just moved in. I know it's a risky move, but _I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE THIS MORTAL FLESH!_

_RUMORS, COME FORTH!_

I turned around and walked away, leaving the two magicians in their wild fantasies.

After arriving at the dorm, I was greeted by the red head sempai. Right by the door. "Welcome back."

She grabbed my collar and pulled me over to a couch, throwing me down.

I lost my balance and fell face first. I looked back to the angry sempai. It somewhat scared me, but playful instincts told me to cover my nads. "Sempai, I don't think I'm ready for this. We only met a few days ago." I pleaded.

Her eye twitched. "What are you talking about? And why are you in that awkward position?" anyone would do the same.

I curled up to a fetus position, hands still placed on the vitals. "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked, a hint of fear in my voice. "You forcefully pulled me over to a couch, I'm only protecting my chastity. And don't you think it's inappropriate to do it here, it's not very comfortable?"

Another twitch. "You have some nerve..."

"Alright, alright." I sat up. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about... important things." I raised a brow. What kind of important things? "But first, please stop doing that." she pointed at my hands.

Still covering my precious manhood. "I can't."

"Please stop fooling around, I am being serious."

"So am I." I said. "I brought up the accursed idea, so... I'm wary that you might still do it."

She fell silent. I wondered what she'll do?

She looked around.

I got nervous.

She looked at me.

I blushed.

She glared.

I was relieved.

She got pissed.

I trembled.

She froze me.

My nightmare came.

A few minutes later, Akihiko walked in. "I'm back."

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted, sitting in one of the couches.

Akihiko sighed. "Man, being injured drags. I can't even go to practice."

"You need to rest that injury if you want it to recover fully, and don't even think about training behind my back."

"Yes ma'am." the boxer groaned.

Akihiko headed for the stairs, but something caught his eye.

"Great statue Mitsuru. You're getting better with your ice skills. The Thinker, right?"

The red head chuckled. "No."

"Oh?" the boxer raised a brow. "What do you call it then?"

A devilish grin appeared on her face. "I call it; Male Arisato's Execution."

The boy grimaced, then looked at the statue carefully. I had an awkward smile frozen in place, sitting down on a stool made of ice, resting my chin on a fist.

He stood straight, and clasped his hands together. "You have my condolences." then closed his eyes.

Next, Yukari entered the scene. "I'm back everyone." she saw Akihiko praying. "What's up sempai?"

He pointed at the statue, eyes still closed. "Arisato."

She looked at the thing that he was pointing at. "WHAT!" she paused. But then copied her sempai. "Poor guy." unlike Akihiko, she looked like she was actually mourning.

S'alright. This is nothing compared to the rumors the two magicians will spread. _Mwahahahaha._

My sculpture self cracked. The three residents heard bits of ice hitting the floor.

I broke free, throwing my hands in the air, yelling. "FRE~SH!" that made no sense, but... I was getting chilly.

After a moment of shock, they recovered, replacing it with disturbed looks.

I shrugged. "Meh, tough crowd." I faced Mitsuru. "By the way sempai, I finally remembered something."

_That_ got her attention "You do?" her expression brightened.

"Yup." I threw a snow ball at her face. Perfect accuracy. "I remembered how to make shaved ice with my hands." I threw two more to Yukari and Akihiko. "I also remembered two other voices dragging me down the stairs."

That night at the dorm was... lively. Mitsuru chased me all over the lounge, Yukari followed, throwing everything she could at me, and Akihiko... was sacrificed to become a human shield.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru cried, accidentally freezing the injured sempai.

It was his fault! He got in front of me and tried to grab me. Well, with Mitsuru running behind, and releasing bufu spells whenever she could... this was the inevitable outcome.

I copied what my boxer sempai did for me. "You have my condolences." I prayed.

"Gotcha!" Yukari got wrapped her arms around my... waist? "Now you won't get away."

That's so sweet, Yukari.

I opened my mouth to say something about how her hug was a little too low on my waist... _way_ too low. But, I already had my fun. So, I stood there, shoving my hands in my pocket, and savoring the embrace.

I could break away easily, but Mitsuru might freeze her accidentally.

"So, Kirijo-sempai. What was that important thing we were going to talk about?"

No response. She's still defrosting the boxer. I wonder how she's able to cancel her ice skill? I have to _make_ her teach me that.

After the boxer was completely out of the ice, she gave me another one of her glares. "We'll talk tomorrow. I need to take care of Akihiko tonight." _GASP!_

I... I think I hung out with Junpei a little too much. I just thought that she was going to give him, "_The Treatment_."

Du-Duh-Dum!

"Sure sempai, tomorrow then." I waved her a good night, as she carried the boxer to his room... or hers. I blame Junpei for my train of thought right now.

"That's what you get for being an ass you know." said Yukari.

"I'm fine with it. It's fun. And Yukari-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

From behind me, she looked at my face.

I turned to hers.

Hugging someone from behind, then looking at each other's faces...

Too close. Pretty Eyes though.

"KYAAA!" she released my waist, kicking me away.

I fell flat on my front side, and it hurt, so very much. This is fine though. I was getting closer to the current members of SEES, and I've shown that I can harness the power of Persona.

Preparations for me joining should be complete in a few days. And five more till my female self wakes. S'long as I can resist killing the bastard what's-his-name.

The brunette was heading up the stairs.

"Yukari-chan." I called to her, still on the floor.

She turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams." I waved to her.

She smiled. "Thanks." then continued up the stairs.

I took a moment of thought.

"Five days... huh."

Too long for me to wait for the answers that I want, but not enough for me to think of the choices I'm about to make... or I'll be making again.

"_Every choice you make will always have it's consequences, as well as its rewards."_ Igor's words repeated in my head.

"Even if they have rewards, that doesn't mean... they won't hurt."

Alright, I've decided.

I stood up and walked out the door. I needed info for my future plans.

Upon entering the _'Information Center' _I was greeted by one of the brokers.

"Hey, I think your in the wrong place."

I smiled at the guy. "Nope. I don't think so."

"Beat it punk, or we might have to rough you up."

I'll take my chances. "I was prepared for that, even before I walked through that alley."

His _'co-workers'_ all chuckled at my reply. "Then you're ready to lose that pretty face."

I smiled, evilly. "No worries, that won't happen." I succeeded in making my source if information angrier. "Now then, I'm looking for someone, mind telling me if you've seen him?

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"'Cause I know you people have seen him: a shirtless guy full of tattoos with a revolver in his pants pointed at his dick. Seem familiar?"

The tough looking _broker_ took a step back. "You with those freaks?"

I shook my head. "Nope." The rest of the people in the alley sighed in relief. "So, can you tell me where he is?"

The guy snorted. "Like hell I would." he turned around and left me alone. So did the rest of the residents in the alley. Takaya really has a reputation behind Port Island Station. A bad one.

"What do you want with him?" a familiar tough sounding voice asked from behind me.

I felt a glare burning holes on my back. I turned around. I tried to hold back my smile, but I just couldn't stop it enough. I faced him properly with a big grin on my face. Tch, I should have known.

"What's with that face?" he growled.

"Nothing." I answered. "I guess I'll come again another time, seeya." I walked past the man, the grin still plastered on my face. I heard him grunt behind me then continued through the alley.

Okay, Strega will be for later, they are second priority. I thought I could have the upper hand by investigating them, not much came from it.

So, right now I have to plan for my other, more important, task.

Saving Shinjiro Aragaki.


	4. Chapter 4

_April 15..._

A great day after a good night, albeit the night of freezing.

Alright, let's review abut last night when I went to Por-

"Arisato, I need to talk to you!" Mitsuru banged on my door. Gre~at, more ice. Can't you leave me alone for a few more hours you human version of Skadi!

I drowsily got out of bed and slowly made my way to the door. But first... I need my day to be exciting. _Mwahahaha._

I opened the door and greeted Mitsuru. "Goo~d morning sempai! How are you this _fine_ day?" I said, in a cheery tone. I leaned by the door with one arm.

She took a moment to let the (magnificent) sight sink in.

"You..." her voice trembled, her face flushed. "DIE!"

She threw a big ball of ice to my abdomen, throwing me back into the room. The wind got knocked out of me, but this pain is worth it for the sight of the ice sempai's face burning deep red.

I bounced off the floor as the hard orb of ice rolled away from my flesh. I turned to the left, facing away from the red-head, hiding my not-in-pain-but-about-to-laugh-my-ass-off expression.

"How dare you open the door only in your underwear!" she hissed.

"And how dare YOU come to the guys' floor not expecting something like this to happen!" I said in between fake coughs.

I turned my head slightly, seeing her shoulder shake. "Wha-wha...?" I saw her raise her arm and about to cast another spell. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS?" she screamed before throwing cold winds into my room.

I re-equipped Yurlunger as my persona and braced for the Bufu spell... or is it Bufula that she's using? Maybe even Bufudyne?

Everything inside the room froze. The desk, sink, mirror, cabinet, bed, even the windows. It was winter wonderland inside my room. And the resident was shivering, half naked.

"F-f-f-f-for t-t-the love o-of God. STOP IT W-W-WITH THE M-M-MAGIC T-TRICKS!" I yelled at the one responsible for this below zero temperature room. I still shouldn't know what persona is, so magic should be close enough.

She crossed her arms and stomped away, mumbling. "The nerve." or something along the lines.

I shivered, genuinely cold from being half naked. At least I avoided another interrogation about my powers. This tactic should last me for a loooong time. But... "Damn. This is gonna take a lot of time to clean up."

I scanned my room. Yup, everything is covered in ice.

I looked under of my desk and found... "Aw man, my books!"

Alright. After scraping off my things and defrosting most of them. I got to school, late.

"And just **where** have you been, Arisato-kun?" asked Ekoda. Man, I really want to hit this guy.

"Sir!" I saluted. "Would you believe me if I said that my AC went haywire and froze everything in my room, having me to pick out everything that I needed for school, defrosting them, drying them, and-"

"Just stand outside."

"I'll... take that as a 'No'." I dropped my hand, hearing the class laugh at my failed attempt for an excuse. My story's mostly true though. I went to my seat and dropped my slightly soggy bag, walking out the door after I did so.

I turned my music on, and hooked my headphones in place. Listening to my tunes, I waited for my favorite subject. "Burnnn my Bread!..." Damn, messed up the lyrics. oh wait, I forgot breakfast, duh!

After a quick trip down to the first floor and a... couple dozen of melon breads. I school bell rang. LUNCH TIME! My favorite subject.

Ask me the name of the food on the table and I'll answer; there's no food. You'll all ask why, then I'll say: because I ate it all. Yup, my favorite subject, perfect grades all the way.

I went back to class, finding the two magicians having a meeting. "So, how should we tell him?" I heard Kenji whisper.

"Just ask him straight out." now, Junpei whispered. "I know he'll answer it like a man." that doesn't sound good.

What are these guys up to? Should I ignore them and pester Yukari instead? Or listen to this-... mildly suspicious conversation?

I looked over to Yukari's seat. Vacant. Archery club, maybe?

"Hey look, speak of the devil." I turned back to the two magicians, now noticing that I've been behind them that whole time. "Got a minute?"

I looked at my tasty meal, waiting inside the huge plastic bag I'm holding. Then to the two magicians, who seem to be eager to tell me something. Let's see...

_debate, debate, debate, and... BREAD WINS!_

"Sorry guys, I missed breakfast. I need my energy." I waved them goodbye, and went to the roof. I didn't get what they said after I went out the door, but they seem to be in a panic. "What did those guys do now?"

As I was walking, I felt the stares and glares from my fellow students. This time, I just shrugged it off.

When I got to the roof, there were a few couples, and some were group of friends. They all look happy eating with someone they know. I on the other hand... "... Pathetic." I envy these guys, happy and enjoying themselves.

I sat on the farthest bench on the roof, ignoring the looks I'm getting while I was walking. I pulled out my _new_ phone, since my old did not make it back with me. "Four days..."

I've got a lot of planning to do till the girl me wakes up. The Arcana Shadows, Shinjiro-sempai, Strega, and the few more things that I forget.

Damn. I don't even remember the other important things that I needed to change. Maybe, this is why I never really got close to anyone before I got here. Moving again and again, here and there, all over Japan, different relatives... I don't even remember most of the people I met during that time. I guess, I never really bothered to open up to someone. Unless, that someone hacks through my profile, and learn everything about me in paper like what SEES did.

I wonder what my old friends are doing? Did I even have any before coming here? Was I even happy? Now that I think about it, I don't really remember much. Huh, go figure. Maybe my amnesia thing wasn't so far fetched after all.

Minato Arisato, a boy who lost his parents ten years ago, on the night of a full moon. When the boy came to, he was lying in a hospital bed. For hours, the boy kept staring at the ceiling, remembering the event that happened that night. One of the doctors came by, telling him that he had lost his parents. But the boy continued to stare at the ceiling, only nodding in response.

After that, everything was a blur. The boy, Minato Arisato, lost many things that night. Not only his parents, his home, friends, freedom, but also the chance to grow up as a normal kid. Everyone just kept passing him around, not caring for what the boy felt, but it was fine, the boy didn't care. Not even the slightest. All he wanted to do was to keep moving, step by step until he reached his final destination.

I wonder. Maybe the boy just wanted it to end? Everyone yearns for death, even if they won't admit it. It is always inside a person's heart, at the back of people's mind, deep within their thoughts, waiting for them to admit. Maybe... I was like that. That could have been my reason, my resolve, to pull the trigger that night.

Everything ended, just like that, all because of one selfish little boy. Tch, that really makes me sick...

I really am a coward.

"...to-ku...?"

I wonder what my female self's life was like? Was it like mine? Does she also yearn for death? Will she make the same mistakes I did?

"Oi, moshi-moshi..."

Moshi...? Moshiroom? Mushroom? Why am I thinking that right now? I wonder if my female self is hungry at the hospital...

"HEY!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when something hit my shoulder. I turned sideways to see what it was.

"Hell~o, earth to amnesia boy, why do you keep staring at the fence?" Amnesia boy? _Sigh_, it's Yukari.

"Hey there, Yukari-chan. I thought you were with the archery club?"

"Uhh... how did you know I was in the archery club?" Oh crap.

"Uhh..." might as well make my lunch fun. "I was stalking you." She gasped. I love the look on her face. "Actually, when you HUGGED ME LAST NIGHT, I noticed you had pretty strong arms."

Yukari looked around panicking. Yelling '_hugging last _night' equals new rumor. I am such an ass.

Before any more questions suffice, I changed topic. "So, why are you here Yukari-chan?" I asked. she looks pissed. I don't mind. She looked around some more, then sat beside me after seeing the no one was looking at us.

But I know people heard me.

"We need to talk." she said.

A confession? "I don't mind."

"It's about the rumors."

Gossip-mode, eh. "What about them?"

"There was a rumor about you and Mitsuru-sempai." she continued. "They say that... why are you smiling?"

Was I? "I don't know what you mean. So, what's the rumor about me and sempai?"

"Uhh..." she seems hesitant. "They say that you've slept with her on your first night."

_Pfft!_ "Oh, really now." _Hahahaha!_ Damn, inside I'm laughing, but outside, my face didn't show it. Gotta love my natural born skill.

"Hey, this is serious!" she looked at me with… concern?

"She doesn't have AIDS, does she?" Yukari gasped at that. "I'm kidding, lighten up. And besides, you've seen my first night at the dorm, right?"

She looked away from me, hands on her lap, fidgeting. "W-Well, I wasn't really sure if it was your first night with Mitsuru."

For a moment there I thought everything froze, not like the social link freezing, something like a grand revelation or something. Did she even know what her words sounded like just now? I managed to snap myself back to reality before she noticed me. "What do you mean by that, Yukari-chan?"

More fidgeting. "W-Well, you and sempai seem really close, and it didn't look like it was your first time meeting her. Your talked to her like you know each other well, you know? More so than Akihiko-sempai did."

I heard an imaginary glass shatter in my head. Is she... jealous? "Why do you want to talk about this, Yukari-chan?"

She looked at her hands. "W-Well, you know. I'm just worried."

Uh-huh, riiight... This conversation feels familiar somehow. "You don't have to worry, Yukari-chan." I stared back at the fence. "I don't know anyone." no one... at all.

"Is that true?" she leaned closer. "Are you sure you don't know her?"

Even when she was close to my face, my expression didn't show any sign of change. "I'm sure."

"Uh-huh." she didn't seem convince of my answer.

"Don't think about it too much, here." I passed her one of my melon breads. "Eat. It's good." she look to where I got the bread from.

"So that's why there wasn't enough melon bread downstairs." she looked at me, the previous talk completely forgotten. "Can you eat all that?"

I smirked. "I can eat a lot of things." … but not everything I can swallow… I tend to bite off more than I could chew.

"WHAT?" hm? Why is she surprised? "But you're skinny! How come you don't look fat?" oh, so that's why...

"Who knows. Maybe I'm not human."

She looked terrified for a second. "Don't even joke about that." Hm, why? ...oh right, the shadows and my unknown origin. I understand.

I nodded. "So..." I thought of something new to talk about. "What happened to that other Arisato?"

She looked confused for a moment, the realized who I was referring to. She looked down. "She still hasn't woken up. I'm starting to get worried."

"Wanna see her later?" I suggested.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why do you want to do that?"

"To ravish her if she's still asleep." Yukari's eyes were wide open, her mouth agape. Then I shoved a new melon bread to cover her mouth. "I'm kidding."

She took out the bread, but still looked at me suspiciously. "You are a horrible guy, you know that?"

I just smiled, staring back at the fence. "Who knows."

_After School..._

I was too busy drying my things with an extremely weak Agi skill. It only made my hands hotter, enough to dry my books and not getting it burned. I was really focused on what I was doing, so I didn't catch today's lesson. Too bad my notes weren't saved.

I sighed, flipping through pages to see if there was at least one page untouched by the defrosted ice. So far... no luck. "I'll just ask Yukari for her notes later I guess."

"Already on first name basis?"

I turned to the side to see Junpei giving me a smug grin. I really didn't need this right now. "Can I help you, Junpei?"

"That's cold, man."

"Sorry, I'm just having an emo day." thanks to that 'Death' thing earlier. I miss Pharos.

"Oh?" he raised his brows. "I see you also get one of those days."

"And you don't?" I asked, suspiciously.

"You bet." he jabbed a thumb on his chest. "This 'Junpei Iori' Never gets all moody."

"Is that so?" I already know that's a lie.

"Yup. Now c'mon, Kenji's waiting for us outside."

I shook my head. "Sorry dude, I have a date with Yukari at the hospital."

He gasped. "WHAT!" he grabbed my shoulders. "What did you do to Yuka-tan?" he asked in a serious tone. Not like 'Angry serious', more like 'gossip-mode serious'.

"It's not what you think." I removed his hands. "And about that thing with Mitsuru-sempai? I stuttered in the middle part." he gave me a confused look. "What I meant to say was "I screwed around with Mitsuru-sempai." so, I hope you didn't start anything about what I said yesterday."

"O-oh, right. Don't worry man nothing like that ever happened." he gave me a shaky thumbs up.

I know he did something, but I'll just let this one slide... for now. That is, until he enter SEES. _Mwahahaha._ "Seeya dude." I waved goodbye to him and walked out the door.

I went to the archery club and into their field. Bad move. I should have entered through the door like normal people.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone yell.

Upon instinct, I quickly switched to Helel, readying for any kind of attack... or any attack causing physical harm. I stretched out my arm to the source of the voice. I caught something, long and slender, it came to me with amazing speed. I felt my hand bleed.

"Are you alright?" said the person that approached me.

Thanks to the sudden rush of adrenaline, I didn't feel much pain. "Yeah." I said, opening my bleeding palm to see the object in my hand. An arrow. The ones that Yukari used in the first few months that we explored Tartarus.

"Minato-kun?" asked the person.

I tore my eyes away from the projectile to see Yukari looking at me in shock.

I gave her my out of character cheerful smile. "Hello, Yukari-chan. I'm guessing you still have practice?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Oww... my ears. "Well... there was a wall... and I couldn't see what was on the other side, so I thought I'd go around it... then I found myself in the range..." please... make the ringing stop!

"Give me your hand!" before even hearing my response, she grabbed my wrist. I winced a bit from the pain, the adrenaline already dying down. I drop of blood fell from the tip of the arrow. "We need to get this disinfected."

Darn. I didn't get the chance to heal it with a Dia spell. Well, it would have been hard to explain where the blood came from, so this should be fine.

She pulled me over to the clubroom. Needless to say, I felt... awkward. I can feel stares from the outside, inside lockers, and even the ceiling... is that even possible? Are these women ninjas or something? I would have felt safer in the guys' lockers... but then I'd suffer from glares. At least they're safer since they'd only beat me to a bloody pulp, but I'd easily overpower them. And these girls..? I'm very worried about getting stripped of my dignity... and clothes... and balls...

"Ok, done." she gave the knot one more pull to make sure it's secure, then glared back at my face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"You already asked that. And I believe, I've already given you my honest answer." I looked back at her with the same drowsy face that I always wear. I will not let the spying eyes of my stalkers see my benevolent smile.

She shook her head, placing a hand on it as she did. "Couldn't you wait for me by the gate like a normal guy?"

Ummm... No. "I'm not going to ambush you with a confession. This way feels more... friendlier."

"That wasn't what I meant." I'm pretty sure it was. "And besides..." she pointed her thumb to the door. "You're getting in the way of our practice."

I looked to where she was pointing and grimaced at the sight.

Eyes.

A lot of them. And I hear huffing. I swear to you the lockers are breathing.

"Point taken." I desperately tried to shake the foreboding feeling that shrouded my being... no luck. I'm never touching another Pheromone Coffee in my entire life. Why the hell did it have to taste so... delightful.

"Can you wait for a few more minutes?" Yukari asked. "I want to make a few more shots."

I nodded. "Sure." I don't really mind. "Say, mind if I take a few shots as well?"

She seemed reluctant, but then... "Alright. Just make sure that you don't let the arrow fly out of the archery range."

Woman, I will leave you speechless.

And speechless, they all were indeed. I mentally gave Cybele a high-five. "Well... I'd say I'm a professional."

Everyone was at lose for words. Yukari was the first to... slightly recover. "Three bulls-eyes... dead center." then she went back to the same state as the others. Should I also try that 'Splitting an arrow with another arrow' bulls-eye like Robinhood?

Nah. One of them might die of heart attack from the total epicness of that move.

"D-Do you want to join the club?" I heard Yukari stutter. If you want to recover, please do it fully. And look at me when you ask.

"No." I answered dryly.

She snapped out of her trance and walked up to me. "Pleeeaaasse~"

I turned away as quickly as possible. Damn those women and their secret weapon:

The puppy dog eyes.

And if that wasn't bad enough, they'd add _the pout_.

That attack is godly. Not even Megidolaon can compare to it. The thing's more devastating than a Morning Star from Helel. Damn them. Damn them to _kawaii_ Hell.

"Please, Yukari-chan. Don't force me."

She walked in front of me again, God's gift still equipped on her face. "Pleeeaaasse~"

I sighed, eyes still closed just in case. I blindly grabbed her shoulders and walked past her. Helel still equipped, I walked by the door. I turned back to the club members and gave them Man's greatest countermeasure:

The Bishounen Smile.

"Please..." I pleaded. My eyes still closed, adding to the effect. "It pains me to say 'No' to you." there and then, I unleashed Helel's angelic charms. Opening my eyes slightly, a bit of tears threatening to fall. We pretty boys aren't called 'Pretty' for nothing.

As I opened my eyes, I saw dominoes in the shape of female archery club members falling down simultaneously. Only Yukari and the boys were left standing. The boys were doing a great job mimicking the way a goldfish opens and closes it's mouth. I'd say they have talent.

I wiped away the tear in my left eye, and looked back to my female dormmate. "Sorry. There was something in my eye." She was stunned. My right eye was covered by my fringe, but I was too late to wipe the water that had already built up. My tear fell and Yukari saw it. I gave her my best smile again, and the effect were devastating.

She fainted.

Women may have the 'Eyes'. But Men have the 'Smile'. But the Almighty One only chose those who are worthy; like Yukari and Me. Junpei doesn't count. He used one of the world's greatest mysteries to get Chidori. Must be one of the _Normal_ boys' hidden potential.

Okay. After an afternoon of... Samarecarm fiesta, I was... EXHAUSTED. The archery club has way too many girls. My current Personae have too many powerful skills. I'm surprised I didn't incinerate my books while I was using Surt to dry them.

So, back to the hospital visit, Yukari can't seem to look at me right now.

"You asked for it you know." I said, walking in the halls of the hospital.

"A-Ask for what?" said the flustered archer.

"Nothing." we didn't say anything else after that as the door to my female self was approaching.

As I was reaching for the door, Yukari beat me to it... er more like she rushed for it before my hand was able to touch it.

"I'll go first." she stated, before entering first then shutting the door at my face.

I was kidding when I said I was going to ravish her. There's no way I'd do that to a female version of me. That would be like...

...I have no word for it.

_After a few minutes of completely being ignored..._

I knocked on the door. "Hello, Yukari-chan, if you let me in, I promise to not tell sempai that you ravished her before I did."

I heard a few stumbles inside the room, then something rushed to the door. It opened and revealed a furious and flustered brunette archer. She pulled me by the collar, dragging me inside, then closed the door.

"You have some nerve." her voice trembled in anger. Right now, she may not like Mitsuru, but the two of them have a lot in common. At least she forgot the event at the archery club. Good for her.

I rubbed my neck from the slightly strong tug she gave me. "You women are so violent, you know that?"

She just scoffed, then pouted, turning to one window.

She's acting like a child, like... 10 or something.

I raised a brow, but shook my head then ignored her. I looked over to the bed, where a girl with reddish brown hair slept. Her face was calm and tranquil. Sleeping beauty comes into mind. Her breathing was laxed, and I noticed her small hands poking out slightly from the messy sheets. Bad sleeping habits I suppose. I went to her side, the tucked her in gently.

After I doing so, my heart ached for a bit. This was now the girl that would carry on the burden that I ran away from. I couldn't help but hate myself more for that. Someone who had lived the same life that I had, someone that suffered the same way I did, someone that would keep on suffering even in the future. Bright side of this is; she is now here, alive and existing. Bad side is; living in my crappy life. I should apologize for that when she wakes up.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Yukari glaring at me. "I was just fixing her sheet." I answered.

"But you were staring at her." she glared more. "Do you know her?"

I felt depressed after she asked that. I know this girl very well actually, since she's me, only with a different gender. "I think I know her from somewhere."

Her glare stopped and her expression brightened. "Really? That's great!" she grabbed my hand and clasped it between both of hers. "I'm very happy for you."

I looked at her, then gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks." I glanced back at the sleeping... "She's called, Hamuko, right?" I asked and Yukari nodded. "I don't think she'll wake up today."

Yukari tilted her head slightly, letting go of my hand. "Why do you say that?" I pointed to the sleeping Hamuko, who was squirming under the sheet and mumbling something with a happy face, losing the calm and tranquil one from earlier. "Oh."

"At least we know she's having a good dream." well, maybe not good. Since looking at Igor for too long makes me feel... terrified... also about his nose... "Guess, I should be leaving then."

"Huh?"

"Sempai wants to have an important talk with me." I walked to the door. "Since, I don't really have anything to do here, so... you know."

"Alright. I'll stay here a little longer just in case. See you at the dorm." she waved goodbye, and I did the same.

As I walked out of the hospital, I resumed my _planning_. I'll treat my visiting here as motivation to avoid the bad future that's to come. And right there, I finally thought of my plan...

Damn.

In just one set role I can change a lot of things; kill Ikutsuki, solve the Strega problem, save the Arcana shadows, prevent Shinjiro-sempai from dying... Shit. _Shit. SHIT!_ But that road will be painful, mostly for me and my friends. shit.

For now, I'll set that aside as my backup plan. And besides, I still have to execute that plan with perfect timing... and the trigger would be to kill Ikutsuki.

Well, at least there's one part of that plan that I'll look forward to.

I rode back to the dorms. I felt rage building up inside me as I approached the doors. I know what that means. Bracing myself, and after gathering all of my will power, I opened the door.

"Welcome." bastard!

I looked at the bastard that is destined to be a blood stain in my hands. Sitting in the lounge, he was talking to Mituru. I glared at the _thing_ then turned to the red headed sempai that was seated close to _it_. "Sempai, I think this person is a panty thief, should I call the police?" I kept my injured hand in my pocket just in case.

Both their eyes widened, then Mitsuru stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Arisato! This person is the chairman of the school, watch what you say and show some respect!"

Tch, respect? That thing? I'd rather get fucked by a bull. "Sorry. His face just screams '_Pervert_' so I thought... you know."

"Never mind that!" both me and the bastard turned to the red head, eyes widened in shock. I know she didn't mean it, but _you are an awesome backup Mitsuru!_

The bastard cleared his throat, getting both our attention. "Well, this is awkward." he turned to me. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Shuji Ikutsuki. As you have heard, I am the chairman at your school."

"I bet you kissed a lot of ass just to become the **chair**_man_ of our school."

…

SHIT!

BAD PUN! I'm washing my mouth with soap tonight!

Mitsuru walked up to me, grabbing me by my shirt. "This is the last straw, Arisato..." I never knew sempai could be like this... but since I pressed a lot of buttons, I guess this is a normal outcome.

Before she could utter another word, something fell on the floor resulting in a loud thud. We turned to it and saw the bastard laughing his ass off. "Haaahahahah... kiss... ass... **Chair**man... hahaha! That's rich!" he kept gasping for breath while slamming his fist on the floor.

Alright, forget about washing my mouth with soap. I'm swallowing a whole bar down my throat for this.

"Chairman!" Mitsuru released my shirt and went to the aid of the out of breath bastard. "Please calm down."

_It_ gasped. "I... can't!" then he continued his laughing fit. If this guy dies here from laughing, it'll be ironic.

After the bastard calmed down, we went to the important talk. But before that...

A very awkward _Silence_.

I had my headphones on, the bastard's still giggling to himself, and Mitsuru seems to be thinking of how to start the conversation.

"I'm back." Akihiko walked through the door.

"Ah, Akihiko, perfect timing." Mituru took out a metal briefcase from under the table. Why didn't she do that from the start?

"Oh, are we going to talk to him about that now?" he walked over to us, taking the seat beside me.

The bastard was in the single couch, the one closest to the door. To his left were Akihiko and me, I took the seat farther. To his right was Mitsuru.

"Hey." Akihiko nudged my shoulder. "Remove those things and listen." he pointed to my earphones.

"It's fine, my mp3 isn't even on." I showed it to him, the lights were off and there was nothing on the screen.

"It's still rude." I raised a brow at him. "Right... that's just how you are."

I ignored the last comment and continued to stare at the wall, they won't mind as long as I listen.

"Chairman, as you know, this is Minato Arisato." Mitsuru started. "Currently, he seems to be suffering from amnesia."

"Ah, yes." the bastard spoke up. "You did mention that earlier."

Mitsuru nodded. "Right. Now then, Arisato." I tore my eyes of the wall and looked over to my sempai. "Would you believe me if I say, that there is more than 24 hours within a single day?"

I already know that, but I answered with another question. "Well, sempai, would you believe me if I say that there's a hidden camera in my room?" they all gasped. Normally, the answer should be 'No'... but this group is _far_ from normal. "What? There really is?"

"W-Well..." Mitsuru trailed off.

Meh, I already knew about that. "You people are horrible, you know that? And two out of three of you are men... that's just creepy."

"I assure you, that was not our intention." the bastard spoke.

"Then please have that thing removed. Unless you people get off on that... you're all creepy."

"You're one to talk." Akihiko voiced in.

"I have valid reasons. Mitsuru-sempai and Yukari-chan are both good looking, and they look cute being teased. And you sempai are injured."

"You're being an ass to me because I'm injured?"

"Nope. I'm bing an ass to you because I don't want you to be _more_ injured. You wanted to take a morning jog."

"You what!" yelled the furious red head.

"I didn't, I didn't, I swear!" said the boxer in defense, waving his arms in a dismissive way.

"You and I, are having a talk later on." Mitsuru commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Akihiko groaned.

"Well..." I spoke up. "You made me brought it up, so it's your fault sempai." the boxer glared at me. "Don't give me that. I was going to keep it a secret, but you pushed me into a corner."

We heard the bastard snicker. "Pfft... boxer... pushed to a corner..." Oh, I'm definitely swallowing a bar of soap.

"Moving on." Mitsuru cleared her throat. "As I was saying; between one day and the next, there is a hidden hour unknown to many..."

"You mean the time when everything turns green, the walls bleed, people turn into coffins, weird balls of ink crawling around here and there, lasts for about one hour... should I continue?" They all looked at me in shock. "And Mitsuru-sempai's magic is also connected to it somehow?" again, silence. "I take that as a 'Yes'."

"How is it that you know of this?" Mitsuru recovered and asked.

"I remembered."

"How."

"Hints." they all looked at me as if I was crazy. "Yesterday you froze me. That made me remember how to do this." I held out my palm and created a snow ball. "Also, during that uproar, I wasn't looking at Yukari-chan or Akihiko-sempai when they were yelling at me, I only heard their voice, triggering yet another memory; the night when they dragged me down the stairs." Akihiko looked down, ashamed. "And now, this talk about a hidden hour. Get what I'm saying?"

Bastard nodded. "I see. Is there anything else?"

I was reluctant to answer that thing, but... "Nope, that's all."

"I see, then, Mitsuru..." he looked over to the red head. "Please show _that_ to him, if you wouldn't mind."

I raised a brow. "You want sempai to show her underwear to me?" my eyes were now completely focused on the red head. "Alright then. I've been wondering if sempai wears normal underwear, or does she wear the lacy ones." Mind you that I am completely serious about the last sentence.

She angrily took out her Evoker then shot herself in the head. "Penthesilea!" the amazonian queen appeared behind Mitsuru. Wearing a crown, her face was covered by a mask, carrying a dagger on it's right hand and a Rapier in it's left. Covered in a blue armor, you could say that the designs were... luxurious. "BUFU!"

After she casted her spell, an unstable ball of ice suddenly appeared in front of my chest...

Oh yeah, I forgot...

I still had Helel equipped...

"GAAHHHH!"

I was thrown back when the ball exploded, freezing my chest and my lower neck. I landed painfully on the floor.

"Mitsuru what are you doing!" Akihiko got up and rushed to help me. The bastard stood up from the shock.

"What were you thinking Mitsuru! You could have killed him!" the bastard scolded.

Sempai was still shocked from the effect of the attack on me. "I... I'm sorry, I thought he was resilient to ice attacks. This didn't happen yesterday?"

I didn't want sempai to feel any worse. Lazily raising my arm (not my injured one, since that's still in my pocket), I waved to her. "I'm fine." this was completely my fault. I forgot to re-equip Yurlungur, and Helel quickly gets chilly from being half naked.

"So, do you remember anything?" Akihiko asked as he help me stand.

"Aside from remembering how much I hate pain, nothing else."

"Oh."

"Now, please help me remove the ice on my neck and chest. It's hard to breath... wait, better yet."

I equipped Surt. I made a ball of Agidyne and pushed it to my neck. The ice melted and I felt energized.

"How did you...?"

"Enough fooling around, please. I want to go to sleep, so get to the point." I said.

"But you-?"

"**To the point!**"

as much as I hated it, the bastard spoke. "We would like you to join us." he opened the case and turned it to face me. "This is an Evoker." he pointed to the silver gun. "This is an equipment used to summon the power of a 'Persona', like the one that appeared before Mitsuru. We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or SEES for short. In school, we are officially a club, but we help fight off the 'Shadows'; the balls of ink that you spoke of. In the hidden hour that we call the 'Dark hour', we eradicate the shadows that preys on the minds of people that are not in coffins at that time. So now we ask you again: Will you join us?"

"What if I refuse?"

Mitsuru answered. "Then, I will personally kick you out of this dorm."

"Alright, I'm in. so where do I sign?" I can tell that she's not joking.

"You don't."

"Oh... and what about Hamuko-san?"

"We will ask her when she wakes up, until then, you, myself, Akihiko, and Takeba are the only members thus far."

"Great! Anything else I should keep in mind?"

"Your attitude."

"Impossible."

"Do not abuse your power."

"Well, you're not really a good example."

". . . . . Touche."

I hastily went to the metal case and grabbed my _new_ Evoker, along with the armband. In my hurry, I unconsciously pulled out my injured hand to grab the gun.

"What happened to your hand?" Mitsuru asked. She had a tone of concern.

"I was feeling lonely..." she raised a brow. It's true though, this morning I was. "So I slashed my palm just to feel alive."

"I know you're lying. Come here and show me." Again, just like Yukari, she grabbed my wrist even before I could respond. She took the bandages off and examined it. "The skin is torn, not cut. This was not made by a blade."

"I thought you didn't believe my lie?"

"I never said I believed you anyway."

". . . . . . Touche." I looked at my palm, and WOW... that looks nasty. "So, what are you going to do?"

She gave me a cocky grin... wait, she can make a cocky grin? "I'm going to heal you." she covered my palm with her hand, as a dim light radiated from it. It's a Dia spell.

Dia is too weak for severe injuries; like Akihiko's ribs, that's why he's required to heal himself every night for faster recovery. So instead of three months of healing the three broken ribs, it only took him a month and a half.

"There, all done." Mitsuru removed her hand, showing my now fully healed palm. "Please be careful next time." My... how thoughtful.

"Um... I'm back."

The three of us plus the bastard looked over to the door, seeing Yukari had just returned.

"Welcome back Yukari-chan." I greeted her.

"Uh... yeah. Why are you two holding hands?"

Mitsuru didn't seem to get what she was saying, I on the other hand had my eyes fixed on the soft touch of my sempai. "Mutsuru-sempai..." I spoke.

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

She looked at my hand, then the answer to Yukari's question came to her. "Right, forgive me." then she let go, slowly. She looked back to Yukari. "Takeba, seeing that you were late, I would like to inform you that Arisato has agreed to join us."

"Uhh... sure." why doesn't she look happy? "I'm... going to bed early. Goodnight." after saying her piece, she ran up the stairs. Was something bothering her?

"Well, now that that's settled. Welcome to the team." Akihiko said.

I nodded to him. "Thanks."

"Okay, you all had a big day, I'll be expecting a lot from you Minato-kun." said Bastard. "Also for your jokes, haha." I wonder if we have more that one bar of soap that I could shove down my neck. That should be enough to remind me to NOT tell bad jokes.

"Right, we should all rest and get ready for tomorrow." Mitsuru said.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have files I need to be working on. I'll see you all next week then." my sempais waved the bastard goodbye as he walked out the door.

"Now then, Akhiko, I hope you're ready for your punishment." the red head said while facing the terrified boxer.

"Would you look at the time! I need to rest this rib. Goodnight!" then the boxer made a retreat to his room.

Mitsuru tried to hide the sinister smile she made, but I caught a glimpse of it. "And what about you, Arisato?"

"Me?" I said, staring at the wall. "Dreamland's happy creatures seem to be beckoning me."

She giggled. "Then, you better not keep them waiting. Goodnight."

I looked at her and smiled. "Goodnight."

Well... Tomorrow will be the time to set my backup plan into motion.

I still need to think of another one though...

* * *

><p>Well, i think i pretty much screwed up in this chapter...<p>

Next time I'll pick up the pace for Hamuko's awakening. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dark Hour_

On a night of the Dark Hour, I was... on a roof of a building, watching a girl running through the coffin infested alleys of Port Island.

I followed her, casting Masukukaja and Matarukaja on myself, jumping from building to building, gaining momentum from my enhanced speed, then leaping high into the air with my enhanced strength.

I caught her in a dead end, landing with a big crash when I jumped off the last building, almost letting go of my Evoker. I used Diarahan to heal any unwanted injury, ignoring the pain.

"Stay away!" the girl screamed.

"Why?" I asked in a maniac-like tone. "Are you afraid of me, _Rat_?" I took a step closer.

Her body shivered, her uniform getting blood from the bleeding wall she was leaning against. "Stay away!"

Harder and harder, she leaned on the wall, as if trying to merge her body with it just to escape from me. I began to chuckle, then it went to a full blown insane laughing fit. "HAHAHA! Oh just look at you now! You can't even face me straight!" I continued my fit, and she kept pressing on the wall.

"Y-You! I thought you were a friend!" she managed to yell.

I stopped laughing. I looked at her straight in the eyes, rage piercing her body. "Friend? Get real, I just used you to get what I want." I spread my arm in the air and looked at the full moon in the sky, . "Now that Ikutsuki's dead, I can do whatever I fucking wish!"

She gritted her teeth, trying to act brave. "You think you can get away with this?"

I kept my eyes on the moon. "Why not?" I twirled the Evoker in my hand then stopped to point it at the girl. "You think you can stop me?"

The girl fell for my taunt. "I don't _think_, I KNOW!" she charged at me, gripping her choice of weapon in her hands, she tried cutting my head off.

But I leaned back, bending backwards and into a backflip. Flipping again and again till I made some distance between us. "Ohhh~ nice swing." I mocked. "Too bad though, that's a fine weapon, but the user can't even use it properly. HAHAHAH!" I laughed at her face, the look she was showing me was just priceless.

"You...!" she glared at me with her bright red eyes. Scary, but quite beautiful. "I... won't forgive you!" she pulled out her Evoker from her holster, bringing it up to her redish-brown hair. She pointed at her temple. "SCARLET HAVOC!"

Whoa! Overkill much?

I saw the first set of blades manifest in the walls of the alley. I took a step back to avoid the path of the buzz saw. As much as this move was epic beyond proportion, it was pretty stupid to use on someone with a brain that already figured out that there were blind spots in the blades' path.

Oh, and also, I'm pretty skinny, so, yeah.

From there, I didn't lift a finger, I stood still, shoving my left hand inside my pocket, with my Evoker hanging outside in my right. The second set of blades passed, and made the alley look like a big-ass chess board. How will Mitsuru explain this?

I snickered, shaking my head.

"H-How?"

I made a big smile to the cowering teenager. "Too bad. So sad." I raised my Evoker, pointing it to my head. "Oh, and don't worry about SEES, I'll take _good_ care of them." She gasped, eyes widening in horror. "Bye-bye, Hamuko Arisato."

And I cried out.

"ARMAGEDDON!"

* * *

><p><em>April 16<em>

BULLSHIT!

I gasped, snapping my eyes open. I sat up and looked around.

I was in my room, sun still not quite visible from the outside window. I was up, sweating heavily. I looked at my hand, my Evoker was tightly in my grasped.

Note to self: never sleep while holding a gun, even if it's fake.

I got up and walked over to my desk. I placed the gun inside the drawer and closed it, locking it just in case.

I sighed, placing my elbows on the desk, and burying my face in my palms. What the hell was that dream?

Why was I chasing after Hamuko? And WHY did I want kill her? Well, thinking about this logically, I can only think of one thing.

Envy.

Yeah, sounds about right. Me getting replaced with someone else, She becoming friends with MY friends, using MY supposed existence. Thinking about this now, yeah, I AM jealous. But most of all, I'm MAD!

I brought this to myself, and I deserve it. I DESREVE it, god dammit! Why can't this heart of mine just let go? My friends are laughing, smiling, everyones happy just to be alive, living for a purpose and trying to achieve it. Then, why the Fuck can't my heart just Fucking let go!

…

Screw this, I need to get to school. Sooner or later the answer'll just come to me.

It was still early, about six, I think. I went down to get breakfast, and surprisingly, there was something else in the fridge other than sports drink.

One egg... only one... egg.

...

Meh. It's better than nothing. Trying to ignore my stomach should clear my head. I cracked the egg and swallowed everything inside. Nasty. But healthy. I really need to buy food for myself, and put it in the mini fridge in my room, where no grabby little hands will take it.

After I did my morning rituals -which I've been doing since the past year. I went to school alone. I didn't want to wait for someone to walk me there... well, I just realized that walking with someone was the safest thing to do. Why?

"MINATO-CHAMA~!"

That's why.

As I stepped off the monorail, I saw a crowd of people... well, more like a crowd of girls, packed outside the entrance, down the stairs of the monorail. I thought it was just some big gathering, or something. I tried to walk past the crowd, but didn't notice the stares they were giving me. That's when it happened.

The group of girls all stepped in my way, blocking my path further to the stripmall. I had my headphones on, blissfully listening to my tracks, ignoring the shriek from earlier, thinking it was just my imagination (or hoping that it was). I eyed the girl in front of me. She was wearing a heavy amount of makeup, accessories were dangling all over her body. Wow, I never knew earrings could be worn like that.

I tried to excuse myself, bowing slightly, then reaching for the girl's shoulder to gently move her to the side. But before my hand could touch the girl, a swarm of soft and small fingers locked themselves on my wrist, hand, elbow, forearm...

I'll just say that my arm was covered with hands. That should do.

I stared at my arm, long and hard, then traced the source of the hands. The girls were all looking at me, same as the one that I was looking at before, they had heavy amount of makeups, accessories in many places that I never knew piercings could be put. Though none of them spoke right now, I could see the intentions in their eyes.

Ever been lost in the wilderness, then get surrounded by a hungry pack of wolves or hyenas? Well, right now I'm in a similar situation. Eyes, raping every inch of my body, looking for the most tender spot. Drool, to make sure that the meat would go down nice and smooth, also to smother the prey. Heavy breathing... I think it's to creep out the prey. To me, it's working quite well.

I tried to pull out my arm, but they tightly gripped my sleeve. I could now feel their grasps, slowly rubbing on my arm.

"Umm. Please let go." I asked them.

One of the girls in the crowd stepped up, the previous hands still not letting me pull away. She walked over to my side and stared at my face. "You're, Minato Arisato, right?" she asked, showing me a picture she pulled out of her skirt pocket.

It was me in the picture, walking out of school, headphones on, hands in my pocket, and a... very good smile on my face. This is a good take, I have to admit. But... "No." I answered.

She narrowed her eyes, then looked at the picture, then back to me. She faced the group of girls, then took a deep breath. "IT'S THE REAL MINATO-CHAMA!" she screamed in a nice high-pitched, fan-girl voice. Oh the horror.

After she yelled that, all eyes were now on me. There was silence. Even the ones that were just passing by stopped walking and looked at me. Then, one girl fired the signal that would forever be my nightmare.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

All girls followed with their own shriek, lunging towards my body, and wrapping their arms around my slender build, squeezing the very life out of me. I struggled just to gasp for air, but just when I managed to get oxygen in my lungs, they were easily squeezed back out by another tackle from one of the girls. I stood there, helpless from the all-out-attack the wolves unleashed. I also want to point out: they are _WORSE_ than a swarm of shadows.

That moment was HELL.

I sat inside the police station in Paulownia Mall, after escaping with a harmless bolt of Ziodyne to the zombies called 'women', then running for my life all the way here. Track star of the school. Praise me, but don't worship me.

"So... you're telling me that you've been assaulted by women that waited for you to arrive at the Iwatodai Station?" Officer Kurosawa asked, before shaking his head. "Boy, if you want to lie to me, then make something that's at least believable in reality, and not from some otaku-boy's fantasy."

I sat there, uniform torn all up, with mp3 and headphones miraculously surviving that carnage. "I promise you officer that this is all true." I said.

"Go home, kid. We don't have time for your fantasies." he said, turning away from me and disappearing inside the office. I can see why Ken gave up on the police.

I stepped out of the Police station, wary of my surroundings. No crazy female in sight, good. I headed for school, but curiosity got the better of me, and directed me to the alley by Madaragora. I took a peek inside to see if the Velvet Door was present...

And it was.

"Very tempting." I told myself. I'm now having thoughts of scaring my female self out of the Velvet room. My mind and body are debating on opening the door. _To scare, or not to scare, __**that**__ is the question_. Who do you think will win? Damn. This just reminded me of that dream again.

"Hey, you're that punk from the other night."

I swung around to see who it was. Is it Shinji? Nope. Just the brokers from the other night. I couldn't help but ask. "What do you want?"

"Tch..." the guy was with two friends, equally intimidating... if you've never been through where I have. Both his companions smirked, and I noticed the guy checking out my uniform. "Nice look." he said. "Perfect for a Geko trash." his sorry excuse for a 'posse' laughed.

I snorted. "Better than a trash that can't go to school."

All three men frowned, throwing death glares at my face. One of the rough looking guys spoke. "You wanna say that again, punk?"

"Sure." I said. I was going to repeat my words, but... "You sure you wanna do this in front of the police station?"

They flinched, then turned their heads to the empty office at the station. They returned their eyes to me with smirked. "No cop. Must be your unlucky day." the last punk said, cracking his knuckle.

I sighed. "Actually, what I meant was; it would be better for us to do this by a hospital." one of the punks raised a brow. I continued. "'Cause, you guys might not make it to the emergency room if we were too far from the only place where you could be saved." I said the words nonchalantly, dropping my bag on the ground.

"Why you little!" the guy in the middle lunged at me, arm rearing back, then throwing a punch at my face.

I shifted to the side, evading his fist, then delivered a powerful vertical palm uppercut to his chin. His body raised a bit from the ground, only slightly, then dropped back down, standing still and dazed, completely open for a finishing move. I spun, raising a leg right before I faced him again, driving a knee straight to his face. He tumbled back to his friends, both surprised of what I just did, but quickly shook it off then charged at me at the same time.

Difficult battle? Nah. Just wanted to see if my body still works fine and not getting rusty.

I sighed. Sitting on the guy that I knocked out with a hit to the back of his head, looking at the other guy who had his legs over his head, unconscious from the german supplex that I used on him.

I was late for school. Took too much time evading their blows, but I won without a scratch. My uniform's torn, and I don't think the teachers will be very please at that. so...

I skipped...

What's the worse that could happen?

Mitsuru's smiling face flashed in my mind. I shuddered.

Then ignored it.

I went shopping for new clothes, and hid my torn uniform inside a bag. I'm gonna ask sempai to get me a new one. It took me about a few hours to get what I want. Something that matched my taste. And there were a lot of them.

In the end I took the same clothes I had from the other world: light gray jacket, dark pants, and a khaki turtleneck sweater. Oh, and also a beanie.

What? If Shinjiro can make it look good, then why can't I?

Lunch came, and I went to one my favorite dining areas: Wild Duck Burger. After making sure that my mind is calm, and my soul, tranquil. I walked inside.

"One Peta-wac set, please." I said.

The counter girl looked behind me, then back to me. "Are you expecting company, sir?" she asked in a polite manner.

I shook my head. "Only for one."

The store went silent, all eye on me yet again. The girl by the counter asked, reluctantly. "Only... one?"

I nodded. "Only one."

After waiting a for a few minutes, the only meal that could quell my appetite was served. "Here's you Peta-wac set, sir." she grunted, placing the unearthly amount of food on the table. "Please enjoy your meal."

I observed the monstrosity in front of me. Ah, my old rival. You try to overwhelm me with your astounding quantity, yet every time we face each other I still stand as the victor. Today is no exception.

"Itadakimasu~!"

I devoured the fries, then the tower of patties, taking a sip time to time from the huge cup of softdrink. I felt a lot of eyes on me, making my quest for glory difficult. In the end, Peta-wac set: 1, Minato: 99.

1 was the first time I tried this menu.

Our first battle was memorable. Since that day, I swore to never eat twenty bowls of ramen before challenging you again. That was... the first time I've ever tasted defeat in the oily clutches of a burger monster.

After my... dramatic battle with one of my rivals, I made my way to the backstreets of Port Island Station, just to see if there was a chance that I'd meet with Takaya and his friends. I stood by the end of the alley to observe.

Let's see... Punk, punk, punk, poser, punk, hobo, punk-ette, Shinjiro, punk, shirtless white haired guy with tattoos on his arms accompanied by a guy with a metal briefcase and a girl in a white dress who is sketching on the side talking to Shinjiro and giving him pills of death. Nope. No Strega here. Just people who look like them.

…

Wait, STREGA? Here? In broad daylight?

Either sempai's desperate for pills, or is Strega just out for a stroll? I choose neither. Something's up.

I stood back, leaning on the wall, pulling my hair back and putting on the beenie, a few feet from the conversation, and out of the range to hear anything. I tried to blend in. Not that hard really. Just don't look at people in the eye, keep a frown on your face, and if necessary: Glare.

The guys' in the alley all kept their distance from the group. Wise choice.

I waited for Strega to leave, then followed them to their 'headquarters'. Well, so much for that idea. They were actually headed for Naganaki Shrine. And guess who they were meeting with?

I'll give you one guess. Here's a hint: Bastard.

The bastard was sitting on one of the benches in the playground, the rest of Strega didn't seem happy for this meeting, so, they just stood in front of him, and I could feel the hate around the holy ground. I walked over to the fortune slips, taking one of them and acting like a normal punk who's interested in his fortune.

The beanie was a great touch. Just like Shinjiro, I had it down to eyebrow length. I looked at myself while we passed a store. My reflection was _quite_ intimidating. You could even say that I was a mini Shinjiro; same posture, hands in my pocket, clothes that barely showed any skin other than my head and hands, and finally the fashionable beanie.

I tried picking up on what the group were saying, but I was too far. So, I went to the offertory box, tossing in a few change, and praying for my _successful_ chance to pummel the manipulative bastard.

I heard Ikutsuki spoke, but only a few words were clear. Some thing about, them... kids... persona... and shadows.

Well, the only thing that come into mind when I here those words are: Them- either SEES, Strega, or the Arcana shadows. Kids- have to be SEES. Persona- that's just too obvious. And Shadows- Definitely the Arcana shadows.

Then I heard Takaya speak, again, not much of a sentence. Don't care... pills... powers... and ally?

Pill, definitely about the deathly drugs. Powers, Strega's personae. Ally? Must be asking for which side Ikutsuki on. And about the 'don't care' part... their conversation doesn't interest them maybe?

Ikutsuki tried saying something, but Takaya interrupted, and I heard it loud and clear. "Enough! We will not concern ourselves with another one of your experiments." he drew his revolver and pointed it to the bastard sitting on the bench. "Just keep supplying us with the pills, and you will live another day."

I turned my head to the meeting, catching the bastard trying to reach for something behind him. But he stopped before his hand was behind his waist, showing both hands to the group in defense. "Alright, alright. But please, just think about it." and with that, he calmly walks away, and down the stairs he went.

"That bastard!" I heard Jin cry out, before kicking the bench Ikutsuki was sitting on. "Who the hell does he think he is?" at least someone in this group shares my opinion

"Calm down, Jin." Takaya said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We still need him to give us supplies."

"But-!" before the crazy bomber could say anymore, Takaya raised his hand to stop him.

"Takaya." Chidori spoke up. "We have company." she said, turning over to face me, in my disguise. Sharp girl, great sensory-type like Fuuka.

Well, this is a good time as any. I walked up to them, a cocky grin on my face. "Nice gun." I said.

"And you are?" Takaya asked.

"I'm no one special." I answered.

"Be careful, Takaya." Chidori warned. "This person is not normal."

I chuckled at the girl. "I just came up to you to have a little chat, and already you label me as 'not normal'" I sighed. "I'm quite hurt."

"What do you want?" Jin barked. I could see him reaching in his pocket. Probably a grenade.

I backed up, raising my hands in front of my chest. "Easy boy, I just wanted someone to chat with."

"Look somewhere else." he retorted.

Let's see, as I've observed: Takaya's the calm and collected leader. Jin's the quick-draw, and overprotective guy. And Chidori's the silent, yet sharp heroine. Good team.

"C'mon, Takaya, we still have work tonight." Jin stated, before walking down the stairs.

"Please excuse my friend." Takaya said. "He has... a short fuse."

"It's fine." I said. "It's usually those types that are most friendly."

Takaya and Chidori looked at me like i was something of interest, then Takaya started laughing. "How right you are." I just snorted at that. "If we meet again, I hope we can have a nice chat like you said." then he started to follow Jin, who was waiting for them down the stairs.

Chidori still had her suspicious eyes on me. She bowed slightly but with a stoic face, then followed her companions. It felt like I just looked at a mirror showing my old stoic expression. I waved good bye, even when she didn't see it. Adding to Chidori's personality, is that she's surprisingly polite...

That's just bizarre for me. I wonder if this is how Junpei's first impression was... Nah, he probably screwed it up.

I looked at my phone. Thirty minutes after one in the afternoon. I still had plenty of time to exploit one of my many talents.

I rushed back to the dorm, no one's home yet, then went up to my room, locked the door, threw my bags, that I was hiding behind a bush by the shrine, to the side, got changed, and jumped to my bed.

Falling asleep, and entering dream land.

I don't know how long I was out, but my slumber was rudely disturbed by someone kicking down my door. The intruder walked to the side of my bed and glared down at me.

"Hello, Mitsuru-sempai." I greeted, still drowsy.

She stopped glaring, closed her eyes, then gave my the kindest smile that an angel could give.

And that was the last thing I remembered before waking up the next morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the late posting. School screwed up my time with projects and finals.

Well, enjoy Minato's misadventures till Hamuko wakes up. I guess I couldn't really rush this. I still have finals coming on my other subjects. Seeya!


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, I'm so happy to be getting reviews, good or bad doesn't matter as long as that number improves. This one's another shorty. R&R please.

* * *

><p><em>April 17<em>

Okay, so yesterday had been great progress, but astoundingly bad for my health. I've made contact with Strega, finding out that Ikutsuki has announced the coming of the Arcana shadows to them. Though they were my enemy in my world, I kinda... don't hate them as much as I'm suppose to. Yes, the have a website that kills people. Yes, they tried to kill us. And yes, they've practically made us public enemy number one by announcing that there were a bunch of kids with the same 'blessing' as him that was trying to prevent the coming of the 'Holy Mother', Nyx.

Honestly though, I don't blame them.

My life's practically similar to theirs. We lost everything ten years ago because of the Kirijo group and their experiments. I lost my parents, and became the sealing vessel for the one that calls upon the Apocalypse. Strega pretty much lost their future. Even if they were orphans, they still had a future. And a bright one at that. Like Akihiko for example: An orphan as well, lost his sister, and now became the captain of the boxing team with pure hard work, very bright future ahead.

I could imagine Takaya becoming a head figure in this country. Jin, becoming a world renowned programmer or hacker. And Chidori as a famous Painter.

Me, if the Dark Hour never existed?

I'd have lots of friends, great memories with my family, a childhood love, and be popular in school. I'm popular right now because this is how I would've acted if my parents never got into that 'accident'.

Well, enough about that. Right now, I'm being punished by my mistress. As of today, I have to be Mitsuru's slave until I learn how to 'Behave'. Obeying her every whim to make sure she gets elected as President of the Stuco. in Gekkoukan High. But instincts (and hormones) tell me that she got that position all wrapped up, no preparations necessary.

She'll be keeping an eye on me 24/7, except when going to the bathroom, bedtime and class. A few more rumors popped up, saying that I was stealing Akihiko's place beside the Queen. Good side of this is: less girls trying to rape me, since they've got no chance against Ms. Perfection.

Akihiko doesn't mind the rumors, well, more like he doesn't even know. Junpei's still the same; the one spreading the rumors. Yukari's been... avoiding me again. I swear, that girl has issues.

So, here I am, walking behind Mitsuru, carrying a pile of books that covers my vision. I'm blind! Someone help me escape this sadistic slave driver! Though I could only say that in my head. "Pick up the pace Arisato, we're falling behind schedule."

We were on the third floor of the school: the floor for the seniors. The teachers wanted us to take the projects of the seniors, since it's a requirement for them to graduate, and take them to the faculty office.

"Well," I started. "If you would kindly ask OTHER people to help us, then this work should become faster."

"And risk you pushing all the work on the other students?" she retorted. "You have to be more crafty than that, Arisato."

I rolled my eyes behind the tower of books. I bet this woman is enjoying this.

"Oh, and the stairs are coming. Watch your step now."

Before her warning could be processed in my, currently busy cursing, brain, I took the first step to a world where the revolution of the planet could be felt, with the addition of dull and painful spikes.

"Arisato!" I heard sempai gasp.

I rolled down the stairs, some books shielded me from some of the corners, and my face broke my fall at the end of the tumble of my world. I groaned, rubbing my good looks.

"I'm alright." I waved, painfully from the floor. This was nothing compared to a torrent shot, but pain is still pain, so, OUCH!

Some fan-girls that were stalking me took this chance to touch me and try to kiss me to make the pain go away, more accurately: all over my face. I leaned back, and rolled away on the floor. Rolling over some of the books that went down with me. PAIN! AGAIN!

I stopped when my back slammed on the wall. MORE PAIN! And the world spun again for the second time. I opened my eyes to reality as the fan-girls were about to pounce on me. I prayed that my newly ordered uniform be spared from the carnage that was to befall on me. I doubt it though.

Before the weird moving fingers could touch me, we heard someone yell. "FREEZE!"

I froze, so did the girls. As if an invisible snowstorm swept across the hall, everything seemed to stop in their tracks, and everyone present shivered at the authority of the voice. All reluctantly, and fearfully looked to the top of the stairs.

Mitsuru: Executing Form! Complete with arms crossed and a glare.

_Terrifying._

We all felt our blood run cold. "Minato-sama seems fine." one of the girls stiffly stated. "Goodbye, sempai!" all the fan-girls raced to escape the cold presence in the hall, leaving me to my unwanted executioner.

I desperately wanted to cry out for help, but my voice wouldn't leave my throat. Slowly, my death knell came closer, in the form of an angry maiden with red hair. You'd think her hair was dyed red from the blood of the men she executed. That... sounded too close to reality.

She crouched before me and asked, "Are you alright?" her voice was gentle and had a hint of worry. "Can you stand?"

"I'm fine." I waved, dismissively. "My body's more resilient than normal, I suppose." I cracked my neck, slowly getting up while leaning against the wall. "Let's get these books to the Faculty Room. Like you said; we're already behind schedule."

She shook her head before standing up. "No, go to the infirmary." she ordered. "That fall might have injured you in some way."

I ignored her command and started gathering the books on the floor. "I'm fine." I repeated. I grabbed one book and pointed it to her. "You of all people should know that, correct?" I was referring to the onslaught of ice of yesterday.

"Still, you should head over to the infirmary just in case." she smiled. "I still have many tasks for you to do. I wouldn't want my helper to be limping while I shared with him some of my work."

I rolled my eyes, then returned to gathering the books. Still not officially President, yet already she acts like one. "Yes ma'am" I groaned. But, it's kinda nice, her worrying about me.

I stacked the books back to their original order, then crouched down to pick them all up in one go. Before I could lift though, someone called to us.

"Mitsuru, where are those books? The teachers are all waiting for them."

It was Hidetoshi of the disciplinary committee, the Emperor Social link from my world. He looked at me, then back to Mitsuru. "Do you want some help?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, please."

He walked up to me, keeping his eyes on my face and observing me. He's only doing this to see if I'm a 'good' student that follow the rules. "I'll take half." he stated.

I nodded, before standing up. "Thank you. My name's Minato Arisato by the way." I introduced, holding out a hand.

He smiled. "Hidetoshi Odagiri, Supervisor of the Disiplinary Committee, nice to meet you." then took my hand. "You must be the 'Prince Charming' that I've been hearing about."

I groaned while hanging my head. "Yes, that's me." my voice was full of dread. "I'm just a normal guy, but they can't seem to see that." Though, yeah, you reap what you sow. I sowed my status, and reaped my pain.

"Well, good luck. You'll need it." he said, picking up the top half of the pile of books. "Sanada-san was like that too. When he first came here, he was the unbeatable freshman. His legend still lives on, and look at him now."

I nodded, knowingly. "He's the captain of the boxing team, right?" Hidetoshi nodded. "Yeah, I can see why he's so popular." I said, picking up my half of the books. "You rarely see students with gray hair that actually go to school." the disciplinary committee member nodded again. "And you also said he was unbeatable since his freshman year. The guy's strong, a good person, and a bishi at that." I shook my head. "God's most beautiful creations suffer the most." I sighed.

Hidetoshi snickered. "Your an interesting guy. I like you." bad choice of words, man.

We heard Mitsuru's impatient boot, tapping on the concrete floor. "While you're currently discussing irrelevant issues: the faculty are still waiting for those books." She looked at Hidetoshi. "And why do you claim to be the disciplinary committee's supervisor?" she asked him. "The result's have yet to be made public."

"No one wanted the position, and I was the only candidate." he answered. "A sure win if you ask me."

"Yup." I nodded in agreement. "A sure win to me. Anyway, let's get these books delivered already." I said, walking ahead and not wanting the red-head to add more punishment to eat my time for thinking about my future endeavor.

I kept my fair distance to my sempai and Hidetoshi, not wanting another ambush from the females' of student body. I still had quite some time till my social linking starts- wait!

Now that I think about it. None of my previous social links have started yet. Kenji's specically. And now, I have Hidetoshi behind me, I already have his favor. Yet, why is it that my bonds have yet to form? Have I lost my links forever? But, I still have my personae. Something is wrong.

"ARISATO, THE STAIRS!"

Wha- WHOA! I slipped on my first step, but luckily I was able to balance myself. I would've had another retake of Death Roll if those two never said anything.

"Thanks." I told them. Both gave out a heavy sigh of relief. Wait. What about my social links again? Meh. I'll just add that to the list of things to ask Igor.

We've arrived at the Faculty Room, where an infuriated Ekoda sat by his desk. Persona mental skill activate! Enradi, a skill that calms down the target. Aimed at Ekoda. Ekoda is immune. Damn.

"Where have you been?" the man growled. "We still need to read those to make sure that the requirements were done correctly." he informed. Are these Thesis' by any chance?

Mitsuru stepped up, but before she could say anything, I spoke in a loud voice, walking over to Ekoda's desk. "It was my fault, sir." I said, placing the stack of books on his desk. "I got distracted by some students, even though I was the one carrying the books. That's why we were late. Mitsuru-sempai was the one who reminded me of the task." I bowed, apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry, sir."

Ekoda grunted. "It's because of students like you that we teachers have to work harder just to keep the student body in line." he frustratingly shook his head, taking the first book on the top of the pile. "Don't let this happen again!"

"Yes, sir." I stood straight then took Hidetoshi's pile, placing it beside the stack the I earlier put. "Is there anything else?"

"No!" he snapped at me. "Just get out and let me work." the guy shooed me like an animal.

Oh, I am SO gonna love putting you in your place when Fuuka goes missing. Too bad I'm gonna miss that chance. My plan to save Fuuka is incredibly stupid and reckless... not to mention shameless. Must. be. Brave.

As we got out of the room, I switched on my mp3 and placed the earphones in place, proceeding to walk to my class before the bell rang. Lunch has never been so dull.

"Wait." Mitsuru spoke, barely hearing her voice while I listened to the remix of Burn My Dread.

I turned to her and set the volume to minimum. Hidetoshi had a smirk on his face, while Mitsuru had a serious look. "You need my services again, madam?" I humored her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I did not need your help. I could have-" I raised a hand in front of her before she continued.

"I only spoke the truth. Nothing more." I maxed the volume of my mp3, "Call me if needed." I hummed the rest of the song on my way back to my class.

As I entered the class...

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

Two figures came running to my front, then bowed to me from the hip up within a few degrees. One of them took took his hat off, while the other had his hands together.

"What are you on about, you two?"

Kenji was first to speak. "We were totally wrong about spreading those rumors." he said while still not changing his pose.

"Yeah, we were really sorry." Junpei kept bobbing is head.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who put you up to this?" I asked.

"No one did." Junpei whimpered. "I swear. Just don't hate us man."

That's not what I meant. "I mean, who threatened you two to tell the truth?" I asked. "I don't think you _ voluntarily_ agreed to do this."

The two magicians rubbed the back of their heads. I on the other hand, was scanning the room for any triumphant smirks, and only one person had that look, the other students were just wondering what these two were on about.

"Yukari-chan made you do it, correct?" I asked.

Junpei paled, sneaking glance from the brunette. "Well, uh... y'know."

"W-Well, I just wanted to apologize." Kenji spoke. "I was kinda... involve as well. Junpei here," he gestured at the teen. "Was pretty much panicking for some reason and asked my to apologize with him."

I nodded, sagely. "You poor saps." I went into Preaching-mode. "Do not worry yourselves." I patted the two on the shoulder. "I won't hate you because of just some rumors." I smiled. "So, care to join me for an after class ramen? You know Hagakure, right?" I asked. Ok, so this is more like a bribe to shut them up.

The two were completely greatful. "Oh, Minato-sama!" Gak! Not again.

I gave the two a great chop on their heads, ending their worshiping. "OW!"

"NEVER," I started. "And I mean; NEVER give me those looks again." the two looked at each other with baffled expressions.

I walked over to Yukari's desk. "So, Yukari-chan, care to join us for a bowl of ramen later?" I asked.

Yukari also looked at me with a baffled expression. "What?"

"You don't know ramen?" I joked. "You're Japanese, how could you not know?"

"You're surprisingly happy today." she can tell? "So, did anything happen yesterday that made you like that?"

I happily nodded. "I went sightseeing yesterday, and felt a sense of nostalgia while checking out the places around Port Island."

"Did any memories return?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I just felt like I knew this place. Especially the Moonlight bridge."

"The bridge?"

"Yup." I nodded as the school bell rang, meaning that lunch is over. "So, how about that ramen?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to the hospital again." Oh yeah... "She's still not waking up." two days left.

"Don't worry." I assured her. "As long as you never did anything to her while she's asleep, I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"What?" I feigned shock. "I thought everyone knew what Yuri was?"

And so, afternoon class began...

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen~!"

The two magicians were singing a song that only Ramen geeks sang... so, yeah, I was singing with them. We earned the disturbed eyes of the public, earning me minus points from the girls... hopefully. We walked leisurely to Hagakure. I caught Officer Kurosawa in his afternoon patrol. He scowled as he saw three students disrupting the peace of the Strip Mall. We ignored him and carried on with our merry chant.

In Hagakure, we pretty much talked mostly about girls. Junpei gagged from his noodles when I mentioned about my trip behind Port Island. Kenji and I both laughed at his face, a noodle coming out of his nose. When it got pretty late we went or separate ways. And still no Link with Kenji. Damn.

I walked in to the dorm, finding Mitsuru reading that same book again. I waved to her. "I'm back."

"Welcome back." she greeted. At least she's not mad anymore. Aww, there goes my fun.

"I'm gonna miss those days of fun with you, Mitsuru-sempai." I joked.

"Oh? Would you like us to have that kind of relationship?" she made an ice rapier in her hand. Smiling like an angel, she released an aura of malevolence.

I held up a hand to stop her from anything she's about to do. "I appreciate the gesture, but I'll have to pass." I said. "I'm not that hardcore when it comes to masochism."

"And you should also know that I am not a sadist, if that is what you are referring to." Riiiight... Tell that to Shinjiro and Akihiko. Next I'll find out that you like BDSM, now the guys' in the dorm are _really_ in danger.

"I wasn't implying that." I defended. "Say, where is everyone?" I walked over to sit on a couch. I'm not really that tired.

"Both Takeba and Akihiko are visiting the hospital." she informed. "Akihiko's getting his injuries checked, while Takeba still insists that she looks after the female Arisato."

"I see." I'll take a break on teasing Mitsuru... only for tonight, since there's no one to witness the crime if ever she 'accidentally' _murders_ me.

"Tell me, Mina-" Hm? "_Ahem,_ I mean, Arisato." heh. Minato, huh. "Have any memories return?"

I nodded. "But, it's kinda... unclear."

"What do you mean." she asked.

"Well," I pinched my chin, thinking of a good story. "I remember that I _used_ to live here." good excuse, it's actually the truth, but... "I can't remember where or when, though."

"I... see." sempai suddenly looked sadden.

"Don't worry, sempai." I assured her. "They'll come back. Eventually."

"I hope you're right." sempai's still sad. Why is that? Normally, when people reassure you, you'd at least smile back.

"Is something wrong, sempai?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing." she closed her book. "I think those two will be back soon. You should probably head up to your room and study, you wouldn't want your grades to drop." and with that, she headed up the stairs.

She's hiding something. Her tone was different. Like that time when Yukari told us about the Kirijo group's involvement in the explosion of ten years ago. It's the same. Guilt. That's the only word for it, but... at the same time, it also sounded like despair, or loneliness. I'm not sure.

I don't want to press on this matter. She'll tell me when it's the right time. Now then, what will I do next?

I walked up the stairs, getting a Mad Bull from the vending machine, these things are just too convenient. Oh, I have to remember to give one of these to Maiko. Last time was just plain lucky, and those octopus balls... are still a mystery even today.

I downed the drink and pushed the mystery of the balls to the back of my head. Walking into my room, I noticed the camera still there. Corner still go 'blink blink', Minato, SMASH!

I formed an ice pike in my hand. Aiming carefully, I threw the pointed edge to the corner of the room, piercing the odd object that was pasted in the ceiling's corner. The camera's down and privacy has yet to be confirmed. They can't see my actions, but the mic could still be active. I have to think of my plans and keep them in my head. Making notes of my future actions would be risky. If I were to drop my note, someone might read it and could ensue further suspicion. And that would be bad for me.

I tossed my bag on the bed, taking off my jacket as well. I unlocked the drawer and pulled out my Evoker, twirling it with my finger. Now then, this should help me think. I gained a habit of twirling my Evoker while I thinking about things that involved personae and shadows. It's either thinking of assault or support, really.

After my female self wakes up, Junpei will be joining the team soon after. The meeting should come on the night Junpei arrives at the dorm, announcing: Operation Tartarus will be put into motion. Next would be the exploration of the tower, where the velvet door will first appear, or should have. Entering that door is out of the question. Hamuko would become suspicious of me, and teamwork will become an issue.

Junpei would be excited about our first exploration, while Yukari will be nervous. Hamuko will be the one hard to predict, since she's like me. She'll either be excited, nervous, or just not interested. I should keep in mind that our personalities may differ, since our looks are polar opposite of each other, enforcing that fact with that time she first summoned Orpheus, and Thanatos ripping the mechanical persona apart, she lost consciousness and would have died if I wasn't there.

Another problem is Ikutsuki. I've had my suspicions of the things he did while we were out exploring the tower. He might be keeping in contact with Strega while we were busy moving up the stairs. I guess, I'll just skip on one of the times when the group explores the tower, and keep an eye on the bastard.

Now to the hardest part of the puzzle: Strega. I need their cooperation for my plans. They just appear out of nowhere for some reason, and their base of operation is still a mystery. I have to count on my luck just encounter one them, and add that to school days.

Chidori

She's going to be my link to them. Junpei told me that he saw her by Iwatodai Station, sketching, and alone. Meaning that: there are times when that girl would go out and find time for just herself. That's my only chance to get information out of her.

"DAMN!" I furiously scratched my head with my other hand. One thing stands in my way of meeting Chidori:

School

Add that to the unknown time of her, sneaking out from Takaya and Jin. My plan's pretty much screwed if I can't find her.

I could search for the other two, but those chances are lower. Jin's the kind that never leaves Takaya. And Takaya... I can't see him taking a leisurely walk out in the streets. The guy just refuses to put a shirt on.

Wait! There's still one other alternative, and it's a sure way to get the three to me.

I wonder if I should do it? I know they'll come for sure, but my future plans might fall apart.

Sighing with a satisfied smile, I put the fake gun back in my drawer, locking it again. I went down to the kitchen, humming happily the song: Soul Phase.

I chuckled to myself, remembering the utter stupidity of my plans, one of them being dumber than the rest.

Putting a hit on a certain Minato Arisato.

* * *

><p>An: I'm posting this now because, finals are not over yet. posting may be a little late again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: "FORGIVE ME!"

To all my readers:

This chapter may be a bit... emo-ish for everyone's taste (even mine). I have no idea what had come over me, but ever since last night, I haven't been feeling like... well, myself. Also, I've been feeling a bit... rhyme-y since then. I'm like a bad poet that keeps forcing the words. Anyway, I thought I might as well put those thoughts in this chapter.

Here's a demonstration that I wrote in my phone _after_ I already turned off my computer last night:

_*Ahem* _

Come one, come all. Here is where we depart,

From here it begins, finally, the plot will start. (ugh..)

Sorry about my bad rhyming,

I just thought it was perfect timing.

These words may disturb your read,

But don't worry, still, it's a good story indeed. (blek...)

My notes are about to end, sorry for the wait,

This is the last, I swear, I hope you can relate.

* * *

><p><em>April 18 - Saturday<em>

Once upon a time, in a land far far away. There was a handsome young prince, where every maiden in the kingdom wanted to be his bride. But that story is completely irrelevant to my situation.

I woke up, staring at the ceiling, feeling something was wrong. I shifted my gaze to the side, catching a glimpse of the soft rays that passed through my window. "Something is definitely wrong...

"With me."

I remembered that there's still no net in the dorm. The Magician Arcana must've damaged the lines when it climbed up the wall. Also, I have no laptop, and I still have no idea what the address of their site is. I pretty much spent last night planning, ended up sleeping after the dark hour. I thought I could get some well deserve rest, sleeping till someone knocks on my door.

I checked my watch that was sitting beside my pillow, then my phone, finally to the wall clock that hung on the wall. When did I get that? But that was beside the point.

"WHY THE HELL AM I WAKING UP BEFORE SIX?"

Yeah, you ask "what's wrong with that?" well, here's my answer: I am not a morning person... unless someone wakes me up, I pretty much would love to screw with them. First time Yukari knocked on my door in my previous world, I ignored her. She knocked again, I got up, then locked the door. It wasn't even locked in the first place. One thing you have to note if you try to wake up a person who loves to daydream and sleep is: you have to _force_ them to wake up.

Me? you need to wake me up with a cold wind or a zap of electricity, which by the way was how they used to wake me up in my world. That's how Akihiko and Yukari got pretty good with their skills. Junpei tried once, ended up burning my sheet. Fuuka? She gave up, teary eyed. Maybe she saw my dream? Ken? Just like his sempai, but with a little twist. The brat woke me up with an electrically charged baton. Koromaru? Morning full of slobber. Shinjiro? The guy still had to be epic, even when waking up someone. He pulled me by my collar then delivered a painful headbutt, instantly waking me up, too bad it didn't knock me out. Damn my body for being able to withstand a car crash. Aigis? Her's was the worst. She tried changing me while I was still asleep. Even tried to take me to the bath _while_ I was still asleep. Cold shower woke me up, but I have lost my dignity in front of that robot girl.

Ikutsuki tried once. He tried to make a morning joke, but before he even got to the punchline, I kicked my door, forcing it off its hinges, and deliciously sandwiching the bastard between the wooden board and the wall in the hall. Good times, good times. We had to send him out on a stretcher. Poor me got a lecture from sempai, but that just went through deaf ears (busy listening to Wiping All Out).

But now...

"WHY!" I hurried over to the mirror in my room, splashing my face with cold water, then examined my face. There's something wrong. I never get up from bed (voluntarily) this early.

Stress.

That's it. It HAS to be it. Minato Arisato NEVER gets up before ten (mostly twelve). My slumber bunnies, how lonely they must feel right now that their caretaker is out in the real world.

Yes, I have made imaginary pets in my dreams, that's why I always go to bed early and wake up late. They keep me calm, even in the face of crisis, example: MIDTERMS, FINALS, ARCANA SHADOWS, AND... IKUTSUKI'S HORRIBLE JOKES.

Right now, they must be starving, no one's going to feed them... ah who am I kidding. They'll live, I'll just visit them while I daydream. You think I'm crazy? Why don't you try living and fighting with and against personae. I'd love to see anyone live a sane life with those around.

Everyone in the dorm's like that. If you think about it carefully, they're all crazy. Like me. Everyone's got a habit or obsession that they're conscious or unconscious about.

Alright, I'll name some of them. Me: zombie daydreamer, Yukari: pink fetish, Junpei: cap fetish, Akihiko: Masochist, Mitsuru: execution sadist, Fuuka: tech geek, Ken: severe complexity about being a kid, Koromaru: the dog can actually understand human speech, Shinjiro: epic, male tsundere, Aigis: stalker, and Ikutsuki: bad joker but still continues.

Long story short: the SEES dorm is the residence for the worlds most unique people... being unique in more ways than one.

Why am I ranting about this stuff? And why am I talking to myself? This further explains my mental status.

I shrugged it off, all off it, then made my way to the second floor bathroom. I hit the showers and sang with my angelic voice. I think I woke Yukari up with my majestic rapping in the bathroom. I heard a female grunt while I lathered my body, pausing and not singing the female voice of Burn My Dread.

Hey, I only said I had an angelic voice, but I never said anything about singing like a sissy. I rap with pride. I speak the words with rhythm and soul. Never bad mouth us rappers if you don't even have the heart to listen to our voice. If you can only talk shit about our art, then just shove it up your ass. We don't need bitches that are deaf to our calls. Hear me haters, if you can't even get the massage that we pulled from our souls, then shut it, and tell us what's in yours. My brothers are all here, open, and ready to listen to you.

Yukari shall be the first in this dorm, to listen, and appreciate the art of rap. I'll make sure of it. _Mwahahaha._

Well, I already tried it back in the previous world, but they ignored it just the same. There are just some people who don't understand the beauty of fast rhymes and meaningful words. But I won't force anyone to see what I see. I will respect their taste all the same, unless they disrespect mine. Then it's WAR to those bastards!

Well, anyway, enough self conflict. I can hear a dreadful groan from the boxer outside the bath. He's also a non believer of the God of Rap.

After getting dressed, I went down the lounge, meeting the tense atmosphere of the room. The current residents of the dorm are all here, grumpily eating whatever it is they are eating. I held back a snicker. I feel invigorated seeing the unhappy faces of SEES.

"Goo~d morning everyone!" I greeted. "Why the long faces?"

The only reply I got was a room full of grunts.

"Sheesh, you folks sure are grumpy." I suddenly felt like doing a happy dance... but didn't do it. "Anyways, I'll be off to school. By~e!"

Okay, I lied. I didn't go to school, but instead, went to the back streets of Port Island Station. Before heading out the dorm, I tossed a bag of clothes out the window, and into the alley beside the dorm. There, I got changed, the beanie helped my disguise by hiding my hair, making my drowsy eyes into an intimidating glare.

The bag was the problem. I didn't know where to hide it... whatever, I'll just bring it along.

As I got on the monorail, the passengers took their distance away from me. Though the cart was packed, they still managed to squirm away to the corners, leaving me in a small circle. I don't like this feeling, it's... weird. It's like, I'm a being of solitude, yet... this sensation feels familiar to me.

The feeling of being alone. Accusing eyes, all pointed at this body. Eating away any emotions I had. Yeah, I guess that past year has really grown on me. I shouldn't be alien to this feeling. This is how I used to be like. Lonely, depressed, in the pit of despair...

Hollow...

I remember how my mp3 was my only friend. Listening to its voice, all I did was listen. I always kept a fake smile in my heart, reminding me that life was nothing but a farce. It's funny what little situations do to you, and how it brings back some painful memories.

Any kind of long bridge reminded me of the accident of my parents. The Evoker reminded me of SEES, and how we used to get along. Personae reminded me of the lies that brought me up, molding me the way I am now. And people. People remind me that I am only one of many. If one dies it won't be missed. Even if it was, it'll only last a few days. People die everyday, but you don't see that in the news. It's normal. Nothing you do will ever change the fact that 'Time never waits, it delivers us all in the same end'.

Oh, how cruel. It is so cruel, this life of ours.

I snickered, gaining me a few attention from my fellow passengers. I'm being emo in my mind again.

I once thought that life was nothing but a story. A story of one person writing away his soul until the day when he runs out of ideas. That, is where the story ends and kills the main character that is himself.

I still believe that's true. But... what makes a difference is the content of the story. One man can write a billion words in his lifetime, but it always has an end. If one writes alone, then, the story will be tragic.

I am not alone.

That was the continuation of my story. I've met friends, companions, even fell in love. If one person can write a long story, then what about if you write with friends? One person's story is limited to himself, but what if you share your story to others?

You can give ideas, your thoughts, your heart. Writing the story of your life will never be dull. With friends along, I can write an infinite amount of stories. My tale will never die, as they live inside the pages of others.

Wow, I should write this down.

I was snapped out of my emo thought as the doors of the monorails hissed and opened, where the people near me hurried their way to the outside. I gave out one last snicker before following suit.

As the light of the outside pierced my eyes, I spotted the horde of female, the same group tried to rape me in public. I walked past them, sticking my tongue out as they didn't notice that the person they were waiting for had already arrived.

Today is the day that I'll look all over town to see if I can find even a tiny trace of Strega. Junpei had his meeting by the station, meaning that: Strega in on this man-made island. That time at the shrine could have been a plot from Ikutsuki, since it's suspicious for the chairman of Gekkoukan High to talk to shady characters. It could also be that he told them to come to the shrine so that any wandering students wouldn't see him... but that's only a guess.

I'm bad at playing detective.

Well, since there's not enough clues to piece together: deductions are pretty much guesses.

I first tried the area in front of the station, watching some of the students greet each other and continuing their ways to school. There isn't any person being avoided here so, theirs no Strega.

I walked to the back alley, a heavy force washed over me as I approached the end of the path. Greeting me on the other side were the three sacks of rotten meat that I humiliated back in Paulownia Mall.

The first guy that I knocked out stepped up to me. "Who the hell are you?" he glared at me over the patch on his nose, failing miserably at his attempt to scare me. "This is the first time I've seen your ugly mug here."

I rolled my eyes. I'm happy that my disguise works, but it's saddening for people to try and scare you with that face. I closed my eyes, bobbing my head slightly. "I just moved here." I'm trying to be polite. I don't want people breathing down my neck while I search.

The guy snorted. "Hey guys, come over here." he called to his two lackey. "Let's give this guy a proper welcoming." he said, cracking his fist. "You ready boy?" I ain't your bitch.

The two behind him chuckled. They probably want to vent some anger since I smashed their ego. I just shrugged, leaving myself wide open. I gave them the universal finger of insult. "Bring it."

"You sonnova!" the guy with the injured nose charged in for a punch. Switching to Thor, I let the fist connect to my forehead. I reared my head back, building momentum from the guy's blow, then gave his fist a seismic headbutt, resulting in a very gruesome cracking sound.

Thor automatically casts Tarukaja to my body, enhancing all physical muscles in me, as long as I have it equipped in my mind. Also, any punches or kicks doesn't work on me right now. I'm like the human version of the Norse Thunder God.

The two extras saw what I did, feeling deja vu, they backed down without a fight. I grunted, glaring down on the guy that attacked me. "Should I say sorry, or should you?"

The punk didn't seem to want to back down. "Fuck you!"

I sighed, before grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt. The people in the alley were all shocked as how a guy like me was able to lift the punk, who was taller than me, with one arm. I lifted him higher to give myself a good view of his solar plexus. I clenched my left hand, as I lifted him with my right, delivering a Vicious Strike to the guy's gut, forcing the wind out of him.

I tossed him to the side with ease. He crashed, unconscious, to the ground. I scanned the area, some of the punks looked away as I made eye contact. "So," I spoke. "Anyone else a part of the welcoming committee?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

I heard a familiar voice. I shifted my pose to the side. There, glaring over me with his terrifying height, was Shinji. "Hello, are you going to welcome me like these guys did?" I asked, picking up my bag that I dropped on the ground.

He grunted. "Don't lump me together with those things."

Ouch. He doesn't even see them as people. Shinji's personality is so refreshing. Feels like I have a big brother in the form of a thug. Don't worry ,sempai, I will make sure you live, or I'll die trying.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. Guess I was mesmerized by the magnificent beanie.

"Nothing." I said. "It's just nice that there's someone else who shares my sense of fashion." I had a dark blue beanie, while he had a black one.

"I'm not wearing this to look good." he retorted. "Get out. You don't belong here."

"Aww, don't be like that." I said. I moved my arms along with my shrug, with a sly grin on my face. "Why don't we get to know each other, you know, a fellow beanie bonding." I was half serious about this, actually.

He shook his head. "Get out. I don't have time for weirdos like you."

"Why? Wha'cha doin'?" I asked.

"None of your business!" he snapped. "Now, leave. Before I make you." edging closer, he towered over me.

"Easy now." I held my arms defensively. "You wouldn't wanna pop a vein now, would you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he just glared at me with eyes that could make someone like Junpei wet himself (sorry dude, but you're only the close friend that I could make fun of). In addition to that, the man was growling. Not like the pathetic growl of just pronouncing the R sound. Like a lion growling using his throat, that's what it was like. It's quite impressive actually. Only few people could growl like that, and emit a terrifying aura of blood lust.

As warned, I backed away, slowly. Arms still held defensively, but with a fox-like grin on my face. "You know," Hook. "if you keep scowling like that," Line. "you'll never get a girlfriend." and sinker.

"RAAAHHHH!"

Like a beast the was hungry for its prey, Shinjiro pounced on me, fist reeling back, and intent to pummel my sorry ass. I hopped back when he swung, barely missing my nose, and almost letting go of my bag. I turned around, and skipped away from the alley. 'Course, Shinji ain't so childish as to chase me all the way out to the open. But I did hear an impressive battle cry when I was out of sight, though. I kept my merry skipping even as I entered the Strip Mall.

Chidori wasn't in the alley, should've figured. I need to think 'Art'. Where in this concrete jungle would be a great place to be alone, no outsiders to interrupt, and no unwanted eyes peering at your work...

I got nothing.

Maybe she's happily sketching by Shirakawa Bouevard? HAHA! Like that's ev- wait... maybe that place could be where their hideout is at? Nah.

No way they'd be living in that kind of place. But then again, if you saw a shirtless guy walking out from Shirakawa, then... you'll probably think about _that_. And if they were walking as a group... a threesome?

I am _so_ blaming Junpei for the way I think right now.

Enough of this. It's already past ten, and all I've been doing is playing. Well, I can't look thoroughly on an empty stomach. Since I'm already here... TO HAGAKURE!

Wait... damn, I still don't have the card. Maybe I can make a deal.

"Yo, old man, one hagakure special, please!" I announced as I entered the shop. Luckily there was no customer to hear my sudden announcement.

"What are you talking about, kid? There's no such thing." the old guy behind the bar said. "Look at the menu and take your pick." Ah yes, the mouth-watering menu has yet to be revealed to the public, it seems.

I smirked. No one gets between me and my meals. "Alright, old man. How about we make a bet." I declared. "I know that menu exists. What if you make a challenge for me, and if I win, you give me a ticket to access that bowl."

"And if you lose?" heh, old man can't seem to keep secrets.

"If I lose..." I paused. "Then I'll work here for free for an entire year!"

The old man smirked. "You're on." ah, sucker. "My challenge is called the Twenty Bowl Challenge."

"Say the rules old man." I said, taking a sit on one of the stools by the bar. "Make sure to get that ticket ready."

The old man snorted. "The rules are simple." he explained. "Eat twenty big bowls of ramen. The time limit is two hours."

My smirk widened. I'm gonna win this hands down. "C'mon then, old man. Lemme at 'em"

The old man took a large bowl from under the counter. Setting it on the table, he watched as how I reacted from it's size.

I blankly stared at the bowl. Instead of feeling nervous from it's size, a drool ran down from the corner of my mouth, eagerly anticipating the twenty servings in this container. The old man has no chance of making me yield. Why?

I still haven't had my breakfast, yet.

After a little over one hour, the old man gaped at how fast I devoured each servings. Finishing my twenty first bowl, the guy went inside the office, making the ticket that he promised.

There were some spectators that witnessed my glory. They entered as I went through my tenth bowl, which I had finished within thirty minutes.

After a satisfied pat on my belly, the old man handed me my prize. "Here."

I took the piece of paper, and shoved it in my wallet. "How much for the challenge?" I asked.

"It's on the house." he said, with a smirk. "You're a monster kid."

"I know." I'm being sarcastic by the way. I am no monster, I assure you. "Well, seeya old man." I got up.

"Bring your friends next time." he said.

I waved. "Will do. And next time, I'll be paying for my meal" I said, before walking out of the shop.

I walked leisurely on my way to Paulownia Mall. That challenge was the thing that cost me my first loss against the Peta-wac monster. Well, I tried to push my luck, challenging all menus inside the Strip Mall. Since then, I have learned my lesson. Then came that time with Elizabeth. I shudder at the memory. I can't believe that there was someone out there, a woman, who could have out dine me. That food marathon put me in my place. And people say that I have a black hole in my stomach. Well, they've never met the likes of Elizabeth.

Alright, enough about my days of humiliation. I need to focus on my walk. I don't want to trip on a banana skin.

No, that never happens in reality, but I still have to watch where I'm going.

As I entered the vicinity of the mall, something very peculiar caught my eye.

"Excuse me, young lady, but what are you doing here?" Officer Kurosawa was talking to a certain red-haired girl, wearing a beautiful white gothic-lolita outfit. Sitting on one of the mall benches, she was busy with her hands. "Shouldn't you be in school?" the officer asked.

The girl ignored the officer, continuing to scribble in her notebook.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." the officer said, but he was still ignored. "That's it. I'm sorry, but you're coming with me." he said, taking the girl's wrist suddenly.

The officer took the hand that had the pencil in it. The red-haired girl was abruptly stopped in her scribbling. She looked at her wrist, then traced the source of the other hand, and looked at the officer's face. "Let go." was the only thing she said.

"Finally talking are we?" Kurosawa snorted.

"I said: let go." the girl repeated, this time, in a more stern tone.

"That is not how you talk to an officer, young lady." Kurosawa retorted. "Come on, stand up. We're going to the station for a little talk."

He pulled the girl to her feet, then the girl began pulling back as well. "I said: LET GO!"

Well, this is an interesting soap opera. But something's missing... That's right! The lead actor!

I ran to the two that were having a tug battle, then cried out. "MARIA!" both parties looked to my direction.

I headed straight for Chidori, lifting her in a bear hug, with an additional twirl that made the officer release his grip. "Oh, how I've missed you." I said, as I ended my spin and slightly pulling back from the maiden. "Where have you been? The others are waiting."

"You know this girl?" the officer asked from behind my back.

I spun by my heel, then quickly made a courteous bow, hiding my face before the officer could take a glimpse. "Thank you, officer, for finding my fiancé."

"Your... fiancé?" the officer asked.

"Yes. My fiancé." I quickly stood straight and spun back to face the girl. "Where did you run off to, young miss? I was worried sick." before Chidori had the chance to talk, I continued. "Honestly, you could have at least taken one of your body guards to escort you."

"Wait, hold it. Who are you people?" the officer asked again.

I spun back to the officer, taking off my beanie. My hair was still pulled back, making me unrecognizable unless my fringe falls down. The steam of the ramen slicked my hair back in the shape of my beanie. I placed my right hand over my heart, only letting my fingers touch my chest. "My name is Vincent Adamant, sir." I introduced. "And this young lady here..." I stepped aside to let Kurosawa see the girl. "She is Lady Maria Clare De Blanc. The nobles which my family has been acquainted for generations."

"What?" was the only reaction the officer could give. Even the girl was speechless.

Chidori was about to say something again, but I intercepted her. "The lady and I are currently here for vacation. In secret of course." I leaned, slightly, to the officer, setting one foot behind the other, and a hand on my chest. "We have come here all the way from the Great Britain. This man-made island has gained quite a reputation. As such, we have chosen this place to be our vacation venue."

"Oh really, now?" officer Kurosawa didn't seem convinced. He crossed his arms and began tapping his foot.

"Yes, of course." I took out my phone. "Would you like me to demonstrate by firing you from your job?" Kurosawa shot up a brow. "I believe you were hired by the Kirijo group, correct?" Kurosawa dropped his hands. Seems like he's buying my bluff. "I believe that you can be replaced easily. I mean, you _are_ only here because of your..." I paused. "_**Services**_, correct?"

The only answer I got was a simple "Hmph!" then he walked back to the station.

Now that that's settled. I turned around to see the ungrateful girl back in her world of scribbles. "Not even a 'Thank you', young miss?"

"I didn't need your help." she retorted. Her eyes not leaving the pad.

Wow, this woman is difficult. Now then, if I were Keima, what would I do? oh...!

"I guess that's fine." I shrugged, then quickly spun in front of her, not missing a beat, I got down on one knee, closing my eyes and asked. "Will the fair maiden grace this lowly commoner with her name at the very least?"

I can still hear her scribbling. "Why bother? You already gave me one, yes? Sir Adamant."

Ouch. Major fail. Shot down even before setting a flag.

I sighed. Standing up, I left her for a few seconds to get my bag that I left on the side, only now noticing that there were spectators that witnessed our little play. I sighed as I sat down beside the lolita. Taking my mp3 from the bag, I set it to low volume, and listened to Memories Of You. I checked my watch: eleven-thirty.

"You hungry?" I asked. She didn't reply. "It's almost noon, you know?"

She still kept scribbling.

"Wanna go to Wild Duck Burger?"

Still no reply.

"How about Wakatsu?"

No reply.

"Hagakure?"

Her hand seemed to have stopped for a moment.

I smiled. "I know how to get the secret menu." I offered. I'm a sleeze bag for tempting her with food.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Blank eyes, staring sternly at my face.

"I'm asking you out on a date." I nonchalantly said, leaning forward, and propping my chin with one arm.

"You're annoying." she said.

I snorted. "I get that a lot."

She closed her notebook, and stood up. "I'm leaving." she said, as she passed my face.

"Hey," I spoke up. She stopped but didn't turn to look at me. "Can I see you sometimes?"

She became silent. I turned my head to her back, getting a good look at the chain that was connected inside her wide sleeves. It's easy enough to hide a small weapon in there, like: an Evoker in one sleeve, and a small blade of an axe on the other.

She started walking away, leaving my question unanswered. I sighed as I saw her vanish from my vision as she walked out of the mall.

I stood up, and took my belongings. I have to say, "I am now, completely, interested in that girl."

She didn't show it, but I know she wants to find out who, or what I am. Her senses are sharp, like that time at the shrine. She looked at me, and I looked at her. We both know that we are similar. In her blank stare I saw a bit of curiosity, seeing that there was someone else with the same look as her and the two others in Strega. I lost my parents when I was young, then lost my friends just last year. My feelings of despair must've intensified while I was unconscious of it.

Maybe I'll make a little poem:

Her eyes scream: sorrow,

her hair says: blood,

her dress speaks: I am ready to perish, anytime I wish.

I have now seen the poisonous flowers, blooming in the other garden.

On their petals were dews, falling silently as they were swallowed by the dark.

Those flowers were left to rot, to wither away as they had lost their spark.

One by one, each flower lost it's beauty.

Adopting in it's stems, the poison of the abyss.

All took the element, yet only three remain.

And now we have Strega... goodbye beauty, what a shame.;

…

…

Wow, that really sucked.

Note: I suck at poems.

I entered the Chagall Cafe, ordering the pheromone coffee that I promised to forget. But this is a grand moment for me. I sat in the corner of the cafe. My order was brought to me and I took my first sip.

Tomorrow will be the dawn to the End. Everyone in SEES shall follow the person that harbors the Apocalypse. Ikutsuki shall slowly piece the puzzles together, not realizing that he is also fixing the date of his doom. Strega shall be there to hinder the team from eliminating the shadows and the Dark Hour. Leaving me, as the director of the play, as well as the leading actor.

Chidori has become the stem that connects me to their garden. I've already lost my place in the land of SEES, leaving me in between. Well, I guess I'm a wild flower now. Either I bathe in the light with my friends, or rot in the venom of Strega.

I wonder which garden will be ruined first? The field that flourishes in abundance, or the field that's striving to live?

I have sown the seeds, and all that's left is to wait and let it grow. As the director and script writer, I shall turn this play into a masterpiece.

I raised my cup, pointing to my imaginary friend.

"A toast." I raised. "To my grand theater. Where comedy, fantasy, love, hurt, and friendship are all inside this grand scheme. I raise my cup to thee...

"By Minato Arisato: My Requiem of Tragedy"

* * *

><p>AN:

How Horrible! I've been possessed by a bad poetic poltergeist.

Ever since I've talked about rapping, all of this was already happening. Someone stop me, please, this crap. But you know, this may also be a trap.

Ugh, I think I'm just tired, I think I'll rest. Don't worry though, next time I'll give it my best.

...

well, i always do, though.

Oh yeah, to everyone: Thanks for reading, Especially to **chad001 **for that amazing review. Very perceptive, may I add. You have the gist of it, but I still have the main plot hidden, still. Also, the reason why I'm updating quite fast, is because... I'm bored.

R&R please...

And I almost forgot, **_Disclaimer: Persona 3 does not belong to me. This is just for fun, from yours truly..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Yo, been a while. Sorry for the delay, schools been uh... being school -yeah that should do- my computer's on the fritz again, and uh... enjoy?_

_I mean, **ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em>April 19 – Sunday<em>

Yesterday I had made myself known to Strega's only female member.

Well, yeah. I'm a douche for only approaching women.

We were able to connect, even though we only exchanged some... difficult words. She took notice that I exist, and that's all I need. She saw our similarities, and my words will stir her feelings. I need to put more details into my part, though.

When I got back to the dorm yesterday, minus my beanie, plus a new laptop, I got scolded by sempai. She didn't shower me with a barrage of ice skills, she just... talked to me. After I told her that I just went sightseeing again, her anger seemed to subside, adding more to my suspicion that she knows something.

I can tell that Akihiko's been secretly training, supporting his side when he thought no one was looking, and sometimes unconsciously doing it as well. Yukari looked sad today, wearing a face that says "I'm thinking about something".

My task to befriend SEES has been successful. Though, I still need to keep my distance, and not let them see through my facade. I don't need to gain Ikutsuki's trust. If he keeps suspecting me of hiding something, a person that is a member and a friend of everyone, then the trust he gained from SEES will take a blow, maybe not shatter it, but as long as I make a crack in that solid bond, then everything is going nicely. I'll play it smooth, show my loyalty and vigilance through operations, save them from time to time, and the Reaper himself will help me achieve that.

Ridding this world of Ikutsuki, and saving the Arcanas, I have to lie to everyone.

Dejected as I am with this, I have to do it.

But, I can't prevent them from destroying all Arcana shadows, The Priestess Arcana especially. As that shadow took control of the monorail, it would be dangerous to let that thing roam. I have to let the same scenario happen again.

I could freeze the monorail in place by using Skadi's Niflheim skill, but if the Dark Hour passes, then that could lead to more danger to the passengers, as well as closing the station for a while just to defrost the ice, and persona ice element skills are much harder to melt than normal ice. Another thing, how will we explain that? Me, especially. They'll ask about my abilities, and may treat me like a dangerous member, because of how I portrayed myself within these past few days. And I can't use the skill without anyone noticing the sudden change in temperature inside the cart.

Preventing them from killing the Empress and Emperor will also put my role at risk.

No, I have to continue my act till the very end as the mysterious man who lost his memories, and possesses the (currently) most powerful 'Potential'... potential in many ways.

This morning will be the time when my counterpart wakes up, with Yukari visiting her this morning.

It's only past six. I'm giving up on sleeping in, there's just no point. I'll make sugar as my source of energy from here on out.

Today is the day that I make my first good impression. I'd go in a suit and tie, but I'm visiting someone who is _alive_, not going to the morgue. That's what I remind myself, remembering what I did in that dream the other night.

I'm going to visit the hospital with Yukari today. Well, I'm just tagging along, since Hamuko _'will',_ not _'might',_ wake up today. My archer friend doesn't know that though, both me going, and my female self waking up.

I washed up, got dressed, and NOT in my school uniform. There was something that had baffled me, even today, when Yukari came over to visit me in the last world: _WHY the HELL was she in her FRICKIN' __**UNIFORM?**_

It was a fuckin' _**SUNDAY!**_

I tell you, and yes, I can assure everyone: that girl has issues. A great big frickin' **PINK**-ish issue.

People should know just WHEN and WHERE to look good. Time and place ARE a big whoop, even in fashion. It's a hospital, not a school. It's a weekend, not a school day. Yes, I was touched by her concern. Yes, her fashion sense is none of my business. But I just... Can't... HELP IT!

I walked down the stairs, getting ready to go with the archer to the hospital. I met the girl just finishing her breakfast, and guess what she's wearing?

"Why are you in your school uniform?" I asked.

"Laundry day. I was so worried about her, I forgot to wash my clothes."

I blinked twice...

Wow. That was... I was not expecting that. Her answer was monotonous, like it was... rehearsed? Plus, she used 'Her' and not the girl's name. "But, you've been wearing your uniform the whole week." I pointed out.

She mechanically- yes, she _me-cha-ni-ca-lly_ turned her head just to look at me, as if her head wasn't supposed to move like that. Her eyes bulged, and gave me the same look when you have gone insane and was about to kill someone. "Don't say... another word." she said that in the most venom-y... way i have ever heard anyone say it

Thus, my question has been answered. Sorry for making fun of you.

We went to the hospital as planned, after I begged the girl to let me. Walking to the hospital, I had to keep my distance from her. She's been giving me the cold shoulder, and... well, her perfume was... pretty suffocating to say the least.

As she entered the room of my female self in the hospital, she slammed the door shut at my face, then locked it. I felt my brow twitch.

"Hidoi na, Yukari-chan." I knocked gently. "Oi, moshi mosh~"

No answer.

I sighed, leaning against the wall beside the door, I don't smoke, but I do have my mp3. "Looks like we're alone again, buddy."

I placed the earphones on, the played my tunes. I closed my eyes, humming, and went to my world of calm serenades and fast beats.

I wonder what kind of personality my female self has? Considering that we're practically different in both gender AND looks, how does she interact with others I wonder?

Twenty minutes later the door opened, and Yukari's head popped out. I took my earphones off. "She's awake. Come in, I also want to tell you something." she told me.

Nodding, I followed her inside, shrugging off her earlier action. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I passed the door. "You were giving me hints that you don't want me here."

"Just shut up and follow me." she argued, passing by the curtains that hid the bed by the window, where female me was resting. "This is the guy that I wanted you to meet." she said, while facing the area on the other side of the curtain.

Well, do or die time. I'll try the friendly approach like I did with everyone.

I stepped beside Yukari, getting ready for my big act. As I passed the curtain, the moment the girl saw me, her face showed a total state of shock, her red orbs were showing in full circles. She even gasped. I know I'm good looking, but that reaction was a bit too much.

"Hello." I greeted with a smile. "Seems like you're awake, finally."

The girl in the bed never changed her expression, giving me another bad vibe of fan-girl phobia. I looked at Yukari with pleading eyes, but the girl was too busy looking at the auburn girl's face to look at mine. Like me, she looks uncomfortable as the girl stares at me with eyes widen.

"Umm..." Yukari finally spoke. "He's the guy that saved us the other night. His name is-"

"Minato...?"

I snapped my neck to the girl that uttered my name, and it was NOT Yukari who did it. Now it's my turn to be shocked, plus the pink-wearing brunette. The archer gave me a glare, while I shook my head furiously as her eyes screamed something accusing.

I looked at Hamuko, my nerves breaking down as my plans were about to go down the drain. I forgot the other things that connected me and her, other than roles and wild card abilities.

Igor and the velvet room.

I mentally gouged my eyes out for being too blind to see the most obvious thing that could break the foundations of my plans. Igor could have mentioned me to her, and think that I may be able to help her in her future struggles. Thinking about it like that, it could be a possibility. But I wonder why Igor told her about me, when, every time I asked him about something, he would always tell me that "Only when the time is right" or "Only time will tell".

Damn it!

I fought the urge to run out of the room and go to the velvet room just to strangle the long nosed man, but this has to come first.

"Do I... know you?" I asked. Rational reactions must come first.

"U-Umm, n-no..." the patient stuttered. "I think."

I raised a brow at her action. The thought of Igor telling her about me is in the "Maybe" area now, as her reaction just showed, but I still have to be wary. Her stutters tell me uncertainty, and it was proven when she said, "I think."

Shrugging, I sat by the wall, right across the bed as the patient didn't seem to be comfortable with me... or is it my face, as she's been looking at it all this time.

I covered the left side of my face, and tried to make out her reaction through the fringe on my right. No changes. Her eyes are still on me, and not on the brunette that was taking a seat beside her bed.

"Do you know him?" Yukari asked as she sat down.

The patient seemed reluctant, but nervously shook her head. "No. I'm probably wrong."

Again, I raised my brow at this. She said "probably". If you're trying to hide something, just flat out deny it and act naturally as to avoid suspicion, but... why didn't she? Her eyes are looking down, and away from my direction, this tells me insecurity, doubt, fear, and a few more other negative emotions. Why am I reading her?

Silence ensued after her awkward answer, feeling a tense atmosphere around the three of us.

I clapped my hands aloud, startling the two girls, and breaking the silence that's been going on since I started spacing out and thinking.

"I guess, I should reintroduce myself." I said, starting the conversation. "My name is Minato Arisato. A guy that's currently suffering from a bit of memory loss because of some careless handling from some dopes." I caught Yukari glare, snapping out of her awkward silence. Hamuko gave me another wide-eyed look as I mentioned my last name. "And now, I am currently under the roof of a girl that keeps hurting me, a guy that keeps hurting himself, and a girl that forgot to wash her clothes and tried to suffocate me with the powerful stench of her horrendous perfume."

First, I should break the ice.

Yukari stood up, grabbing the vase beside the bed and flung it to my head. I caught it easily. The girl in bed was back to being shocked at the action of her fellow female. I took the flower in the vase, putting down the container, then pointed the plant to the furious maiden.

"Tis' not well to frown such beauty, mine fair maiden." I spoke. "T'will do thy complexion harm, and thou shalt weep in thine mishap."

I got a snort from the patient, while the other girl launched a flying kick that I evaded with ease.

Hamuko was now laughing, while I, was trying to keep Yukari's manicured nails away from my artery. "Why can't you just behave for once!" the archer spat.

"W-Well," I struggled. "maybe because you're no fun if I kept quiet." I shot back. "Oh, and your perfume's gone. Something funky is seeping to my nose as you keep your arms up."

Hahah, at least I'm still ass. But later on, some questions need to be answered.

I got my first reply from Yukari's foot, carefully aimed to my delicate spot, which I caught as I closed my legs. I thought it was over, but I was proven wrong when the brunette gave me a painful headbutt. Painful for both of us, might I add.

We both turned around, crouching, while our backs faced each other, rubbing our sore foreheads.

"Serves you right!" said the brunette.

"That wasn't very feminine." I retorted.

She gave my ribcage a backhand while I was off guard, sending me to the floor, rubbing two pained spots in my body. I guess, you should never turn your back on the enemy.

After Yukari cooled down, and my pain disappeared, we resumed our original purpose.

Yukari cleared her throat. "First of all, let me tell you that I'm glad that you're awake." she said. "I mean, just how much sleep do you need?" she gave her a mock angry look. I rolled my eyes, Hamuko caught me do it and started to giggle. "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you." Hamuko said. "Umm, can you tell me where I am?"

"Tatsumi Memorial Hospital." I answered. "It's just a few walk from the station."

Yukari nodded. "Right. Now, since you're awake, there's something that I wanted to tell both of you." she said.

Hamuko looked curious, while I, already knew what she was about to say. "What is it Takeba-san?" the patient asked.

Yukari looked down. "I'm sorry I couldn't anything..." she said. "I was supposed to protect you, but it was you who protected me instead." she added, then she looked at me. "And, sorry that I didn't help you as well, also about that head injury of yours."

"It's alright." I shrugged. "It wasn't mostly your fault. It was probably Akihiko-sempai that suggested to do it in the first place, right?" I smiled at her. "I was probably too heavy for you to carry along. Don't blame yourself too much."

I looked at Hamuko's face. Her expression told me that she didn't know what we were talking about. "Umm, what... happened, exactly? Last thing I remembered was calling out Orpheus, then... nothing." she finally asked.

Yukari took a deep breath, bracing herself to a long winded explanation. "The power you used... We call it "Persona." And that creature you guys' defeated are Shadows - our enemy. We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I, uh... I wanted to tell you that...I'm sorta like you." A few stutters, but I'll give her a 'B-' for effort.

"What do you mean?" Hamuko asked.

Yukari seemed uncertain on telling her. Then she looked at me.

I got the message.

Putting my earphones on, and maxing the volume, I walked out the door.

In the hallway, I met the two sempai's right outside the door, giving me one of the scariest looks anyone could currently give to my courageous self. They must've overheard my comment on them.

I blankly stared at the two before closing the door behind me. Instead of moving away from the room, I just leaned on the door, drowning out the raging words that were silently coming out of Mitsuru's lips.

A few minutes later, I lost my balance as the door opened, sending me to the floor, and giving me a great view of what color my female dorm mates were wearing. I inwardly cursed my luck, as I slapped my hand over my eyes, slowly getting up.

Pink and... B-Black? Guess who's wearing what.

After I dusted myself, I turned to the two flustered girls, giving me each of their own version of death glares. I know they're waiting for me to make a sick joke about their underwear, but I'm not _that_ kind of an ass. I kept my silence as I stared blankly back at the two, adding more to the temperature of their faces.

I gave out a sigh as the two wouldn't stop looking at me. I turned off my mp3 and took off my earphones. "I'm not going to make fun of you." I spoke. Both girls were unsure of what I had just said, making me roll my eyes. "Do you want me to make fun of you about 'those'?" I asked, with a bit of tick in my tone.

Both girls gave out a sigh of relief, as I saw Akihiko step out from where he was hiding. Quick little bugger, ain't he? Mitsuru spoke. "Well that's quite a surprise, coming from you." she said.

I snorted. "The way you put it just now was as if you wanted me to make fun of you about 'That'."

"It would do your health good if you do no such thing." she said. "Now then, Takeba." she looked at the girl. "How is she?" she asked.

"Oh, she's fine." Yukari nonchalantly said. "It's better if we leave her to rest here for today and do the meeting tomorrow."

Mitsuru nodded. "So be it." she turned to the boxer. "Akihiko, get the Evoker ready for her. And you," she pointed at me. "Don't do anything to her."

"Don't worry." I waved at her dismissively. "I like her. She's cute."

I caught brows twitching on the two girls. Guess, I should have reassured them with other words, huh?

"I won't do anything to her, I promise." I reassured, but both girls now looked pissed. Are my words not good enough? Looks like there's no winning for me in this argument. I sighed, I raised my right hand to swear my promise. "Fine, I won't even touch her, alright. I'll respect her with every dignity of my manhood."

I thought their rage would end, but I was wrong. Before I realized it, a pair of hands slapped me on both cheeks, the sound rang in the empty hallways of the medical institute, as well as inside my ears.

What the HELL was that for?

I hissed at the stinging sensation that I was feeling on each side of my face, as both girl pulled their palms off. Stomping their way to who-knows-where.

I saw Akihiko laughing at me. "What was that all about?" he managed between breaths.

"I'll show you." I said, as I walked over to him. To make sure that I made an imprint on both his cheeks, I pulled my arms apart, and sandwiched his face.

He blocked with both arms, in a standard boxing stance. "Heh, you gotta do better that that." he taunted.

Well, he asked for it.

I snapped my elbows, twisting them under his arms. I gave him a one inch punch to his solar plexus, unequipping Thor before I did to avoid any harmful damages. It wasn't that strong, but it was enough to nudge the sore rib, making him reach to his side.

"Final BLOW!" I announced. Rearing my arm back, I gave him a right hook to the face with an open palm, leaving a big mark on the spot, and did the same with my left arm.

_**SLAP! SLAP!**_

Two slaps with powerful stings, the boxer couldn't guard because of his rib. He fell to the floor, marking his first loss in a match... against me. I raised one arm and announced.

"Here is your winner and the NEW amateur (not) boxing champion! Minato Ari~sato!"

Well, that should be enough fun for now.

I crouched down to look at the boxer. "Hey, you said to do better, right?" and with that, he slumped to the ground.

After literally dragging the boxer in the halls, I shoved him in one of the examination room. I informed the doctor of his condition, as well as his habit to... overexert himself. I was about to say that Akihiko was like a masochist, but I bit my tongue to stop myself.

"What happened to his face?" the doctor asked.

"He kept sparring until he collapsed." I told him.

"But, these look like hand marks."

"He was sparring with a feminine figure." Yes, I have a girlish figure, and it helps with fighting shadows as my body can be very flexible. "Please be sure to inform Kirijo-san about this boy's condition. She'll do the rest."

The doctor nodded, and I walked out of the hospital.

Back to the topic of the female patient in bed.

Well, shit. I almost had a heart attack because of Hamuko. She... knows me, yet, it doesn't look like it was Igor that informed her about me. Her state of shock really made me worried, but... why _was_ she shocked when she saw me?

Things are still going as I planned... well, mostly. But that's a step forward, even if it's just a small one. The more I try to push this uneasy feeling away, the more it comes back and putting so much strain in my thought.

Hamuko Arisato, is supposed to be the person the took my role, replacing my spot in my journey. But, something about that... just doesn't seem to feel right. At first I thought it was just jealousy, but now that I've met, and talked to the girl, it... doesn't feel that way anymore.

I made my way to the small alley in Paulownia Mall, the velvet door as my destination. I opened the door, Elizabeth greeted me as I entered.

"Hello, Minato-sama." she bowed. "How may we help you today?"

I took a seat in my usual spot, right across the long-nosed man himself. "I have some questions." I stated.

Igor chuckled. "Then allow me to supply you with answers."

I'm pretty sure that he already know what my questions are, seeing him as confident as ever. I started. "First question: did I really just travel back in time?"

Igor nodded, and I noticed Elizabeth hiding her chuckle. "Yes."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're hiding something." I said.

"There is nothing to hide from you, my boy." Igor smiled... wider. "As I've said, you have unlocked a new world."

Wait, New world? "What does that... oh." I wanted to ask, but I kinda figure it out already. It was the reason why I've been feeling uneasy.

"Your world was already destroyed." he reminded. "As powerful as the residents in the velvet room may be, we cannot bring back a whole planet, let alone add something that should not be there." He's referring to Hamuko.

I nodded, knowingly. I raised a hand and rubbed my temple. "By traveling back in time, you meant_ this_ world's time. So, you're telling me that this world that I'm in, is an alternate... dimension, or something?"

God! Is this a manga or something? If it is, then who ever is writing this is an idiot with no originality.

Igor nodded. "Correct. It is the same as you flip a coin."

I let out a aggravated sigh. "If that's true, then, shouldn't the rest of the team also have their genders reversed?"

Both Igor and Elizabeth chuckled, the girl couldn't hide it anymore. "Reality is quite hard to understand, yes?"

They're not gonna tell me, huh? I slouched in my chair, ended up staring at the ceiling of the lift. "Second question: Are the rest of my money here, and also the weapons that I left?"

Igor nodded. "Yes."

With a snap of his finger, the part of the lift became an armory, displaying different varieties of weapons. On the floor were metal cases, which I think, has the money that I got from defeating the Reaper and the other shadows.

"I'm taking one weapon." I stated, and Igor approved. It's for... a screw up I'm planning.

I went to the section where there were different designs of gloves and gauntlets, each giving different ideas on how to crush a shadow's face in. I got what I wanted, and hid it under my coat. Igor snapped his fingers again, and the armory disappeared.

"Anything else?" Igor asked.

"I have a few irrelevant questions but that's not important any more." I said. "But for now, I want to ask about my Social Links."

"The bonds of love and friendship are inseparable, even by space and time. It cannot be seen on the surface, but it will always linger within one's soul." was Igor's only reply.

I nodded. I tried to stop my smile, but I couldn't help it. "Heh. I see." I had a feeling it was something like that.

I took a seat, then closed my eyes, sighing deeply with the smile that I couldn't stop.

So that was what Igor meant by losing me in everyone's mind. It's only their memory, but not with their hearts. My personae are still with me, and my friends don't act like I'm a total stranger to them- Wait!

"Shouldn't they be different people then?" I asked. "Even if they are like my friends in the previous world, shouldn't they act like I'm nobody to them?"

"Ah, a good question." Igor said. "But, let me answer by asking another question: What is reality?"

Huh? That has nothing to do with my question.

"Humans have long given up on finding out the truth about this, and only continued to see what is in front of them." He said. "What is life? What is fate? What is destiny? Who decides to end our lives? Why do we die, and where do we go?"

Great, I still ain't getting answers.

"Questions that are right there in front of you, yet you turn a blind eye over it. 'Fate' decides the course. 'Destiny' is the destination. 'Death' is the phase for changes in 'Fate'. And 'We' are the guides in these journeys."

Long story short, 'Life' is a mystery. There are just too many unknown things that mankind just can't be assed to figure out. Meaning, I should expect the unexpected, since this world is not the same, some things may have changed, and the velvet room is here to help me along those changes.

Igor's as cryptic as ever.

I sighed. He'll never end his mind games, huh? More questions in my head, but I'll just be the one to guess the answers again, so why bother.

"I get it... more or less." I said. "I'm gonna need a new persona to accompany me by the way."

"Then, please..." Igor gestured to Elizabeth, as the girl opened the compendium.

I purchased what I needed, and stood up. "That's all, I guess." I said. "Um, should I tell you what I'm gonna do?"

Igor held out a hand to stop me. "There is no need to tell us. We will be with you until the end."

I smiled, and nodded. "Then, see you later." I waved, opening the door to the outside.

As I got out, only a few minutes had passed. Ten to be exact. When I walked out of the alley, 'Fate' must be toying with me, I figured.

There by the fountain, was a girl, dressed in a white gothic lolita outfit.

Things are moving faster than I expected.

I walked over to the fountain, taking a seat beside the girl without even asking her.

"Hello there." I greeted, not looking at the girl, the same way she ignored my presence and continued to scribble on her notes. "Is this a coincidence or are we just connected by 'Fate'?" I asked.

She stopped her hand, but didn't look up to face me. "Who are you?" she asked.

I should've known she would react like that, since I'm wearing something different: a white leather jacket and dark blue pants. Also, I didn't bring my beanie.

"I'm quite hurt." I humored. "Lady Maria."

Now, she looked away from her notebook and stared at my face carefully. A few seconds passed, and she still didn't recognize me.

"This should give you a clue." I placed my earphones on, and brushed my fringe back. "Recognize me now?"

"No. I don't know you." she said, bringing her attention back to her scribbles.

Ouch... "How cruel..." I said, letting go of my fringe. "Did I not make any impact on you yesterday?" I'm teasing her a bit to see any reaction that I could use.

"Go away." she said, but her hands didn't move, not even resuming her sketch.

"Sorry, I'm kinda tired." I leaned back. "I've been walking for a few hours, and stood for a few minutes, so I'll be resting here. You don't mind, right?"

"I do mind." she said.

This time, it's my turn to ignore her. I turned on my mp3, setting the volume a bit low, and closed my eyes.

A few seconds have passed and I opened an eye for a bit, to see what she's doing. She was back to her sketches again.

We both ignored each other for a few minutes, but that was interrupted when my stomach growled.

"I guess it's lunch time." I said, peeking at the girl at my side. "Wanna get ramen?" I asked.

"No." she answered immediately.

"How about a burger?"

"No."

"Sweets?"

"I hate them."

"The café then?"

"No."

"Takoyaki?"

"Disgusting."

…

I'm out of ideas... This girl is just hard! Well, we're talking, that's good, right?

I sighed, standing up. "Let's see each other again, okay?" she didn't answer. "I won't be coming back for a few weeks." I said, as I started walking away.

"Tell me..." I heard the girl.

I stopped and turned around to face her. She's looking at me with those sorrowful eyes again.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

I blinked twice, totally caught off guard by the question. But, I answered. "That depends."

"Depends on what?" she asked, tilting her head, still not changing her expression.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why?"

I thought for a second, and answered. "Because, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Why?"

"I..." I looked at the ground. "It's because, I lost everything." I looked at her and shrugged. "That's all."

"Why are you here then?"

I shook my head, shrugging again. "Fate, I guess."

"Why are you still living?"

"I'm not." I answered. "Well, not entirely." I said, looking away.

"Are you happy?" again with that question?

I let out a long sigh, scratching my head. "I'm not happy, I guess. I keep suffering, even now."

"Do you wish to die?" What is with her, and her barrage of questions?

I smiled at her. "How about you?" she didn't reply. "I'm here, not because I want to. I'm here because, I have to. Willing or not, there's something I have to do."

"And, what's that?"

"You're asking too much."

"I'm not. You didn't answer my question" she said.

I didn't reply, but I just stood there with my arms crossed, looking at her intently. Her curiosity is good, but I might accidentally tell her something that I shouldn't.

After a few seconds of silence and staring, she stood up. "Treat me to a bowl of ramen." she said.

"I-" wait, what? "Can you repeat that?"

"A bowl of ramen. Or were you just toying with me?" she asked.

Damn this woman is so unpredictable. I sighed. "Do you want the special, or just the ordinary one?"

"Special." she said, walking past me, heading to the direction of the Strip Mall.

"As you wish." I said, catching up to her. "I'm Minato by the way."

"Chidori." she said. "That's my name."

I smiled. "Nice name. What were you drawing?" I asked.

"Something." she said. I chuckled at that.

I stopped when I heard a glass shatter in my head.

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Art Arcana._

I slapped a hand over my mouth as I was about to make a spit-take with my saliva.

Art? The hell? I KNOW that's not a real arcana. Just because the girl scribbles, it doesn't have to be 'Art' Arcana. Is this also one of the differences in this world?

I sighed. That's pretty screwed up.

"Second thoughts?" Chidori asked.

I shook my head, putting my hand down. "Nope." I said. "I just thought of something funny, that's all."

"Keep it to yourself." she spat, walking ahead.

"That's pretty harsh."

We continued our way to the Strip Mall. Some of the girls that knew about my rumor were looking at me with fluttery eyes, while glaring at the girl walking beside me. I noticed some of the guys' looking at me with envy, then looking at Chidori with... the same look Junpei usually has.

As I entered the shop, I showed the old man my card, and he immediately guessed who I was. He pretty much teased me when I said I was with Chidori.

We got the special menu, sitting quietly while we ate. I don't think she likes being disturbed while eating. I ate up to twenty bowls again, while Chidori only managed eight. Huh, who knew. Though she didn't show it, I felt her looking at me while I kept eating past ten bowls.

I think we were having a bit of a competition. We didn't say anything, but, well... it just felt like it.

I payed for what we ate, and spent the rest of the day in silence. She scribbled, while I listened to my tunes. We sat by the station, ignoring the stares of the curious eyes of the public.

She stood up when it was almost two o'clock. She didn't say a word to me as she left. I stared at her back until she disappeared from my sight. And with that, my time with Strega was over, till next time we meet.

I sighed. "What else will change, I wonder."

From this day forward. My play will have some improvised scenes, but nothing major will change.

Next act: A new ally and the first step to Hell.

* * *

><p>AN: WTF! What kind of Arcana is that? -_-;;

Haha, just kidding. It's real, actually. If no one believes me... RESEARCH! There's a hint to it in the real game.


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah! thanks for everyone who thinks this is a fun read.

**BlazingFireAngelXXX**: It's still going to be MinatoxHamuko main pairing, but I never said anything about not letting the guy be... 'friendly' with the other girls.

**chad001**: I'm labeling them as Selfcest, not Incest, but your guess about Shinji was close, so SO close. Yet, at the same time so far. As far as the horizon.

**l2ose**: Yes, I am adding more personae. I got the final Persona in my... other notes, but having trouble with the ones BEFORE the final persona.

**Spear-of-the-doomed**: Being able to make Junpei understand that the chairman is evil? Nah... Well, things would be easier like that, but if Junpei, the easy-going, most laid back, and most trusting amongst the team/ dense, were to suspect the chairman of his evil plans, then everyone on the team would've suspected the chairman already... Just, well, y'know... he's just never suspected anyone, unless if he's joking or something.

**Twinkle Ace**: BOTH of your guesses are correct! Congrats, you win a cookie!

Well, that's it for reviews. R&R

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>April 19 – Evening<em>

_I... should be happy... right?_

Chidori really got me on that one.

I came back around three in the afternoon. No one was in the lounge. I bet they were informing the Bastard of Hamuko's health, and were preparing for the exploration of Tartarus.

Yukari's probably doing some laundry... I hope. I can guess that Akihiko's still in his room, meditating for his encounter with Mitsuru, or... he could be writing his last will. Well, it doesn't have anything to do with me- wait. I WAS the one who got him into that mess... hmm. Ah well, I'll just light some incense for him, that should do it. And, Mitsuru's probably the one informing the shit called Ikutsuki.

That's fine and all, but... why do I feel like this?

Ever since I stepped into the empty lounge of the dorm, I felt something heavy fall over me... not physically... more like, emotionally. I have a bad feeling.

I thought the feeling would go away, but it's still here... even at eight in the evening. It's the same feeling I get whenever something bad was coming, like a sixth sense, or something. I can't pinpoint it exactly, but something's amiss.

I've been pondering over this all afternoon, but nothing comes into mind. Everything's going well. Next should be my debut as a member of the team. I'm getting along with everyone, and my cover is still intact. I've got my persona and weapon ready. What else should I prepare for? What else am I missing?

I've been staring at the ceiling all this time, and my eye-lids were getting heavy. I'm getting tired of thinking. I need time for myself, and at least a day in my world of fantasies that does not involve personae. Yeah, that would be nice.

I was about to fall asleep, when a knock came on my door came. I grunted, and tried to ignore the infidel that disturbed my worship to the God of sleep.

They knocked again, adding a bit more force to the door. I covered my head with the pillow, muffling the noise of the door. The knocked harder, and oddly enough, I found myself banging my head with the rhythm of their knocks. It's weird, I know.

Standing up, I went to silence the fool that threatens to get between me and my sweet sleep.

I opened the door with a bit of force, startling the person on the other side. "This better be worth my time." I barked.

It was Mitsuru, still a bit stunned by the sudden motion of the door. After gathering herself, she finally spoke. "Tomorrow, we will have a meeting with all the members of SEES, don't be late." she said.

I let out a groan full of exasperation. "THANK you for relaying information that could be said through the door."

I got a 'hmph' from the upperclassman. "I was not sure if you were present."

"Well." I started. "That never stopped you from barging in the other day and showering me with a hail of ice, now did it?"

"I was frustrated." she retorted.

"I was asleep." I shot back. "Barely even able to defend myself."

"You were resistant." she added.

"That was my body's natural defenses."

no reply.

"Please avoid making extravagant methods to gain my attention... just, please." I begged.

She crossed her arms. "Then, _please_ behave yourself more."

"I'll try." I said. "But, I won't guarantee."

"I hope you do." she said.

After that, we had nothing else to say, but now, we found ourselves strangely looking at each other. Silently, she looked me in the eye, and I did the same. I kept staring blankly, but her stare was a serious one. She seemed dazed for a couple of seconds.

A person that still has feelings for me, yet they are unaware of it.

This is just sad. I say to them that I have amnesia, but it's them that forgot about me. Looking at the person strangely, but you can't seem to grasp your own feelings. A feeling worse than death, is the feeling that you were treated like you never existed. All the people that you loved, cared for, and protected. If they pretended that you never existed, that would be the worst thing that could ever happen to a person. Forget about death, at least they still remember you in their hearts. But if they made it like you were never even born?

That's... too painful.

We kept staring at each other for more than a minute. I fought back the frown that was about to appear on my face, and continued my stoic facade. Then, she finally spoke.

"Goodnight." she said, eyes still not leaving mine.

A made a quick breath through my nose before replying. "Goodnight to you too..." I paused. "Mitsuru." I said, not adding the proper suffix to her name.

Her eyes widened, and a blush appeared with it. I quickly closed the door before she said her piece, careful to not slam it at the girl's face.

I stood there, watching the door silently, waiting for the girl on the other side to take her steps away from it. A minute has passed, but I still have yet to hear her footsteps.

This is quite painful for me, keeping everything from everyone. If I could, I would tell them everything, pour my heart out just to let them know how happy I am to see them still with me. But I can't... I just can't.

I placed a hand on the door, leaning on it while looking down, letting my hair cover my closed eyes. Then, I spoke to the girl on the other side. "It's confusing, isn't it?" I asked. "We don't know each other, but I feel like I know you..." I slightly opened my eyes, looking at the floor of my room. "Should I... really be here?"

I gave the door a light bang with my fist, closing my eyes again. I let out a desperate sigh.

_You don't know how much I want to tell the truth..._

"Minato..." I heard her say my name through the door. "You... shouldn't question your reason to be here." she said. "All that matters is that... _You_ are here."

My eyes widened, feeling some tears building up.

I smiled softly at her words, bringing my head up. "Thank you." I whispered.

Hearing her words made me feel content. I heard her steps fade as she walked away.

Shouldn't... question it, huh.

I sat by my desk, turning on my lamp as I did. I pulled out my Evoker, and began twirling it in my finger. My smile widened as I let my tears roll down my face.

I kept smiling and playing with my Evoker till it was time for the Dark Hour. Everyone's probably asleep by now.

"I'm still being toyed with, huh?"

I stood up, taking my Evoker with me as I walked through the door, and into the empty halls of the dorm. I made my way to the roof, walking out into the green skies of the night. I still kept twirling my Evoker as I walked. My other hand was in my pocket the whole time.

I stopped. I looked at the roofs of the buildings spread out under the cold, empty green sky. I pulled my arms apart, enjoying the silence of the night, for once. I took a deep breath, the scent of blood entered my nose, and the smile that I had faded into a frown.

I twirled my Evoker, then pointed angrily at the crescent moon that hung in the sky to declare: "THIS TIME, I WILL NOT LET ANYONE DOWN! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ANYTHING ELSE AWAY FROM ME!" I pointed the gun, quickly, to my head. "**EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE AGAIN!**"

I pulled the trigger.

"HELEL!"

My persona appeared, shinning brightly like the holy being that it is. In it's palm came a light, and it slowly raised to the sky. Reaching the outer atmosphere, it blew, illuminating the city that night. I turned back, walking inside and going down the stairs.

_Nyx. This time, I will stop you from coming, no matter what it takes!_

I steeled myself, and reinforced my resolve. No more distractions. No more doubt. No more hesitations. I will keep looking forward, and see to it that my plan will succeed.

Even if I have to become the lying son of a bitch that Ikutsuki is.

* * *

><p><em>April 20 – Monday...<em>

I went to school, acting natural and smiling brightly to whoever greets me. Very uncharacteristic from my usual self. Yukari and I, went to pick up Hamuko from the hospital, bringing her things and her uniform.

"Hey, you okay?" Yukari asked, looking at me with worried eyes. "You don't look so good."

We were approaching the school. The girl that just got discharged from the hospital was keeping silent, walking behind me and Yukari.

"I'm fine." I assured. "I was up pretty late last night, finishing up any homework that I missed during my days of absence." I lied, I'm actually happier now. But if I'm happier, my face doesn't exactly show it, instead, I just smile uh... more gently.

Yukari huffed, raising her chin to the front. "Well, that's what you get for skipping." she said.

I sighed. "Sorry about that."

"You should be." she huffed. "I was the one who had to give you your homework, and it was me who lent you notes."

"Yes, yes." I waved dismissively, sighing to the side. "What, you want me to treat you to dinner or something?"

She placed a hand under her chin, thinking. "Sushi would be great."

"Are you serious?" I slouched, almost bumping into someone.

"Yo, Prince. Did something happen?" a voice asked.

I didn't need to look to know who it was, so, I gave that person a good Yuka-tan style uppercut.

His body fell to the ground. I towered over him as I looked down. "Good morning, Junpei." I greeted. "Spread any rumors that I should know about?" I asked.

The poor sap quickly stood to his feet. "What the hell was that for, dude!" he barked, half screaming, half angry.

"Oh?" I cracked my knuckles and began to smile evilly at guy. "I'm sorry. I just thought someone was calling me with the title that almost cost me my dignity." I said. "Was that _you_, Junpei-KUN?"

He was taken aback. "D-Dude, stop that. It's freaking me out."

"Oh?" I gave him a toothy grin. "But, I'm a 'Prince' right?" I stated. "You have no right to tell me what to do." I edged closer to him, shadowing over his face.

"A-Alright, I won't call you that anymore, so, back away... please?" he pleaded, as a sweat rolled down the side of his face.

The brunette gave huff and shook her head, while that other girl looked confused on what just happened.

Junpei pulled his fearful attention off me, and took notice of the auburn haired girl behind Yukari.

"Yo." he greeted. "Been a while, eh? Sup?"

Hamuko smiled and waved to him. "Nothing much. I just got out of the hospital today." she said.

"Did you have an upset stomach or something?" Junpei joked.

"I hope that was a joke, Junpei." I said. "More than one week of a stomach in pain is... just stupid."

"Lighten up, man." he said. "I was just askin'"

I rolled my eyes at the boy. Was it like this in my world too? I don't remember.

"Well, anyways." Junpei started. "I have something to tell you."

The girls looked curious. "What is it?" Hamuko asked.

I walked past the guy and said to the girls. "If he's confessing his love for you, reject him quickly." I said, "We have class today, better let him get over it sooner." I continued my way to the building, with the rest of the group in tow.

"Dude! That's not it!" the poor guy barked, then he sighed. "Well, nevermind. I'm not really supposed to say it anyways."

"Probably another rumor." I said, opening my locker and pulling out my indoor shoes.

"NO!" Junpei yelled. "Why do you have to be like that dude?" he asked.

"You're the one who needs to lighten up, Junpei." I said. "I'm only joking, and I love teasing other people."

"So much for being a Prince." I heard him grumble, which earned him another uppercut from me.

Both girls sighed at what had just happened, and I ignored the twitching of Junpei's leg as he slumped to the ground in... mock pain, really. It wasn't a hard blow, actually. I just placed my fist under his chin, waited for him to react, then pushed my fist upward. It didn't hurt. It was all him that did the dramatic impact.

I took out my pen and poked the actor's face with the other end, looking at him with a blank half-lidded stare. "Yo, Jun-Jun, stand up, I need someone to talk with when I get to class."

"Jun-Jun?" the three members of the group echoed, all at the same time.

"Yup." I nodded. "Girls like cute nicknames. So I reckon you'll be called by some if I gave you one."

Sitting up, the guy complained. "Th-That's not funny, dude."

"That's alright, Jun-Jun." the auburn haired girl patted him on the shoulder. "I think it's cute."

At that, Junpei's eyes immediately sparkled. "Really? You think so?"

"Hey, it's better that Stupei, right?" I asked. The guy slouched, while the girls giggled.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked me.

"Rumors."

* * *

><p>Class today was... as boring as I remembered. Ono-sensei was talking about people in the old days who used rocks for their crafts. After Hamuko answered correctly, she sat back down. The teacher gave her the question to... make sure she's still up for class.<p>

Before, Hamuko was confused as I took her supposed seat, but Yukari pointed out that she was absent for too long that Toriumi-sensei gave her seat to me. Fortunately and unfortunately, there was someone out sick, and poor person had his/her seat taken by Hamuko: third row by the window, the right side of the pair of chairs.

Ono-sensei continued his half-hearted way of teaching till class was over, adding a bit of the bushido code in one of his quotes.

Lunch came, and apparently Hamuko and I share the same taste in food, as well as the bottomless pit in our stomachs, earning us quite a lot of stares from our fellow students. Yes, a two dozen melon breads can make people look at you strangely.

I took this time to get to know the girl, but not alone. She acts awkwardly if I talk to her, and often avoids making eye contact with me. I'm beginning to get suspicious of this.

From what I've observed, she's a bright and cheerful character. I avoided any topics about her family, and only asked about what she likes. She didn't answer any of my questions, but answered when it was someone else who asked.

She's afraid of me. That's what I see. But... why?

Igor didn't tell her about me, I've never met this girl before, I haven't done anything to make her act like this to me... so, why?

I wanted to ask her what I did to make her be like that, but I don't think she'll answer. I guess I have to do this slowly, and let her be the one open up to me.

As we walked back to the dorm, it was me who was walking behind this time. I wonder if Chidori went to the Mall today.

I kept my distance as to let the girls have their chat in peace. I had my music on, so it wasn't hard to ignore the two, but I still tailed them in a safe distance. I've been feeling eyes staring at me ever since we exited the school grounds. There's only one type of wild animal that hunts in a city, even in broad daylight.

Fan girls.

"Is something wrong, Minato-kun?" Yukari asked, looking back to me as I was glancing around to find the eyes that was raping my body.

Rape. Ugh... that word rubs me the wrong wa- I really need to choose my words better.

"It's nothing." I said, looking at the alley, where I can see steam coming from it, and I know that there wasn't any pipes that high, or low in that concrete path. I made a big gulp, and shook the foreboding sensation that I felt.

"Are you sure?" she asked, continuing to walk, with the other girl's attention also directed to me.

"I'm sure." I said. "I just want to hurry back..." I looked back to the alley, some heads were popping out, and drool was coming out of the mouths of the beasts. I shuddered. "As soon as possible."

The two girls shared some disturb glances that they thought I didn't see, but I did.

As we entered the lounge, no one was there. It was quiet... too quiet. My sixth sense is tingling again... or is it my blood lust? I can't tell which.

Ikutsuki must be upstairs.

"Where is everyone?" the new girl asked.

"Oh, they're probably upstairs, in the control room." Yukari answered.

"I thought it was a command room?" I asked.

"You've been there already?" Yukari asked.

I pinched my chin and thought about it for a second. What would be a good excuse? Then I answered. "Surprisingly, I know how to pick locks."

I went ahead to the meeting, ignoring the look that the two girls gave me.

* * *

><p>Once in the control room, Ikutsuki greeted us. My patience and will power too heavy blows as I shared the room again with the bastard. <em>Keep your cool Minato, keep your cool... bite your nail, lip, fidget, keep yourself busy-<em>

Or better yet: keep the bastard silent as much as you can.

After the introductions, and the LIES that were spat right in our faces by the Shit himself, I took over.

The bastard was sitting on a singles chair, on the farthest side of the room. Hamuko was sitting beside Yukari on the sofa, beside them was Akihiko, sitting the closest to the human shaped Shit. Mitsuru took her seat on the other side of the shit, and right across the boxer. I took my seat one stool before hers, we both sat on a... how do you call it? A stump-like cushion with four stubby legs.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Minato-kun?" Shit, the bastard asked the question. I thought it would be Mitsuru.

I swallowed the hate and venom that accumulated in my throat when the bastard spoke to me, and answered. "Can I ask her about it?"

"Why do you wish to do that?" Mitsuru asked. Thank you.

"So that, I could make this meeting fast and efficient." I said. "You could also correct me of the things that I misinterpreted."

The BASTARD thought about it it for a second, then chuckled. I HATE YOU! "Very well." he confirmed.

I took my stoic facade, and looked directly at the new girl. "Alright. But before that," I said. "Hamuko-san, I know that you've been trying to avoid me, I don't know why, but you do." Everyone in the room looked at the girl, slightly uncomfortable from the attention she was getting, then back to me. "It's okay." I assured. "I know you have your reason, (Though, I hope it's not being a fan girl) and I wish to tell you that I will not ask until you have fully gathered yourself, and ready to tell me your reason."

At that, I got a room of silence, most of them looking at me blankly. Why is tha-!

"I am completely serious about this." I stated, earning me more blank looks, except for Hamuko. The girl was looking away again.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Mitsuru deadpanned, but her eyes scream: _What a lying twit._

"Yeah." Yukari confirmed, deadpanned as well, staring at me with eyes that say: _I'm not buying any word of this._

"That's surprising." added the boxer, eyes saying: _He's going to screw with this girl, isn't he._

The bastard only nodded, and he's the only one grinning like an idiot, eyes asking:_ When's the punchline?_

I swear, I will make these people sorry.

"Okay."

Everyone tore their unbelieving eyes from me, and then to the new girl.

"Um... thank you, Mi-Minato...-san?" she said, reluctantly.

I nodded, ignoring the non-believers. "Now, I want you to answer my questions, seriously, and honestly. Just tell us what you know, and how much you know of it." she reluctantly nodded before looking sternly at me. I smiled. "Good."

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"First question," I raised one finger in front of me. "Would yo- no. Do you believe that there are twenty-five hours within a day? Every single day? Yes or no?"

"Yes." she answered immediately. I smiled at that, while everyone else is staring at us disbelievingly.

"Second question." I raised a second finger. "Do you know when this happens?"

"Midnight." she answered.

I nodded, then looked at everyone's multiple expressions. "Third question." I raised a third finger. "What happens when this occurs?"

"Nothing works." she answered. "Anything and everything, powered by, or used with any electrical devices die until it ends."

Nice.

I nodded again. "This should help the explanation faster. Now, fourth question." I raised my fourth finger. "Why has this not cause panic and chao-? Wait, let me rephrase that: Why doesn't anyone talk about this?"

"Because they become coffins." she said. "They don't know about this because, within this extra hour, everyone sleeps in a coffin. Only people like me, Yukari-chan, Mitsuru-sempai, probably you, and Akihiko-sempai, are the only ones that know about this because we are active at this time."

I nodded, slowly clapping my hands. I smiled at her and said, "Splendid." it's faster to get like this, ne?

She sighed, easing from the pressure. Everyone else did as well. Looks like I was the only one who was at ease.

I WAS NOT SCREWING AROUND WITH HER YOU FAGGOTS!

I ended my clapping with one big and loud clap, pulling everyone back in the tense atmosphere. "Final question..." I stated, returning my serious and blank look. "This is something of utter most importance. Ready?"

Everyone gulped.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, then opening them to show me a look burning determination. Must be the red eyes. "Yes." she answered, unwavering.

My look darkened. "Do you know who I am?"

Her body stiffened, so did the rest of the team. Guess, I made my voice a little too dark as well. I crossed my legs, placing one elbow on my knee, and rested my chin on my palm.

"Yes... or no?" I added.

Everyone looked at her, then me. I ignored them, and kept my sight on the female me, reading all of her movements, expressions, even the tiniest detail, just to see if she's lying.

I am a Hypocrite.

I sicken myself. But I need to know even the tiniest thing to see if it has any way of jeopardizing my plan. I already made a choice last night.

"Yes." I heard her answer. She's scared, more so than she was before.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I see..." I trailed off. "May I ask how?"

She suddenly looked uncomfortable. She kept looking down, and away from me. Everyone's gaze was focused on me and her.

I opened my eyes, seeing her looking at her hands on her lap, shaking. Beneath the fringe that covered her eyes, I saw the look of pain... excruciating pain. Why is that?

Unlike me, she openly shows her emotions. I once saw myself like this in a mirror, back when I was a kid.

A year had passed since my parents' death, and only then did the unforgiving reality came crashing down on me. I cried that night... for the first time since my parents' death, I cried. Pouring out every emotion that could make me feel like that again, I fell to... a hollow depression.

Happiness, anger, sadness, love, trust... everything had been ejected from me that night. Ever since then, I adopted my stoic facade. All the things I did, every emotion that I showed before I got here, they were all forced. Not a single one of those was genuine. I felt like crap in those times.

But her, Hamuko, she managed to keep them all, carry them all. The feeling of getting hurt again, she managed to face it again.

Such a brave little girl.

I sighed, resigning myself. "I have seen your answer." I said. "Thank you for your honesty." I looked at everyone else. "Sempai, can you please take over?"

Mitsuru was silent for a moment, then answered. "Yes, as you wish." she said, looking at the auburn haired girl. "We would like you to join us."

This brought her out of her trance. "What?" she asked, surprised.

Sempai took out a metal briefcase from under the table, opening it and showing the girl it's contents: an Evoker, and SEES' official armband. "We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or SEES for short." She explained. "We defeat the shadows that prey on the minds of humans-" oops, I forgot that detail. "-and we need your help to rid this world of the Shadows, and the Dark Hour."

"The Shadows are the black things that we defeated." I interjected, telling the girl. "The 'Dark Hour' is what we call the time when the everything is green, and bleeds."

Hamuko nodded, but quickly looked down as it was me who informed her of the last piece of information. I sighed at this.

"I'm going to sleep." I announced, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Sleep?" the boxer asked. "But it's still early." he stated.

I waved a hand dismissively, opening the door. "Early bird, early bird." I replied, walking out then closing the door behind me.

Outside, I sighed, scratching my head. Her answer to join may be affected with me in the room.

"Looks like I got myself a mystery..." I shrugged. "I guess it's worth cracking."

I walked down the stairs, singing merrily my own version of Burn my dread. _Mwahahaha._

"_A heated stove, timed with the clock_

_I walk away, to let it cook,_

_Effortless, the butter melts_

_I equipped my Surt, to absorb the heat_

_I lightly danced, preparing more_

_Reminds me of, my other dish (shit, I-)_

_BURNED my BREAD!_

_I was fast enough to save my lunch_

_Thanks to my Bufudyne Skill (still, I)_

_Burned my BREAD!"_

Ah well, I'm still working on the rest of the lyrics. This should do, for now. Damn, all this singing about food makes me hungry. To THE KITCHEN!

As I got to the first floor with my arms full of food from the small fridge in my room, which I filled once I had the chance, I went straight to making my dinner. I may not be better than Shinji, but I'm still second best when compared to the rest of the group.

I made curry, beef cutlets, miso soup, fried trout, few scrambled eggs, made improvised stake with the left overs, and anything sweet for desert. I need to enhance my repertoire in the culinary arts.

I washed the dishes after I ate. It took me two hours to prepare and eat, yet no one was hungry enough to come down and join me. And I've still yet to see the piece-of-shit in a human suit walk out of the dorm. My weird feeling still hasn't left me.

That evening though, before I fell asleep, it intensified, keeping me awake till I heard someone knock on my door.

I was groggy, grumpy, deep in thought, playing with my Evoker in my finger, and staring at the wall for more than half an hour. You could imagine the hostility I felt towards the person at my door.

Oddly enough, that person was Mitsuru. "Arisato..." she trailed off from the other side. "Are you awake?"

I slowly opened the door, non-verbally answering her question. "What is it sempai?" I asked.

Something was off about her expression. She had the same face when she was confronted by Yukari, the face which I pretty much memorized since she's been wearing it since her father's death. Pained, and sadness.

In her hand was an envelope. I immediately noticed the Kirijo group's insignia on it. "Do you remember the day when we first met?" she asked.

"How could I forget." I deadpanned. You stopped Yukari from summoning her Persona on- wait. I guess she means when she almost made a whole in my head with a sharp piece of ice. "Why do you ask?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Back then, I was very suspicious of you, even now." she raised the envelope between us. "This, I'm afraid, only made things worse." she handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked, holding the envelope in my hand.

"I had the Kirijo Group search for your true identity, yet none of them has found anyone exactly the same as you." she explained. "Although, there was one..." she trailed off.

I opened the envelope. Turning the lights on in my room, I read the report. As I scanned the content, my eyes widened from the information.

"As you can see, it is the only thing closest to you, yet at the same time, one of the most impossible things that could occur." her voice was stern, and she looked at me with all seriousness. "Who exactly are you?"

I fell silent.

No jokes, no messing around could ever make me say anything about this piece of paper. I tried to think of something, but my mind went blank.

I was simply speechless, and horrified.

On the front page was a picture of a boy with blue hair, and dark blue (too dark it almost looked dead as gray) colored eyes. There was the name: Minato, but no surname. Age: 7-8. but none of those things was the one that silenced me, it was the one below his information.

_Drove with his family home, only to get caught in an accident in the Moonlight Bridge. Year 1999._

_NONE of the family members survived the crash._

"He's... dead?"


	10. Chapter 10

MWAHAHAHAHA! HAHAH *cough* *cough*! Ugh never trying that again.

Alright, Plot Twist: OMG!

That's all I can give my readers without spoiling the whole thing.

For the Reviews:

**BlazingFireAngelXXX** : YOU ARE A GENIUS! But,: DAMN YOU! I was drinking something when I read your review, and you almost made me do a spit-take on my monitor. but, HELL that was funny.

**LonelyDessert **: Glad you enjoyed it, and thanks. Be happy, because more good things are about to come.

**chad001** : Damn, I thought I'd surprise you on my last chapter.

Well, on with the fic!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>April 21 – Tuesday<em>

Last night... was... I- how can I explain it?

My view of this world has shattered.

From what Igor said: This is an alternate world. Now, I can totally say that I believe that.

**_I_** am the outside factor here. I've been thinking that: _"This is my world", "That Hamuko girl is just a replacement", "That should be MY role"._ But now, it's: "_I'm just a stranger, baring the name of someone similar in this world, someone who'd already passed on, same way I would have if I wasn't so lucky_".

Damn, this is so depressing.

From what I can tell now; Roles have definitely been switched. For now, it's only mine, and hers that I know of.

The Moonlight Bridge, huh? How, I loathe that place. Now that I think about it, why were my parents and I driving on the bridge? Did we do something in Port Island? I... don't remember.

"Minato-kun?" someone knocked on my door. "Are you ready for school?"

I sighed, getting up from bed. I need peace, please.

I opened the door, Yukari and the ever so terrified Hamuko were there to greet me.

"So, ready for...?" she trailed off, looking at my current attire: plain white shirt, and baggy blue pants. "Why aren't you ready yet!" she scolded.

"I'm not going to school today." I stated, rubbing the inner corners of my eyes. Only a little gel, and I'll look like L. That'd be swell, but right now, I feel like hell.

I should stop rhyming, just pisses me off even more.

"WHAT!" the brunette yelled, while Hamuko only looked surprised. "Don't give me that! Wait-" she was looking at my face intently, and I looked back at her. I'm rather ticked off from this, actually. "Didn't you sleep well last night?" she asked, concerned. "Those are really nasty looking bags under your eyes."

"No." I confirmed. "Something kept me up." I said.

"What is it?" Yukari asked, in a rather suspicious tone. "It better not be what I think it is."

I rolled my eyes. I don't need this right now. "Oh yes, it was actually porn that kept me up." I deadpanned. "I was surfing the net in my room while there was NO CONNECTION!" at that, I slammed the door at their faces. "Oh, and thanks for the concern by the way."

"WHA- HEY!" I heard Yukari yelling on the other side of the door.

"GO TO SCHOOL!" I yelled back.

Now, she's banging on my door. "You jerk! Open up!"

I have half a mind to kick that door off it's hinges right now. "Piss off. I need sleep!"

The hits on the door suddenly stopped. After a moment, she finally yelled. "FINE!" then I heard her stomping away.

"FINALLY!" there are times when Yukari is just unbearable. Now, is one of those times.

Someone knocked again.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-! WHO THE HELL IS IT NOW?" This... is really pissing me off now. I'm tired, I'm sleepy, I'm stressed, one more and I'll use Armageddon to blow this building sky high.

"It's me." oh fuck, not her.

I opened the door slightly, peeking at the girl with one eye. "I'm not going, Hamuko-san."

The other Arisato was the only one in the hall. Seeing that I was staring at her, she was back to looking away again. Who are you, Hinata?

"I-It's not that." she said, fidgeting, holding her school bag in her hands. "Was it because of last night, that you couldn't go to sleep?" she asked.

I deadpanned. No, seriously, I did. Even with one eye, I can make that look possible. "Yes it was because of last night, but it wasn't because of you." I told her, before she started blaming herself. "You could say that I was given a lesson about life... and death."

"A... lesson?" she asked, curiously, forgetting her fear of me.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Speaking of lessons, shouldn't you be going now?"

She looked at her wristwatch then was startled by the time. "Oh no, we're gonna be late." she looked at me. "Are you sure you're not coming?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure. Have fun in school."

She gave me a wry smile. "Thanks." before running down the stairs where I could hear an angry archer running her mouth off.

I sighed, closing the door. I shouldn't take this out on her, or anyone for that matter.

"I give. No way I'm going to sleep with this on my shoulders."

So, I washed up, got dressed, placed the envelope in my coat, and walked down the stairs. I didn't have any black suits, so I took the darkest thing in my closet. As I got to the first floor, I was surprised to see two figures waiting for me.

"I knew it!" the brunette stated. "You're skipping again."

"No duh." I rolled my eyes. "You're gonna be late, you know." I said, as I walked past them.

"Hold it!" the brunette grabbed my arm. "You're not going anywhere but school." she said.

I pulled my arm off. "No, I'm not." I started walking again. "I'm going somewhere more important."

Yukari ran in front of me, blocking my way to the door. "What's more important than going to school?" she demanded.

I blankly stared at her. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?" I asked.

"Uhh..." feeling the pressure. "No." she took it back.

"Please move." I said, standing in front of her while she leaned on the door.

"No!" she yelled. "Tell me where you're going."

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

She angrily stomped her foot. "God dammit! Tell me where you're going!" she yelled. Who are you, my mother?

"It's none of your business!" I snapped.

"It is my business!" she retorted. "I'm always worrying whenever you disappear!"

HUH!

The girl behind me gasped at that, while I on the other hand, had my eyes widened. I quickly shook it off and asked her. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!" she said.

I sighed, gently moving her to the side. "I'm going to see 'My' parents."

I saw both girls looking at me with shock, Hamuko especially. I opened the door and walked outside, but before I closed it.

"I'm going to see their graves." I added.

It was two stations away to the graves of my- I mean, the parents' of the Minato of this world, as well as his own.

According to the information provided by the Kirijo Group, his family was driving out of Port Island when the accident happened. It's said that they came from some kind of social gathering for some well known people, and his 'family' was invited.

But the boy's parents... they're not the same parents that I had I my world, they are totally different. The father's name is unknown, the mother's unknown as well... no last name on all the members.

The only reason the boy was known was because of the people... the survivors on the bridge that were able to witness the boy on his last breath, the ones who were courageous enough to find signs of survivors. "He was a friend of my child" "He was so mature for his age" "I know him". All the parents, the mothers, the fathers, all said the same thing: "My kid called him Minato, that's all we know". Thus, it was to put on the boy.

No other relatives tried to claim the bodies, not one. The boy's cause of death was 'Blunt Force Trauma to the head', from the seat behind the driver. What happened to the parent's were... not so pretty, that's all I can say. Saying the car was destroyed was... an understatement, totaled would be close.

From the picture of the car that came in with the report, I was able to make out some holes, bullet holes. The holes weren't added to the report. Fucking Kirijo Group higher ups. They neglected the details that could connect to the Dark Hour.

This... Minato kid was seen playing amongst the children in a nearby park, that how people got to know him. He was pretty much everyone's friend, even with the other kid's parents'. He was 'Cheerful' to the adults, 'Friendly' to the children, a 'Good kid' to everyone else.

The Kirijo Group was able to get a lot of information about him, but at the same time, nothing worth noting. Surname was missing, age was unsure, relatives were unknown, residence was a mystery. Nothing about this kid made sense. It's like the Kirijo Group were a bunch of incompetent people trying to find the mystery of how a stringed puppet was able to move... while someone was pulling the strings, apparently.

Nanjo, comes into mind. It's the only one with enough power to do that.

Still, it makes no sense.

It's safe to assume that my REAL counterpart lived a different life from me. Now to the Hamuko problem.

She's only a counterpart in roles/ lives... wait, that doesn't sound right. I still lack the information on her, and the mystery kid 'Minato' also falls in the same category of Mystery.

Hamuko may or may not have lived the same way as me, that would explain our difference in personality. The deceased 'Minato' is the figure that fits all aspects of Mysteriousness. I know the face is mine, the first name is the same one I use, but everything else... blank.

Hamuko: Bright, cheerful, fears me for some reason, everything else... unknown.

Other World Minato: Same hair, eyes, a good friend to everyone, everything else... unknown.

I lack the information, and it's stressing me out. Hamuko's still afraid of me, the Kirijo's good for nothing, Igor's as cryptic as ever, Elizabeth's married to her job, and Ikutsuki would die before I torture the information out of him.

That, and I doubt I'd be able to hold back an instant killing blow.

I sighed, walking up the steps to a graveyard, I had bought some flowers on the way here. As I reached the top, I was graced by the wonderful, yet cold breeze. I continued my pace to a particular grave that the monk pointed me to. I met him sweeping in front of the gate.

It was at the end of the path, located close to a small forest. The shades of the trees covered a single grave, strangely enough, that was the one that I was looking for.

I stood in front of the tombstone, eyeing the words that were inscribed in it.

_Here lies a boy, who many people will remember as their friend. And to his parents that followed the fate of their son, we are forever indebted to you for giving us the honor of meeting this boy._

_Minato and his Parents_

Should I be happy, or angry about the words written here? I guess they didn't have the gall to write random things for the parents' names.

I pushed my hands against each other, closing my eyes. I payed my respects to the family, burning some incense for them.

This feels weird, somehow... looking at my own name on a grave.

"Happy now?" I asked. "If you're going to say something, DON'T. I've had enough spit on my face coming from you."

I turned around, glaring at one of the two people that followed me here. It's the same people who were waiting for me on the first floor of the dorm.

"If you're going to apologize, shuv it! If you're going to cry, do it somewhere else. If you're gonna scold me, then bite that piece of flesh you call a tongue, you have no right." I scoffed. "Now, keep those lips shut and go to school. You've already pissed me off by following me here."

Yukari, the girl that I directed all my fury to, started to sniffle. I hate this crap.

I'm a jerk, but right now, I don't give a damn. I'm too tired, and overworked, my brain's telling me to blow something up to calm down. I would, but these girls just HAD to come. Fuck.

"Minato-san..." The other girl trailed off.

I shook my head. "You only did this to keep Yukari-_san_ company. You didn't want to see this, I suppose." I looked at her. "I'm guessing that this is the Minato you knew?" I asked her. She nodded, then looked at the ground. I sighed. "Things just keep getting better and better, eh?" I chuckled, dejectedly.

I started walking away, a scorn pasted on my mugg. I heard Hamuko spoke up. "Where are you going?"

I waved a hand to her, not stopping my steps. "I'm off to discover myself." I said, then I pulled my arms apart. "I will find out why this life was given to me, and see if I can fuck up whoever's toying with me." I waved my hand again. "Bye-Bye."

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, the rage that's been swelling up is starting burst inside of me. I made a quick turn to some random alley, and as luck would have it, I have some fresh meat to grind.

"Which one of you bitches wanna try me, huh?"

* * *

><p>I hate myself even more for smearing mud to Minato's good name.<p>

I rode back to Iwatodai, then straight to Port Island. There should be some good meat out there that I could vent my remaining anger, if they ever think of bitching with me right now.

I've been tarnishing Minato's memory to the people who knew him. I'm lying, beating people up, scheming to kill someone. Hell, am almost on the level of Ikutsuki.

For the greater good my ass. It's more like 'do your best, and screw the rest'. Just focusing on your own goal, and just flashing the other things with your middle finger. Oh, how I just LOVE that phrase.

I went to the Mall. At least there I'd spent more fury on the punching bag, and less to the casualties that would idiotically pick a fight with me right now.

Guess who got the highest score?

And guess who got kicked out for breaking the machine?

Five hits and the thing went caput. I guess they don't make machines the way they used to. Ah who am I kidding, my fists are scary with Thor.

I decided to sleep the rest of the fury off, but not in the dorm. That place is too stuffy for me right now, add that to the fact that I'll be sleeping inside the scene of the crime where I made my first kill. A.K.A where I truly set the date of the Apocalypse.

So, no. I don't have to be in that place to cool off. One place though, is perfect for me. The place is close to nature, it can help me cleanse my soul, and finally, no one'll disturb my sleep there.

Naganaki Shrine

It's perfect. The benches are well placed under the shade, the playground as calming to look at, and NO shit to screw with me. Goodnight.

I closed my eyes, lying in one of the benches, resting my head on my arms. The breeze is perfect. The sound of the leaves in the trees are like lullabies singing me to sleep. I saw Koromaru walking around... so cute.

_Wedding Dress... the beautiful melody from the piano. I dreamed of the time when I first heard that one. One word only crossed my mind then. It was... Incredible. Listening to that blissful piece eased my heart. No matter how bad my mood was, that one song always pierces through that emotion, bringing me back to my serenity. Going from one key to the next, fluid motions, breathtaking notes echoing inside my body. The one song that broke me. Hehe, how ironic._

I slept for quite a while, but something finally disturbed me, slightly. It wasn't loud, it wasn't a pain to hear, but rather, it was calming. A small object running across a rough surface, going back and forth, resuming a well rehearsed rhythm.

Someone was writing something on paper.

"Well, this is quite a surprise, ne?" I spoke. "I said I'd be gone for weeks, but something must've intervened to make us meet again in such a short time." I opened my eyes. "Chidori-san."

The sound stopped, but I kept my eyes on the leaves and branches that were above me.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked.

I chuckled a bit, closing my eyes to think of my answer. After a few seconds I spoke. "I'm lost... I guess."

"Where are you going?" she asked, as her hands moved again and resumed her sketching.

I sighed through my nose. "The final destination of my journey." her hand stopped for the slightest moment, but then continued. I laughed inwardly at that.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

She didn't answer, or asked another question, we just enjoyed the company. Lying there, I felt that we were getting closer, even if we don't say anything, being there just felt enough.

I hoisted my leg over the other, then asked. "Feeling hungry?"

"No." she answered.

I sighed.

"Not yet." she added immediately.

My ears perked up at that. I don't know why, but I felt like giving her cat-like grin. Haha, weird, eh?

"What are you drawing?" I asked.

"Something." she answered.

I smirked. "Is this something, good?" I asked.

"Only I can tell if it's good or not. You won't understand." she replied.

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked.

"No." she answered immediately.

I was now chuckling. "Maybe next time then."

"Maybe." she said.

While we were talking, I didn't notice Koromaru approaching us. I looked at the dog at my side. He was looking at me with his red beady eyes, kinda reminds me of a certain girl with the same colored eyes.

"What's wrong, boy?" I asked the dog. "Wanna play?"

Koromaru suddenly got on his legs, and was barking happily. I smiled at him.

"How about we play fetch?" I asked the dog, and he replied happily with his barks.

I asked Koromaru to get the stick the we'll use to play. Funny thing is, he got me something, but not exactly what I asked for. Haha, he got me Akinari's pen. My only response to this is shrugging, the throwing the pen for the dog to fetch. I wonder how Hamuko'll react to this, especially my friend Akinari.

After satisfying the dog with fetching the 'Stick', he went to the back of the shrine. My only guess is that; it was where he lived.

I was sitting on top of the jungle gym, carefully balancing myself on the horizontal bars. I suddenly saw Chidori standing up and walking away.

"Hungry now?" I teased.

"I'm going." she said.

"Aww, that's too bad." I playfully whined.

She continued to walk towards the stairs. That is, when I said something.

"Say," I started, she stopped. I smiled at this. "Ever heard of the 'Revenge Website'?" I asked, and she completely looked to my direction.

"Why?" she asked me.

"No reason." I shrugged, then jumped down from the gym. "Just curious, that's all." I walked over to her.

"Is there someone you want to get rid off?" she asked me.

I shrugged, happily smiling at her. "There is. But it's something I can handle myself."

She looked at me intently. I can see that she's trying to find something. I only shrugged in return.

"You don't need it." she told me.

"Oh, but I do." I said, twirling around nonchalantly, then facing her again. "I need it quite badly."

She narrowed her eyes. I'm pushing my luck for a Reverse. "Why?" she asked.

Now, I bowed to her in a gentleman like manner. "Why, to keep in touch with you, of course." I said, closing my eyes, imitating the face of a mischievous fox.

At that, she was completely on guard. She jumped back, ready to throw her Axe at me, or even summon her Persona in broad daylight. She swayed the top half of her body from left to right. This, now I observed, helps move the center gravity of her body. Very smart. By moving to one side, she can execute a wild movement to the other side in a snap. She can also throw her Axe quickly with the momentum of her sways.

"Who are you?" she demanded, angrily.

I still kept my bow, as well as the look on my face. "No need to be so hostile, my lady." I giggled. "Hmhmhm, as I've told you: I am simply... _Minato_."

She kept her swaying stance, but kept silent. I stood straight, and place both hands behind my back. Oddly enough, the 'Art Arcana' has yet to reverse.

"Who are you after?" she finally spoke, still in her stance.

I chuckled. "Hehe, didn't I tell you? I can handle that myself." I walked slowly towards her, she took a step back. "All I'm asking is a bit of insurance."

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Simple. If I die again, then I'll need a plan B."

"Again?"

"Ah!" I feigned shock, covering my mouth with one hand. I stopped walking, our distance is only a few feet. "Please forget what I said. Now, all I'm asking is for you to, uh... give me the address of the site."

"How did you know?" she asked.

Ah, too many questions, but all is a waste of my time. Know what's worse than manipulating people with lies? It's manipulating them with the TRUTH. Well, maybe bend the words a bit.

My smile widened, pushing her aback. "Remember the bright star of two nights ago?" she didn't answer, but I can tell she knows. "Who do you think made it?"

Her eyes widened, realizing the truth herself. My smile only went to impossible lengths.

"As I've said: your help will only be insurance." I held out a hand to her "Oh, and please, don't worry about the money, I have plenty to spare."

"You are... aware?" warily she asked.

"Aware of what?" I asked, fox grin still in place, tilting my head to the side.

"The Dark Hour."

"Ah, yes. So that's what you call it." I lied, retracting my hand. "I used to call it the 'Hour of Blessing', actually." I shrugged. This may become a habit.

"Blessing?"

I nodded furiously, still smiling. "Yes, yes. The time when I was hurt the most. The time when I was in utter fear. And the time when..." I paused to open one eye to look at her. My smile added to the ominous aura that I released. "It was when I crawled out of my grave."

"What?" she looked confused. I don't blame her.

I shrugged again, returning my fox-look. "I'm dead."

Now, she stopped swaying. She stared at me like I belonged to a mental institute. So, I made a face that will make her take me seriously.

I reverted my look back to the time when I was in my middle school years. I stared at her with dead eyes that she immediately recognized.

"I will make them pay." I hissed, coating my words with every venom that I could muster, while thinking about Ikutsuki. Instead of being taken aback, she was drawn to me, taking a step closer. I quickly shook the eyes off, and made my mischievous grin.

"Who are you after?" she asked, slightly closer than before. I'm guessing that some of her wariness disappeared.

I gave her a smile that defied the words that I was going to say. "I will Murder the people who killed me."

Chidori didn't move. She wasn't even in her stance anymore. She staring at my face all the time.

"Why?" she finally asked. I've already anticipated this.

"Do I need other reasons to kill the people who killed me?" I asked. "Do I need more reason to hurt someone that made my life miserable?"

Her looks darkened. I could see the malice in her visage. "No." she answered.

My smile was at it's limits. I reached out a hand. "So, will you help me?"

She walked closer. Her eyes never left my face as she reached for my hand. "Call if you need us."

I gave her a toothy grin. "Excellent."

We shook hands as I heard the proof of her friendship.

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Art Arcana._

She took out her notebook, and tore off a piece. She wrote down the address for me, and handed me the paper.

"Is this enough?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

I started to walk away as what I wanted to do was done. Though, she stopped me with a question.

"When are you doing it?"

I stopped, but didn't turn around, then continued my pace. "In due time." I waved nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>As I got to the dorm, I found Yukari standing by the door. She saw me coming, and I could see her as she started panicking. Still caught up from this morning, huh?<p>

I stood at the bottom of the steps, while she stood in the middle. She couldn't look at me straight, and I find her actions quite similar to the other female that's afraid of me right now.

"Um, Minato-kun." she spoke, looking away from me. "About this morning..." she trailed off.

"Is there another Minato you're talking to, or is it that I just can't see him?" I deadpanned.

She suddenly began to stammer and a blush came along with it. I laughed at her, and she stopped her actions.

I got up to her level and patted her head. "It's cool. I'm not angry anymore."

Her looks brightened at my words. "Really?"

I nodded. "Like they say: Kiss and Make out. Right?"

She blushed furiously. "I think you mean: Make 'Up'"

I blinked twice at her. "Why?" I asked. "You already kissed, so why hold back?"

The look on her face was priceless. She was even as red as a tomato.

I laughed at her again. "I'm kidding. I already knew that." I continued to laugh. I shifted her to the door, and kept pushing till we were inside. But I added. "Then again, that would have been faster than words." Now, Yukari looked like she was about to faint, so, I struck the final blow. I hugged her waist from behind, and blew in her ear.

She fainted.

I was laughing my heart out while carrying her inside, where Hamuko was sitting in the lounge. Apparently she mistook my laugh for an evil one. I was going _Mwahahahaha,_ so I could imagine how she felt.

I cleared the misunderstanding, and after waking the poor girl up, she informed me about the meeting tonight. Mitsuru wants us in the command room. We all made our way together, but only to the third floor. They wanted to put their bags back in their rooms first, so I went ahead. I get the feeling though, that I've grown closer to Hamuko without knowing it.

As I got up there, I opened the door to the command room, and as soon as I saw the human shit called Ikutsuki, instincts took over, making me pull back the door shut with enough force to make the slam echo in the empty dorm.

"ARISATO!" I heard a female voice yell from the other side.

I heard steps running up the stairs. Quickly coming into view were the two female members of SEES.

"What was that? What happened?" Yukari frantically asked.

"Uh..." I was out of ideas, but thanks to playful instincts, I made one on the spot. "Mitsuru-sempai and the chairman were in the room... alone."

"And...?" Yukari inquired.

"What do you think happens when a perverted old man, and a beautiful young girl stay in a room, late after school, alone, no one else there to disturb them...? should I go on?"

I saw both girls' eyes widen, then a blush appeared on their faces. Now, all three of us are reluctant to open the... adult world on the other side.

"Sh-Shouldn't we go in?" Hamuko reluctantly asked.

"I'm..." I started. "I think I'll wait for Akihiko-sempai to arrive, just in case." I kept staring at the door, so did the girls.

Both of them silently agreed as I walked to the steps and took a seat on the top of the stairs.

I stared into the darkness at the bottom of the steps, then spoke. "So, are you girls just gonna stand there and let me peep at you, or are you gonna take a seat?" I asked, not looking to their direction.

"Uhh... sure." said Yukari.

I edged myself to the farthest side, baring in mind that the other girl is still a bit uncomfortable around me. Yukari sat beside me, and Hamuko sat next to her. There was nothing to talk about, so we just sat there awkwardly.

Me and the Hamuko got the same idea of listening to music, leaving Yukari fidgeting to herself. I took pity on her.

"Here." I said, offering her the other earphone. "If you don't mind listening to raps, that is."

Yukari looked at my hand, giving it a funny look. I rolled my eyes to her.

"I'm not planning anything." I said. "It's either this, fidget to yourself, or go through that door and learn more than you need about the human body."

She hastily took the piece off my hand and put it on. "I'll take you on your offer then."

I held back my snort, propping my chin up with one arm. I stared blankly into space, humming from time to time on my favorite lines of the song.

It was almost seven, and we got here a little past six, Mitsuru must still be having a wonderful time with the Shit. I found myself looking at Yukari's reactions whenever the song changes. She hummed randomly at some songs, and grimaced at the raps. Her facial expressions are quite entertaining, even if I don't do, or say anything to make her change it.

We shared the same expression when one particular song came. We've encountered it about three or four times, but our expression about it didn't change when it returned.

_Memories of the School_

I wonder why it was named like this? Yukari and I, shared the same sentiments to this song. It's really depressing, like a last goodbye. Hell, it was actually the last song I played when I went to my room that night. The night when...

"Minato-kun?"

I snapped out of my melancholy as Yukari called my name.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "Don't you like this song?"

I smiled, huffing through my nose. "I could ask you the same thing."

"W-Well, it's a great song... er- music, but it's kinda depressing." she said. Like the graveyard?

I smiled and raised a finger to emphasize my point. "That's why my face is like this." I said. "You also had the same look as me when this song plays, right?"

"N-No!" she stuttered, looking back at the stairs. "It's just a song."

"Oh? But, you were humming earlier." I poked. "Were you not having fun because of the song? Or have you gone mad?"

She gave me a playful smack on the shoulder. "Who's gone mad, huh?" as she said that, she gave me a cheerful smile, already forgetting the drama from this morning.

"Yes, yes." I sighed, but with a smile on my face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Akihiko's head suddenly popped out from below the steps.

"KYAAAA!" I screamed. "PEEPER!" I said, pushing down my imaginary skirt.

The two girls gave me a surprised look, then saw Akihiko.

"KYAAAA!" both girls screamed, copying my pose. That's what you get for not changing earlier.

"YOU LECHER! YOU BEAST!" I screamed. "Turn around, and quit looking up our skirts!"

Akihiko immediately blushed. "Sorry." he said, looking down on the floor. "Hey, WAIT!" he finally realized. "Your not a girl!" he suddenly looked up, meeting the shoe that I threw to his face.

"I may not be, but my two companions are." I said, standing up with the two female friends.

Akihiko threw my shoe back to me, giving me a glare as he did. "Will you knock it off." he barked. "What are you guys doing her anyway?"

"Waiting for you." I answered. "How about you, where have you been?"

"Just getting ready for a new member." he said. Must be talking about Junpei.

Before Akihiko said anymore, I yelled down the stairs. "TO THE SNOT CRAWLING UP THE STAIRS, DON'T BRING YOUR CRAP ALL THE WAY TO THE FOURTH FLOOR, YOU IDIOT!"

"I heard that!" replied a voice from down the stairs.

* * *

><p>We went inside the room, preparing ourselves for the lie that I devised in front of the girls. We went over the formalities first: Junpei was joining, Yukari was against the idea, Hamuko got a someone she can play with, and Akihiko will face Mitsuru's wrath once I tell her that he was training when he found Junpei. Nice.<p>

"But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys." Junpei commented. "I had no idea."

"That's right Junpei. You can lick our shoes later." I joked.

"I was mostly surprised about YOU being here." he retorted.

I shrugged. "I'm special."

"So am I!" he snapped.

"I have fans (which I loathe so much)." I added.

"Screw you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, man. So, you joinin' or what?"

"I'm in!" he announced. Wow that was easy. I scare myself sometimes. "So, what do we do in this club?"

"We beat up balls of shit that attacks people." I answered. "Also, we summon Mask Riders by shooting ourselves in the head."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, and it doesn't work if you shoot yourself anywhere else." I added. "Good luck man."

"WHAT!"

"Minato-kun, stop, just... stop." Mitsuru groaned, rubbing her temples. She sighed. "So, when will you be informing everyone about your situation?"

I shrugged. "How about now?"

Mitsuru solemnly nodded. "As you wish."

I stood up, clearing my throat. Everyone's attention are all focused on me. Then I announced. "MITSURU-SEMPAI HAS FORCED ME TO BECOME HER SLAVE!"

Everyone in the room made a spit-take. Imagine doing that without drinking anything. DISGUSTING. Good thing I was sitting by the monitors, and not in the circle of chairs.

A certain red haired woman quickly jumped to her feet, then chased poor me around the room. I used this chance to use the bastard's face as a stepping stool to jump over him, which I announced as an 'accident'.

By some given moment, I let her freeze my feet, and let her step on my back as I was sent to the floor when I could no longer move my legs.

"NO MISTRESS, NOT IN FRONT OF SO MANY PEOPLE!" then, I felt something hit the back of my head. "Giku!"

Again and again, something kept hitting me. It took a while till everyone was able to pull Mitsuru away from me. After the bastard calmed her down, he made her sit in the corner of the room, and me on the opposite corner. He shifted his broken glasses over his nose then let me spoke.

"Fine." I said, taking out the envelope inside my coat. "Hamuko-san, if you will." I walked over to her and handed it over.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Something that proves that you have not gone insane." I said, walking back to my seat.

She took out the contents, and everyone else in the room huddled over behind her to see what it was. Their expressions were no different from mine last night.

I laughed evilly. "Mwahahaha, fear me for I am a ZOMBIE!"


	11. Chapter 11

**chad0001- **THANK YOU! Well actually, I didn't know that I was doing THAT. Seriously, I didn't know. But now that you point it out... yeah, it does look like that. I try to make the interactions in the realm of logic... well, I try, but there is no sure way to know what other people are thinking, so I put together words that would make sense to Minato, even if it's just a guess.

**XoreandoX -** I always try to end my chapters with a bang, and it gives hints to how the future chapters will feel.

**ChaosRune- **WOW you're tenacious; actually reading, and reviewing ALL of the chapters. It's nice to know that people care... ^_^

Alright, that's for the first A/N, now for a bit of summary for this chapter:

It's just a little explanation chapter about some tips in the game, and in the story. Some dialog were changed, and some are added. I added a bit of my imagination as well...

Uh... I think that's all... Well, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>April 21 – Tuesday – Port Island<em>

"So, let me get this straight." inquired my baseball capped friend. "You're... a zombie?"

I nodded "Apparently, yeah."

"And... you've been dead for like what, ten years?" he asked again.

I shrugged. "More or less."

"Dude, that is AWESOME!" he cheered happily, then backed away cautiously. "You're not gonna eat my brain, right?"

I bobbed my head side to side. "If I tried to eat your brain, I'd starve." I stated. "There's nothing inside that melon you call a head."

"Smart Ass."

"Thanks."

"Will you idiots knock it off!" Yukari scolded. "And YOU ARE NOT A ZOMBIE!"

Oh yeah, Yukari's afraid of the supernatural... wait, or was it only ghosts?

"What's wrong Yuka-tan, afraid?" Junpei teased.

Yukari spat. "Yeah right!"

"Don't worry Yukari-chan." I told her. "If I try to eat you, I'll make sure to eat you whole." MWAHAHAHA!

The brunette tensed, while me and my friend Junpei were laughing like idiots. I saw the girl turn red when we passed under a lamp post. She's angry, I think. Nah, doesn't matter.

"Alright, we're here." Akihiko announced.

We were standing in front of the school, waiting for Tartarus to rise, not that the newest members of the team knew.

I don't know how, or why, but everyone seemed to have absorbed the idea of the walking dead pretty well.

They must be crazy. That, or they think that I'm just playing a practical joke with Mitsuru as my accomplice.

Well, the only things that I could think of are: Mitsuru's feeling guilty about the cause of Minato's death, so she'll accept this... nonsense even if it sounds too unbelievable, and since it was because of the Dark Hour, and it was the same date when the explosion happened ten years ago. Akihiko's probably thrilled since he's found an opponent that doesn't go down so easily, and I think he's looking for a chance to punch my face in. Junpei's probably thinking this is a cool thing. To Yukari... I'm not sure. And Hamuko, it's... great to see your friend alive, right?

Back in the command room, we were informed of Operation Tartarus, or as I'd like to call it: The first step into Hell. Tonight will be the first night of exploring the monstrous tower.

Like last time, Junpei compared the name of Tartarus to a toothpaste brand, Yukari teased him, only to be put to her place when she announced that she didn't know squat about it either. Hamuko remained indifferent, but had a spark in her eyes, and I grew closer to her again... somehow. She's been giving me that 'Sparkly Eyes' ever since she read the report about the young Minato.

The sempais guided us to school, and look on Junpei's face was of pure art when he finally realized where the location of Tartarus is.

"This is it?" Junpei screamed. "THIS is the place? Why here?"

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, earning everyone's attention. "School IS the source of all EVIL!" everyone just groaned in reply. Yeah, yeah. My best one isn't even up yet.

"Quiet." Akihiko commanded. "It's almost time." he took out his phone, eyeing the time- the seconds before the stroke of midnight. And so, the count down began...

_"Tick, Tick, Tick, Ti-"_

"Will you SHUT UP!"

Sorry.

At the stroke of midnight, the new members of SEES gaped as the tower formed itself.

The classrooms twisted, the halls shot up to impossible ways, and strange pillars emerged from the ground. It was... grotesque. It was green, reaching high into the skies, where the peak could not be seen if view from the bottom, and looked like it was alive. That, and the way the floors are organized always change everyday. The tower: Tartarus, the other name for Hell in classic mythology. I did a bit of research on what we were coming up against in the previous world.

"This is Tartarus the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru explained

"Labyrinth...?" Junpei yelled. "What are you talking about! What happened to our school!"

Mitsuru didn't answer him, but instead looked at me. "Well?" she asked. "What do you make of this?"

I pinched my chin, and adopted a thinking pose. "Well..."

* * *

><p>Back in the meeting, I've told them that some information about the Dark Hour came 'Back' to me, as well as some about Personae. They tried to probe me about it, but I pointed to the envelope I showed them that it was, maybe, because of <em>that<em>: The Accident.

Minato's death, My sudden appearance on the night the Shadow attacked, My very powerful Persona, my elemental attributes, The way I can harness the power of a Persona without an Evoker. They all connect. Minato died on the bridge at exactly twelve o'clock midnight, same time as the accident, meaning: some time in the Dark Hour. It could mean that there was a part of 'Me' that got trapped in the hour. All in all, it just hypothesis... ALL of it.

Nobody knows how the Dark Hour came to be. Where did it come from? Why did it appear? What is the purpose of this time that is hidden between the day and the next? Many questions also that were left unsolved, or at least, some scientists of the Kirijo group made some guesses that they all decided to stick with.

"_It's the shadows! That's why it exists!" "It is some kind of phenomenon that allows us to further scientific breakthroughs!" "It is to help us to solve the mystery of the universe!"_

The bunch of bullshit that the scientists came up with must be somewhere along those lines. Thankfully, no one has ever researched deeper about the Hour, except for the ones that seemed to benefit them.

This, now, came in handy.

This was where my 'Story' began: I died on the night of a Dark Hour. Some of 'Me' got trapped inside it and grew. Time was not an issue in the Dark Hour, as it did mess with my bodies growth. Why I was so powerful? I grew up in the Dark Hour. Why I appeared now and not earlier or later? Ikutsuki already knew it, so he didn't press on any deeper when I said: I didn't know. I could almost read his mind saying, _"It is because of the Arcana Shadows."_ and that's all the support I need to stop the questions.

This was a good cover up.

It was quite an unexpected turn of events; There was a Minato that existed here. It took me a bit of thinking, but I was able to flex my plan a bit to suit my role. Actually, this played better than I hoped.

If there wasn't a Minato in this world, I would have said that: I was something close to a shadow. That's why I appeared out of nowhere on the night when he dorm was attacked.

It would have been tricky, and they would've put me on a tight leash, hell, they might even make me stop going to school.

This, now, made things better.

Though, I do apologize for using the name of the other Minato. Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>I tapped my chin a bit, pretending that I was thinking. "It feels nostalgic, but that's all." I said. "Feels like it's something of a bigger picture though."<p>

"I see..." Mitsuru trailed off.

"What, what is it!" Junpei's been frantic about this whole topic. "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SCHOOL?"

"No worries Jun-Jun, it'll go back to normal when the hour passes." I said.

"That's not it!" he yelled, he was panicking. "What I want to know is: Why did this happen to our school!"

He was looking around for answers from the sempais. Mitsuru remained silent, and I can tell the pressure's overwhelming her.

"She doesn't know." I voiced out. "Neither do I (that's the truth). Are you still willing to help, Junpei?"

"I..." he trailed off. "O-Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" he said, nervously.

He's afraid, good. I nodded. "Alright, looks like we'll have to explore this thing to find out what it really is." I pointed my thumb to the tower. "We have to be careful though, we don't know how strong shadows really are. My last battle was just a fluke -which I don't remember much-, and you can't really rely on my information; it ain't solid."

"So?" Akihiko inquired. "What are we supposed to do?"

I gave him a sly grin. "We appoint a leader."

Mitsuru and Akihiko gave me a surprised look, then looked at each other. I didn't wait for them to stop their stupid non-verbal communication, and went ahead inside.

When we arrived inside, the other members gaped at the interior, then I commented for them. I looked around with my eyes. "Cool, spacious, nice flooring, yet..." I looked over to the bottomless edge. "Nauseous if looked at for too long."

I looked over to Hamuko, her face was showing a bit of nostalgia; Death must be feeling at home here.

"SO!" I clapped my hands to gain their awed attention. "Who will play the leader?"

"You mean, you're not going to be leader?" Yukari questioned.

"Me? NO!" I retorted. Tempting, but NO. I need to be able to move freely, and not get binded by the responsibility. "I'd never take on something so... important."

"This is a surprise." Mitsuru spoke. "We were actually thinking the same thing."

Akihiko nodded. "Since I'm still injured, and Mitsuru needs to be here to be your backup, we were planning on assigning a 'Responsible' leader."

I don't know why but, I feel like that 'Responsible' comment was directed to me.

"So, the leader will be..." Akihiko trailed off.

"ME! PICK ME!" Junpei raised his arms, waving them frantically. "I'll be the leader!"

"Uh..." he pointed to Hamuko. "You'll be in charge."

"WHAT!" Junpei protested. "But she's a girl!"

"Wait." Yukari spoke up. "You're not telling us to go in there by ourselves, are you?"

"We are." Mitsuru answered. "But we wont let you go very far. It's only your first time, so we'll only allow you to explore one part of it."

Yukari looked to her side, murmuring something under her breath. I only sighed in response to this.

"And another thing." Akihiko interrupted. He brought up his hand, imitating a gun, and pointed it to his head. "Can you summon your persona like she can?"

"O-Of course!" Junpei stuttered.

"I think so." said Yukari.

"And you." The boxer looked at me. "I don't want you to be messing around in there."

I glared at him. "I DIED in the Dark Hour, accident or not! You think I'll be dumb enough to put the lives of my friends in danger?" I spat. "That was why I didn't want to become leader! I could place them ALL in mortal danger!"

Akihiko was taken aback by my outburst. Clearly, he didn't expect that. "W-Well..."

"And speaking of messing around." I walked over to him, poking one finger on his chest. "If you don't stop that crippling session of yours you call 'Training, you'll have another extended period of healing that stupid rib of yours."

"Akihiko..." came the dark voice of Mitsuru. The boxer stiffened at the call of his name. "While the rest are exploring the tower, you and I will have a little chat." she said... in a rather cheerful voice that gave shivers down every boys' spine.

Everyone huddled in one corner. Mitsuru was giving us a 'What to do, and what not to do in Tartarus briefing' session. I noticed Hamuko standing in front of the Velvet Door.

I smiled as she had that dazed look in her eyes, staring at the door.

"What about weapons?" Junpei asked.

"I'm glad you asked." said Akihiko, excitedly. He dropped the Huge bag that he was carrying, then unzipped it to show us different kinds of pointy things. "Take your pick, this'll be your lifeline whilst in there."

I searched the contents after Yukari took out a bow and a quiver of arrows, and after Junpei swiped the fake looking katana- almost hitting me in the face with it. I have to say though...

"This are all pieces of junk." My things are better, and pointier.

Everyone gave me a weird look, except Hamuko, she was still staring at the door.

"I'll fair better with my fists rather than with these... easy to snap toys." I stated.

Akihiko smirked. "You and me both. These things could snap anytime, while hard fists will never break."

I snorted. "Hard fists may not break, but they can be easily crushed." I stated. "I'm talking about putting a bit of Persona magic in my deadly knuckles."

"Say," Junpei started. "How DO you use your persona without an Evoker?"

"Yeah, can you teach us?" asked Yukari.

I shrugged. "I don't know how exactly, but once you use your Persona I think it comes naturally." I said. "But I'm not that sure. I only remembered how to use it, I didn't learn it."

"Oh..." both Yukari and Junpei seemed down about this.

"Don't worry, you'll learn." I assured. I pointed a thumb to our fearless leader. "Better wake her up." I said.

They both looked to where I was pointing, then realized that Hamuko still hasn't gotten her weapon yet.

"HEY!" Junpei waved to her, but she didn't respond.

My classmates went over to her to wake her up, while I eyed the other door that was standing up with no support beside the stairs to the labyrinth.

"Is something the matter?" Mitsuru asked, walking over to me after she gave the boxer a sample of what was about to come after they were alone.

I shook my head. "This big one gives me the creeps." And I am NOT kidding. "Let's stir away from this, shall we?"

"Why?" she asked. "Even if you tell me that, the Kirijo Group has not even been able to open that, let alone go inside. What is it about this particular door?"

I want to tell her, but... I can't explain how I know.

The Monad Block:

This thing doesn't go up. Instead, it goes down. At the bottom was where I was practically humiliated beyond recognition.

The place consists of ten floors, each floor having been occupied by powerful shadows randomly: Grand Magus, Vehement Idol, Divine Mother, White Sigil, King Castle, Amorous Snake, Hallowed Turret, Tenjin Musha, Acheron Seeker, Eternal Sand, Void Giant, Chaos Cyclopes.

I had to drill the names of these shadows to my mind- no, to my soul. I had to know exactly what they were, and what weaknesses each one has.

Those things pulverized us when we entered, back then. We were WAY out of our league, and I was the one stupid enough to explore the place unprepared. But after some time, we were able to finish of some of them. Our hard work was rewarded in cash, equipment, battle experience, and for me: Personae.

It was a good place to train, but when I was called by Elizabeth to the last floor...

Ouch. Total humiliation.

She had all of my personae, she has amazing battle capabilities, AND... my pixie was never that strong.

I have to be honest to myself: Elizabeth is the only girl to humiliate me in so many things that I'm supposed to be good at. Scratch that, make that ALL of the things that I'm supposed to be the BEST at.

I massaged my temple to push away the memory. I walked past Mitsuru, waving to her dismissively. "It's nothing. Never mind it."

I saw the boxer sulking by the stairs while the others were giving Hamuko some weapons.

"So," I started as I approached them. "See anything you like?"

"Oh! Minato-kun!"

I stopped... dead in my tracks.

"Yup, I got myself a fine weapon!" she cheered happily. "Lookie!"

My mind is now being ripped and torn by the attitude of the person in front of me.

"This Naginata is really sweet! But it's not that sharp. How about you, what did you get?" She asked.

I stood there, dumbstruck.

"What's wrong?"

Who IS THIS PERSON!

"Minato-kun?" she asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

I snapped out of my stupor, still a bit unnerved by the girl's sudden change. "It's... nothing." I said.

She tilted her head to the side, then: "Okay!" she chirped, excitedly.

WHO THE **HELL** _**IS**_ THIS PERSON!

"C'mon guys! Let's go Go GO!" Hamuko ran to our sempais then showed them her choice of weapon.

I kept staring at the place where the girl stood, wide eyed. The space between Junpei and Yukari was still mocking me of the presence that was there a second ago.

"What's wrong with you man?" Junpei spoke, snapping me back to reality. "Now, you really look like a zombie."

Yukari glared at him. "No! He does NOT!"

I rubbed the inner corners of my eyes, getting tired of the antics my two classmates were doing in front of me.

Hamuko really IS a Wild Card. I'm gonna need to know that girl better.

First she was terrified of me, then wary, then normal, NOW... she's all hyper and shit.

Women... I will never understand how their delicate minds work.

I sighed, rejoining the group. "So, how are we doing this?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Tonight, we will let you familiarize yourself with the structure, getting to know your enemies is also a plus."

"Woohoo!" cried one of the team. "No need to fear. Junpei Iori is here!"

"Right on!" Hamuko exclaimed, much to my dismay. She raised a hand for a high-five, and Junpei took it.

I simply rolled my eyes to this. She's being the character that I'm supposed to be. I'm gonna lose my rhythm with her around, I can feel it.

"From here, I will be the one to provide you with back up." Mitsuru informed.

"But, sempai, how are you going to do that?" Yukari asked.

"It's my Persona's ability." she answered. "It's something similar to clairvoyance."

Hamuko and Junpei nodded, while Yukari didn't seem to get it. I know the other two were just playing smart, and Junpei is all the evidence I need to prove that.

Sempai gave me, and the new members, each of our own ear piece and a small mic. This would provide us the communication we need in case we get separated, and also to inform us of details we need for battles. They're made by the Kirijo group: Specifically designed for Dark Hour usage.

"Alright everyone, LET'S GO!" cried our female leader.

This was a complete three hundred and sixty degrees personality turn. Honestly... I'm very creeped out.

We went up the stairs and through the opening at the bottom of the gigantic clock. Inside, the entrance we took suddenly closed up and we were now really inside the labyrinth of Tartarus.

The team didn't notice the entrance disappearing since they were in awe of the design of the halls- which were the halls of the school that were colored green.

Junpei was the first to speak out of the rest of them. "So, this is it, huh?" he declared, putting on a serious face.

"I hope I don't get lost." said Yukari.

"No worries you two, I'm here!" said Hamuko. "How about you, Minato-kun, nervous?"

Yes. Nervous and creeped out by you, and only because you. I ignored her and tried out our equipment. "Testing, testing. Mistress, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"_/~DON'T CALL ME THAT!~\_"

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." I said. "Anyways, got any pointers while we're her, sempai?"

"_/~Hmph, all I can say is 'Be Cautious'~\_" she said. "_/~The shadows there may not be too tough, but always stay on your guard. You never know when things turn to the unexpected.~\_"

I nodded. "Good advice."

"_/~Oh, and let me tell you that the structure of the labyrinth changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative.~\_"

"Yay." I deadpanned. "Guess we'll never get bored, even if we come back here all time."

"Ugh. Well, THAT makes me a whole lot better." Yukari said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Yukari-chan, I'll protect you." said the heroic leader. I hope that energy doesn't lead to recklessness.

"_/~Alright. Now, based on your current location, you should be encountering enemies at any minute.~\_"

"Bring them on!" Junpei declared.

I shook my head. "If that attitude of yours gets you killed Junpei, I hope you don't get revived." I said, earning me surprised gasps from everyone. "Because, if you do revive: I'll kill you again for your stupidity."

Junpei gulped. "L-Lighten up man."

"Don't worry." I said. "If you do die, I'll be the one to light up your body for stupidity." I shook my head while rolling my eyes.

"What's up with you?" Yukari asked.

"Well, dying is one thing." I said as I sighed. "But watching your friends die is another."

Everyone went silent from that, and I can tell Junpei got the message, especially our leader.

They should learn that this is no game.

"Alright." now it's my turn to brief them. "First, I'd like to declare that I'll be the group's backup if things get hairy."

Hamuko tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Please don't act cute. The way you acted before is still fresh in my mind.

"Well, since ya'll still green, I'll be the one who'll finish off too powerful shadows." I said.

Hamuko puffed her cheeks. "Don't underestimate us!" ugh, why is she acting like this?

"Fine." I said, shoving my hands in my pocket. "Let's move on to the practical lessons." I inclined my head to the small ball of shadow crawling by a small set of steps.

"Alright! I got this one!" yelled Junpei, as he made dash for the poor critter.

I placed a foot in his path, ending his march as he was sent crashing to the floor.

"THE HELL, MAN!" he yelled, pushing his upper body up to look at me.

"Alright class." I said, pulling out a pair of fake glasses from my pocket and putting them on(it's to help my disguise whenever I try to skip school). "It's time for: Fighting Shadows 101."

"Huh?" the team chorused their thoughts.

"_/~Intriguing. You know how to fight them?~\_"

I nodded, even though she can't see it. "First up is 'Shadow Vision'."

"That sounds stupid, man." said Junpei as he dusted himself off.

"On the contrary." I declared. "It's quite helpful."

"Tch, yeah right."

I glared at the guy, but he just scoffed it off. "Shadows may have eyes, but their visions are limited by their form." I explained. "Let's put those small sets of stairs for example." I said, pointing to the steps that the shadow had abandoned, as it was now on the side and randomly crawling with no direction.

I ran to the shadow. I heard everyone gasp. I stopped them when they were about to follow me with a simple hand gesture.

I went half way up the steps and waited for the shadow to turn to me, they all gasped as it did, but relaxed when it didn't attack. I ran back to them when the shadow turned around.

"As you all saw it didn't attack." I said.

"_/~But, why?~\_" Mitsuru's voice asked. "_/~They should all be hostile to anyone.~\_"

"Yes." I nodded. "But the sight of shadows are limited, as they could only see – if the stairs are to be made as an example – two steps up and down for the maximum range of their vision, depending on the height of their eyes from the floor."

"_/~How do you know this?~\_"

I shrugged. "Information from an unknown source in my memory." I said. "I don't know why, but it seems that I mostly remember ways on how to avoid, or survive an encounter against the shadows."

"_/~I see...~\_" she trailed off. "_/~Nevertheless, this information is quite helpful if we were to avoid battles.~\_"

I nodded. "Thanks." I gestured the rest of the group on the previous shadow. "Now, who wants to do the first strike?"

"Me!" Yelped Hamuko. "I'll do it."

Ugh, why her? I thought it would be Junpei. "Alright." I said. "Now for lesson number two: It's better to judge a shadow by it's cover."

"Huh?" everyone chorused.

I sighed. "Shadows take on a variety of forms. This one..." I pointed to the crawling ball of black mud. "Is still in it's Incognito state. It's real form has yet to be revealed."

"What?" Yukari spoke up. "But, how can that be? I thought they all looked like that?"

I nodded. "They do." I said, earning me confused looks from the group. "On the outside, that is. But, once it comes into contact from something that it recognizes as a threat, then it will show it's real form. And sadly, we can't know what it is unless we attack it."

Hamuko raised her hand, really playing along with my class. "What about their size?"

"Good question." I praised. "Right now, this one shadow we have here is only one." I said. Before they asked anything, I continued. "Shadows, once it comes in contact with each other, merge and becomes bigger. There are three sizes: Tiny Shadows- which only contains one enemy, Medium sized Shadow- Which carries about two or three, and Large Shadows- which can carry about four or five shadows inside."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"But, what's the point about knowing about this stuff?" questioned Junpei. "I mean, we could always kick their butts, right."

I deadpanned. "If your an idiot who wishes to die early, then yes, you can struggle to kick their butts while you are outnumbered and may be overpowered."

I kept my stare on them, seeing their fidgeting getting passed on to the person next to them.

My statement shut him up, as well as any reckless ideas from our leader.

"Now then, Hamuko-san, Time to start." I announced. "Attack them from behind to gain the advantage."

"Huh? Why not just attack them from the front?" she asked.

I'd tell her that it would give us enough time for Mitsuru to scan them of their weaknesses, but I still shouldn't know about that. "Because attacking them from behind may cause them panic, and will delay the type of attack they'll use to fight you." I explained.

She vigorously nodded, then charged to the unsuspecting shadow.

She swung her naginata with enough force to send the Incognito Shadow to the wall. There, it formed it's mask, but still stunned from the vicious attack from our leader. Right now, it still doesn't know what attacked it, so it should still take a while before it recovers.

"EVERYONE SURROUND IT!" cried Hamuko.

Nice tactic, and well timed response.

Everyone did what they were told, but I remained at the sideline.

"Minato-kun, what are you doing!" shouted Yukari.

"You guys' need battle experience." I answered. "I on the other hand, already have enough to keep me alive. FOCUS, and follow orders!"

Yukari snapped her head back to the battle, finding that Junpei was already able to summon his persona and was finishing the Shadow off.

"Great job, Jun-jun!" Cheered Hamuko.

Junpei was still catching his breath from both fear from pulling the trigger, and adrenaline of the battle. "Whew. He-hehe, Piece of cake!" he declared.

I couldn't help but shake my head in disappointment to the boy. He still hasn't learned.

I went ahead to the next path, and the rest followed after they've finished their little celebration, except for Yukari, since she wasn't able to do anything in the battle.

I pointed to the next shadow. "So, Hamuko-san, care to guess of the number of shadows in this one?" I asked.

"Well," she looked at it carefully, then looked at me. "It's slightly bigger than the one before, so, I think it's two or three this time. Medium sized, right?" wow that sounded so wrong. I really have to name the sizes differently.

I nodded. "Good." I looked over to Junpei. "Your turn, man." I said. "Hit it hard, but not enough to tire yourself quickly."

"No prob." he nodded, then ran to the shadow. "HERE I COME!"

"IDIOT!" I snapped, running after the twit for announcing his presence.

The shadow twirled around, catching Junpei as he smashed his katana across it's body and splitting it in two. It reformed into two separate little shadows with masks. The surprise attack failed, and the Shadows are aware that we are a threat.

I sighed, hiding my fake glasses. "Great going, Geronimo, tell it you have friends coming too."

"S-Sorry."

I sighed again. "Alright, Lesson three: Alls fair in Dark Hour's war."

"What?" everyone gave me a quizzing look.

I took a deep breath to explain what I mean. "Exploit their weakness." I said. "Crush them with a strike, cut them with a slash, pierce them with a projectile! Burn, freeze, electrocute, blow them away! Use anything you can, and everything you can, just to keep your enemies down!"

I charged at the shadows, grabbing their masks then throwing them to a safe distance from the others.

I turned to them. "READY!"

They're all reluctant at first, but gave me a determined nod. "YES!"

"_/~They're weak against fire!~\_" Mitsuru's voice boomed. "_/~Hamuko-kun, your Persona can use it!~\_"

Hamuko nodded. "Right!" She pulled out her Evoker, pointing it to her head, her fiery red eyes filled with determination. "ORPHEUS!"

She pulled the trigger, calling forth her Female Orpheus and sending fire to one of the shadows as it strummed it's lyre. One of the shadows fell, but still alive, the other looked over it, giving Hamuko another chance to fire.

"Again!" Cheered Junpei, and Hamuko obliged, sending another string of fire to the other shadow, bringing it down the its companion's side.

"THERE OFF GUARD!" I yelled. "GRIND THEM TO DUST!"

Everyone gave their answer, and charged to the defenseless shadows, finishing them off.

"Alright!" everyone cheered. Even Yukari had her first kill. They're all congratulating each other, busy in their own little world. I sighed. How naïve...

I casted Matarukaja on myself without calling out a Persona, and dashed between them all, crouching when I got there. I placed my hands on Hamuko and Yukari's stomachs. I stomped my foot as hard as I could, and pushed the two girls away. I watched them slide on the floor, far away from where they were standing before. I turned the the surprised Junpei, then placed a foot on his stomach. I kicked him as far as I could, and the three of them are now all separated and stunned in surprise.

"What the hell, man!" Junpei coughed, standing up. "What was that for?"

I looked at him, then went into my stance; bouncing on the balls of my feet, and ready for an attack. "Well, Junpei, if I were a powerful shadow, then you'd all be dead by now because of all the noise you were making, and none of you were standing on guard."

"But, you didn't have to do that!" Yukari barked.

"Oh, but I did." I calmly said. "Celebrate when you're out of the tower, and out of the Dark Hour. Until then, be on your guard at all times. Or get hurt of your naivety."

"_/~He's right.~\_" voiced Mitsuru. "_/~You were all caught up in your victory that you were not paying attention to your surroundings.~\_"

And we have two very energetic people, which makes that even worse. The last one isn't strong enough to fight the waves of energeticness, and can't help but get pulled along the other two.

"_/~Be more careful next time.~\_"

They all sighed, walking back to me. "Yes..." they replied, tiredly.

We continued our exploring, finding some metal cases which had useful items in it. Everyone was wondering where it came from, but no one knew, and I didn't want to voice out my opinion: the 'Keeper' is giving it to us, because playing tag with a bunch of beaten up kids is no fun.

I'm gonna beat the crap out of that bastard!

"Oh, LOOK!" Hamuko exclaimed, pointing to a set of stairs which were higher than the rest that we've seen so far. "C'mon guys!" she ran towards it, but was stopped when we heard Mitsuru.

"_/~Wait! We did not come here to explore deeper, but only to let you all familiarize yourself with the place. Please refrain from moving upstairs until our next operation.~\_"

"Aww..." Hamuko whined in a way that once again made me remember that her mood swings are creeping me out.

We moved on to the next batch of shadows. This time we had three, with Yukari guessing the number. The brunette was finally able to summon her persona when Hamuko was hit, but it wasn't enough to hurt her badly. She used Io's Dia skill to heal the small scratch that the shadow inflicted. And I had to scold them that focusing on one Shadow is fine and all, but neglecting the others is not.

Also, Hamuko seemed to have obtained a new Persona. I can guess because, she started to stare into space while reaching out for an invisible object. I still haven't joined in the fights yet, but was still giving advice, or giving them an advantage, like pushing the shadows away.

One little briefcase though, made them all look at me like I'm an idiot.

I was laughing evilly when I opened a case that everyone was too far away from.

"Dude, you're creeping me out." said Junpei.

I was grinning at them while I had my hands behind my back. "Success, SUCCESS! I have found the ultimate weapon." I told them.

"_/~What is it? What did you find?~\_"

I pulled my hands from behind my back, and showed them a weapon made from fine materials. It had designs that could knock anyone down with one hit. And it had the power to charm girls no matter who they are.

"That's creepy, dude." said Junpei.

"It's sooooo cute." beamed Hamuko.

"Where'd you find it?" asked Yukari.

"Behold my official weapons (for now)." I declared. "THE JACK BROTHERS!"

Yes. These two gloves are so well made, that they can crush a shadow easily. And their cuteness can charm any women who lays their eyes on them. A perfect weapon for screw up little me. It was the weapons that I took from the Velvet Room.

The girls were ogling my gloves, while Junpei was frustrated about the attention that I was getting.

Something's odd though. I should be enjoying this attention, so why aren't I?

…

…

FUCK!

I quickly pulled my hands away, startling the two girls. "Sempai! How long have we been here?"

"_/~About thirty minutes or so. I guess it should be time for us to be going.~\_"

Thirty? THIRTY! That's too long for a stay in a single floor.

I calmed my breathing and told the team. "Let's call it a night."

"I guess we should." agreed Yukari.

"Okay!" said Hamuko, still looking at the gloves.

"Yeah yeah." said Junpei.

Tch. Bastard must be having fun watching his new playmat- make that playTHINGS. As much as I'd love to play with him, my friends are still new to all of this. I'm thankful he didn't show up, but next time, I'd doubt he'd be as lenient.

We found an access point by the end of the maze. Hamuko had to push herself a bit since Junpei and Yukari were beginning to feel the effects of the Dark Hour. She had to be the one to throw the four shadows off balance, while the rest of the just went physical.

They still had to learn, so I didn't help out. One was arrogant, the other was unpredictable, and the last one wasn't strong enough to complain.

Hamuko'll learn her lesson once she sees the blood of her teammate. Junpei wont learn it until he sees someone actually die in front of him. And Yukari will only get better, and stronger, in time.

I sighed. This team still has too many flaws. I'll help them I guess, but only a bit. A tiny itty bitty bit.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted, as we stepped off of the teleportation device that was by the entrance. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing!" piped Hamuko.

I sighed. "Disappointing." I said.

"You didn't help out!" the female leader pouted. "You could have at least shown us your Persona." she complained.

I shrugged. "I am your guardian angel, but only when things get desperate." I sighed. "Besides, you were pretty good."

She grinned at me. "Thanks. And your teachings were a big help."

I nodded. "You're welcome."

Mitsuru smiled. "I see. Well since you've gained a bit of confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved."

Junpei grinned. "Yup, did you see me in there? I was on FIRE!"

Yukari sighed. "And you had a bit too much spark to go with it."

"Don't worry though." he sighed. "I'm beat."

Yukari also sighed. "Now that you mention it, yeah, I am too."

Mitsuru nodded, knowingly. "That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry though, you'll adapt." She turned to the pale boxer that was crouching by the stairs. "Better do what I say, Akihiko, if you don't want them to catch up to you."

The guy suddenly had a jump start after hearing the challenge. He grinned, standing up and facing us. "We'll see..."

I saw Hamuko's sudden twitch, then found her staring off into space. Social link must've gone up. It's nice seeing everyone getting along.

Everyone else started walking out of the room, while I waited for the girl to catch up. "Hurry up, Hamuko-san, ghosts might pop out to come and get'cha."

She snapped her glance to me, then smiled warmly. "Your the only ghost that I believe in, and... I'm not afraid."

Her words made me raise my brow. She may or may not know it, but her words can contain a lot of meaning if you don't state it directly. A simple 'I'm not afraid' can lead to a lot of emotions.

I returned her warm smile. "You've changed, you know that?" She gave me an questioning look. I smiled more, shaking my head. "Never mind. C'mon, everyone's already outside."

She nodded, happily, skipping along next to me as we exited the tower. "Say, Minato-kun..." she trailed off. I looked at her as we walked. "Can we be friends... you know. Again?"

I thought about it a second, and I saw her frowning while I was pretending to be thinking.

I just chuckled at her. "Well, I can't say 'again'..." I trailed off. She stopped skipping the hung her head low. "Since, this is a new life, let's make a fresh start, okay?" I stopped walking and looked at her while smiling.

She gave me an excited look and a childish smile, like a little girl given something that she really wanted. "Okay!" she exclaimed.

I held out my hand to her. "Minato, since we have the same surname, you can call me that."

She nodded, happily, taking my hand. "Hamuko, and since we DO have the same last names, call me by my first, but don't add anything at the end." She kept her smile on me. "I hope we get along, Mi-na-to."

I just smiled while I shook her hand. "Same here, Ha-mu-ko."

We were laughing as we got out of the tower. Everyone was all waiting for us, and I can't help but love the feeling as we all walked to the station, waiting for the Dark Hour to pass.

I wish these days would last forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, women; they're always a mystery.

I guess Wild Cards will always be Wild Cards. Welp! Thanks for reading, I'll be waiting for your review.

Next Chapter will be next week, and hopefully, the next on after that will come sooner than expected.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ugh... this took me sooo long to post. I guess I got lazy. I'm also blaming the people who made Blazblue so addicting. I've been mashing buttons for an entire week until my hands were all sweaty, but I STILL can't kill that fucking HELL difficulty. Meh, whatever, Guess I'll just reply to some reviews for now:

**chad001**- Yeah, it's pretty sad, but I have something in mind for that.

**DemonRaily**- Don't worry, I have my plans.

**ChaosRune**: Yeah, I pretty much felt the same way. They only mentioned it when the Priestess Arcana was on the prowl. Not even a: _GASP! That persona is different!_ ,or even a: _Where can I get one of those!_, or something like that.

**BlazingFireAngelXXX**: They exist. They're called, uh... Jack Gloves, I think. I'm not really sure anymore since it's been a while since I played Persona 3, and the only one I have is the FES version. The rest of the fic was made from watching youtube.

**Card-Golem**: Rofl! CHIBI! Kawaii! Bobbing their heads while they listen to chibi-megane Minato, equipped with his cute half lidded eyes. FTW!

_Sigh_... I'm suffering from these day to day activities. I can't WAIT for the actions in Tartarus. Ah well, I'll get my chance next chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>April 22 – Wednesday<em>

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, covered by my sheets and blissfully in a state of... being utterly vulnerable.

A loud, but cheerful banging came from the door, abruptly waking me up in a very rude manner. I tried resisting the calls, but they entered my room instead. I never lock my door anymore, there's no point to it since it'll just be knocked down by someone pissed off trying to wake me up.

"Wakey, Wakey, Minato." said a cheerful voice, shaking my covers along with sleepy little me. "Better get ready for school, or you'll be late." she said.

"Go away." I mumbled, covering my head with the pillow.

"No no, we can't have that. Now, wake up." she said, teasingly. "Or else."

I replied by snoring out loud.

She let out a huff. "You asked for it!"

I felt my sheets getting grabbed, then came a big freezing wind as they were pulled up in the air. I cuddled my legs, fighting to keep the warmth inside my body.

I blinked a few times, then groaned. "Who dares disturb the slumbering Me." I hugged my pillow in a fetus position, facing away from the intruder, then waited for it to respond.

"Hamuko, that's who!" it said. "Now, up 'en at 'em, schools a waitin'!"

I groaned again. "I hope thou hath prepared to sacrifice something to pay for thy transgression."

"I can grab my naginata and force you to wake up, you know."

I sat up, wide awake, staring anywhere but the girl. "Very well, thou hath persuaded this being. Return mine beddings and thou shalt receive what thou hast journeyed."

She replied with a giggle, tossing me back my sheets. "Is this going to be a morning thing with you?"

I yawned, stretching my arms. "Depends. Will you be waking me up?"

"Depends." she replied. "Will you be a pain to wake up?"

I yawned again, rolling out of bed, and then rolling on the floor. The look on the girl's face was funny, but not annoyed. It's nice to have a girl with a sense of humor.

And hey, my sleeping habits are back! Viva la Tartarus! Hurray!

I went along with Hamuko to school, evading the horde of fan-girls that were waiting for me at the station by brushing my hair up, and putting on the fake glasses. I took out my math book and buried my face between the pages. It was successful, but this disguise earned a few glances from other freshmen along the way as well. Damn.

I removed the cover up and hid my glasses. Hamuko was laughing at me the whole time while I was suspiciously taking a few sneak peek at my surroundings. "What was that?" she asked, after she caught her breath.

I kept my eyes in front, but I failed to hide my ticked off smile. "Rumors." I replied to her.

We continued walking, the leader of the group (that isn't me) was the only one doing the talking on our leisurely walk. Even if I've changed, I still prefer to be the listener, and answer only when asked... even if said question wasn't particularly directed to yours truly. I talk... sometimes, cause curiosity never hurts, even if it's out of the blue.

We were near school when Akihiko ran up to us. His injury seems to be getting better...

How suspicious.

"Morning." he greeted.

I nodded, while Hamuko gave him a small wave. "Mornin'." she greeted back.

"I didn't know we were all in the same train." he said. "But man, things have been real crazy these past couple of days."

You have no idea, Sempai. I even advanced my plans with Strega, a month early prior the initial date that I should've approached them. "So, Sempai, was the other horde of women by the train station fans of yours?" I asked.

He groaned. "No, I hope not." he said. "I'm already pretty annoyed of the ones I have in school."

I nodded, knowingly. "I know how it feels." I said. "Say, there's an assembly today, right?"

Akihiko nodded. "They're announcing the Student Council members today."

"Really?" Hamuko asked. "I haven't heard anything about that."

"That's because you were asleep for more than a week, while I on the other hand, was searching for my memories and listening to all the rumors and news around the school." I lied. I was pretty much fooling around when there was nothing to do.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Hamuko pouted. "And you already found your memories."

I shook my head, then tapped it with a finger. "I got partial information, not memories." I stated.

She suddenly lost her peppy attitude. "Sorry."

"No worries." I assured. "At least now I have a clue, ne?"

"But-"

"It's fine." I interrupted. "I'll remember."

She was still unsure, but nodded anyway.

"Good, cause I don't want people to be fretting over something that's beyond their power." I said.

We brought our bags to our respective classes, splitting from Akihiko when we arrived in front of class 2-F, then proceeded to the gym for the assembly. There, we looked for Yukari, and Junpei managed to come before it began. It was on the last minute, so, it was pretty impressive.

I shut out every voice around me by listening to my music. Yukari would nudge me every so often to tell me that a teacher was looking my way. That's when I take down my earphones, but when the teacher wasn't looking anymore, I'd put them back on. It was more like a: rinse-lather-repeat kinda thing.

Then came Mitsuru's speech when she accepted the position of Student Council President. It was as impressive as ever. The way she made that speech was as if she was already in college... graduating... and telling it to the new freshmen... of high school.

"Dang, that was freakin' amazing." said Junpei, as Mitsuru finished her speech and stepped back with the other members of the new Student Council staff.

"You can say that again." said Hamuko, eyes beaming with admiration.

"Uh... hey, did you, uh, understand what she was talking about?" Junpei asked. Clearly, Mitsuru's words were on a level beyond... Junpei's mental capacity.

"Of course I did!" Hamuko exclaimed.

"Huh? Seriously? Man, you're smart." said Junpei.

"Thanks!"

My baseball capped friend nudged my ribs, successfully getting my annoyed attention. "How about you, man? Did you get any of that?"

I looked at him, then the stage, then back to him. "She was telling us to be open minded, and to get off our lazy asses and actually do something to change what we want to change." then, I resumed my zombified gaze to the head of the guy in front to me, without him knowing.

Junpei didn't reply immediately. He kept blinking at me for a while. I was having a debate to actually poke his eyes, but then he stopped when I finally made my choice. "Really? That's what she said?" he asked, and I nodded to him. It was more like my rough understanding of it. "Wow, sure doesn't sound like what a high schooler would say."

I nodded. "Which just goes to show that; she's been working really hard."

He smirked. "But, if it were someone else up their, we'd be laughing our asses off."

If I were the one up there, you'd be jealous when I just flip my bangs then the whole female student body will shriek their love for me...

That doesn't really sound too far fetched. But, no way I'm doing that.

Afternoon classes came, and I was feeling sleepy again; my bad habits are back, I see. I fought the urge to sleep on my desk to the bitter end, but the Sandman was too powerful for someone who simply adores him.

I heard Toriumi-sensei scolding Kenji about sleeping in class, but I didn't hear her call my name, so I just let the lids of my eyes slide down and accepted my defeat to Sleep.

"DUDE!"

Someone slammed something on my desk, abruptly waking me up. Don't you just hate that?

I looked up to see who it was, and I saw Kenji looking at me like a lost puppy. "Sup..." I mumbled, my chin still on my arms above my desk.

"That's not fair, man!" he said, feigning sobs. "Why do **I** have extra homework, but YOU don't!" he pointed at me dramatically.

I shrugged on my table. "What can I say: I am loved... even by women beyond the grasps of my age." I said, leaning back then stretching my arms.

My brunette pal suddenly grabbed my jacket then pulled me close to his face. "TEACH ME!" he cried, looking like he really needed help; in the art of Love, and for his mental state. DUUUDE, what did you have for lunch? That fume is _nasty_!

Ah well. _A friend in need, is a friend..._ that really needs my help, apparently. "Sure." I said. "But first. Let. Go."

He released my jacket, then I was left to weave out the wrinkles that he made. I can already guess why he wants my help.

"Sorry, man." he apologized. "So? Tell me what I need. There's someone that I really need your help on." he beamed, eyes sparkling like a kid expecting candy... from a completely suspicious stranger: Me. He does know I still shouldn't know what he wants... right?

I'll just probe him for an actual info on what he needs, then I'll be open to be his Love Guru.

"Tell him what?" asked a voice.

I looked behind to see Hamuko and Junpei approaching, the girl still had her smile, while the guy had a smirk.

_Red Alert! Red Alert! Must find escape route! She must NOT know about this._ "Dude's having spasms." I shook my head. "Poor bastard."

"NO!" my distraught chap yelled. "That wasn't it!" C'mon Kenji, play along with me here.

"Oh? What was it then?" asked the only female in the group that SCREAMS: 'Busted'.

Kenji took this as a bad flag. He's now panicking that his secret crush is about to make public. I don't think Hamuko will do that, but it's still a 'Guy' thing. So, I had to save his butt.

"He's having school problems because of a teacher." I said, which made Kenji pale. Trust me dude, I know how I should move my tongue. "He's asking me to help him..." I paused to think of the right words. "'Overcome' this '_Problem_'." I said, as I winked at the man.

"Y-yeah." he stuttered, slowly crumbling the good excuse that I made for him. This is why I can always make the truth as clear as the fog itself; which means, it's there, but only blurry.

"What is it?" the girl asked. "I'll help." she offered, making Kenji sweat even more.

"It's fine." I said, waving at her. "Besides, a man's pride is on the line here."

Kenji gagged at my words. Every exchange of between me and her, I know, is turning Kenji into a nervous wreck.

Sorry, man, but if you wake me up the way that you did; You. Will. Pay.

"A man's pride?" Hamuko asked, clearly not getting the concept. "What kind of problem is this?"

I simply chuckled at her words. Give them bits and pieces, and let THEM make up the stuff for your scapegoat. "It's a bout which every man has to face in his lifetime... well actually, this one has to be in school."

"A fight?" she asked. "Who's he fighting?"

I chuckled again. "Didn't I say something about a teacher?" I offered. "Who do you think the students of our class have a problem with?" Tick tock tick, give me your guess please.

Kenji forgot his nervousness, completely lost in my and Hamuko's conversation.

"Don't tell me..." she trailed off, putting Kenji back in his shivering. "Ekoda, right?"

_PFFT! Bhahaha!_

At this, Kenji completely came back to normal, and my only reply to the girl was; looking away while whistling, but having a hard time suppressing my inner laughter.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "That guy really rubs me the wrong way." she said. "Can I help?"

I shook my head, letting a bit of laugh out. Well, this is what you want to believe. Sorry. "What did I say about 'A Man's Pride'?"

"Ohhh..." she nodded, getting the idea... only, it was the wrong one. "Got it!" she gave me a wink and a thumbs up. "But, tell me if you need help, okay?"

And with that, she walked out of the room, completely wrong about the idea of what Kenji was talking about.

I shifted my legs to one side of the seat, and crossed them, then I rested one elbow on the desk, and my chin on the same arm's knuckle. I snickered, narrowing my eyes and making a sly grin. "Oh, I'm good." I said, in the most evil way.

I looked at the two gentlemen who were watching me; Junpei giving me a big smirk, while Kenji looked ready to worship me.

"I'll take my pay in Ramen." I told my brunette pal. "Is this acceptable?" I asked him.

I walked out of the school building with the girl repelling magicians; Junpei and Kenji. After my little dramatic offer to the latter. I had to push him away with my shoe, since he was about to worship me, and his first act was to give me a hug. It was too... less _manly_ for me.

"Hey isn't that Akihiko-sempai and Hamuko-chan?" Kenji announced, pointing to the group of girls swarming and glaring at something. "Looks like someone's really popular."

Junpei slouched. "Maaaan. Just look at that. I wish I was that popular." he whined

"I don't." I voiced out, but was ignored nonetheless.

We approached the group, and I was walking behind my anti-fan-girl shields. I saw Hamuko talking with sempai in the middle of the crowd, and the fan-girls were glaring at her.

"Yoh, sempai." Junpei called out.

Hamuko and the boxer looked to our direction, and much to my dismay, so did the horde of savage beasts. _Back! Back, I say!_

I raised a hand to greet them, but never uttered a word. I don't know if any of these girls know me, but I'm not willing to find out.

"Oh, Jun-jun, Minato, Kenji-kun, hey there." she waved to us.

ACK! There goes my name. Well, might as well go down happy. May my image last... for a few minutes.

"Yoh, nice weather, eh, Hamuko." I called to her.

She had a look of confusion. I don't blame her, that question came out of the blue. "Uhh, yeah." she replied.

Akihiko walked past the barrier of savage fans, all still had their... ugh, lustful eyes on my delicate visage.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" he asked.

I nodded, so did the smirking Junpei. "What's up?" the magician asked.

"I want you guys to come to the police station down in Paulownia Mall. You know where it is right?" he asked.

"W-Wait, the police station? You mean, we're not going to hang out with your lady friends?" asked Junpei, much to his dismay.

"What, you mean these girls?" said the boxer, pointing his thumb to the group that were still eyeing my (now) unwell being. "I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache." he said. "Don't keep me waiting."

And with that, he walked away. Some of the girls snapped their heads to the retreating figure of the boxer, giving each of their own whines as they saw him leave.

"Aww, why can't he be more friendly?" said unknown fan-girl A.

Then they set their squeals ready for their new target: Me. _I know Mara, and I'm not afraid to use him!_

Before they had their chance to annoy the living hell out of me, I gave them a message. "I hate noisy squealing loud-mouths. And that means I don't like all of you, period." I spat, shooting down the hopes of most of the group, but some still looked resilient. I turned to the neglected Kenji. "Sorry dude, maybe next time."

He nodded in understanding. "Sure dude, seems like it's important since you're going to the station." he waved goodbye to us. "Seeya." and off he goes.

I'd add some dramatic 'Running to the sunset while shedding tears to the love he failed to grasp', but the sun was in the wrong direction, and he wasn't running OR crying. Maybe I should have added 'Walking away with a brave face, readying himself for the love he was about to conquer'...

…

I really need to lay off those movies down by the train station. They're rotting my mind, and Junpei just keeps adding to the damage.

I walked past the saddened horde of (now) harmless harpies. Junpei and Hamuko looking at them as we passed.

"That was mean, Minato." said the female operations leader. "You should've been more gentle at least."

I scoffed. "They weren't gentle with me when they tried to rape by the monorail." I said. "So why should I be kind to my possible rapists?"

I felt them glaring at my back, but I just shrugged it off.

Arriving at at the designated area, we quickly found Akihiko talking to officer Kurosawa behind the desk of the office. And the look on the officer's face when he saw me was... Awesome.

"YOU!" he exclaimed, looking at me with his widened eyes.

"OSU!" I greeted cheerfully. "Hisashi na. Any good work coming in? I hope not."

"You're that kid that came here with his uniform torn." he said. Hm? He doesn't recognize me as the guy who threatened to fire him? Well, it's his loss, not mine. At least I know my disguise works even on adults.

I feigned heartache, clenching my chest, then falling, and leaning on Junpei's shoulder. "Yes, t'was I. I sought to find aid in this great facility, yet I was accused of being a deceiver." I sobbed on my friend's shoulder. "Oh, woe is me. The place t'was made for the protection of it's citizen has turned deaf to my pleads. Boohoo, sniff, sniff..."

"Get off!" said my sobbing post as he pushed me away.

I pulled out my handkerchief and tapped away my imaginary tears. "Woe, WOE is me. Hated by many, yet loved by none."

"Drama much?" Junpei said, raising a brow.

I waved the cloth at him in a dismissive manner. "Maa, maa. You have to admit; I AM a good actor, right?" and I have a hitman group to prove it too.

"If you're just gonna fool around, do it outside. This is a police station, not a playground." said the officer.

"But a useless one at that." I whispered, but loud enough to let Kurosawa hear.

I looked to the side as the fiery glare of the man was trying to burn holes in my body. "What did you say?" he spat.

This guy's only good for supplies, nothing else. If a high school student can piss him off, then he's too emotional to do his job. Well, I DO know how to press the right buttons.

Back then, this place was only good for buying and selling armors. The weapons here are good, but the effects are too vague to tell. I mostly got my equipment from Elizabeth or in Tartarus. This place is only good for selling stuff. And the antique shop gave me awesome weaponry. Too bad it's still a long way till it opens.

"Enough!" Akihiko interrupted. "I didn't call you here for petty squabbles. I called you here to tell you that officer Kurosawa is the one helping to keep our squad well equipped."

I showed them a surprised expression. "Shocking!" I exclaimed, but... I don't really mean it.

"Don't give me that!" barked the boxer.

I quickly withdrew the expression, replacing it with a bored one. "How Dull."

"Arisato!" he warned.

"Watch it sempai, there's more than one Arisato here." I retorted.

We looked over to the other Arisato. I can see that she was enjoying this quite a bit. She waved at us dismissively. "It's fine, continue." she said, and the other people in the room gave her a weird look. I just shrugged.

"What did we come here for again?" I asked, feigning memory loss. "Cause, I wanna try a bit of Karaoke. You know, the one next to this uber (dull) exciting place."

I heard two men growling, I see one guy shaking his head, and one girl who just doesn't seem to care. If I wasn't expecting these reactions, I'd really feel awkward, but since I WAS pressing for these...

I just gave them my dry look, then shoved my hands in my pocket, letting them glare all they want, I don't mind.

After one last growl from the boxer, he spoke. "I swear Minato, you're one big headache."

I smiled at him. "And I will always be."

Sempai gave us 5000 yen each, telling us to be well equipped for our trips to Tartarus. Junpei made a smooth excuse to split from us, which had hidden message of 'I got some cash. Time for some arcade time, WOOT' or something like that. This happened after sempai walked out of the station, and after we took a peek on some of the fresh junk that was available with our petty change.

So, that left me and Hamuko to our lonesome. I would have gone to see Aragaki-sempai, but there's no way I'm leaving, or taking this girl with me.

I sighed, standing outside the station with our leader. "Any ideas on how to kill some time?" I asked.

"No clue." she replied immediately. "Wanna just... talk, or something?"

I thought about it... meh. I shrugged. "Why not?" I said. "Let's go to Naganaki Shrine."

As we walked up the steps, I noticed her eyes looking around the place. We took a seat on the benches, Akinari wasn't there, probably because he still had to stay in the hospital. I also didn't see Maiko around, poor girl; she must be suffering cause of the fights of her parents. I'll still help her, Social Link or not, I'll at least give her some time to have fun, and let her live her childhood to the fullest; not brooding over her parents.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hamuko asked, taking a seat on my left, snapping me out of my melancholy. Parents, and a lonely child... another emo memory, eh?

I hummed, sitting down and looking up in thought. "How about... likes and dislikes?" I asked, not wanting to ask anything about the past that could hurt her in any way. Even if I want to learn about it.

"Okay." she chirped, happily.

We went and exchanged... well, she was the only one who told me what she liked, while my only reply was 'I have no idea of what I liked'. Meh. It came with the whole amnesia thing.

She began to pout cause of how she thought it was unfair that she told me what she liked while I only made an excuse. Honestly though, her likes aren't far from what I liked: food, music, good friends... a home. That last part made a bit of sting to me.

Then she began to say what she disliked, and it was only one: The Dark Hour.

I frowned at this. Sure the personae summoning were good and all, but it was because of this that my- 'Our' parents met their untimely death. If only I hadn't already forgot about it, I would also hate it as well, but it was also because if this that I made wonderful friends... and they were the closest thing to a real family that I could get. I only have to keep that in mind.

But then, JUST then, 'Fate' had to screw with me.

Why? WHY! GODDAMMIT!

From the stairs of the shrine came a silent girl, quietly taking the vacant bench next to the one me and Hamuko sat.

I. AM... FUCKED.

The girl completely ignored me and my companion, and took out her... hobby and silently did her business with it.

Hamuko saw me freeze suddenly, as my body went stiff in an awkward manner. She brought her hand up, and poked my face with her finger. "Got a chill?" she asked.

You have no idea.

Only two choices here; One, panic like an idiot and lose face to both girls, and make an awkward escape plan. Or Two, keep calm and just shrug this off.

Meh. Guess I need to stay on my toes to not let these things faze me.

I stood up and faced my companion. "I want you to meet someone, Hamuko." I said as I took seat next to the new arrival. "Meet... Chidori." I introduced, but didn't look at either of them.

Chidori's hand stopped, then she looked at me, then to the other girl that seemed confused at me. "Is she the one?" she asked, not letting her eyes leave my other friend.

I shook my head. Hamuko was not the target that I intended to take out. "No. She's... more or less like me." I said. "She's a friend that... I want you to meet. I wanted to or... 'Not'" I hinted.

She didn't reply, only resuming her sketch like nothing ever happened. I'm thankful of how sharp she is. Even with a bit of hint, she already gets what I mean.

"Who's this?" asked the peppy little puppy that was the complete and utter opposite of the one that I just talked to. "Is she an acquaintance of yours, Minato?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You could say that." I answered her. "I~... met her when I was out... 'Searching'... for myself."

Hamuko gave me a questioning look. "Before, or after I woke up?" she asked.

"Before." I said. And before I actually knew you and this world existed.

"Oh... Alright then." she answered happily, standing up and walking in front of Chidori. "Hey there, I'm Hamuko. Nice to meet you." she introduced with her happy smile, only to be ignored.

I snorted, getting the girl's awkward attention. "Try harder Hamuko-chan, she's tough to get a reply from." I said, making the lolita stop her hand again. "But she's nice like that; I could appreciate the bliss of _Silence_."

I had to hold my snicker in as I noticed the girl resume her business. She was actually listening to what I had to say to her. She then continued her work silently.

"Is that why you told those other girls' in school that you hate loud-mouths?" asked my 'Fearless' leader, making once again the girl beside me stop what she was doing. "Does that mean you hate me as well?" she asked, hanging her head down, defeated.

I chuckled at both of the girls' actions. One was actually listening, and the other really cared so much. "No, I don't hate you. You talk, not to annoy, but to let people know how you feel, and to also know how others feel about you when you get a reply or not." I assured her.

"Huh?" questioned the girl, looking confused at what I said. "Was I really being like that? I kinda just talk because I feel like it, you know." she said.

I smiled at her, shaking my head. "This is only what I think, and what I observed." I answered. "Actions and words can be interpreted in many ways, and in different views from other people, and 'This' is _My_ view of you." I said, making her smile at me.

"Thank you." she said, genuinely.

Then I noticed the silence, not hearing anything but the leaves of the trees, and not the sliding of the pencil on the surface of the paper. I breathed a sigh through my nose, then made a compliment to the other girl as well. "Chidori-san here," I spoke, getting both of their attentions. "She's silent, and doesn't say anything unnecessary. She's also very sharp with her... uh, let's call it; her woman's intuition." I said, getting a weird look from the girl. I chuckled at her. "From what I've seen, she can put her complete focus on one thing, and you'll have to literally rip it off of her if you want her full attention. A pretty envious ability, eh?" I added, before the girl could hate me for indirectly saying that; she just can't be bothered by trivial things.

Though I have yet to make her express any emotion to me other from hostility, I could still tell that she liked my little compliment since she had resumed her work. My smile only went farther because of these two.

Hamuko made a humming sound, looking at me intently. "That was better than what you said about me." she said, only making me shrug at her. "Does this mean you know her pretty well?" she asked.

I shook my head, giving her a negative answer. "I don't assume I know anyone. This was only the thing that I noticed about her. Anything else, I have still to figure out, or find out." I shrugged. "I only met her a few times, so I will not assume anything." I stated.

Both girls were looking at me intently, making me feel rather awkward at this situation; I didn't expect this. The other even stopped what she was doing again just to look at me and stare like she was looking directly at my soul. The other one had a rather narrowed look, and a suspicious aura surrounding her being.

I need to stop this somehow, and luckily, my savior has arrived. In the form of a furry little bundle of energy was Koromaru to save little 'ol me.

Hamuko was immediately distracted by the Shiba Inu, leaving the only one staring at me was the girl in the white dress.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, when Hamuko took the dog by the offertory box, and played fetch, this time with a _real_ stick for the dog to chase.

I shrugged, looking at the dog return the stick and letting Hamuko throw it again. "This was something I didn't think would happen." I confessed. "But, let me tell you this..." I said in all seriousness, making sure that she doesn't look away and back to her notes. "That girl, Hamuko, is also a victim." I said.

Chidori never made a reaction, she simply kept staring at me. "Is she like you?" she asked.

I shook my head with a frown. "I lost everything, while she lost things more than others did." I explained. "The Dark Hour is both a gift, and a curse... for all of us. There's me that lived in the darkness and only thought of killing the bastards that made it like this." I sighed. "Then there's Hamuko, keeping her smile even when she lost... almost everything." I shook my head. "I won't say that I'm doing this for her as well because, I'm not. She's just someone that's going to be affected by what I'm going to do. That's all I can say for now." I said, turning to Chidori with a serious look.

She stared at me for a moment, then looked over to Hamuko, who was smiling happily while petting the dog on it's head. "She doesn't look like it though."

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, looking over to where she was looking at. "She really doesn't."

For all the afternoon, both me and Chidori spent our time looking at Hamuko and her happy expression. I don't understand quite well what I'm feeling right now, but I know that Chidori was feeling it as well.

After she had enough, Chidori stood up and walked away, only nodding at Hamuko when she waved Koromaru's paw at her when she was saying good bye. The happy smile that we watched was still on her face that time.

Both me and Hamuko went home a little bit afterwards after Koromaru walked behind the shrine, leaving Hamuko a bit disappointed. She got her energy back when I said that she could always come back here to play with him when she wanted to.

She skipped happily all the way back to the dorm. There, Mitsuru greeted us and informed us that training in Tartarus would help us be prepared when Shadows will unexpectedly attack, and that she should inform her if she wanted to explore Tartarus anytime.

Hamuko gave sempai a nod of affirmation. "Alright, sempai, I'll tell you if I want to go."

Mitsuru nodded. "Good. And also, we know that there are also other things that you have to do, so you may go out at night if needed." she said, getting a nod again from Hamuko.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed, giggling happily. "Where are you going Minato?" she asked me as she noticed me walking over to the stairs.

"Sleep." I said. But actually, I wanted to avoid Ikutsuki who was also in the lounge talking to Mitsuru and the boxer. "I'm kind wiped. Seeya tomorrow." I waved to her.

"Goodnight." she replied, making her way to the door. "I'm going out for a bit, okay?" she announced. Not waiting for a reply, she opened the door and left.

I sighed, walking up the stairs. "I should be more careful from now on." I murmured to myself, walking to the direction of my room.

That encounter with Chidori was a unexpected. It's a good thing that it was Hamuko with me and not Junpei, I wouldn't want to make those two enemies. It's just not right.

Let's see... I guess tomorrow would be a good time to give the rookies the baby steps up the tower.

We're going up... all the way to the first barrier. I wonder how they'll fair?

* * *

><p>Ah well, R&amp;R guys!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Uhh, I like this chapter... uh, that's all I guess.

* * *

><p><em>April 23 – Thursday<em>

Yesterday was... kind of unnerving, but it taught me that I have to stay on my toes. Interactions outside of school is a bit dangerous, especially when I don't know when Chidori will just pop out.

Hamuko doesn't seem to suspect much, that's good. And Junpei doesn't know Chidori yet.

Tonight though, we'll be heading to Tartarus for a bit of hands-on training; getting to know the faults of their tactics and making sure Junpei can actually hit something with his sword-held-like-a-baseball-bat. It'll also give Hamuko some new Personae and she'll have time to finally fuse her first Persona personally.

Alright then. On with today's schedule!

* * *

><p>"Minato?" someone knocked on my door. Right on queue! Not waiting for my reply, she opened the door and leaned her head inside. "Are you awake?" she asked.<p>

I sat up from my desk, still twirling my Evoker in my finger. "I am." I answered, walking over to her. "Need something?"

She blinked at me a few times then replied. "Nope!" she beamed, looking as energetic as ever. "Just making sure you're awake and ready for school." she entered my room and noticed the make-shift gun in my hand. "Uh... what are you doing?"

I looked to where she was staring, and my eyes were directed to my hand. "I'm practicing, I guess." I said, giving the Evoker one quick twirl and pointed it perfectly to my head. I winked at her. "Bang."

She shook her head, smiling at me. "Ha ha, very funny." she said. Hmm, this should be a great day. "C'mon, we still have to wake up Jun-Jun." she gave me a gesture to follow her out of the room.

I simply shrugged and returned the gun inside my desk drawer, following where she went after I did.

I woke up early again, thinking about the things that I'm gonna do, and the things that I have to be ready for. I guess, stress was the thing breaking my sleeping habit. Is that good or bad?

I found the girl in the hall, in front of Junpei's room. She gave it a light knock then said. "Jun-Jun, time to wake up."

"That's awfully kind of you." I teased, walking up to her.

"Well, I just thought we should all go to school together, that's all." she shrugged.

"And Yukari-chan?" I asked.

She shrugged again. "She wasn't there anymore when I knocked."

We heard the door open slowly, making us turn our heads to it. On the other side was something that made me feel a bit... grossed out, while the girl beside me just stared blankly at it.

"What's..." he yawned. "...wrong guys?"

I snapped out of it. "Dude, put a shirt on." I said, looking him in the eyes.

The guy looked down and stared at himself, then noticed my other companion. He chuckled nervously. "Ehe-he, uh mornin'?"

"Five minutes." she said blankly, raising up five fingers. "Meet us down in five minutes." she said, then went down the stairs.

We watched the girl go to the stairs and down, then I looked at my magician friend. "Nice undies."

He groaned, hanging his head down. "Shut up, man." then, he closed the door.

We casually made our way to school. This time, I just walked out of the train and didn't put on my fake glasses.

"THERE HE IS! KYAAAA!"

What am I, a super model?

I'm not gonna let this bother me anymore. If they want me, then they can come and get me, but they should be prepared to have the shock of their lives.

After the five minute delay by the station, I ignored the twitching, yet smiling, bodies that have fallen because of me. It was just a mild shock, nothing threatening. Just a few minutes of paralysis, and a weird, tingling sensation if they start to move before then.

I was like that when I was first zapped by a Zionga. My body wasn't responding quite like I want it to, and every time I move, my body felt... uh, tingly?

Well anyway, those girls' should be up in an hour or so. But, I called for the ambulance just in case. I wonder how Mitsuru will grind me for this?

"That was brutal, man." my baseball capped friend commented as we were walking in the Strip Mall. "What did you do?"

Well, my little trick will look like the girls went down because of a... powerful stun gun. But to the people in SEES, it was obvious what I did. For the past few days, I've used... uh, let's see; Agidyne to melt Mitsuru's ice, Bufudyne when I threw snowballs at everyone, and now Ziodyne on the horde of banshees.

This may cause a problem since Helel only has Agi skills. The other two; I'll have some trouble explaining.

When Personae are Evoked, they materialize their full power in the Dark Hour. Outside of that, their powers are reduced significantly. Bringing out said power without the equipment or in the right environment weakens the power even more. At least, that's as much as I remembered. Though if practiced, the Persona-user can summon more strength from their Persona skill for them to harness– in mine and Hamuko's case, Personae skills.

Mitsuru's adept skills in her 'Executions' must've been why her control and power surpasses that of Akihiko's.

* * *

><p>Back to my fan-girl repellent. I guess I need to tell the truth. "It was a Zio skill; an electric based attack from my Persona." I confessed.<p>

"What?" both of my companions asked at the same time.

I guess we still have time till we get to school, so I'll make this brief. "Alright then." I started, taking out my glasses and putting them on while keeping my pace. "Listen to what I have to say about Personae and Shadow skills." I said, turning my head behind to see if they were listening. And they were. "Agi is Fire, Garu is Wind, Bufu is ice, Zio is electricity. There are also two more; Hama, the banishing light skill, and Mudo, the cursing dark skill." I explained. Megido skills are for later.

"Uh, so?" asked Junpei.

"'_So_', Junpei, these are the Skills or Magic of both Personae and Shadows." I said, as we passed the Paulownia area. "Some Shadow are weak to certain elements. Same goes to Personae. Some elements do more damage on Shadows that are weak to said elements, which stuns them long enough for their opponents to put a beating on them." I explained. "For now, we know that you both have Agi skills, Yukari-chan has yet to show any elements, and for me... I have them all." I stated honestly.

I stopped walking and turned around, both of them had stopped as well.

Both of them had their eyes on me, clearly confused. "You what?" Junpei voiced out.

"Let me put it this way." I said. "It's either; Eat, or be eaten." I told them in all seriousness. "Shadows feed on minds or their own kind. They learn ways on how make their hunts more effective by learning their prey's weaknesses."

"So, what does that have to do with you having all elements?" Hamuko asked, looking with a bit of concern.

"You're smart." I said. "Connect the dots and you'll find your answer."

"Whaddya mean?" said Junpei, as I started to walking again.

I didn't answer Junpei's question as we were already approaching the gates of Gekkoukan High, leaving the answer to Hamuko.

The day was the same as always; students interacting with each other, teachers lecturing, lunch being hectic, and rumors spreading.

Hamuko was left to think about what I had told them. I saw her looking out the window when the teacher wasn't looking. She kept that way until the end of the day.

Shadows, Tartarus... 'Minato', death, survival...

The answer should be clear to her. Telling the others about this will now be her choice, if she doesn't, Junpei will figure it out... in a few months.

The amnesia thing is still helpful. It covers up my real past and I can say that I 'remember' things. I can help them, and also stay secretive about some stuff.

I left early today, seeing that Hamuko was invited by Junpei somewhere. I don't want us to talk for a while since I need space to work properly.

The Clubs aren't even recruiting yet. Speaking of which, I don't know which one I'll be taking this time.

I only entered the Track team to increase my endurance, as well as to quicken my running pace inside the tower. This time, I don't need the training anymore since I'm already fast enough. I wonder which club the Kazushi of this world joined?

I walked back to the dorm, taking the long way around and walking slowly on the Moonlight Bridge. I watched as how the cars pass by, and saw some students walking back to their homes like me.

I entered the dorm and quickly returned to my room, picking up the Jack Gloves as I made my way to the roof after I got changed.

I was practicing with them with a bit of shadow boxing. They still felt the same. The outer layers and designs were as hard as ever, while the inside of the gloves were soft but sturdy, enough to give you good blows and not damage your fists inside.

Having a boxer for a sempai can be really rewarding sometimes. Especially when I imagine that I was sparring with him.

I'm quite adept to a few types of weapons, like; swords, bows, and staffs. I'm quick with gloves, but have some trouble with hard-hitting, and heavy maces. I was also thinking about knives but... my fingers wont let me switch between normal grip to reverse grip without dropping the damn thing. Guns are out the question. One mistake with that, and I'll find my brain scattered on the floor.

* * *

><p>One hour of sweating, and I'm done. I hate imaginary-Akihiko's hooks and cross counters, I just hate them. If he were real, I'd break him in two.<p>

I went down to the lounge to find the boxer and red-head sitting on the couches, Yukari by the bar, and Junpei looking at one of the furniture by the wall.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

After hearing my voice, Akihiko quickly turned away from me. Why was that? Yukari looked uncomfortable by the bar, and Junpei was looking at me like he was expecting something.

Mitsuru loudly closed her book, gaining everyone's attention. "How are you, Minato-san." 'San'? Why so polite? "I heard your morning was quite... a shocking event." she said.

Oh... that. "Yes it was." I confessed. "I had many girls 'Fall' for me, enough to even be sent to the hospital." I let out a happy sigh. "I even recall the... 'emotional' smiles they had. Oh, how happy they looked." I stared into space, looking genuinely in bliss.

I noticed a twitch on the mistress. "I'm happy that you have quite a few admirers, I admit." she said, her voice becoming darker and darker.

"I know." I said with a smile getting wider. "But there can always be TOO many admirers, don't you think?" I held out a hand and produced a small, but noticeable spark, getting their attention.

That was the last straw it seems. She slammed her hands on the table in the lounge and began to yell. "How can you be so irresponsible! Using your abilities out in the open, on CIVILIANS at that!"

"Tut tut." I wagged my finger at her. "I had good reasons to do so, mind you." I said, wiping away my sweat with the towel I carried with me.

"Nevertheless, you harmed them with your powers. What were you thinking!" she scolded.

I shrugged. "I was thinking that I still wanted my manhood to be _still _usable even after high school." I said, walking over and sitting down by the table on the other side of the lounge.

"Arisato!" she yelled. "Why don't you learn! Why can't you act normally!"

I shot her a glare, but withdrew it immediately. "Because I'm **NOT **normal." I retorted. "I **AM** a Persona-user. I **AM** a person that shouldn't be. I **AM** only here because I have nowhere to go." I stated in an indifferent manner. I acted like it wasn't a big deal, but my words says otherwise. This stopped her from saying anything else to me.

Silence filled the room, awkward and heavy. No one wanted to speak after what I said. I can be kind. I can be helpful. I can be understanding. I can be merciful. But...

I can _**ALSO**_ be harsh.

They should learn that we are different. They should know that we HAVE reasons of being here. I did what I did to let them know what to do and what not to with their powers. It was the bad example that they should NOT follow. I can do what I did because I had control. If they were ever thinking of using their skills, they should know the consequences of their actions.

For them, I will become a living lesson of what is right, and what is wrong.

"Tell me sempai." I broke the silence. "If I'm being such a pain to you, why not kick me out?" I asked. "You already have enough people on the team." i said, nonchalantly

She didn't reply. She returned to her seat, looking away and rubbing her arm.

I know her reason. She feels that 'Minato's' death is the Kirijo Group's responsibility, but she makes it as as if it were her OWN. She feels that the mistakes of the Group falls solely on her, and no one else.

She has to stop doing that.

You can't change the bad past. You can only regret it. You wish that you could've done something to change it, but what's done is done.

I can't change my past, I can only change this world's future. I wish to help, but I can't do it alone. They must find the strength to change it with me, but I can't reveal to them what I know. If they think it's hard for them, well, it's excruciating for me. I can't help them change who they are, I can only guide them; that role falls solely to Hamuko, as she is the one destined for it.

All I can do is give hints... and watch. Patiently, and painfully, watching them get hurt, cry, and break. That's all I can do.

"What's up, guys?"

The silence was broken, this time by Hamuko, who was walking down the stairs.

I spoke to her. "Nothing much." I lied, seeing that no one wanted to reply. Well, now's a good time as any. "Let's go to Tartarus tonight." I said, gaining everyone's attention. It wasn't a suggestion.

Hamuko walked over to the bar with Yukari, sitting beside her. "But we just went there the other day." she said.

"I want you guys' to learn how to survive in the Dark Hour in case a Shadow randomly attacks again." I told her. "And I want you guys' to be prepared for the 'End'." I said, earning everyone's curiosity, and Hamuko's wide-eyed look.

"The... 'End'?" Junpei voiced out.

I shrugged. "I don't know what it means, but it just kinda popped out, you know?" I shrugged. "I don't know, but whenever I remember it, I makes me want to work hard for some reason."

"What, you mean like how you work hard to end a quest in a video game?" Junpei asked.

I shrugged. "I guess it could be." wow, that was actually accurate for Junpei.

"Minato?" I heard Hamuko whisper. Her voice was full of concern.

I turned to her with a bright smile on my face. "Yes, Hamuko?" I asked.

She was hesitant, but I could tell that she wants to ask me something. But before she could say anything else, Mitsuru interrupted.

"Alright then." she said, making everyone turn to her. "We will leave for Tartarus tonight, and prepare for this... 'End' that Minato-kun has told us." she then focused her attention to me. "Tell me, is this a memory?"

"Or information." I replied to her. "I'm not sure which, but it just came to me."

"I see." she said, trying to forget our earlier discussion. "Alright. Everyone prepare for tonight."

And with that, everyone went to their rooms to prepare, leaving me wiping off the rest of my sweat, and Hamuko who was approaching me.

"Minato, can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure." I said, continuing to wipe my sweat.

"Are you... a Shadow?"

I stopped and frowned, then looked at her visibly depressed eyes. "It's the only thing that could explain the 'Me' right now." I told her.

She lowered her head, looking even more depressed. I seem to have this effect on her whenever it has something to do with her 'Minato'. It also makes me depressed looking at her like this. I guess, I'll say something to cheer her up.

"You know, that could also mean that I'm Minato's shadow." I told her.

That gave me a reaction. She raised her head and showed me her eyes that had a ray of hope.

I wasn't lying, just wasn't sure, I guess. I am Minato, but not the same one she knew. I am a shadow, only of my former self. So, it wasn't a complete lie.

"You really think so?" she hoped. "Are you sure?"

I gave her a light chuckle. "I'm only saying that it might be a possibility." I told her.

"But still." she beamed, eyes now regaining their life back. "It might be possible."

"Go on then." I said, shooing her away while smiling at her. "Get ready for tonight."

"Osu!" she saluted, then dashed to her room.

I sighed. "Kids-!" wait, did I just say that?

* * *

><p>The trip to Gekkoukan was silent, except for Hamuko who was Beaming with enthusiasm. She was the only one asking me about school, since she spent her day looking outside the window. Everyone was still a bit affected by my words.<p>

"Alright, this is it." she exclaimed as we entered the tower. She spun on her heel and turned to us. "Let's do our best!"

"Don't get too excited." I told her.

She gave me a playful pout, then smiled.

We made our climb with a bit of ease, which once again was because of Hamuko and Junpei's Agi skills. I kept my distance from the battles, making sure that the Shadows' don't get frightened by my presence alone. I watched and took down notes;

Hamuko was good, keeping her usage of Persona skills to a minimum. Junpei was being a trigger-happy with his summoning, making me want to hit the boy between the legs. Yukari was the ranged back-up with her healing the noticeable damages on the team, and her long-ranged, but accurate arrows.

I told the archer to reserve her healing, and not heal the minor scratches. If they can't handle the tiny stings, then what will happen to them in the future?

"Aww... but they hurt." complained Junpei.

"Shut up. Be a man." I told him.

"But I'm girl." whined Hamuko.

"Then grow some balls."

* * *

><p>The trek to the 5th floor was a breeze- minus Junpei's battle cries that alerted most of the shadows in the vicinity.<p>

"_/~I sense only three Shadows on this floor.~\_" Mitsuru informed us. "_/~It's strange. Please be careful.~\_"

"Strange? What do you mean, Sempai?" Yukari asked.

"_/~I'm not sure; they don't feel the same as the Shadows that you have encountered earlier on your climb.~\_" Mitsuru replied.

Earlier, when we arrived here on the floor, we were greeted by a spacious cube-of-a-hall, a perfect place for the battle. We went further in and found the teleporter. I turned it on without even minding the warnings of my fellow teammates.

I walked through it. Long story short; the team panicked, Mitsuru told them that I was back on the first floor, then I teleported back to them, they glared, I shrugged, happy ending.

I am an ass that way. And I wasn't even sorry for what I did.

Now, we were all just noticing Mitsuru's warning.

I looked at the empty corridor, then leaned my head to the corner that we passed to see if the Shadows are on the other side, ignoring the glares of the team.

Three birds were flying there; they were Shadows that didn't have their Incognito state. I could easily take them out, but... displaying my strength may lead them to rely on me all the time. That's one of the reasons that I still haven't helped them in their battles up here.

"What is it, Minato?"

I leaned back to the group, then faced Hamuko. "I can tell why Mitsuru-sempai feels these things are different." I stated.

She tilted her head, then imitated what I did earlier. "What's different about these things?" she asked.

"No Incognito forms." I told her.

She snapped back to me with realization. "You're righ-!" she almost yelled, but I was quick enough to put my forearm in her mouth before her voice escalated. Hey, I'm wearing gloves, so I can't use my hand to cover her mouth, unless I want to hit her face to shut her up- which I will never do.

I freed her and she began spitting to the side. "What's the big idea?"

I raised a brow at her. "Should I explain the importance of stealth against unknown beings?" I offered.

Then, she simmered down. "No, I get the hint."

I nodded. "Good. So, any plans, leader-sama?"

She looked over the corner again. "Can't we ask sempai to scan them from here?"

I shook my head. "No, she already told us that her scanning ability is only effective once we engage the enemies. Their distance between the Persona-user and Shadows are the issue here. Someone has to be close to the target if you want sempai to scan it." I reminded her.

She dropped her head and sighed, walking over to Yukari and Junpei. "That sucks."

"What does?" asked Junpei.

"Alright." I said, ignoring Junpei and smashing my gloves together. "It's game time."

"For us." the three members groaned at me.

"Good, you all know me so well." I joked. "So, Hamuko. What's the strategy for these weird Shadows?"

Everyone looked at her, and she adopted a thinking pose. "Let's keep this fight prolonged until sempai is able to scan them, if not, we ambush them in the big space that we passed before coming here." she said, looking at us. "Then, we beat them up."

"Good plan." I nodded. But for me, I can annihilate them with one Maragidyne. "How are we going to make the first strike?"

We all looked up, then stared at Yukari.

"What?" she said.

* * *

><p>A lone arrow flew at a break-neck speed, propelling towards the unsuspecting victim. The target was hit, and it's fellow avians looked to where the deadly projectile came. There, a girl stood, in her hand was a bow extended outward, and she was looking at them with a nervous smile.<p>

"Umm... surprise?"

I'm _proud_ that she said that line.

The target was still on the floor and was struggling to shake the arrow off. After one cry from the two the were still in the air, Yukari made a break for it, running towards the open space on the floor.

"Here they come!" she yelled, running like her life depende- I guess it did.

Yukari passed the entrance, Junpei and Hamuko waiting on each side of the hall, ready to ambush the Shadows.

The first flew by and Junpei slammed his sword perfectly on it's back, and it was sent crashing and skidding with it's momentum. The other one following it turned to face it's comrade, only to have an imitation blade smash through it's neck, courtesy of Hamuko. It was stopped, dead on it's flight, and from the speed it was going, the dull, fake blade on the naginata became real and sharp as it slashed through the Shadow's body.

This left the last one. It came from the hall, and charged through, only for me to be waiting on it's flight path. After one ear-piercing shriek, it flew straight at me with the amazing speed that was provided to it by it's slender build.

Makes me want to recite a poem that I remembered:

"_An arrow was shot in the air,_

"_What it hit, I did not care;_

" _I stood by just to stop and stare,_

" _Looking at it, it dove at me, with a glare."_

I really should stop myself sometimes with those poems.

I reeled my arm back, and pulled with all my strength to push my fist in front of me, in path of the Shadow.

My cute little Jack Frost glove connected with the mask, looking like it gave a head-butt to the poor creature. The Shadow's body cracked, amazingly, the mask didn't. All of it's weight was put into a violent stop by my iron fist (that was strengthened by Thor). It's body kept propelling itself forward to me even when it was being ripped apart by the force of my punch, and the added momentum of it's flight.

I was showered with ichor as it dissolved half way through the carnage. A lone mask fell, and I picked it up.

I turned around, disgusted by the sticky stuff all over my body. I found my team massacring the left-overs of the two poor suckers.

"Who's the man!" cried Junpei, doing an 80's pose.

There were no Shadows left, and Hamuko had two similar masks in her hands.

"How much do you think these would go by?" she asked me gleefully.

I sighed with a smile. "You all get straight A's for Strategy, Teamwork, and Finesse."

"Yatta!" Hamuko cried out in joy. "Thank you, Minato-sensei!"

"But you two get a 'C' in self control." there was a room fill with 'Aww'. "And Yukari gets an A in it."

"What! That's not fair!" Junpei objected.

"She WAS the one who was still being quiet after the victory." I reminded. "Hamuko was looking greedy, while you were celebrating like it was a great achievement."

"But we won!" he retorted.

"But we still have no clue about this tower, and we still can't see the top." I shot back. "And you all saw that the Shadows were getting stronger as we traveled upwards."

Junpei raised a finger and was about to say something else, but... he didn't.

"What now?" Yukari asked, but I saw how happy she was when I gave her a higher evaluation than the other two. "Do we keep going?"

"Yeah, you all still have enough energy to move on, and if you get tired, we'll just use an Access Point." I told them.

"Question!" Hamuko raised her hand, waving it frantically. I looked at her and gestured her to continue. "Why are you pushing us to go on? I mean, can't we just do this another day?"

I frowned at her, turning my back. "Because..." I started, walking away. "I want the 'Truth'."

I didn't need to say anymore to her, she should know what I mean. I'm saying that I want Minato's truth, and that's all I have to say.

After one quick stop to the lobby, I passed the masks to Mitsuru for safe keeping, and the rest of us moved on.

Fighting our way to the 10th floor, we were having a few troubles. Junpei seemed to be getting more and more reluctant to pull the trigger, even Yukari as well. Hamuko was still fine, but still kept her summoning to a minimum. It's a very smart tactic to rely more on your weapon rather than the Personae that wasn't quite necessary for an easy battle.

On the 9th floor by the stairs, we were ignoring the Shadows that were chasing us. Hamuko took the lead, then Junpei and Yukari followed, and I took the rear. Since time was not on our side, we were keeping our quick pace to the next flight of stairs, and ignoring the cannon fodders scattered all over the floors.

Junpei, being in a trigger-happy mood, stopped and faced the incoming Shadows with his shaking Evoker pressed on to his head.

"C'mon you freaks!" he called them as they scurried to him.

Don't you just hate wind-bag show-offs?

"Junpei! What are you doing!" I yelled at him, grabbing his arm.

"Let go!" he retaliated, pulling his hand of my grasp. "Hermes!"

The young messenger of the Gods appeared in a blink of an eye, and dove down, feet first, to give the Shadows a good Cleave with it's razor sharp legs. Only, it missed and his feet pierced the floor, getting caught in the gap that it made and was sent tumbling along until it vanished.

That was both idiotic, and embarrassing. He was already losing focus, and now he even dared to fight a horde of Shadows that were composed of medium to Large-sized.

All of the Shadows split apart, and I mean ALL of them. They all showed their true forms and was surrounding the area by the stairs, where Hamuko and Yukari were staring from with horrified looks.

"Hehe... oops." said Junpei as he sat on his butt after he pulled the trigger.

"Give me one good reason to 'Not' leave you here." I deadpanned.

"Uhh... cause I'm you friend."

DAMN IT!

"C'MON!" Hamuko yelled, half way up, with Yukari close behind.

I tried to pull Junpei up, but...

"I-I can't! My legs wont move!" he cried out. Ain't that a bitch.

Now, all of the Shadows charged, moving closer and closer to my IDIOTIC BEST FRIEND!

"Fuck..."

I threw my glove off and pulled my Evoker.

"MORNING STAR!"

I pulled the trigger.

All of the Shadows stopped their advance, getting distracted by the Beautiful angel that appeared. It held out it's hand, gathering light within it, and letting it fall delicately to me.

No way I'm staying for that!

I equipped Thor and slung Junpei over my shoulder, running up the stairs to the girls that were also mesmerized by the light. What are you, FLIES?

"Beautiful." I heard Hamuko murmur, making me raise a brow at her.

As the light dropped to the ground from where previously I stood, an explosion of radiance emerged from the spot, eradicating the dumbfounded Shadows that looked at the light with curiosity, even eradicating the other pair of my glove.

"Damn..." I spat, walking up and pulling the girls along.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

I violently threw Junpei off my shoulder, letting him hit the floor hard. I sat away from him, but still on guard in case the guardians of the floor heard Hamuko's awful shriek.

"What was that! What was that! What was that!" Hamuko kept asking excitedly. "Was that! Was that! Was that! Was that what I thought it was!"

My ears... make it stop...

"Again! Again! Do it Again!" She demanded. "Or else..." she threatened, her excited look completely turning dark.

How her mood changes completely, I will never know.

I sighed. "Sempai... sense anything?" I said in a pleading tone.

"_/~**...**~\_"

"Sempai?"

"_/~Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, I-I was just...~\_" she stammered.

I sighed again, pulling something out from pocket and walking over to Junpei.

"So-Sorry about that, man. I kinda... ehe-hehe." he stuttered.

I bent down and forcefully shoved something up his nose.

"WHAT THA-! WHA AH YAH!" he struggled, trying to shake me off. But I managed shove it all in.

He went over to the side and started a coughing fit, while I looked over to Yukari, holding out another thing in my hand.

"So," I started. "Will you do it yourself, or do I have to shove it in as well?" I asked, raising a brow.

The brunette that had been keeping silent looked at my hand. "What is that?" she asked.

"A soul." Not really. "You snuff it." And it'll give you a boost with you hesitations in pulling the trigger.

She eyed it for a moment, visibly reluctant on taking it, then looked at the coughing Junpei. "Is it safe?"

I raised a brow. "Do you trust me?

She hesitated, but then nodded.

I walked away, hearing the girl coughing on her end when I turned around. I went over to the leader, seeing what I did to Junpei and what I gave to Yukari, she stopped her little fan-girl behaviour.

"Uh... where's mine?" she said, laughing nervously, not really wanting to go through what our other teammates were experiencing.

I looked at her intently, then softened up. "Watch you team." I told her, scratching my head in a frustrated manner. "The idiotic Junpei especially." I walked ahead and turned on the teleporter quietly.

Those guys need a lesson. And I know exactly what to do.

I went straight to the next guardian of the floor, not waiting for the others. "Yo!" I called to them, and they all charged at me.

* * *

><p>"_~ARISATO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!~\_" Mitsuru boomed in the mic.

"What did I do, sempai?" Hamuko asked, not knowing what she did as she was only looking at Junpei and Yukari, just barely stopping their coughs.

"_/~Hamuko-kun, Help Minato-kun, he's in danger.~\_" I heard them from my mic.

I heard footsteps running towards my location. I was just casually sitting in a seiza position, meditating, and...

Letting the Shadows that looked like giant hands squeeze the life out of me. Or at least make it look like they were crushing me in their grips.

"MINATO!" I heard Hamuko's terrified voice.

I reached out a hand to them, watching their horrified expressions as they saw my circumstances. "Help... me..." I called out to them, making sure that my voice is as weak as possible, but still understandable.

I saw her face turn from horrified, to raged. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hamuko roared, charging ahead of the group.

I wasn't really in pain. I still had Thor, so my body's as hard as a rock right now, and I just feel like these things are giving me a good rub down. It's... really relaxing, I have to admit, and it added to the effects of my 'Dangerous' situation as I couldn't stop some of my 'pained' moans from escaping.

Hamuko swatted away the hand that was covering my left shoulder. Aww, that one was the most relaxing. Then she swung her naginata again, swatting away the giant hand that was on my back. Well, that one wasn't really helping. Then, Hamuko dropped her weapon, and ripped off the hand that was clutching across my ribcage. Ah well, moving on to the next act.

I dropped down to the ground, closing my eyes, but cracking one eye a bit to see what was happening.

"RAHHH!" once again, Hamuko roared, pulling her Evoker and calling out... "ARAMITAMA!"

I shifted my gaze to the two other teammates, seeing them looked at the different Persona in shock.

Oh yeah, I guess I was too used to being the only one to who can change Personae that I forgot about Hamuko's Wild Card ability.

Wait, why was she holding back until now?

I saw one of the hands cringe, then the other two watched their comrade stay like that. I know how that feels. 'Rakunda' makes you feel like your innards just got softened, and you can't brace yourself from taking a blow because your muscles just wont let it.

I saw Hamuko keeping the Evoker pointed to her head, then she summoned again. "JACK FROST!"

The cute little snow demon appeared in the middle of the group of Shadows, then delivered a quick but powerful ice-jabs to all three giant hands.

"GUYS, C'MON!" Hamuko called to Junpei and Yukari.

Both of them flinched, then were snapped back to reality to help our leader pummel, maim, and crush the hands that were dancing, as they 'Squeezed' me, before. The Hands were fighting back, but Hamuko kept using 'Rakunda' on each of them, weakening their resistance. Our scary leader showered the Shadows with a barrage of Sonic Punches from Jack Frost, which eventually, was the cause of the Shadows' demise.

Hamuko was huffing after the last Shadow was destroyed. Her eyes were radiating with anger, further showing their fury as they had the default color of red.

During the massacre, I made myself comfortable by crawling over to a wall and leaning against it while sitting down. I clapped to the group that rooted the Shadows. "Bravo! Bravo!" I called to them. "Again! Again!" I mimicked Hamuko's actions from earlier, smiling brightly as if nothing happened to me.

Our leader ran over to me, kneeling down and examining me for any injuries. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked, frantically.

"Not really." I waved to her dismissively. "I was actually having a good time."

Her eyes widened. "But you called for help!"

"Oh, that." I said, thoughtfully. "I just wanted you guys to shift the one on my back cause it wasn't really doing much but to squeeze my already being squeezed body. That one on my shoulder was quite heavenly, though." I confessed.

I looked over to Hamuko, her hands were shivering in front of her, and she had tears threatening to fall.

That's not good.

"I was so worried!" Hamuko wailed, slumping to the ground, crying. "I thought I was gonna lose my best friend again!"

I sighed, watching the girl wiping away the tears that just kept pouring out. Her sniffling was cute, but heart-wrenching.

"Alright, alright." I said. "I'm sorry." I gave her a hug, trying to calm her down. I'm not denying that this was my fault, but I didn't know that she would act like this.

She returned my hug, only tighter. She was wailing beside my ear, and that left me to enduring it.

I kept my arms around her, pulling her up. "There, there." I said, stroking her head. I was stroking her fringe, I didn't want to mess up her hairstyle since it'll just get in the way of me calming her down. Well, it was already being a bother.

"Hey, what was that?" I heard someone ask.

"That wasn't her Persona." said Yukari.

I could explain it to them that maybe it was because of her rampage, but that doesn't matter right now.

I sighed. "C'mon, get Hamuko's naginata and we'll try again another day." I told them.

"Try what?" Junpei asked.

Aw crap. Me and my big emotional mouth. I almost said; try again to move all the way to the barrier. Hamuko, you really DO mass with my rhythm.

"Try to perfect this teamwork." I quickly made an excuse.

We all went down to the first floor, me having to carry Hamuko bridal style since she wouldn't budge from where she stood, she was still balling her eyes out.

I explained to sempai about what had happened, of how I tricked them to focus and not get carried away.

When Hamuko heard me say this, she was wailing even harder on my chest, calling me names, and how she might've lost her best friend again.

Minato was her best friend, huh?

She refused to walk, feeling weak from my not-so life threatening situation, and weak from using too much physical ability of Jack Frost.

Magic puts emotional fatigue, while physical attacks of Personae puts stress on the summoner's body since he/she has to endure and maintain his/her persona until the command is finished. And Hamuko really went berserker on those things.

"Idiot." she kept murmuring on my chest.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"Idiot.."

"I'm sorry."

"Idiot..."

I sighed. "I'm... sorry."

This went on until the end of the Dark Hour when we sat and waited by the train station, and for the power to come back.

She kept calling me an idiot, and I kept on apologizing. I carried her all the way back to her room, missing one pair of my gloves.

I watched her as she cried herself to sleep. Her sleeping face gives me... a bit of nostalgia. Why though?

I guess... I really am...

An idiot.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow. Hamuko's really emotional about Minato, I wonder why?

It can't be love, it's too early for that. I guess I'll let Minato ask it himself... that is, if she let's him.

I know personal matters are hard to discuss.


	14. Chapter 14

**REWRITE! GOOD BYE WTF FACTORS, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN.**

* * *

><p><em>April 24 – Friday<em>

It was a long night; Tiring, emotional, educational... Some times I get _way_ ahead of myself; unable to see that some can't actually follow my pace. And last night was no different.

I'm letting the knowledge of the future take a hold of me; pushing everyone to heights they can't accomplish yet. Also, I'm not the leader. I may have the most experience, but it's not my place to tell them what they can't do or not. I need to keep my secret...

I guess I've been pushing them too hard just to be ready for the Reaper, that's also one of the things that they should really be wary of.

I've been staying out of battle so that they can hone their skills, while I make preparations for the future. Again, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I woke up in a stressful morning, feeling bad about what I did last night. I got up from my bed, took out my Evoker, and just began to twirl it until it was almost before school time. Odd though, Hamuko wasn't at my door. Usually she was.

After getting ready, I went up to the girls' floor. Even though my feelings are a bit... conflicted right now, I just had a feeling.

Standing in front of her door, I knocked. "Hamuko... are you there?" I asked. After a few seconds later, I heard some shuffling inside. I knocked again. "It's almost time for school, you'll be late if you don't hurry up." I heard a rather grumpy reply from the other side, and I left it alone.

I went back to our floor, and there, I waited. I saw Junpei just waking up as well, and groggily making his way to the bath room. When he stepped out, he was back to his energetic self. Makes me wonder if he does mantra.

Getting bored, I made myself comfortable on the chairs in the second floor and started fiddling on my music player.

"Good morning." called a perky female voice.

Turning around, I faced the girl that I need to really apologize to. "Hey Hamuko, morning." I greeted back.

There was silence, we were really tense about last night. Me about my behavior, and her, about her rather grand outburst. Yeah, it kinda feel awkward.

I sat there for a few minutes, and she was by the stairs by the same time. I was looking away a bit and rubbing the back of my neck, while she had her hands behind her, looking down and playing with her shoes.

"Umm..." We spoke at the same time, surprising each other and snapping our heads to look at one another.

Rather bad timing, we were back to our silence again. But, it was also kinda funny, you know?

Releasing an exasperated sigh, I took the initiative. "I'm sorry..." I started, getting her attention again. "...about last night. I... messed up."

After hearing my words, she sighed as well. "Yeah, you pretty much did."

Ow?

Seeing me flinched, she continued. "What you did was wrong, and you really had us all worried. I was glad that you were fine, but after hearing that you did that on purpose... well, you did this to your self."

I flinched again. She's rather harsh about this. Rubbing the back of my neck, I looked at her. "You're... still mad, huh?"

"Naw, you think?" she asked, words dipping with sarcasm. Then she walked over to me. "But since you... _look_ sincere enough about it, I'll cut you some slack." she said, giving me a rather painful slap on the back, making me wince.

"Thanks." I deadpanned, looking at her.

"So, where's Jun-Jun?" she asked, looking around the 2nd floor. "He should be awake by now."

Ignoring the girl's question, I got up and went to the guy's room, Hamuko following behind. Opening the door of the guy's room, we felt our eyes twitch at the sight.

Inside was Junpei, hugging his bag, in the middle of the room, slumped in his chair, looking up, and was... sleeping...

"Dude's drooling..." said the girl behind me. "And he snores with his mouth open..." she said, looking at me, and I looked at her. "What now?" she asked, which I answered...

"Get me a funnel and some vinegar..."

* * *

><p>Walking to school, the Leader and I were ignoring the curses that the last member was giving us.<p>

"WHO THE HELL USES VINEGAR TO WAKE SOMEONE UP!"

"The people who don't use the cold-water-splash method?" I offered. If he wasn't in his uniform already, I would've done that.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he yelled.

"Point was, you were asleep, and I just couldn't help myself." I replied.

"Why I ought ta!" he began as he pounced on me from behind, which I only side-stepped to evade.

"Nice try sour breath."

Continuing our little shenanigan all the way to the gates, we heard some students talking about the clubs recruiting this afternoon. Hm, I wonder which one Kaz is on? Looking at the side, I say a familiar scene.

Hm? Hehe, there's the guy that's getting stalked by a girl. Last time I saw them in my world, they've switched places. It was then that the guy was the one stalking the girl, waiting for a chance to ask her. Oh, the cruel irony.

Classes weren't really that eventful, just some lectures, that's all.

Lunch time! Guys and girls are all hanging out with their friends, telling gossips and whatnot. And I spy a girl with a blue badge... with carvings that eerily looks a lot like me.

Grumbling under my breath, I plopped down on my desk and tried to erase the memory of the girl in my mind. So far, getting my merchandise branded is the only thing that comes into mind. Hm, now there's a method to make a quick cash, though I wonder when they were able to get those pictures? And even managed to turn them into _those_ kind of accessories. I wonder if they have a stock? I even caught a glimpse of a pin with my face on it. Only thing missing now is for me to be running on a campaign.

Vote Minato for the guy with the biggest migraine on campus, yay.

I was snapped out of my brooding from a pat on my shoulder. "Sup dude." said the guy.

"Hey Kenji, sup? Here to bug me?" I asked.

"Maybe." he offered, taking a seat on top of my desk. "So dude, you already know about the 'M' Force?"

The what? "Should I know what that is?" I asked.

The brunet scoffed. "Of course you should. I mean, it was solely dedicated to the 'Prince'." he said, making my eye twitch unconsciously.

I placed a hand on my head, rubbing my temple to push away the incoming headache. "I'd rather not know but... what's the _M_ Force? Please say it's the 'Messenger' Force. I mean, it should be helpful to the school."

I looked at him, eyes pleading that I was right about my guess. Unfortunately, he gave me a blank look instead. "Are you retarded, or are you doing this on purpose?" he asked.

"Take a guess." I replied, placing my elbows on the desk, fingers lacing together, hiding my fearful expression. I sighed. "Go on Kenji, lay it on me."

"It's called _Minato Force_ in full, and M Force for short." he explained. "It's purpose. Like the Akihiko fan-club, is to talk, gossip, and worship their idol."

WHY! DAMN YOU EVIL SECT!

"Today, they're also recruiting members to join their cause, and immortalize the image of their great Prince." he continued. "They're giving away free badges to the new members, and the entrance is to answer the question; on April 15, how many melon breads did Minato-sama eat?"

Answer? Couple of dozen, and I'm not even sure how many. At least it's not about my BMW...

"There you have it, man." he finished. "You are officially a star."

I... can only think of one word to summarize what I'm feeling right now.

"Fuck..."

Well, it's great being loved, but it's troublesome to be worshiped. Should I tell the student council about this illegal group? Nah, I'll just ignore em.

"So dude, are you just here to see me brood about this news or are you here for something else?" I asked him. It's not like Kenji to give me news, or something, and not ask for something else.

"What are you talking about, man. I'm just here to say 'Hi', that's all." he said. He's very convincing if you ask me, but the twitching smile gives him away.

"Alright then, let's talk about something different, since I'll be joining one later on: which club are you interested in?" I asked, propping my chin with one arm.

"Tennis, definitely!" he exclaimed, bouncing off my desk.

I raised a brow at him. "I didn't know you play?"

"Whoever said I played!" he exclaimed happily. His answer was immediate, too quickly for his brain to think about, almost reflexive even.

I hummed, looking at the guy intently. "Out of curiosity, why are you interested in the game if you're not interested in playing?"

"What?" he asked. I saw his whole body flinch, making me narrow my eyes on the guy.

Let me try something.

"You know, tennis is pretty fun. The way you serve the ball, landing it on the farthest corner of the service line, shocking your opponent with your deadly accuracy. The tenacity of the players of getting the best of each other. Giving straight shots, volley shots, and faking your opponent with a drop shot. You should really try it." I offered, giving him my business man smile.

"Pfft, no way man. I'm more on the 'Go Home' club." He scoffed, proving that he wasn't really interested.

"I see." I said, standing up and wrapping an arm over his shoulder, then whispered. "If you're not interested in the game at all, then why did you say that you're interested in the club?" I asked. Now why did he answer tennis club? I was sure he would've just brushed off the question, but then he answered me immediately and happily. Why?

"C-C'mon man, I just like the sport, that's all." he said, rather nervously.

"I see." I said, pulling the guy and pushing him on my chair, making sit in place. "Have a seat." I offered, pulling Yukari's chair, and turned it to face my desk. I stared at the guy intently, narrowing my eyes on him.

Now usually, when people try this interrogation shit on you, you always try to excuse yourself on this. But to Kenji, he needs my help on... a certain teacher, so he won't do anything to upset the only guy that was able to charm more than half of the female student body on his first day. No, he's gonna have to endure, and keep to my good side until he gets what he needs; tips on getting the _hot_ teacher.

Speaking of the wench, what club does she run? Wait, that's IT! Bitch's the adviser of the tennis club, it's the only reason why it was his answer to me when I ask. Ah Kenji, now that I know your motive, it's time for me to probe you.

I never left my eyes on Kenji, he's been looking really pale since the past minute. The only thing to distract him from my evil stare was his fidgeting and the chatter of the other students in the room. I was even tapping a finger on the desk while I was thinking, just to add on the effects. Now then...

"Are you comfortable, Kenji?" I asked him, still not losing the evil stare. From my question, I now have his eyes locked into mine, then I narrowed it to add some pressure. "Tell me, Kenji-san, what sports were you into when you were younger." I asked, adding the _-san_ for my formal business talk.

"I-I was kinda into soccer..." he answered, looking back and forth from my eyes to the desk next to us.

I hummed to him, turning my eyes to where he was looking at, further unnerving him. "Is there something interesting under that desk?" I asked, making the guy quickly look away from it and on to something else. I chuckled lightly at his action. It was rather dry, and... dark for a chuckle, pushing him further into a corner. "Okay then, back to sports." I said slowly, making him lock his eyes to mine again.

"Wh-What do you want?" he stuttered, seeing me looking at him with narrowed eyes. The words he uttered just made him slip that there WAS something to hide.

"Oh no, Kenji, it's not what _I_ want..." I said, leaning back into a relaxed position. "... It's more about what _You_ want, my friend." I finished, giving him my most devious smile.

"Wh-what are you talking about, man?" he choked, looking around again.

"Why so nervous, Kenji-san!" I exclaimed, replacing devious smile with something more carefree. "We're in school, a place of learning, where teenagers socialize. All I want is to _learn_ what you want. _All_ for the sake of _socializing_." I said, leaning back on the desk and smiling happily, more to creep him out than to calm him.

"Th-There's nothing to learn, man." he said, laughing a bit nervously.

Now to catch him off guard...

"Is there someone you like?" I asked. Seeing him stiffen, I didn't need his answer. "Is she on the tennis team?" I continued. His breathing's becoming ragged. Again, I didn't need him to answer. I continued... "Is she a player?" I asked, he seemed to have loosened up a bit from my question. His shoulders slumped a bit, relaxing his nerves. His actions mean that my question had nothing to do with what I want, or to what he's guilty of. Next question... "How about the club adviser?" here, I heard him make a small and quick gasp, it would've gone unnoticed if you weren't actually expecting it. Nodding my head, we heard the bell, signaling the end of lunch hour. "Thank you, Kenji-san for your time. It was very informative, and I was able to learn more about you." I said, standing up. "If you wish for any more help, feel free to approach me."

And with that, 'Kenji's interest in the tennis club'; case closed. You can't hide the truth from me.

Since I already know...

* * *

><p>After class, it was finally time for me to look for Kaz and Yuko. Problem is, if Yuko and Kaz are on different clubs... I am screwed. Well, maybe not. All I need to do is make Yuko realize her dream. I only need to be on the same club as Kaz, and I could always just date Yuko. Wow, that last part sounded so wrong. And besides, i've never seen those two so far away from each other, with Yuko acting like Kaz's nanny.<p>

Walking out the hall, I spotted some of the M force members. Another quirk in high school life that's more than a headache. If only I could find the headquarters, I'd be able to sneak in and blast it with one big Armageddon. Ah, sweet bliss...

Suddenly, a familiar colored hair passed my line of vision.

"Yo Hamuko, goin' to the clubs?"

Said girl spun around, seemingly excited about something. "Oh Minato, didn't seeya there."

She must really be distracted to not notice the oddly colored blue haired teen. "Can I come, I'm also going to join one." I said.

"Sure" she replied, quickly moving down the stairs near the Gym.

Through the courtyard, I spotted the Persimmon tree. Still standing in the same ground where I first saw it, and the juice addicted girl was still eyeing the tree. She must still be wondering if the fruit of the tree could be made into juice.

Shaking my head from the thoughts, I spoke to the auburn haired girl in front of me. "So, which club are you goin' for?" I asked.

Somehow, my question made her even more excited. "Tennis!" she exclaimed.

Oh shit. "Tennis? Are you sure? What are the other choices?" I asked.

We stopped at the halls of the Gym. I could hear the clashing of the Shinai in the other room, and the whistle coming from the pool. There were sports equipment littered in the halls, it's amazing there hasn't been an accident here yet.

After a bit of thinking, Hamuko spoke. "I think there were only Tennis and Volleyball."

"Volleyball? Why didn't you pick that?" I asked. I was curious really. I bit like with Kenji.

"Well... my body kinda hurts during high jumps. Even though my favorite move on the naginata is a spinning jump slash, I still have a problem with my landing." she said, playing with her shoes again.

"Your... body hurts when you jump high? Why?" I asked, even more curious than before.

"None of your business!" she exclaimed, causing me to flinch and take a step back. Then, furiously stomped her way to the field.

"Weird..." I muttered.

Outside, I was scouting for any signs of the two tanned teens. The sun was really unforgiving on those two- Not that I'd say that out loud in front of them. Still, no signs of them. No Yuko yelling at the runners by the bench. No dude running like there's no tomorrow. God, I hope they won't be on the swim team.

No trace of the Chariot and Strength, so no point in joining to the track team.

Walking to the tennis court, I found Hamuko excitedly talking to the teacher... then her fire seemed to have been put out when the teacher said something.

"Oh, are you also joining?" the teacher, Ms. Kanou, asked me.

"Sorry sensei, either you need glasses or I'm just too pretty, can't you tell that I'm a guy?" I replied casually.

After she stopped flapping her eye-lashes at me and took a good look at me, she spoke again. "Oh my, Minato-kun, I didn't recognize you."

"Ah, then you must be in need of glasses." I quipped, getting a few snickers from the girls on the team. "As for the earlier question, I'm just here to see if my friend was having problems. And from what I can see..." I trailed off, sizing up the teacher while I kept my hands in my pocket. "I can see why the tennis team isn't all that well known." I finished, making some girls laugh.

"What do you mean, Minato-kun?" asked the incompetent teacher, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Anyways Ms-Kanou, don't you have important things to attend to?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. See you girls later then." she said waving good-bye to the team, and disappearing back inside the Gym.

As I kept my silence while she walked away, I couldn't help but twitch. "You know, what I meant was attending to the team." I deadpanned.

"Don't worry, this comes naturally on the team." said a rather tall girl with her long black hair tied to a high pony-tail. "So, what can I help you?" she asked.

"Other than help me report her to the school board, not much." I said with a shrug.

She chuckled at my words, Hamuko already trying to fit in with the other members. "We already tried that, but when she started crying like a little girl, it was kinda pitiful." she said.

"Ah, I see... you have my condolences for your team, for having that teacher actually be in-charge of you lot." I said, bowing slightly from my waist.

She was still chuckling, and seemed to be chuckling even more. "Thanks, hehe. I can see why Kenji likes you."

I suddenly snapped my head to her. "That's a very creepy information you have there. You mean, he really swings that way?"

Her chuckling stopped, and seemed to finally realize what she just said to me. "What? Eww, No. that's not it. What I mean is you're really a good friend like Kenji says." she corrected.

"Oh..." I nodded, but then, "Wait, you know that Kenji?" I asked, she nodded in response. "Huh-... sorry, but I've kinda never heard of you." I said, still a bit shocked that a girl actually acknowledges that Kenji exists. Alright, that was harsh. But still, this girl doesn't look that much older than me.

"I can't blame you, he doesn't really take much about me." she said, looking rather sad- wait, sad? Oh Kenji, you MORON!

"Can... I ask what your relationship is with him?" I said, a bit unsure on how to put it.

"Oh, were kinda childhood friends. We've known each other for a long time." **SMACK**! "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Ouch... sorry about that." I said, rubbing my sore face. "There was a stupid fly (I'm naming Kenji) flying in front of my face." I reassured her.

"Well, that's no reason to slap it on your face, you know." she said. "And it looked like it really hurt."

Yeah, it really did. "Never mind about that, did you just say that you were Kenji's osananajimi?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. And I feel like the same fly is buzzing in front of my face again, and I want to smack it really hard."

"Well, don't do it." she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't see any fly, and you look like you just want to hurt yourself.

Oh, I wish I could hurt someone alright. And that someone that I wish to hurt is named Kenji Tomochika.

After saying good-bye to the tennis club, I went back inside the Gym to look for Kaz and Yuko. Taking peek by the pool, I got in, searched, got out. No Chariot and Strength, thank goodness.

"Hey you!"

Hm? A man came out of the Kendo club practice. "Can I help you... coach?" I said. Yeah, it's definitely coach.

"You're the transfer student, right?" he asked. I nodded to him. "Are you by any chance on the swimming club?"

"No." I answered immediately. It's not that I don't like swimming, it's just... what the team wears when they swim, that's all. I might as well jump in with briefs for all I care. I know the thing reduces water resistance, but C'MON! If you're an exhibitionist, then knock yourself out in there, who knows, you might even get fans.

"So, which club are you joining?" the coach asked, rather eagerly.

"Uh... Kendo?"

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "Right this way then." he said, coming behind me, and pushing me inside the Gym.

Upon entering, I immediately spotted the two people that I was looking for. Yuko was cheering... er- make that ordering them to focus. And Kaz was... swinging around the Shinai like a berserker, and I can see him putting more pressure on one knee than the other. That's not good.

"Hey Yuko." called the coach, getting the girl's attention. "I've got a new recruit. Name's... uh, what was it again?" he asked, looking at my deadpanned eyes.

"Minato Arisato." I said.

"Right, Minato." he repeated. "Yuko, I want you to get this guy ready. And even if he sucks, at least his popularity will draw fans to our club." he said, laughing out loud while exiting the room.

"Can I hit him?" I asked no one in particular. I remember that guy hardly appearing on the field in my world. It was all Yuko that was getting us ready for the tournament.

"Don't mind him, we all share the same feeling." said the tanned girl. "My name is Yuko Nishiwaki, manager of the Kendo team. Nice to finally meat the 'Prince'." she said, giggling at the last part.

"Ignoring the 'Prince' part. Nice to meet you too." I greeted back. "So, who's the guy swinging like a madman?" I asked, pointing a thumb on the berserker that is Kaz.

"Oh that, he's name is Kazushi Miyamoto, the team's future captain." she said. And after she did, Kaz seemed to have over heard us.

Stopping his swings, the tanned boy walked over to us. "Hey Yuko, who's this?" he asked.

"This Kaz, is Minato Arisato, the newest member of the team." she introduced.

I gave him a slight respectful bow. "I'm kinda new on the sport. Yuroshiku Onegaishimasu." Hm... I'm sounding like Bebe.

"You're a new member, huh? And even new to the sport?" he mused. I nodded to the last part. "What made you choose this club anyway?" he asked.

I gave him a smirk. "Other than being forced by your coach, I was kinda wondering what it's like to compete in this sport."

"Oh, a wise guy, huh." said Kaz. "Listen here buddy, we're serious about this sport, and if you think you can come here with that half-assed attitude of yours, you've got another thing coming." he threatened.

I took a good look at his glare at me. Yup, still a sports freak. Looks like I can still push myself while I'm on the team. I smirked, reaching out a hand. "Then I hope you can help me take this seriously then." I said.

He also gave me a smirk in reply, taking my hand with his gloved one. "Oh, I'll get you serious alright, you can count on it." he said with a competitive glare.

As we continued to glare at each other, the room seemed to have fallen silent. There were no shinai's clashing, or even members calling out their strikes, but we didn't care. Kaz and I are still in a lock, still trying to crush each others hands with our grip, and waiting for one of us to pull away. And there's no way I'm doing it first.

"Boys..." I heard Yuko mutter.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the dorm, I met up with Hamuko by the gate. She seemed to be enjoying her time with the tennis team. The girl that I spoke earlier, apparently, was Rio Iwasaki. Great, now I remember why I want to hit Kenji...<p>

Back in the dorm, we were greeted by our red-headed sempai, who looks like she could use some R&R. Everyone else was in the lounge, sitting in the circle of chairs.

"Minato-kun, Hamuko-kun..." she greeted. "I'd like you both to come sit with us." she said in a commanding tone, leaving no room for questions.

Reluctantly, we followed. I took one of the singles couch. To my left was Akihiko and Junpei. To my right was Hamuko and Yukari. And Mitsuru took the singles couch that was on the opposite side of mine.

"Now then, we need to talk." she said in all seriousness. "Last night's operation could have been better." she said, looking at me with accusing eyes. "Now, who would like to start?" she said, looking around the table. More on the rookies than Akihiko, who was trying to shrink to the edge of the couch he was on.

Well, I know that look, but I'd give her the same look if we were going to talk about the Kirijo group's blunder of the century. Given that it was their group's fault why everyone's lives went down the shit-hole. Oh, and Ikutsuki too, I need to make him suffer somehow.

Looking around the room, I can see the pressure on their faces, more on Junpei and least on Yukari's. Hamuko's only reaction was to rub the back of her neck while Mitsuru's still surveying the room.

Seeing that no one wants to talk, I was the one to raise my hand. "I was the one who messed up on the last part." I admitted. "I created a scenario where it looked like I was in danger. With that, I forced the group to take their time inside the tower more seriously." I finished, getting a grumble from Hamuko.

Rubbing her temple, Mitsuru asked. "Why in the world would you do such a thing?"

"Well..." I trailed off, mimicking Hamuko's action from earlier by rubbing my neck. "I let my emotions get the better of me, which led to those actions."

The red-head let out an exasperated sigh. This feels like it's all my fault, that's just not fair. Getting to a new topic... "What about your Persona." she asked. "Although I was not able to witness it first hand, I was still able to sense its power all the way on the bottom floor." she said.

Akihiko decided to add in his own two cents. "Yeah, even though I don't have Mitsuru's ability, I still felt it from down there."

I sighed. Well, at least I won't have to tell them that I can change Personae like Hamuko can. "My Persona is called Helel, a fallen angel of Judeo-Christian lore. To you guys, however, you can call him by his more... well known name; Lucifer." I said, getting a collective gasp from the group.

"Whoa whoa, dude. You mean THE Lucifer?" ask the shocked Junpei.

I nodded to him. "Yes, and no, I'm afraid." I said, confusing everyone in the room. "My Helel is kind of like the previous form of Lucifer, before he fell. To many, Lucifer means 'the angel that fell from God's grace', while Helel is not that well known than his other name, thus his form." I explained.

"Dude, you're not making sense." said Junpei.

I rolled my eyes to him. "Okay, just listen; Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli, it may as well be the person's mask which he uses around others. It's like the phrase; I think, therefore I am." I explained, drawing more question marks on some of the people in the room. I sighed. "Everyone carries a mask which protects them from people. For example; some people act carefree and happy to hide their loneliness. Some work hard, making people think that that person is the so called 'Ideal' character, but the said person was actually using that 'ideal' to hide their failures in the past. People have masks, whether yo like it or not, you have them. You will always have things you want to hide, things the you don't want others to know. All in all, some people may act good, but actually manipulative people, then there are some that act evil, but actually are good. Personae are your masks to others."

"So, that's what a persona is?" Junpei asked.

I shrugged. "No, not really. It's just my guess."

And there goes the my speech...

I could hear Mitsuru grumbling something about 'there goes my respect' or something, and everyone else was rubbing their faces.

"So then, anymore Q&A's?" I asked.

"Hey, what about Hamuko?" Yukari spoke up. "How come I saw her Persona was different."

"Good question." I followed up. "'Why was it different?'" I asked, looking at Hamuko, everyone else following my example.

"Ah... well..." the girl trailed off, visibly not liking the attention she was getting.

"She doesn't seem ready for that one," I offered. "How about a different question; what was that little snowman you called before?"

At this, Hamuko perked up, seeing the life-line that I tossed. "Oh that! He's called Jack Frost." she exclaimed happily.

"Heh... kinda looked like the glove I lost." I said, looking over to Junpei. Everyone's eyes following suit.

"What?" he asked.

"It doesn't seem fair that we were the only ones that were questioned." I said. "What's your excuse then?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, already starting to sweat.

"Oh, I don't know. How about that little tumble that Hermes went through when you were almost ripped to pieces by that horde of Shadows that cost me my Jack Frost glove, and me having to save your ass." I offered, everyone else seeing where this conversation was going.

"W-Well, uh... yeah... wouldyoujustlookatthetimeI'vestillgottastudybuhbye!" he said, quickly dashing towards the stairs.

"Oh no you DON'T!" I exclaimed.

Extending one arm to his direction, I concentrated on his legs, using Bufudyne to freeze him in place.

"H-Hey! Lemme go!"

"I still need you here, Junpei. I have something to announce that concerns you all." I said in a dark and serious tone. Well, if I want them to get serious in this, I have to give them motivation. "This is something about the Dark Hour, and why _I'm_ still not dead yet." I said, ending Junpei's yelling. I even got everyone else's attention.

"Did you remember something?" asked Mitsuru.

I nodded, slowly, walking over to Junpei. "I remember chains..." I said, starting to melt the ice that my capped friend was in. "I remember fear..." I continued, completely melting the ice. "I remember breathing heavily while running in a tower of eerie green..." I said, walking back to the others with Junpei. "And finally, I remember guns..." I trailed off, looking down while remembering the times when my old team would run away with a look of horror on their faces.

"What else can you tell us?" Mitsuru asked.

Looking up the ceiling, I took a deep calming breath, and muttered... "Death..."

Closing my eyes, I recalled the pains and memories of the encounters with The Reaper. Running away till our legs felt like they were no longer connected to us, the close calls of almost getting my head blown off while everyone tried to escape.

It was really a picture of Horror.

Wearing a black and bloody formal coat, hovering over the surface, flying over its common Shadows. Long barreled guns terrifyingly aimed at our feeble human bodies. The sound of thunder claps as it pulled the trigger, raining lead on my team.

Unconsciously, I gripped my left shoulder. I can somewhat feel the pain when it took a large chunk off my flesh. I even started sweating somewhat...

"Minato, what wrong?" someone's voice snapped me out of my quick nightmare.

Looking at everyone, I saw worried look in heir eyes. I couldn't but smile to them. This is my family, my friends... even if I have to sacrifice my life, I will gladly exchange it for their safety. I will never commit the same mistake I did again...

"I want everyone to be ready to fight the cause of my never ending dread..." I said, smiling softly to all of them.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

I closed my eyes, leaning back in my seat. "The source of my fears in my endless waking battles... one of the Shadows that was formed by everyone's horrors...

"The apparition that constantly makes me flee... the ghost that will never cease to exist...

"The Reaper... My God of Fear."

* * *

><p><strong>SALVATION! PRAISE TO THEE, CHRISTMAS VACATION!<strong>

**R&R OR FACE AN ARMAGEDDON!**


	15. Chapter 15

_April 25 – Saturday_

You know what's so bad about fan-clubs?

It's not the attention you get, it isn't that bad. It's not the looks I get, I'm fine with that, but it kinda makes you uncomfortable. Not quite, the stalking, still it's only annoying. The attacks, they were kinda pushing it...

But that's not what's very bad about them.

It's when they band together and makes a **PUBLIC** announcement that _YOU _actually have a fan-club that WORSHIPS, not adore or idolize but WORSHIP, you. If it's just in school, I can handle that. But if it's known to the ENTIRE Port Island – A WHOLE FUCKING MAN-MADE ISLAND – you kinda feel like a criminal on the run. Why? Because you'll likely get 'detained' if the so-called fans spot you.

Ahh, the things that teenagers like me want to do with explosives and acid. So many choices, so little leeway to get a pardon.

That's my situation right now...

"Uhh... dude?"

"What, Junpei?"

"You remember when you first arrived at school and said that you wanted a 'Weird' image... right?"

"And...?"

"I think you're dong a pretty good job."

"Shut up, Junpei... Just... shut up..."

On our way to school, and after we got off the monorail, we were suddenly greeted by students from Gekkoukan High... well, more or less.

"Don't worry Minato-sama, we will stay by your side until we reach our destination." said the girl in front of us, showing an aura of authority. I have no comment on this one.

Things can't get any weirder...

"MINATO-SAMA! !"

I spoke too soon...

"ESCAPE!" yelled one of the random members.

Okay, here's a little recap. When Junpei and I left the station, we were immediately flanked by Gekkoukan girls with matching badges on their collars. Disturbingly, the badges had a face that creepily looked like mine, with great details might I add.

The first girl that spoke was the only girl that talked to me (openly). She had a purple armband while the rest had red, five girls in total. The girl with the purple armband seemed to be the leader while the other were... grunt soldiers. She told us, but mostly me, that they were 'today's' guard against the banshees that were rumored to almost have defiled – she rephrased that – she meant, guard against the rumored stalkers...

Very convincing, eh?

Seems that the M Force was created to... _protect_ the – I quote – 'the majestic and _delicate_ creature'; that is Minato.

Well now, I can see why they wanted to _protect_ me. Good luck for them.

In a burst of speed, enhanced by a silent Sukukaja, I ran like hell. Zipping across the station and past unsuspecting passersby. I ran like there was no tomorrow.

"DUDE, WAIT UP!" cried my baseball-capped companion.

Sorry Junpei, but fan-girls armed with heavy make up and padded bras are... scary.

Leaving the wall of five M Force members, I was almost within the secure walls of the school, where I met Hidetoshi at the gate, inspecting the bags of students for non-educational purposes.

Skidding to a halt, I stopped exactly in front of a guarding Disciplinary member, who was tapping his foot impatiently on the concrete. Catching my breath, I gave him a quick greeting, and tried to stalk past him.

"Hold it, Mr. Prince Charming." said the slick-haired student whilst grabbing my arm.

Slowly turning to him, I gave him a weak smile. "Can I help you, officer?" I asked, which made him point to the opposite direction of the school building.

Turning my head around, I saw what he was pointing at. Junpei, with the unfortunate 'five' running closely behind... with a mob of girls carrying heavy artillery (of make up) inches behind that.

I tried to shake Hidetoshi's hand off, but he has a surprisingly tight grip. Must've been practiced on the more hostile offenders of the school rules. But that's not important right now.

"Um Hidetoshi-san, no disrespect but can you please let go?" I pleaded. Instead of complying, he gave me a deadpanned look.

"You're disturbing the peace of our school, Minato-san. Either you stop this mess, or it's off to the guidance office with you." he threatened.

I looked at him sternly, but he didn't seem to falter. Then I looked to the rushing mob, and paled. Turning back to the Emperor arcana I swallowed hard. "Lead the way, officer. Where's the office?" instead of getting a reply, I got a glare from the disciplinarian. I deadpanned. "If you were just gonna force me to stop them, you shouldn't have given me options."

Then he just gave me a shrug and pointed to the incoming horde.

As Junpei ran past me... "Been nice knowing you, dude!" … right, what a nice guy he was.

Anyway, as the rest of the girls were already running towards me, I tried to tap into the power of the Force, as well as the Matrix. Hell, I was even trying to channel the power of the seven wonders of the school.

Taking a deep breath, I gave the horde and the unfortunate five a deadly glare and yelled at the top of my lungs, "**STOP!**"

From the sound of my voice echoing to their general direction, all the irritating fan-girls skidded to a halt, leaving me to thank whatever Deity was out there looking out for me. Sorry Igor, I'm not considering you to be one.

Just then, I could have sworn he gave me a telepathic reply. Creepy... but not impossible.

As I continued my glare on the girls, I was about to... _scold_ them when, "Oh hey, Minato-kun, how are you?"

And there's Yukari.

"Nothing Yukari-chan, Just helping out the disciplinary committee with... the general peace of the public." I shot a glare to the fan-girls, who seemed to shrink at the sight. "Anyways, you seem to be coming later than usual, Yukari-chan. Problems?"

"No, no." she said, walking ahead, and I followed. "I've just been thinking about what you said last night."

I gave the banshees one last glare, they seemed to have been giving Yukari the stink eye. They stopped shortly after I gave them the look. "What's wrong Yukari-chan, don't believe in ghosts?"

Looking back to the building, Yukari seemed to have vanished when I was still preoccupied to the pain-in-the-neck harlots. I diverted my gazed to my side, and that's where I found her, pale and dazed.

"Yukari-chan, anyone home?" I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face, but it doesn't seem to affect the girl.

Wow. Is this what they call 'paralyzing fear'? I'd use a Ghastly Wale at her if only we weren't on our way to school, but... since I still have self control...

Sighing, I took the girls hand, and she reluctantly followed me inside the building. I guess her issues on ghosts were magnified when I said that Death was a 'Ghost'. Oh, my sick, twisted humor, why must you haunt my friends?

The word 'Fun' suddenly popped into my mind.

Heh... go figure.

Hm? All eyes on us. Walking hand-in-hand with one of the most popular girls in school just _fans_ the flames of gossip. I can see them sneaking glances at us, then whispering to anyone close by. Oh, and the guys' are glaring at me.

After leading the girl to the shoe lockers and up the stairs, dazed seemed to be short of an understatement, and zombie-dead seemed to be closest.

One quick tap of Zio in the class room, and she's back to normal, but was asking about what happened from the gate, all the way to the class.

The rest of the day was … fun and easy, thanks to the newly established M force. I was guarded during lunch, and the students made way for me when I was buying some bread. It's kinda embarrassing when people look at you when you're buying, and it's REALLY annoying since I was being hesitant on buying dozens of melon bread. So, I had to be modest and only bought ten. Ugh, feels like I'm on a diet.

In the afternoon were my club's initiation, and I was shown the basics and rules of the sport. Didn't really matter since I decimated our sempai on a practice match, which earned me a glare from Kaz. No, I'm not breaking his motivation on the sport, I'm doing this because I DON'T want him to quit his dream. I can see that he's been really forceful on that knee, and if anyone else sees that, they'll force him out of the team just to recover, and I know it'll break the guy's heart if no one was there to support him.

Damn... I'm supporting him for his dream, but he's still gonna break that knee. Yuko's no help, she'll just force him earlier than the others would.

I sighed. "It's either break the guy's spirit and make his nephew hate him, or break his knee that can be fixed with surgery and delay his promise a little longer..." do I really still have/need to think about this?

"What are you muttering about?"

"Nothing." I said.

We were going back home. I met Hamuko after practice, and Yukari soon after. Then I was once again flanked by different members of my Fan-club. The leader was a girl with black long hair, and has the same air around her like the previous one from this morning.

"You know Minato, you're really popular." the SEES leader commented. As she said those words, the bodyguards glared at her, but went unnoticed to the girl.

"You seem to be close to Minato-sama." the leader of the bodyguards said, still glaring at the girl.

Minato-sama... why do I feel like there's something familiar with that name... It's not Bebe, but I know it's something else.

Hamuko just shrugged at the girl's comment, not seeming to notice the glare. "He's my friend. We don't like formalities, and we have the same last names. And also we're dormmates, not really hard getting close with all of that."

"You don't say." Nameless leader replied, gritting her teeth.

Well, no harm in a little chat. "So miss, any reason for this little squad you have?" I asked, yet I already knew the reason.

"Of course." the girl beamed, turning to with eyes that looks like it's sparkling. This had a bad effect on her leadership. I saw the snapping glares of her team directly on her. "We have all pledge to protect, serve and worship God's gift to us. We will do anything for your-"

"Okay, that's enough... it's all really flattering, but can you all please give me some space. You're all just two feet away from my person, and it's really constricting."

"Of course Minato-sama, anything you wish."

And they went from two feet to two and a half. Ugh, why do I even bother with this?

Oh yeah, 'cause it's annoying.

"Hey Minato, did you know about that re-opening in the Strip Mall? They said it has some really interesting books in it." said Hamuko.

That's when I stopped walking, and everyone did the same.

"Hamuko, can you please rephrase that question, your words just added unwanted fuel to the... darker side of my imagination." Bad porn books, BAD! I HATE YOU JUNPEI!

"Hm? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Something about books in the Strip... mall, and some unknown reason why it had to be closed, and now it's re-opening again where the... un-tapped youth can get their _reading_ materials."

Not really knowing what I meant, she just gave me a confused look, while the others were... more or less aware of what I had said. Yukari seems to be muttering something under her breath, while some of the _bodyguards_ had goofy looks on their faces... and I hear heavy breathing in front of me. Then there were also some who were doing things with their... flexible fingers.

Giving up on the previous question, I asked another one. "What kind of bookstore is it?"

Instead of Hamuko answering, the leader of the guards answered. "It's called 'Bookworms'. It sells some second hand books, and has a variety of choices, from manga all the way to school books. You should try it Minato-sama, you might find something you like."

"Bookworms, huh..." I muttered. I wonder... "Say Hamuko, you going there by any chance?" I asked.

She nodded happily, not noticing the glare of the other girls. "Of course, I was wondering if they had manga in there. And since they do, I'm one hundred percent going."

"Good, I'll see you there then..." I separated from the group, walking back to halls of the first floor. They were just about to open their shoe lockers too.

"Minato-sama, where are you going, club activities are already over." said one of the guards.

When they were about to follow me, I raised my hand to stop them. "I need time for myself. Go home, and I'll see you all tomorrow." they were about to insist, but I cut them off. "Go home. I mean it." with that, I walked away.

I was actually going to use the bathroom as an excuse... but I have my doubts on those girls, they'd probably follow me instead of giving me some privacy.

Wait... I don't even need bodyguards in school. I only need them when I'm _outside_ the campus. Why those lousy little...

Muttering under my breath, I quickly made my way to my destination. Walking over, I can hear the girl nearby talking to herself. "That tree seems special for some reason... I wonder why it's there. Does it commemorate something?"

"Sometimes, I wonder that myself." I said cryptically, walking from the catwalk.

The girl got startled by my sudden entrance, jumping slightly as she turned to me. "Oh, Minato-san, you scared me."

Well, she knows my name, and at least she's not one of those _rash_ called fan-girls. I gave her a hearty chuckle. "Sorry about that. Anyway, this tree looks different from the other trees planted around here, huh?"

The girl nodded, looking at me like some sort of endangered animal. "Yes, it does. Do you like trees, Minato-sa... sama?"

"-San is just fine. Please don't address me as -Sama, it grates on my nerves." I told her, walking over near the tree. Bending down, I took one of the fallen leaves. "Looks healthy, hm?"

"It is." she said, absentmindedly. "Did you need something, Minato-sa...san?" she ask, uncertainly.

I stood back up, looking at the leaf. I remember how it only took one leaf... to gain friends. "... heh, and closest to be my grandparents..."

"Excuse me?"

"Hm? No, sorry. I was just talking to myself." I said to her, stepping away from the tree, unconsciously making the leaf spin between my thumb and forefinger by it's end.

"Are you... remembering something?" asked the girl.

I looked at her, her eyes genuinely curious. I gave her a smile. "Probably... one of my most cherished ones." I said cryptically, walking away from her, and back to the building.

I made my way to where Hamuko said she would be at. Thankfully, there was no hindrances on my way there. I still kept the leaf, making it twirl between my fingers, a melancholic smile on my face.

Suddenly, I caught the sight of a confused looking girl, walking out of the bookstore, her head tilted a bit to the side. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh Minato, there you are. Where were you?" she asked, then saw something that caught her attention. "What are you playing with?" she looked at my hand, seeing the dancing green object.

I raised it, giving her a better view of what it was. "Just a leaf. It... got my attention when I was walking out of the Gym."

"The Gym?" she repeated. "Did you forget something there?"

"Hehe, I forgot my 'Shame'. I decimated an upperclassman when we were sparring, even though I knew that I was more skilled with swords. I had to say 'Sorry' for that." I couldn't help myself, I just had to say it. "I should have at least let him hit me... at least once.

She gave me a quick glare, but quickly softened. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Is there any time where you would stop goofing around and get serious?"

Hm, can I?

I adopted a thinking pose, then offered to her. "If you can stop Junpei from being perverted, then I will stop my 'unserious' personality."

She was about to retort, but then she looked like she just remembered something. She quickly crushed the thought and muttered, "Nevermind."

"So?" I started. "Why the look?" She stared at me like I grew a second head. I elaborated. "When you were walking out, I saw that there was something on your mind. So, what was it?"

"They said something about a tree... a persimmon tree?" she said, going back to her deep thinking.

"A tree?" I repeated, slowly shifting my eyes to the leaf between my fingers. "Care to join me, Hamuko?"

"Huh?"

Good enough answer. "Follow me, then." I said, not waiting for her reply, and walking into the bookstore.

As we walked in, we were greeted by an old man. "Welcome to Bookworms. How many guests? Smocking or Non-smocking?"

Hehe... still the same 'ol funny old man. Might as well humor him. "Two please. Non-smocking, we're still too young, and it's bad for the health."

I seem to have caught the old man off guard. Showing us first a surprised look, since he didn't think I would play along, the old man then gave us a hearty laugh. "Haha, good one." as he stopped, he noticed my uniform. "Another Gekkoukan High student. We must be getting popular, even though we just re-opened." he mused.

"What can we say, gossip travels fast." I shrugged. "Anyway, my friend here says that you mentioned something about a tree." I said, raising my hand to show him the leaf I still had.

"Oh! Is this leaf from the Persimmon Tree? It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves. Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?" the old man asked.

I shrugged. "The tree intrigued me, it was quite healthy and I couldn't help myself." I answered.

"Quite the youngster, nowadays." he mused, then looked past me and saw Hamuko. "Young Lady, is this your friend?"

"Yes he is." she answered happily. "He's always full of surprises."

"You don't say." the old man said. "He's quite the boyfriend."

Heh. Pairing me with Hamuko, who's supposed to be me in my world, that's just weird. I wonder how she'll react? Will she give me that flustered reaction, or mayb-

"Naw, he's just a friend." she said.

… Ouch …

"You wound me, Hamuko. Why did you answer too fast, and too blunt?" I whined, looking over my shoulder.

"Hey, it's true." she replied, with a shrug. "So Old Man, why so happy about seeing a leaf?"

"Rephrase that question, Hamuko. That's was a rude way to say it." I reprimanded her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't be so uptight." the old man said suddenly. "You're young, hang loose, Go with the flow... um, what's your name again?"

"It's Minato, sir." I'll try this personality while around here: Nice and polite... sarcastic.

"There you go again, being all stiff." said the old man.

"Who do we have here?" came a new voice. "Another student?"

"Help me out here, dear. This kid's being all formal." complained the old man, talking to the old lady that came from behind the counter. "He's making my old bones feel stiffer than they already are."

"No worries, you're still young." Hamuko piped in.

"And what does that make us? Babies?" I deadpanned to her. My expression suddenly went back to normal as we heard two people laughing. Turning to the old couple, they were very much having fun watching us.

"It feels like we're watching our younger selves." the old man said as he laughed. "Only, the genders were switched."

"Yes, it does look like it." replied the old woman, still laughing as well.

Standing straight to face them, I went to my neutral stand. It's good to see these old couple laughing. Bunkichi and Mitsuko, the Hierophant Social Link. The old couple that runs the Bookworms. Their son was a teacher in Gekkoukan that died in a car crash, and the only big memory they have about him was the tree in school. It was their son's... 'Mark' that he was alive, and it was a proof of his career.

Later, we found, or in this case; _will_ be finding out, that the tree was about to be cut down for something. Thanks to Mitsuru (and probably the girl that's been hanging around near it the entire year), the tree was saved, and only had to be planted in a different location in school.

Well this time, it'll be Hamuko to help them... but I'll give suggestions nonetheless.

"Um... was there a joke I missed?" the girl behind me asked.

"No Hamuko, they're just reliving their past." I answered her. Only after that, the old couple laughed again. "Okay now, even _I_ think I missed something there."

"Sorry about that, my boy." said Bunkichi, after recovering somewhat. "You just remind me of how Mitsuko would react, or reply."

"And the young girl reminds me of my Husband." said the old woman. "Tell me Child, what's your name?"

"Hamuko Arisato." she piped out, puffing her chest.

I sighed. Her role was/is supposed to be mine, our genders are opposite, our personalities were FAR from the same, and we're both enigmas that could either save the world, or destroy it. Well, I've already destroyed mine, so it's her choice now.

Still, no WAY in hell I'm leaving it to her to make the wrong decision. Since she has a positive out look in life, she may make the right choice. My role now, is to right the wrongs and improve the best moves. Meaning, bye-bye Ikutsuki and no Strega mess.

"Thank you for coming, Hamuko-chan. The day had been slow until you came in, it was really nice for you to come here with your boyfriend." said the old lady, Mitsuko.

"Oh no, he's just a friend of mine, that's all." came Hamuko's reply.

Ouch... again. Was I that blunt when people said that me and Yukari were together when we first came to school in my world? I know she wasn't bothered, or was she, but were my words really like that?

Ugh, the effects of being a social outcast. Where did my youth go?

Moonlight Bridge suddenly popped into mind.

Oh yeah... ugh, bad memory.

"Hamuko, you make it sound like I'm really not that desirable." I said, rubbing my temple. "I know it's true, not the 'desirable' part, I'm quite popular if you remember, but can't you make your words sound a little nicer?"

She opted to to make a thinking pose. "Hm, I don't really think it'll work out. Sorry, dude."

Ouuuucchhh...

"Now, now, Hamuko-chan. You never know who you'll end up with." said the old man, Bunkichi. "You might even fall for Minato-chan here."

Again, Hamuko was thinking about it, but before she answered again. "Please don't say another word, Hamuko. You might burn another bar out of my self confidence gauge." I told her. Sad thing was, I wasn't joking.

Now, she was pouting since I stopped her, then something caught her eye. "NINJA!" she suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the book and skimming through the pages.

Half way through, the Auburn haired girl froze, staring at the wall in front of her. Hierophant Arcana established; my work here is done.

Looking back to the couples, both of them sighed. "Ah youth..." they said.

I wonder if they're just reminiscing about their past... or pitying me.

I sighed. "Old people..." ah well, it's good to have grandparents, even if you're not really related.

After sneaking away from the girl that's been hypnotized by a book, I made my quiet escape back to the dorm.

On my way to my room, I stalked my way up. I don't know why, but I did it anyway. I've been having cold shivers since I came up to the front of the dorm.

It's kinda like a premonition of some poor sap's icy death. And right now, there are only three possible victims: Me, Akihiko and Junpei.

Sure I'm mostly immune to the stuff, but too much can get repetitive. Even if immunity is right in the bag, there's still that 'Mitsuru Icy Glare'. I still need to find a counter for that...

Maybe if I shield myself with a mirror... hm, a bit like the Medusa Myth. I wonder if the freezing will bounce back to her?

Nah... I'll just get skewered by a thin sword, I better watch out...

That is, until I'm bored again.

Now then... a few weeks till the full moon. I need to get everyone, especially Junpei, stronger when we face off with the shadow.

I still don't know what Personae Hamuko has in her repertoire, but I hope they're good, otherwise I have to step in. The Shadow on the last floor by the barrier is still there, that'll be everyone's test if they're ready or not. Junpei needs to learn more about sword play, Yukari needs to down her timing perfectly for emergency first aid, and Hamuko has to get used to being leader. And me...

I need to buy instructions on how to operate a train... just in case.

"Welcome back."

I snapped my head up when I was on the second floor, where Mitsuru was smiling at me sweetly...

A little too sweet.

"Hey sempai," I greeted. "I just got back... and I need to study, seeya!"

I tried to make a dash for my room. Note that I said _tried_.

"Penthesilea!" came a cry. As quick as I heard the words, the hallway to my room was blocked by as spiked-wall of ice. They weren't melting. They were like crystals sticking out of the carpet, but are as cold as hell.

"Looks like someone's been practicing." I dryly commented. Turning around, the red-head was still smiling. "... Since I've suddenly felt like I don't want to study right now, what can I help you with, sempai?" I asked, mimicking her sweet facial expression.

She didn't falter. "Why Minato-kun, why do you say that I needed something?" she asked.

I smiled back to the frozen hallway, then to her... then to the hallway, then to her. I shrugged. "No reason, I just had a feeling, that's all." This must be about that ruckus in front of the gate from this morning.

A few minutes, and were still having a smile-off, slightly scaring the two girls that just got back when they saw us. The temperature on the floor was getting lower and lower as the seconds pass. I even had to switch to Yurlungur when it hit below 15 degrees. Even Akihiko had to stay away from the stairs if he didn't want to get the chills.

Then I finally saw her twitch.

"Something wrong sempai?" I smiled victoriously, slowly releasing some of my own powers to lower the temperature. She had no idea who she's up against. Being able to tolerate the cold is one thing, but being immune to it is something else entirely. Also, it's not the Dark Hour yet, so her resistance is slightly lower than she thinks.

Another minute has passed, and the vapor in the air was already frozen, placing a layer of ice on the entire floor. I can see her shaking, yet I still haven't felt the drain on using my powers or the cold.

"You know sempai," I started, creating a block of ice behind me, the same size as a stool. I leaned back and sat on it. "I could keep this up all night." Slowly, I made a wall of ice behind me, leaning against it, and began to make armrests. "You're not the only one who has reign on ice." I said, finishing my throne, leaning on one side, resting my elbow in the rests, placing a hand under my chin, and crossing my legs. "I still lack the proper control for the designs, that's why it doesn't look much, but I'm getting better."

She was silent, but I can see that the cold is affecting her like a normal person now. My conclusion would be; she will not back down till I get executed... again.

We were snapped out of our face-off, however, by someone walking down the stairs. "Minato, can you please give this a rest, we're trying to study here, and we can't cause it's freakin' cold- wait, what are you sitting on?"

"A throne," I answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I was kinda getting tired standing still." then turned to the shaking Ice Mistress. "Shall we end this sempai? We're really disturbing the others, and I don't think the other guys' are coming up because of this." I stood up, and as quickly as I did, my seat shattered. "By the way Hamuko, how are you not affected by the temperature?"

"Jack Frost." she answered simply. "Little guy's cute, and helps me in the cold." she then took a curious posture. "I wonder if I can make him materialize long enough to cuddle him till I fall asleep."

"No." I deadpanned. "You'll just be risking your fingers with frost bite. Although, there's always that claw machine by the arcade that sometimes have Jack Frost dolls in them." or I could make them if I feel like it. Having a Social Link with Bebe was a very good experience.

"Yeah, about that." she started, walking down to the frozen carpet of the second floor. "I've been wondering why my Persona looks the same as the one by the arcade."

"Probably something that has to do with fantasy and reality." I shrugged. "Given that we are already within something that's beyond the realm of common sense. Makes you wonder though; what else is there that we thought as 'Real'?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Just something that I thought of just now." I replied. Well, now that I REALLY think about it, this whole 'Different Dimension' thing did caught me off guard. I didn't even know it was possible. But still, why DID our personae choose the world's mythology as the base design?

"Hey, is something wrong sempai? You're shaking?" the multi-persona female asked, looking at the slightly shivering red-head.

"It- It's nothing, Hamuko-kun. Why don't you go on to your room, Minato-kun and I will just finish this and we'll let you study." Mitsuru replied.

"Don't bother, Sempai." I suddenly said, switching to Surt and expanding the heat of my Fire element in the room, quickly warming the place up. "I've got it covered." I walked over to the hallway trapped in ice and quickly tossed a small ball of Ragnarok to destroy the ice. It all shattered, leaving none of the ice melting on the floor because from the intensity of the heat. A minute later, the floor was back to normal again. I had to be careful not to burn the whole dorm.

"Whoa..." Hamuko muttered. "Impressive."

"Yes. Yes I am." I said casually. "By the way Hamuko, what other Personae do you have with you? I know Orpheus, Jack Frost, but nothing else."

"How do you know I have more?" she asked suspiciously.

"Other than the fact that you just answered me?" I deadpanned. "I have seen you with two kinds of Personae, what's there to stop me from thinking that you don't have any more stock inside your head."

She pouted, clearly from my playful insult. "I have Orpheus, Jack Frost, Angel, Apsaras, Chimera, Nekomata, Unicorn, and Omoikane." she finished.

I stared at her...

and stared...

"Well?" I started. "Give me details, woman! I know not the inner workings of what lies inside a female's head." threw my arms in the air dramatically, ignoring the look both females were giving me. "Hey, fan-girls are the only things I can compare _normal_ girls to, and you two aren't exactly _normal_ either, Members of SEES."

I was rewarded by two irritated looking girls from calling them 'not normal'. Sighing in defeat, Mitsuru turned to the stairs. "I still have to study, as well as prepare for the student council meeting tomorrow about the _noises_ from non-students of the school." she turned to me with one last glare. I resisted the urge to create an ice mirror to reflect her wrath. "I wish to talk to you tomorrow privately, Minato-_san_. After school, meet me in the command room."

After giving her a mocking salute, I watched her huff and walk up the stairs.

"She's gonna get you for that, you know." the multi Personaed female commented to me, watching the empty stairs that the irate Mitsuru disappeared to.

"Story of my non-Dark Hour life." I deadpanned.

For the rest of the night, Hamuko explained to me the strengths and weaknesses of her current Personae, as well as tell me that she was not limited to her current repertoire and will get more powerful God, Deity, and Spirits in her person.

God that sounded weird.

* * *

><p>AN: FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED!

Well, not really... I was having trouble getting in the groove again.

Previous chapter's been rewritten, ENJOY!


	16. Chapter 16

_April 30 – Thursday_

* * *

><p>"So... how have you been?" I asked, staring uninterestedly at the bulletin board.<p>

"F-Fine... I think..." she stuttered.

"I see." I nodded absentmindedly. "Still afraid of my offer?" I asked, still staring at the board.

"Well..." she trailed off, when suddenly she squeaked as we felt something in the air.

_I sense envy and scorn_...

I sighed. "Hold on a sec." turning around, I gave the people looking at us a Satanic glare, willing Satan within my soul to materialize slightly and leak the demonic presence to them all. Keeping my silence so that I wouldn't scare the girl beside me, I intensified my glare, and the onlookers started to move on to their own devices. Looking back to the slightly shivering girl, I sighed. "I'll ask again next time, Okay?"

Giving me a slight nod, I began to walk away. She still held the clipboard close to her chest, like a child's blanket to make her feel a false sense of security.

I sighed. I still need to reach out to her, to make her see that she's braver than she thinks. Well, I guess I understand why she's like that since I know what her story is. I'll just have to take things slow for her.

* * *

><p>For the last five days, things were still the same. Me, looking for things that could be changed for the better. Mitsuru giving me 'Frozen Hell on Earth'. Escaping Fan-girls like a criminal on the run. Boring classes... the principal giving his own parody of Mitsuru's speech when she took her throne- I mean... her place in the Student council.<p>

Oh, and Hamuko and I were asked to join the merry wagon of the possible stiffs, AKA The Student Council. Hidetoshi didn't seem to appreciate the name I gave the council, neither was Mitsuru. But, I was a little frustrated that Hamuko skipped out on me, and left me to introduce myself alone to the whole council, while our red-headed dormmate told them that there should have been two of us joining, thus embarrassing her and me slightly.

If I was the one who planned the embarrassment, I would have no problem with getting burned by Mitsuru. But since it was unexpected by both me and our Sempai, I needed to let out some steam. Oh, and I started calling Mitsuru 'Mistress' when she was on duty while I acted like a professionally trained butler. Ohh the looks we got from that, so hilarious.

Still, It was worth it. Even those bumps and scratches I got were nothing compared to the satisfaction of looking at the read-haired (almost) red-faced STUCO President.

We've also been going back to the bookstore to sate Hamuko's lust for Shonen manga and other reading materials.

There was also yesterday when I got in touch with Maya again. I don't really need to be a detective to know who she really is. I mean c'mon!

But no, I'll do things the same as last time. No ands, ifs, or buts. Relationships through the net are fragile things. Even more so than the ones with personal contact.

After establishing my non-existent Social Links again, I carried on with the plottings. I've even went to the back of Port Island just to say 'Hi' to Shinji-sempai. Ah, the brawl I started when I made my escape was priceless.

I was also looking for Chidori since I had some free time, but there was no sight of her. Strega really knows when to disappear when they want to.

* * *

><p>Coming back to my current predicament, I was asking my previous Justice Arcana if I could walk her home. And just like last time, she still has quite a phobia on most males... but I think that reduced since I know that she's hooked on Shojou manga, where prince charmings are real.<p>

Chihiro Fushimi, my previous Justice Arcana Social Link. Her lack of self confidence had landed her in a situation where she couldn't voice out her innocence from being wrongfully accused by some students. They were blaming her for losing the money... well, they had actually accused her on _taking_ the dirty currency. Which, we later found out, that the teacher she gave the money to had used the cash to pay a cab when he went home one night without cash on his person. I always did wonder what happened to that teacher after Mitsuru found out... was that Ekoda or was it somebody else? I don't quite remember.

Anyways, right now I'm trying to make her realize her courage. I'm trying to draw out her sense on justice before she gets accused of stealing. So, through trial and error, I'm getting close to her again.

That reminds me, I need to stock up on our supplies for our next expedition inside the tower. Might as well head over to the Mall before I go back to the dorm.

Leader or not, it's better safe than sorry.

Just as I was about to turn to my shoe locker, I managed to find Yuko on her way home as well. Being the nosy gentleman that I am, I couldn't help but ask for a girl's company.

"Hey Yuko." I called to her.

Quickly shutting her locker in mild panic, she looked up to see me approaching. "Oh, hey there, Minato-kun. Going home already?" she asked.

"Club activities are already over." I pointed out, causing the girl to stammer. Looking at her from over the lockers, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. It looked like she was hiding something when she hurriedly closed her own locker just now.

Back in my world, Yuko had a little bit of experience of being bullied. Gums in her shoe locker were one of those pranks. She may not have quite shown it, but I could see her getting pressured by it from the years of psychological torture.

Yuko Nishiwaki, Strength Arcana Social Link. Doesn't really put any thoughts about her future. That is, until she met some kids getting challenged by someone slightly older than them to a race, to win the right to play on a certain playground. She decides to coach the children, and after the kids showed so much affection to her after she had coached them, which ended up as a tie against the older kids, she decided to become a trainer in the future.

Shaking her head to shake away her little slip, she turned to me. "So Minato-kun, wanna go home together?" she asked, much to my surprise.

Shrugging, I accepted her offer and followed her out of the campus.

* * *

><p>"It's tough being a team manager, you know?" she stated. "You don't get any respect."<p>

"I hear that." I agreed. Like the time when Junpei was an ass just because he wasn't leader. I may not have been a team manager, but I was still 'managing' a team. "You try so hard to make them better, but they still argue with you." I sighed exasperatedly.

Yuko raised a brow, taking a sip from her coffee. "You know awfully a lot for a guy who has amnesia."

"I know!" I exclaimed. "But somehow, I just feel like I want to say it."

"Wait, is that, like, a memory or something?" the tanned teen beamed. "Awesome! You're actually remembering something just by talking about random things!" she was happily looking at me, ignoring the raised brows from the other customers.

We were at the mall, drinking coffee in Chagall Cafe. We came here just to have a little chat, and for her to get to know the new member of the team. As well as to get to know the 'Prince' personally. I don't really mind, even though she blurted it out in my face.

It was nice talking normally to a girl that's not fan-crazed or has supernatural abilities that can blow you up or freeze you down. Yeah, it's nice.

"So, what else do you remember?" she asked still in her hyperactive celebrating from my sudden 'recollection' of my past.

"Honestly? None." I admitted, since I haven't forgotten anything. "I just had the urge to say that, that's all."

Her hype suddenly lost it's air. Quickly changing subjects, she asked. "Are you enjoying yourself, Minato-kun?"

I raised a brow at her. "Yeah, actually. Your company's kinda nice for a change."

Blinking rapidly, she started to laugh. "No, silly. I mean, are you having fun on the team?"

Leaning back for a moment, I began to ponder. "The guys' are all nice, the sempais' are a bit laid back, and I have a rival that makes my days interesting." I nodded to myself. "Yeah, it's actually pretty fun. A healthy competition against an energetic berserker is kinda good." I smirked as she snorted, and laughed again.

"Yeah, that's Kaz alright." she was still laughing as she said that. "Say, you're really good for someone who just started to practice Kendo. You have a different style, you even beat a sempai that had two years worth of experience. How did you do it?"

Heh, this is sounding more like an interview. "It was natural to me, actually." I stated. "Everything I did in my match with sempai was pure instinct."

"Oh? How so?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"Muscle memory." I answered simply. "My mind may have forgotten, but my body may or cannot. It's that kind of thing." I lied... mostly. Hey, having Thanatos as a Persona was really helpful, even with...

Back alley fights...?

Wha...?

Yeah... I guess I remember those times a bit. Being almost like a zombie through my life, I often got picked on by the more rowdy bunch in school. And when I didn't respond to their taunts, they'd follow me to my temporary home, and try to ambush me before I was in the house...

And a steel pipe was mostly my best friend for a time.

Odd... why do I remember this now?

Shoving that memory away for another time, I refocused my attention to the rantings of Yuko; who was listing odd things that the team were making her do... like laundry. Was that weird?

"Hey look, it's the other transfer student." said Yuko, pointing out the window. "Hey, who's she with?"

Looking to where the tanned girl was pointing, I didn't need to make wild guess' to know who it was she was with. Those blue attire was more than enough of a hint... but why is Elizabeth wearing pants? Wait... that's not... Elizabeth...?

"Hey, isn't she the one with the same last name as you?" Yuko said, snapping me out of my musing. "She looks really cheerful, you know? You live in the same dorm, right?" she asked, to which I nodded. "Great! I'd like to meet her."

Oh... this was bad.

After paying for our cups, Yuko had literally dragged me all the way to the fountain, where Hamuko and the... male version? of Elizabeth were standing by.

"Are you serious?" I heard Hamuko mumble.

Looking at the girl with slight embarrassment, the blue clad man tried to save himself... for something. "I-I know it's true purpose, of course." the guy stuttered. "Why, it's meant to wash ones hands!" he declared.

Who IS this guy? Is her related to Elizabeth by any chance?

"Um... er, hi there!" Yuko interrupted the two rather abruptly, allowing me to catch the sigh of relief from the blue-clad guy.

Turning around to face us, Hamuko gave us a wave. "Oh, hi Minato. Who's your friend."

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, not looking at Hamuko's company in the eye. "This is Yuko Nishiwaki, my team's manager. And Yuko, this is my dormmate, Hamuko Arisato."

"Hey there." Hamuko waved.

"Nice to meet'cha." Yuko greeted. "So, who's your friend?" she asked, looking at the rather tall, pale, white-haired, yellow-eyed individual. Yup, definitely a relative of Elizabeth.

"Oh, um this is Theodore." she introduced.

"Please, call me Theo." he bowed slightly.

"Er... right. He's kinda not from around here, so I'm here showing him around." the red-eyed girl explained. It's kinda like how I gave Elizabeth a tour... heh, good luck. You'll need it if this guy is anyway related to Elizabeth. It was embarrassing, but cute when she doesn't know common sense in human standards.

Now this guy however...

"Yes, that is correct." Theo bowed. "I was very curious of this world, where there are many mysterious things that humans create from their curiosity." he stood straight and faced me. "You must be Master Minato. I have heard many things about you from my sister."

"Sister?" both females asked, turning to the elevator attendant.

I glared at him while the girls where looking at him funny,.Luckily I was behind the two females. "You seem like someone who has experience with business, kind sir." I stated in a serious manner. "There are contracts that contain only one line, did you know that?" my glare intensified as I remembered my contract to them. "I do so hope that you have not stepped out of bounds from your position in the past... or _**present**_?" I shifted my eyes to the girls, hinting him that his presence and his revelation of my relationship to his... 'sister' may have caused me to change my plans because of someone from the velvet room.

Having known Elizabeth, and worked with her for almost a year has made me know that, though they lack human common sense, they are not stupid. They are beings of power, they follow their commitment to the letter. They do not force the people who signed the contract with their wishes, they give them choices whether to accept or deny, much like the requests that Elizabeth gave me.

This, however, had made things complicated. Theo here revealed my situation to someone of another party, who has also signed (probably) a contract similar to mine. I made a choice to NOT reveal my situation, yet his presence may have compromised it, thus, significantly altering MY decision by a person of the party who is bounded by the contract as well. I don't know what will happen, but...

He may, or may not, have officially screwed my plans. If it IS screwed, which I have little doubt, then I have to kick my plan into hyperdrive for Hamuko.

The situation is even MORE delicate NOW!

Maintaining my glare at the man, he flinched at realizing my implication. "I am terribly sorry, my mistake, I may have mistaken you for someone else. And you are correct, I have been in many deals with many individuals from before." Tch, too late. You already said my name... pray that I can still salvage this.

Not letting my eyes leave the man, I saw Hamuko in my range of vision looking at me curiously, which only made me intensify my glare at the man, again. "Please remember not to throw guesses at strangers next time, for it may cause unwanted reactions when there are... uncertainties." I trailed of closing my eyes and cracking my neck from left to right. For outsiders, it may seem that I have a slight stress and my action is only a habit of some sort. But to the mind of Theodore, who I have made 'serious business' with, I was subtly pointing to the two girls in front of us. "And beside, 'Minato' must be a common name if your sister has someone she knows with the same name as mine. I am sorry, but I have only returned from my years of... _isolation_ so it is not possible for me to be acquainted with a foreigner such as yourself or your sibling."

The air was thick, and the atmosphere was tense. "Minato, is there something wrong?" Hamuko asked, concern written all over her face.

"No..." I trailed off, heaving a heavy breath through my nose, my eyes still focused on the elevator attendant. Well, might as well make a random comment to derail the situation. "I was just rather hostile since my favorite color was blue."

I got some blank looks from the girls. "You what?" both asked.

"I mean, look at him!" I gestured to Theodore. "I'd kill to have a suit like that! Makes me wonder how I'd look in it." I opted a thinking pose. "I wonder who designed the thing." I tilted my head.

"Well, if you wish," Theodore started, seemingly playing along. "I could ask my... employer if I could give you a copy. Think of it as compensation for my earlier blunder."

YES! Idiocy strikes again!

I nodded. "That would be nice, but I would rather buy a copy rather than ask for one. I hope your employer accepts Japanese Yen."

The blue-clad man gave a slight bow. "Why thank you, and yes, we do accept Japanese Yen. It is a pleasure doing business with you."

I accepted. "Please, if your employer _does_ allow you to sell one, I hope that you would first let me see the price. Not all of us have unlimited coins within our purse', you know." If he doesn't realize that I'm talking about Elizabeth's purse, I'll start wondering if he also dumps a million worth of coins in a fountain.

"Um... er, as you wish." he agreed. Based from his reaction, he may have caught my hint.

"Hey, guys?" Yuko started, opting us to look at her. "It's kinda getting late, I still need to get home." oops, I almost forgot.

"Sure." I nodded. "It was nice talking to you."

"Thanks." she said. "And it's nice to meet you too, Hamuko-chan and Theo-kun. Well, seeya." she waved, leaving the vicinity of the mall.

After waving goodbye to the Kendo team manager, I faced my current headaches. "So, wanna continue that tour?"

They agreed rather hastily, and we continued on. I'll be visiting the velvet room soon for this...

Explaining the inner working of 'The Mall' was... well, it was like with Elizabeth. It was like talking to a child in a zoo. The things he pointed at, the limited knowledge he had, the... awkward information he divulged... hmm...

"Ar...cade?" the elevator attendant repeated Hamuko's suggestion. "A series of archers?"

"Nope. Just some form of entertainment made up by a bunch of random people." Hamuko supplied.

"A-Alright. Let us investigate." he proclaimed, dragging the girl with him, with me following wordlessly. We were about to enter, when his eyes suddenly caught the sight of something his mind could not understand nor comprehend. "What a mind boggling device..." he mused.

"A crane game." I deadpanned.

"A crane game!" Hamuko chirped.

"A bird controlling game?" the blue-clad man inquired. "The things inside this case... Those are birds?"

"NO!" the red-eyed girl exclaimed with a pout. "That would be cruel!"

I deadpanned...

Facepalmed...

… and shook my head.

"They're stuffed toys! You have to place the claw in the right spot to nab one. Though, it's a pain sometimes since usually this things are rigged." Hamuko explained.

"I see..." the velvet room resident nodded sagely. "It is a form of game that requires concentration, perception, and patience. Most invigorating."

I... feel like I'm watching a re-run of my date with Elizabeth. She must've told this guy her story when we were here, and he got curious and also wanted to gain the experience himself. It's funny and adorable how this two act. It's like 'kid brother asks big sister' kind of thing. Though 'big sister' is also immature.

Theo's eyes shifted to the left, over to the... "Ah, excuse me. I note another aquatic pool over here." he said, walking over to the fountain by the arcade, at the edge of the mall.

Paulownia Mall has three fountains, constructed in a... er, delta formation by the entrance. One by the club, Escapade. One in the center. And one by the arcade.

As I halted my advance behind my female leader, I couldn't help but notice the velvet room resident eyeing the water. This, now, had me worried. If he's going to do what I think he's going to do... well, I can just say that I don't know this two people.

People are gonna freak out when they see a guy dumping a shitload of coins in the fountain. One MILLION worth of pretty pennies. For now, I have to brace myself.

Theo was looking at the water. His eyes narrowed, looking at it with a critical eye. His expression was unreadable. Oh man, here we go.

Theo suddenly took a step forward beside the fountain.

I took a step back from the scene.

He stretched the glove covering his hand.

I was about to turn around...

and he plunged his hand in the water- wait, what?

"It's eight degrees Celsius." he said, shocking me, somewhat, by his actions. He nodded to himself triumphantly. "A fitting temperature in this sort of climate."

I couldn't help but stare at the guy. I am also starting to thank whoever it was that found it fit that I had Elizabeth as a support with Igor rather than this guy. Maybe I could get something for her just to show her how I appreciate her SO much right now.

"Uhh... you can tell?"

The immature man puffed out his chest in pride. "Of course! Why would I not."

I can name a few, but I'd rather not say it to a guy that may be as powerful as his sister. Having a tricked out Pixie is just WRONG! Very, VERY _WRONG_!

I sighed. Moving back to the crane game, I inserted the coins and began to play...

Let's see... nope, not that. That one's ugly. That one's got bad coloring. That one looks freaky. That one looks too erotic. That one has GOT to be the worst thing in there. That's too small for the claw... why is it even there? It's cute, but it's too small. I bet it's just there to taunt people, and waste their money on getting that. Next... huh, didn't that's been put in there. That one looks like Koromaru- HMM? Koro? What's a shiba inu plushy doing in there? Nevermind. Wait, is that...?

* * *

><p>"... and that is how the world goes round." Hamuko finished. Whatever it was, I call it bull, even though I have no idea what she told him. If you ask Tanaka, he'd say that 'Money' makes the world go round. I may have change his beliefs, but his beliefs for money will NEVER change.<p>

The two looked like they were having a good time. They gave up on the whole touring, and started to tell things and nonsense around. Like that 'world goes round' thing from Hamuko, and how Theo knew the water's temperature. It was just a good conversation from the two.

"Ah, you have returned." said Theo, as he saw me walking to them, then saw the thing in my hands. "Hm, what's this?" in my hand was a plushy of Jack Frost's counter part. "I did not know that humans have strong enough will to manifest a Persona for so long." he mused.

"Persona?" I asked, looking puzzled. Then I shot Hamuko an accusing glare. "Hamuko, did you..?"

"NO!" she exclaimed in a slight panic. "You just heard it wrong."

I raised a brow. I could use this... "Hamuko... I don't think..."

"You're wrong!" she denied. "I-It was just a story I was telling him. Right Theo?" she looked at said man, who was giving us both confused looks.

I saw Hamuko looking at Theo with a look that said 'Just agree, or else'. At this, he looked at me, and I gave him a wink to tell him to play along. "A-Ah, yes. You d-did say that, didn't you?"

"See!" the girl exclaimed, rather nervously as she looked back to me. "It was just a story I told him." Now, it was me that she gave a look of 'Play along, or else'.

I sighed. At least that'll reduce her suspicions on me for a while. "Whatever." I walked up to the elevator attendant, and handed over the doll. "Here, for your sister." I told him, and he gave me a questioning look. "Tell her that it's from Minato, maybe or maybe not from the one she knows, but she might like it nonetheless." he nodded, accepting the gift. "Oh, and tell her that it's paired with a Jack Frost doll, she might like to know that this and that go together."

"Thank you, Minato-sama." he bowed. "I am sure that she will appreciate this."

I nodded. "Glad to hear it." then I turned to Hamuko. "Better watch what you say to others..." I warned with a smile. It was more of a warning for all of us. Hamuko should watch what she says to Theodore while in front of other Persona users, Theo should watch what he says when Hamuko is present while with me, and I have to be careful of what I say to Hamuko so that she wouldn't be able to link the velvet room to me.

Now, what's next... oh, right. Supplies.

I gave the two my goodbyes, and I went straight to the pharmacy.

"Hey there, got any medicines?"

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, I went back to basics and got a hold on a short sword that I got from Mitsuru. I got Junpei to come with me to the roof, and that's where his hell began...<p>

"Ow! Ow! OW!" cried the human sized meat sack. "Will you QUIT poking me with that thing!"

"Nope!" I replied, chasing after the unfortunate stabbing dummy. "If you want me to stop, better man up and face me."

"I CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME SPACE!"

"Sucks for you then, 'cause I'm not stopping. RUN YOU WORM, OR FACE MY POINTY OBJECT THAT WILL CONTINUE TO POKE AT YOUR BEHIND!" and I _THRUST!_

"Bad Aim! BAD AIM!" Junpei bellowed. "TOO LOW!"

"That's the whole point. RUN, OR YOU SHALL HAVE MORE THAN ONE HOLE BESIDES THE ONE ON YOUR POSTERIOR!"

"I'll get you for this!"

"SAY THAT WHEN YOU CAN BACK IT UP!"

And we kept running in circles...

* * *

><p>Two hours later, we were back down the lobby, wiping off the well earned sweat. It was a good practice, and I can happily say that...<p>

My session of stabbing Junpei will take a VERY long time to end. Still, his evasion maneuvers are improving, that's good.

"Good job, Junpei. Maybe next time, you'll get to be on the offensive." I tried to encourage my training dummy.

"Screw you, man." the dummy groaned, face down on the sofa.

He looked up and I turned my head. We both had our attention caught by thundering footsteps running up and down the stairs. Guess who it is.

"God, why does he work so hard?" Junpei groaned, head falling back in the pillow it was on.

"Because he's not lazy, wants to get stronger, has a phobia of being weak, and he has fans to out run." I named the few choices as I ran them though my fingers. "And also, he's supposed to be the one in charge when we are on operations."

"But I thought he was injured."

"Yes he is." then I felt a shiver run up my spine. "And now he's going to be even more injured."

"What do you mean?" asked the tired Junpei.

I pointed to the stairs where a supposedly healing teen was running down. As he ran up, there was a quick yelp, and a _huge_ ball of snow came rolling down the steps, which should have been a certain boxer we know.

"Alright Junpei, pop quiz." I started, smiling mischievously. "What is stubborn and strong, yet afraid of the Mistress of ice?"

"Akihiko Sanada." Junpei deadpanned.

"Good job." I praised. "Now, go get him out of that snow." then a pillow flew to my face.

"Why don't you do it, wise guy."

"Fine..." I sighed. I looked at my hand, and concentrated. A fireball. That's what I need.

A sphere of flame suddenly appeared in my hand. No, this won't do, it's too concentrated, it'll cook whatever it hits inside that snow. Expand, but only to lose it's density and still be the same size as a tennis ball. Don't focus in the center, instead, make the center hollow with full of heat, not fire.

Slowly, the flames that were in the center started to spread, yet still contained in the small sphere.

A little bit more...

_There!_

The sphere of fire was now hollowed in the center. The outer rings of the flame were darker. Inside was a dull colored red, almost orange. Well, experiment fireball no. 1 ready for testing.

With an unconcerned wave, I chucked the ball to the snow. As it hit, the fire exploded in a wave of heat, but nothing was burned or scorched. The closer the snow was to the sphere of flame, the faster the snow melted.

"Success." I cheered, but with a less amount of vigor. "I'm starting to get the hang of controlling my Persona abilities much better." I started to rub my hands together. "Only a little more, and I can cook marshmallows with just the palm of my hands. I AM A GENIUS!"

Five minutes later, the firemen came, and also with Ikutsuki. I got a pointed glare from Mitsuru, but got a thanks to the shivering boxer. The silver haired teen was rushed to the hospital for a bit of obsevation, because of the mysterious drop in his temperature. Soon after they left, Hamuko came back.

"Ohh, did you see that firetruck?" she exclaimed.

I nodded. "That is correct, child. I even went to touch their equipments where the liquid rushes violently, but got scolded."

"What happened here anyways?" she asked, walking to the couch and sitting beside me, and ignoring the joke I made.

"I was playing with fire, while Mitsuru-sempai was playing with ice." I said, leaning back and placing my feet on the table.

She gave me a pout. "Were you two bickering again?"

"I would NEVER!" I declared in outrage.

"Uh-huh, not believin' you, slick. You were the only one that starts those things with her."

"But it wasn't me..." I paused, my eyes shifting left to right._ "...this time_." I added. "I saw Mitsuru-sempai freeze Akihiko-sempai inside a cold ball of snowy goodness. I just HAD to foil their fun."

Hamuko pouted. "Fine. I'll let it slide this time." she looked around. "Where's Jun-Jun?"

"In his room." I pointed to the stairs. "He said something about a wounded pride... and a wounded behind."

"Behind?"

"You don't want to know." I yawned, it was a good day I guess. And I'm pooped. "So, how was the rest of your day with... uh, Theo, was it?"

"Yeah..." she trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. "Say... about that thing in the mall..."

There was a few minutes of silence... but she didn't leave. She could have just gone to her room since there was nobody else in the lounge except me. Also, she still has her bag.

"Are you hiding something, Hamuko?" I asked with a serious tone, catching her off guard. Seeing her snap her attention to me, she can tell something's different. "That person, Theo... he knows about Persona..." I looked at her, with eyes that lacked any emotions.

"M-Minato...?" she gulped. I can see that she's a bit frightened by my sudden seriousness.

"What happened this afternoon..." I trailed off, looking straight ahead of me while I leaned back into the chair, eyes still lack of emotions, unnerving her even more. I can't see her in my line of vision, but I can tell that she's looking at me. "That person that you were showing around... what was he?" I asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I started, observing my fingernails. "He was a bit... lacking in the 'common sense' department. It was like talking to a child. The way he was so clueless..." I trailed off. "Where exactly did you meet him?"

"Uhm..." she started to fidget, looking for anything to change the subject. But there was nothing and no one there. She was very frantic, and sweating quite a bit. I stared at her lack of response to my question, making her even more uncomfortable. I raised a brow at her uneasiness, but that's all. Then... "It's none of your business!" she let out a haughty huff.

I looked at her, making her flinch as I wiped off any expression that I had. Then I raised a brow again to make it look like I'm thinking with a bit of curiosity, then dropped it. "You are a very bad liar, you know." I said, looking at her dead in the eyes. She looked away. "Tell me who this person is Hamuko, if he is what I think he is, he may be able to help us with the tower."

"No... he can't." she sighed in defeat. I already know that, but you'll have to give me as much information as you can so that I can predict you better.

"Why is that?" I asked, still emotionless.

"Because..." she trailed off.

"Because...?"

She looked around, as if looking for something. Then looked at me with resolve. "Can you keep a secret?"

Even while I displayed my lack of emotions, I raised a brow at her, but inside, I was smiling victoriously. "If this secret does not harm any of our friends, then yes, I can keep a secret."

She sighed in relief, then relaxed herself in her seat as she closed her eyes. "He's a friend..." she let the words hanging.

"A friend? Why is that a secret?"

"Because..." she opened her eyes. "He's a friend that knows about Persona and the Shadows, the tower and a few other things." she looked at me. "They know more than we do. A lot more.

My eyes shot wide. You are giving me too much, Hamuko. You are not even trying to hide that fact from someone like me. I need to think... she's making this too beneficial for SEES to just let it pass. Tch... I'm gonna have to gamble on this. I just hope my words can stir her to the direction I want her to follow.

I scratched my head in a fake confusion. "So, why are you keeping this a secret?"

"Well, I wasn't really sure about this at first." she laughed dryly. "It was kind of... creepy since..." then she remembered something. "Do you remember the time when we first entered the tower?"

I raised a brow at her. "Why? How is that relevant to our conversation?"

"Because, that was where I was actually willing to visit them, and not unwillingly inside my dream."

Them? You're slipping too much Hamuko... but Theo did say he had a sister. "A dream?" I deadpanned.

She huffed and pouted, turning away. "See, this was also why I didn't tell anyone; you wouldn't believe me." You wanna bet on that? "And when we were in the lobby of the tower, Yukari and Jun-Jun couldn't see the door, and made fun of me instead."

Made... fun of? What are you, a pre-schooler? "A door?" I asked in a flat tone.

"Yes. A door. A blue, mysterious, glowing door."

"And the other two didn't see it?"

"No."

I leaned back again. "So, anything else you got in mind?"

"Well..." she started. I looked her in the eye and saw that she wasn't certain of something. Probably what she's about to ask. "Do you think that I should tell everyone?"

Definitely NO, but I can use this. With this, she can tell me her side of the Velvet room, without anyone else knowing. I can use this to... ugh, manipulate her with the others. I feel so disgusting.

I leaned forward in my seat, placing my elbows on my knees and going full Gedo mode... er, I mean, I slid my fingers together and placed my joined hands near my face. I closed my eyes and asked. "Will they be able to help us with the exploration of the tower?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. They were only there because they said that they were going to support me."

"Support?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah." she nodded. "They were actually the ones who gave me the extra Personae I have."

"Why only you, though?" I asked. "I mean, it would have been great help if the others could see that door too, but they couldn't. Why?"

She lowered her head down. "I don't know..." she answered silently.

I sighed. Well, at least I stirred her to my decision, where I could make her agree with me using my logic on her. "No." I suddenly started, getting her to look at me. "You shouldn't tell anyone about this." I added. "If the others knew, they would expect greater things from you... well, mostly on this Theo person and whoever he's working with."

"Why?" she asked.

I sighed and looked at her. "Before, there were only Mitsuru and Akihiko-sempai as members of SEES, right?"

"There was also Yukari..." she added.

I shook my head. "No. from what I saw when we explored the tower, she was just getting used to fighting the shadows. She showed little to no combat experience, and the way she gets scared easily says that she just started. Get what I mean?"

She nodded, a little reluctantly. "I think I got it."

"No you don't." I corrected her. "Yukari was asking too many questions while we were in the tower. She was following you as cluelessly as Junpei. Speaking of the latest recruit, the way he was going inside Tartarus was like he was treating it like a game. Inexperience equals immaturity, and immaturity means no discipline, which means they still need to grow."

"You're really putting them down, you know. You were also immature while we were there, remember?"

I nodded without hesitation. "That means that I can still grow. And by grow, I mean; grow more serious and grow in strength." I've also been getting cocky because of my powers. "We're getting off topic. The point is, we don't tell them 'cause they will rely too much on their source. And that source would be Theo and his group, which you will be their link to, and if the source was wrong, they will blame the link since they can't get to the source. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "That was kinda disheartening."

"That's why I'll give you some advice if you have any trouble." I said.

She looked at me skeptically. "What made you so wise?" there's sarcasm there, I know it.

"You were asking me for answers about it, right?" I gave her an amused look, making her flush in embarrassment. "So, we'll keep this a secret, alright?"

She nodded. "And I'll ask you if I need help."

"Good." I nodded back, getting up from my seat. "Well, now that the counseling is finished, time to study."

The girl pouted as she looked at me. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." I said sternly, leaving no room for any argument.

That was when my stomach's internal clock sounded it's alarm. With a loud grumble from my inner bowels, Hamuko was laughing her ass off at me.

"And you were even starting to look cool too." she said, grabbing her side as her laughing got louder.

"Yeah yeah, I was planning on cooking something for you too, but since you don't look hungry..." I let my words hang, walking away to the kitchen.

The laughter suddenly stopped, then I felt something clamp on my leg. I looked down to see a girl giving my the puppy dog eyes. "You don't mean that, right?" then she added the pout.

This is so easy, it's sad. "Would you like a can of dog food for that?"

Her cute look suddenly changed in to a glare. Then she did something that I wasn't expecting.

She bit me...

* * *

><p>AN: Something's been giving me a headache for a while now, and I can't seem to decide on what to do with it.

So, I made a poll.

VOTE! Help me out here!

Let me explain a bit on the choices of the poll.

Lovers = Lovers route. Same kind of lover's route as anybody else's

Good friends, then follow canon to Junpei = Big brother's route. She will think of Minato like an older sibling, and instead of love, it'll only be something like admiration.

Temporary = Lover to brother's route. First will be intimate, but it'll end in just being like a sibling relationship.

Screw it, JUST KILL HER = Canon route, but no happy ending for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Poll's are coming along just fine! Lovers and Canon route are close!**

**But it seems that Lovers route is taking the top spot! Everyone's hungry for something new**

**Of course, I WILL DELIVER!**

* * *

><p><em>?<em>

_Mmm..._

_I hear the bell ringing. It must be after school. I need to go home, and make dinner._

_"Hey... HEY!" I voice shouts from beside me. I look up and see a girl. "Wake up, Zombie-kun. It's time to go home."_

_Huh..? Who's this..? I don't know her... but, she seems familiar._

_"OI! ***********! leave him alone, let's just go home already!" another girl calls out. She must be talking about this person in front of me._

_"Jeez you guys, I'm just being friendly." she complained, shaking her head. She looked at me and smiled. "Better stop sleeping in class, Zombie-kun. You'll get in trouble one of this days, you know." she walked away and took a bag from one of the seats. It must be hers. "Sorry for the wait." she told the other girl by the door._

_"You really shouldn't talk to him, he's weird..." the other girl started, then both of them walked out of class._

_Everyone else was also leaving. Other students are getting ready for their club activities too..._

_"Hey, Zombie!" another voice called to me. I turned around and see a girl looking down on me from my chair. "Time to clean up." she said, reaching out with a broom in her hand. "We'll leave it to you." then she turned around and walked away._

_"********, he's really weird." I heard someone whisper. I didn't turn to look at them._

_"Yeah, but at least he's useful." they turned and went home._

_Everyone else was already gone. I'm the only one left in the room... cleaning._

_No one's helping me..._

_It's getting late..._

_I'm going to get scolded again..._

_That girl that woke me up... what was her name again?_

_She's friendly..._

* * *

><p><em>May 1 - Friday<em>

I woke up... eye-lids heavy. I stared up at the ceiling. I'm back in the dorm... in my room.

"It was a dream, huh?" I muttered. I stood up, and limped over to the sink. That was one feral bite she did to me last night. Looking at my face... I don't get that dream. "Zombie..-kun?"

There was a bang on my door. "Minato~! Time to get up~!" Hamuko's voice called from the outside, in a sing-song manner. Well, someone's in a good mood.

"Alright, you rabid chihuahua! I'll be there in a minute!" I called back.

Silence. There was no reply.

Then my door was busted open, and funny/angry looking Hamuko was there with her arms crossed. She glared at me. "What did you call me?" she asked in a threatening manner.

I looked at her with a dull, flat look. "I called you a chihuahua that bit me and may have given me rabies." I smirked at her fuming. But that soon disappeared as she pulled something out of her bag. "Oi oi, lighten up will you!"

She didn't. She kept her weapon in a threatening manner. "Should have thought of that before you said those words."

"Would it help if I say that chihuahuas are cute?"

"But some of them looked like overgrown rats." spat back. I paled. "Any last words?"

I made on last squeak of "help." and she unleashed her fury.

"ORPHEUS!"

* * *

><p>"You are an evil woman." I grumbled as I drag my feet out of the station.<p>

"You deserved it." she defended.

"Do you know what it feels like to have a steel harp get bashed on your head?" I shot back. "Even though that thing was shaped like a heart, that was no love tap. There was no love in it."

"It would have been too merciful to add any love in that hit." she said, as we continued to walk.

"Merciful?" I snorted. "Tell that to the one inch lump on my head."

"I should have made it two..." she grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, I should have made it three."

"Oi! That's one more than what you said!"

"And you're lucky I only added one." she huffed.

I sighed in defeat. She's not stepping down from this, is she? "Alright, new discussion." I turned over to the other girl beside us. "So Yukari-chan, anything new in the gossips?"

Said girl snapped her head to me with an incredulous look. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you seem like the type who gets into gossips whether you want to or not." I said casually.

"And what, may I ask, do you mean by that?" she said, eyes getting narrowed.

I shrugged. "I mean, gossip hunts you wherever you go, being one of the more popular girls in school and all." I looked around, there was an ominous air surrounding us. "I feel the eyes of many..."

"Oh really? You don't think it could be the five fangirls that's been surrounding us since we got off the station?" she snorted.

Well... that could be it, actually.

* * *

><p>"FYI, Akihiko-sempai is in the hospital today." said Junpei.<p>

It was already after school and everyone else was already leaving. The rookie members of SEES started to have a nice friendly chat before we all head home. I've also set up some rules to the obedient bodyguards I had, telling them to give me some privacy for times like these.

Hamuko and Yukari were conversing on something about their respective sports, while Junpei and I were having a debate on what's good about fangirls and what's scary about them. I also theorized that it was because of these organizations, that horde on pretty boys (like me), that almost made the population of my kind, the pretty boys, extinct. Junpei made a comment the he was one of us. I gave him a blank look and, instead, moved over to the girl's conversation. This made my magician friend comically show his despair by wailing to the heavens, but the class ignored him all the same. Then that's when he remembered about the hospital.

Yukari chose here to ask a question. "Oh yeah, about that, was his ribs acting up again? I saw him getting carried off last night."

"Oh that, Sempai was just suffering from a mild case of Hypothermia." I answered her, Junpei slapped a hand on his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "It was rather sad to see him shivering like that."

"Hm? Why's that? What happened to him?" Hamuko asked.

"Oh you know... running up and down the stairs, making a racket, training while still being injured and all... Mitsuru-sempai getting pissed from all of them..." I supplied. Both girls nodded, understanding the poor guy's predicament.

"He said he wanted me to bring the roster for class 2-E. Don't know why, but he seems kinda too interested for some reason..." said Junpei.

"I wonder why?" Yukari mused. It was probably Fuuka. Hmm... she was being bullied even before this, right? Well, I guess I know what I'm going to do on my free time then. I wonder how I should approach her?

"Probably a girl." Hamuko suggested. Oh, how right you are... but in a different way.

I held my chin in thought. "Say, wanna go there and ask what the roster's for? It could be a new member." I said, gaining everyone's interest.

"You really think so?" Yukari sounded hopeful.

I shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

"H-HEY! It was ME he asked." Junpei protested, still hung up on that 'I'm just as good as you' thing he had with me in the last world.

"Don't worry, will keep you company. You don't need to worry about going there alone." said Hamuko, ignoring the protesting magician.

"And besides, if you didn't want us coming along, why did you say out loud to us in the firs place?" I smirked. "Don't worry dude, we won't let you get lonely."

"Yeah... but now I feel a sense of dread." he muttered.

"We love you too, man." I smirked, the other girls finding this funny as well.

* * *

><p>In the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, we headed straight to Akihiko's assigned room. The girls were conversing on something frighteningly close to fangirlism, while Junpei was eyeing the roster curiously. Something about cute names might be cute girls. I kept myself out of their interactions and observation, humming as we walked. But now...<p>

Silent. Everything was silent. The girls stopped talking, Junpei stopped looking at the piece of paper, and I stopped humming. There was danger in the air, and a hint of killing intent flooded the room. The only sound you will hear were the sound of lungs, shakily grasping for air.

In front of us, was a terrifying beast. Eyes dead hungry for blood, and voice leaking a very vicious growl. Oh yes, the rookie's in the room were afraid. Very, very afraid.

"You..." it growled, eyeing me like a fresh kill, ready to be butchered. "It's you..."

"Yes..." I answered, barely a whisper, ignoring the looks of the others in the room. I kept my eyes to locked to it, never flinching even once. I bore the expression of indifference. Not showing any hint of joy or fear, just a dead blank face. "It seems... we meet again." I said, taking a pause to find my words.

It snorted. "To think... that I'd see you again." it sneered, making the others take a half step back. "And here of all places."

"The world works in many ways." I stared at it. "You never know what kind of twisted humor it has."

It's eye narrowed. I can already predict the violence, the carnage, that is to happen within this room. How much pain shall be inflicted, I do not know. But I do know that it will not be I that will be left in the hospital, beaten.

"You really talk shit, don't you?" It continued to stare.

I made no other gesture but to tilt my head slightly. "Perhaps... but this is my way of entertaining myself." Yes... we shall see blood today. It recognizes me, and I recognize it. Oh how the long conflict shall end today...

Last time I saw this thing, it was being held back by three guys. Oh the poor souls... I could imagine them getting maimed by this creature after I made my escape form it's bloodthirsty rage.

It's every step was threatening. It's every word was too vile for the ears of the young. It's body was pretty damn scary, just looking at it makes you sweat in fear. It's eyes were enough to deliver the message 'Make a wrong move... and you're dead... so dead that no one will recognize your rotting corpse'.

Now, it has me in it's sight. Ready to tear me to pieces, limb from limb. Maim me. Destroy my mortal flesh and discard it to the bottom of the Port island sea. Now, it only has to remember what I did to it that night to trigger the savage beast. Just remember how I grabbed one of it's possessions and wore it, mocking him like a child. Yes, only that memory will trigger it. Taunting a beast was never a wise choice, but as a naïve human being, I was overwhelmed by curiousity...

Now, it is time to remembe-

"Who the fuck are you? I recognize you, but don't know where."

Cue face fault...

In mind only... that action is physically impossible.

In front of us was the intimidating visage of Shinjiro Aragaki, sitting in a stool, legs spread in a relaxed manner, body hunched over, arms resting as supports to his upper body in his legs, head faced down, and half beanie'd eyes looking upwards at us. Yes. It is a very intimidating sight indeed.

But lost all form of badassery when he could not search in his memories my childish pranks.

Yes. My disguises work well...

A little too well for my tastes...

I just noticed that I always had a smile, well, a mischievous smile with a hint of childishness, when I see him, or when he sees me. So, being as emotionless as a drone right now, I can see why he doesn't recognize me. Also, it's kinda scary sometimes being able to change my facial expression completely, almost like the previous expression I had before was never there.

I can manipulate my facial expression as easily as I can summon my Personae. I just have to choose what face to show, think of a memory that'll make me feel the the expression, and there, instant multiple personality disorder.

So far, I have the; Serious, when things get heated. Eccentric, when I have to hide or pretend. Blank, when I want to get a point across.

Well, maybe not personality-wise... or is it?

Maybe being able to switch Personae, and especially Arcana, helps me shift through various emotions and facial expressions? Now _there's_ something to think about...

Snapping out of my inter monologuing, I looked at the intimidating teen. I still held my blank look. "My name's Minato Arisato, we met once behind Port Island." I told him.

He let out a snort, sizing my up. "No shit. Still, I can't remember when."

"Neither can I." I said. "But, it must've been me just passing by." I droned in a flat tone.

"No." he stood up, approaching me. The others parted to let him tower over me. "I'd know a face like yours when I see it. There's no way I can forget someone with your eyes." he glared down at me, but it just dismissed it. Dead eyes are pretty hard to miss for someone who has experience seeing the dead, I can understand.

Before I could speak up, Akihiko entered the room, looking better than he was last night. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Having a stare down with big-bad-and-scary here." I said, not breaking eye contact with Shinji. I showed him a hollow smile, making him widen his eyes a little, but returned to a scowl.

"Shinji." Akihiko sighed, sounding like he disapproved of him staring down at me.

"Who the hell is this kid, Aki?" the tall teen asked, not breaking eye contact either. He really is a giant. I'm almost a head shorter than him, wow.

"Minato Arisato." he reintroduced me, unaware that I already did that. "He's a new resident in the dorm... he's one of us." he added the last bit cryptically.

The scary teen made no change in facial expression, still glaring at me. "He any strong?"

"Yeah..." the silver haired teen answered. "Stronger than any of us... maybe even you."

That, rather, made the teen break his eyes off me, and stare at the boxer. He stayed there, looking at Akihiko for any hint of joking. But he didn't find any. "I see..." he trailed off, scanning the room, and observing the other people in it. Looking back to me, I shifted my gaze, and moved over to the side. He let out a snort. Probably his way of saying thanks. Then moved over to the door. "Be careful, Aki."

With that, he walked out.

A few minutes of deafening silence, one of us finally broke it. "That guy was badass..."

Everyone in the room looked at the speaker, all giving their own flat look.

"Hamuko..." I sighed. "You always did have a way with words... and actions."

"Anyway." Akihiko started, reminding everyone why we were here in the first place. "Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah." he handed over the roster. "So... sempai, who was that dude?" he asked.

"Him? Oh, don't worry. I just asked him about the roaming cases of Apathy Syndrome, he knows a few people who weer suffering from it." Akihiko answered.

"So... it's that time again, huh." I started, getting a far away look out the window.

"Time for what?" Yukari asked.

I kept my eyes out the window, then pumped my fist happily. "HUNTING SEASON!" then I felt a smack on the back of my head. Turning around, I narrowed my eyes. "Who dares break my happy moment?"

"I did." Hamuko exclaimed, pointing a thumb at herself.

I focused my narrowed eyes to her. "You will rue this day..." I said, threateningly.

"Knock it off, you two." said the boxer suddenly.

"NAY!" Hamuko and I chirped, glaring at each other.

"So Sempai, how's your injury?" Yukari asked, ignoring the new stare-down in the room. "They said you had problems last night."

Akihiko visibly shivered. "My injury's fine." he said, throwing a few shadow jabs to clear his point."

"You really shouldn't move your arm." Junpei said worriedly.

"Relax..." said the injured teen, then froze when he felt the temperature drop in the room. He paled, and began frantically locating the source. The locked his eyes to my steaming hand, pointed to the floor, still glaring at Hamuko, but had a sadistic grin on my face. "Very funny, you smart ass."

I gave the guy a thumbs up, still glaring at the female leader of the team.

"By the way, Minato-kun. You seem to know that guy from before too." Yukari started, but I have a feeling that she only wanted to make me stop this glaring contest that Hamuko and I were having.

"I've seen him behind Port Island a couple of times, actually." I admitted. "It was when I was having a trip down 'Memory Lane'." I was still persevering with my eyes locked to Hamuko's.

"Oh? Well, did you remember something from there?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I remember bats and knives... and angry teenagers out for blood." those guys don't have any sense of humor. The others gasp at my revelations, prompting Hamuko to blink and look at them. I pumped my fists up to the heavens. "VICTORY!" I declared.

"That's horrible!" Yukari followed in declaration.

I gasped at her. "I knew it! You were all conspiring for my defeat!" I accused. "You people are terrible!"

"Not that!" Yukari shrieked. "About your memory!"

I cocked a brow. "Yeah, what about it?"

Yukari looked away, suddenly looking saddened. "You had such a bad past there."

I hummed, nodding my head solemnly. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. They really hated me back there. I only wanted to keep them company, and make them laugh." Give a guy a wet willy, and they scorn you for life. I saw Hamuko looking at me with a hint of regret.

"Damn..." Junpei said, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. "Doing something like that to someone so young..."

I looked at him, raising a brow. "Yeah... But, they were just teenagers, doing something that they were accustomed to in the back streets." Young?

"But still..." he continued. "Doing something like that to a kid."

Now both my brows were raised. "Wait. What are you people talking about?"

"About you getting bullied back then." Hamuko said sternly. I winced. How did she know about that? I just recalled that recently too.

Wait. Back then? "How long ago were we talking about?" I asked.

They all looked at me, puzzled. "Uh... ten years?" they supplied.

"I only went there a couple of days ago." I gave them a questioning look. "What made you all think about ten years ago?" I heard a growl. "Hm?"

Everyone was glaring at me.

* * *

><p>"Words really are confusing." I sighed to myself. "But the again, that's how I use them, and how I'll ever be using them."<p>

Walking to the back alley of Paulownia Mall, I was headed to the Velvet room for a bit of info on what happened yesterday, and also to get a new weapon as well. I need to be discreet about it too, so no long weapons. Wahhh, my poor little Jack glove.

I shalt build a temple for thy brave sacrifice. Doth not anguish thou restless soul. Hell's wrath shalt be unleashed upon the boy that hath caused thee thy demise. Pagan will suffer. This mortal shalt bear witness to it!

"Minato-sama, you seem to be emiting a foul aura of malice. Is everything alright?"

I looked up from my seat, seeing the silver haired woman looking at me with curiosity. She was smiling too. I gave her a reassuring wave. "Tis fine, maiden. This human was merely envisioning the suffering that shalt be delivered to the one who hath caused the damnation of mine Jack Glove." I placed a hand over my heart. "May its restless soul find salvation."

Elizabeth giggled, whether she thinks I was being funny or serious about my claim, I will never know. "What an amusing way to mourn for an inanimate object."

"Yes." I nodded solemnly. "I shall mourn. Along with his brother," I took the other glove from my coat. "but we shall see to it that the other pair will be avenged." I cradled the lonesome pair of the glove, treasuring it like a baby. "Pain shall be dealt."

She kept giggling at my antics. Well, I am certainly not afraid to say: Elizabeth is very cute when she's in her giggling fits. That's why I keep doing this whenever I get the opportunity. Despite how powerful the girl is, her naivety on human customs makes you want to see her smile like any normal female you encounter. You can say that this is how I can show her my love since this time in my room.

Yes... that was a fond memory. I wonder if I could ask her out on dates again. But then, she has already gotten attached to me, and is very fond of my presence. It might make things complicated for us while doing business for the Dark Hour. Well, since I have my ways with words, I could always con her on going out.

After the girl had stopped her giggles, I looked over to see an amused looking Igor across from my seat. He didn't have that creepy smile he always had. Now, he was showing a smile of an elder family member, like a grandfather, if you will.

I caught him looking fondly at Elizabeth. Kind, albeit bloodshot, eyes looking tenderly, with a kind smile across his features. Moments like these are great while I was in here. Well, seeing as how Elizabeth was so curious about the outside, she even asked for it in her requests, I bet that even Igor was getting bored in here. So, I offer him entertainment, while joy for his assistant. A heart warming picture, no?

"Now, off to business, my boy." Igor started, still having that kind smile on his face. "How may I assist you?"

I sighed, still cradling the Pyro Jack Glove. I pointed to the lonely pair. "I need a new weapon."

"Very well." Igor nodded. With a snap of his finger, the armory emerges. "Now then, please choose from the vast display of your own hard work."

Hehe, hard work. The weapons were created from the Personae that were able to become my arms in battle. From Cu Chulainn's Gae Bolg, to Thor's Mjolnir. Odin's Gungnir that could pierce through anything, to the spear of Shiva, Pinaka (Which in I read was supposed to be a bow). I guess, you should never rely too much on history... or the Peronae that emerges from your mind, which has no idea of what legend it holds. I researched this thing, DAMN IT!

Rubbing my head from the wrong type of weapon from history, I managed to take one of the things that I had always wanted to practice on: A knife.

But not just any knife. It was the knife of Attis, which he used to castrate himself. You could say it's a weapon with has a special ability like the others... well, it's more like a cursed dagger I guess. It seeks for blood, like how Attis did to himself by killing himself in a very gruesome way. Well, it was very happy when Koro used it on Shadows, but the dog disliked the artifact and returned it to me after a while.

"I'll take the Bloodlust." yes, I know it's a bad name, but it's the only thing I could think of at the time that was appropriate for the blade. "I need something small that I can hide, and be able to take anywhere." the blade was, what?, like fifteen inches long. The hilt was six inches, and the rest was the blade. Think of it as a short sword, only shorter with it's blade going into a curve. Well, that's how I'd like to think of it anyway.

"Such a frightening thing." Igor commented, but was still smiling. "Are you sure? There are many others, still."

"I'm sure." I nodded. I looked over to the, now, calm girl in the room. "So Elizabeth, did you like my gift?"

The girl smiled at me. "Yes. It was truly wonderful. Now, my own Jack Frost will never be lonely."

I gave her a hearty laugh. "Good to know then." I looked around, the doors making me even more curious now. They just stood there, seemingly with no purpose at all. Or do they? "So, where your brother?" I asked.

Elizabeth visibly frowned at the name. "For now, he is being disciplined by our elder sister." she said. "His previous actions had almost influenced you on your course of actions. That is why we, of the Velvet room, take... _precautions_ whenever we handle multiple guests at a time."

I nodded. I can easily understand that. Two people with the same contracts like mine would need delicate care if there are two people who are bounded with the same stipulations... was that how it's supposed to be worded? Meh, I've never been a contract person anyway.

"So..." I started. "I didn't know you had siblings."

She smiled, with a fond look on her face. "Yes. Did I not mention them?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of."

"Well..." she placed a finger under her chin, looking for the words best describe her siblings. "There are three of us. Theodore, the youngest of us. There is me, the second eldest. Then there is Margaret, the eldest of us."

"So... what are they like?" I asked. "I've seen Theodore, but then, he acted similarly as you when he was at the mall."

The elevator attendant pouted. She's been displaying a variety of emotions ever since we started those dates, and also from our interactions with each other...

Yes, dates. I started calling them that a few months after I started showing her around. Yes, they were embarrassing, but they are always a good laugh after a few days. She didn't really mind that I started calling them that. It fits better than 'Tour' actually.

She continued her childish pout at me. Both Igor and I were relishing the view. Oh, and this is also the reason why I like teasing her sometimes. At first, differentiating seriousness from teasing with her had been a very painful experience. But then again...

I REGRET NOTHING!

"Well Eliza-chan, are you going to tell me, or are you just going to stand there and pout." I teased. I call her by the nickname I gave her for times when she acts like this. "Either way, I'm quite enjoying the refreshing view." I leaned forward and propped my chin on my palm, while my arm was resting on my knee.

The girl continued to pout... then puffed her cheeks... then scrunched her nose. I don't know if she's breathing or not, but her cheeks are getting tinted with red.

"Eliza-chan~!" I drawled.

She turned around and huffed. "I do not act like my immature brother." she declared.

I tilted my head slightly. "Oh...? Maybe not immature, but right now, you are acting very much like a child."

"I am not." she screeched. She walked up to me and tried to hit me with her tiny balled fists. I caught her wrists, and now I was having a tug-of-war with a blue-clad fuming girl. On the other side of the table, I can hear Igor chuckling at our scene. Of all the power the girl had, it was only on Personae, and never on physical strength. So, it's pretty easy to hold her off like this.

I was having a hard time keeping my laughter as well from the girl, furthering her tantrum. "You may say you are not childish, Eliza-chan, but your actions speaks otherwise." the girl pushed on with her attack, instead of tugging to gain momentum for her next charge, she kept on pushing for my neck. "You really are very cure, Eliza-chAN!" I suddenly raised my voice as I was finishing her name. That was when she decided to stop pushing, and decided to sit on my lap, sideways. Without any elegance or grace, she jumped up slightly and landed on my lap. Well, more like crashed. It was very painful. Any man could vouch for that.

With a satisfied smile at the sight of my pain, the girl made herself comfortable. "What do you say now for this bold action, Minato-sama?"

"Unlady-like." I choked out from the pain.

And now, she started to pout again.

"Now, now, you two. We will have none of that here." Igor scolded. "And please young man, don't tease her too much."

"I know you like how I try though." I smiled cheekily at the man.

"And I never told you to stop." he shamelessly admitted.

Both of us were now laughing at the embarrassed girl, trying to hide her face while embracing me, and looking to the direction of the door. Since her head was right beside mine, I couldn't her expression, but I could tell that she was flushed. I could feel the heat close to my skin.

After catching my breath, I went back to my question. "So Eliza-chan, about your siblings."

"You'll know them when you see them." she puffed, still not removing her head beside mine. I rubbed her back, to sate her at least.

"How has your new life taken you?" Igor asked. I can see the amusement in his eyes as he watches me calming down the girl.

I shrugged, shifting the girl's arms for me to be able to wrap mine around her slender frame. "I'm still in the process of gaining everyone's trust. I've also been seeing a member of Strega. Also, even though there is no Social Link, I'm reestablishing my friendship with everyone of my friends."

Igor nodded, satisfied. "Understandable. Though they are more fond of you than any other strangers they have met, you have yet to become a part of their lives. By reestablishing your bonds, you are strengthening your resolve for your future task."

"A task that you have already foreseen." I announced.

Igor smiled. The same smile the creeped me out when I first met him. "Perhaps..." he said, cryptically. "What else may I be of service to you tonight?"

"Cash." I said casually, still running my hand on the girls back.

"How much?" he asked.

"Enough to keep me fed for a month." I said, rocking in my seat.

"Three hundred thousand yen, it is." with a snap of his finger, I felt a weight in my pocket doubled.

"You really have to teach me that." I told him, now humming a lullaby.

"Perhaps..." he answered.

I chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'Your skills are not enough yet'." I looked at him, giving me a smile that said I was right. Stopping my sways for a moment, I felt the girl on my lap snuggle to my neck. I can also feel her soft breaths passing by my ear.

She fell asleep.

"It seems, Elizabeth is more relaxed whenever you are present." Igor commented.

I shrugged, now caressing the girls hair. "I have that effect on people."

"Apparently, you do." Igor nodded to himself. With a snap of his finger, one of the doors in the room opened.

The door fazed within itself. I look at it curiously. The door swung inwards, but the other side of the standing door shows no change. Inside was a room. Littered in it were very familiar items that I had once held myself. It was a simple girl's room, but instead of pink, it had blue walls, a white carpet... well, a little too normal for people who have absolute power over extraordinary events.

I looked at Igor with a raised brow.

"It's her room." he answered the unsaid question.

I stood up, and walked over to the door. I carried her in bridal-style. Her arms were still wrapped around my neck, making it easier for me to carry her. Entering the room, I had removed my shoes before I stepped on the carpet. Nice. It was soft.

Moving over to the bed, I noticed the dolls of the Jack brothers sitting by the pillow, leaning against each other by the corner. I smiled softly. No matter how she talks like a professional, she still acts like a child when something catches her eyes.

Using a gentle Garu skill to slowly blow the covers to the foot of the bed, I slipped her slowly under the sheet so to not disturb her. She started to struggle when I was removing her arms around me, but didn't wake he up, thankfully. I removed her hat, gloves and boots, for her to be at least comfortable.

I gave the room one last look. It was a normal room, if compared to the rooms of the other females I've met. A room of a teenager, but the mess that littered the floor would indicate someone closer to a child. Nevertheless, invading a girl's room without her permission was a suicide mission. Better get out now before she wakes up.

Removing myself from the potentially nuclear station, I went over to Igor to give him my farewell for the day. He nodded to me, and I went straight to the door, where the cold chill of the night greeted me. I hid my new knife behind me, and under my coat. I wish there was a way to magically hide my weapons.

Looking at my watch, I checked to see if it was getting late... nope, too early. I wonder how I should pass my remaining free time.

Then an idea came to me. Smiling broadly, I took my beanie from my coat, and made my way to the back of the station.

I wonder how Aragaki-sempai would react when I ask him if he saw my twin at the hospital?

Oh, I can see his rage boiling now.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll Roll!<strong>

Lovers - 22 votes

Canon Route - 18 votes

Lover to Big brother route - 8 votes

**Mwahahaha! KEEP THEM COMING PEOPLE!**

**Oh yeah, the last one.**

KILL HER ROUTE - NO VOTES!

**The Poll's still up, and it'll be up there for a long while~!**


	18. Chapter 18

_May 6 – Wednesday_

Ah, youth. The time when everyone was so naïve. The time when kids would rather play than work. Where teenagers think through their crotch rather than their heads. When they're all a bottomless pit of energy, running circles around old geezers. But most of all:

They are annoying as hell.

"You're pretty good, ojii-san."

Yes. Very, very annoying.

I sighed, rubbing my face, tiredly. "Please call me nii-san or something, I'm not that old."

"But I like calling you 'Ojii-san', it's funny." Don't you mean, it's because I looked funny when I first reacted to that?

"You're lucky I took a liking to you, Maiko-chan... really lucky."

As the girl started giggling to herself, I sat back on top of the jungle gym, shifting a bit to a more comfortable position. I looked back at the little girl beside me, still finding it funny when I almost tripped when she called me 'Ojii-san' earlier.

Maiko, an elementary student, my Social Link for the Hanged Man Arcana. In my world, she was always here, in the Naganaki Shrine, playing alone because she didn't want to go home, where her parents always seem to be fighting.

Back then, she didn't understand, which lead to her thinking that they hated her too when her parents displayed their hate to each other while she was still present, even though she told them to stop. Then she went over to her friends house- wait, that's not it. Oh yeah, she ran away to make her parents worry, and see if they still cared about her. And parents being parents, predictably were worried, giving the child a false hope that they'd stop arguing, and make peace. In the end, her parents' divorced, falling out of love, but at least she understood why.

Maiko chose to be with her mother when asked who she wanted to stay with, since, it seems that everything her mother did, she did it for Maiko... though, it was a little too much on the child. Even if she couldn't stop her parents' from getting divorced, she was content in the end. She saw that there was no point in keeping two people who don't love each other together. So, she had to let it go. She sacrificed going with her father, who she likes more, to live with her mother who loved her... in a less understanding way, 'cause she seemed to be the one who'd be more devastated from the two if she chose the other.

Oh, and before she left, she gave me something. It was kind of cute for a child to have a crush on you.

"Hey, Ojii-san, you're daydreaming. I was talking to you."

I was smiling at the time when I was reminiscing about the past, looking out into the city, where the buildings seemed to be painted by the color of the setting sun... but I lost that smile when she called me an old man. "Maiko, I'm not old." I said, frowning.

"I know." she chirped. "But, you look funny when I say it."

I turned to look at her, and smiled with a rather hollow expression. "Alright... _brat_."

She turned to me. Frowned. Pouted. Looked away. Then crossed her arms. "Not a brat."

I looked back into the city, the hollow smile turning into a victorious grin. "And now we're even."

We stayed there for a while, pouting, teasing, talking to each other.

I heard when I was walking to school earlier that some students noticed a girl that seemed to always be alone in the shrine, playing by herself. I had a hunch on who it was, and I wasn't wrong. When I got there, I forgot to bring my offerings: a can of MadBull, and a pack of Takoyaki. But once she called me an old man, I didn't need them.

I don't even look old... right?

From the moment she called me an old man, we had a topic to talk about, and from there, getting to know each other. I told her my name, but she still persists on calling me an old man. More pouts, and me pinching her cheeks apart, and we were friends. Though, that old man comment will never disappear, will it?

Ah well. I'll just play with her I guess.

"It's getting late." the little girl said, looking at the sun. "I'd better go, Mom and Dad might be getting worried." she looked down. You don't even need to ask her if something was wrong. I can see that she doesn't want to leave.

Smiling at her, I placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry, I'll come here again, and we'll play some more, okay?" I gave her hair an affectionate ruffle, showing that I meant what I said.

She looked at me, her eyes hopeful. "Really? You'll come and play with me again?" I nodded, smiling softly at her. "Thank you, Onii-chan!" she cheered, diving at me for a hug. It was a good thing we were already on the ground, and not on the bars. "We'll play some more next time!"

My smile became more gentle as I watch her childish vigor.

This is how it should be. This is how a child should act: Smiling, cheerful, and not wasting her childhood on events that they have no control over. She should be happy. No one deserves to lose their childhood. No one.

So, until her family's problem passes, I'll make sure to help her keep that smile.

"Better go now, Maiko. You wouldn't want them to get worried." the little girl nodded, waving goodbye was she disappeared from the shrine steps. I kept my eyes on her until I couldn't see her any more. My smiling face turned cold when I was alone... to school my emotions.

"How friendly of you..."

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, walking from behind the shrine. I kept my eyes on the stairs of the shrine, not bothering to look at the person behind me.

"I like kids, that's all." I said, turning my gaze to the sun, as it hid behind the buildings of the city, setting a twilight atmosphere on the holy ground of the shrine. "Were you out for a walk?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." though I couldn't see the person's face, I can tell that they were smiling. "It's true then..." he trailed off.

"What was?" I tilted my head, even though he couldn't see my face. I kept my muscles tense, ready to spring into action if needed.

"I heard that you could change your expression at any moment, and any time."

I shrugged my shoulders, showing indifference. "It's not really that difficult when all your life you've never shown any emotions."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

I heard something click behind me. Slowly turning around, I met the end of a gun pointing at me. Casting a silent Makarakarn, and switching to Kohryu, I stared, impassively at Takaya.

"Now, what are you up to?" he asked, in a rather casual tone.

"I don't know what you mean." I answered, showing no fear from the firearm.

"Chidori's been rather... talkative about you." he said offhandedly.

I tilted my head, looking at him oddly. "Chidori's been... talkative? I find that rather hard to believe."

The gray haired Strega leader smirked. "Well, not really talkative, per se. But she did mention a... rather interesting individual in a conversation or two..." he leveled the gun to my skull. "but that was noting a particular person one too many times for her."

I gave him a smile, though my eyes remained dull. My smile turned into a sardonic smirk. "Being an overprotective sibling, are we?"

"Perhaps..." he trailed off.

A loud boom echoed throughout the empty shrine as my head snapped back violently. The birds in the trees all flew away, startled by the sound.

There was a heavy silence as the echo of the gun vanished, leaving the rustling of the leaves the only source of sound in the area.

I heard footsteps approaching my motionless body as I stared up to the sky from the ground. Coming into view, I saw Takaya looking down at me, frowning. I stared back at him, unfazed from being shot suddenly, without warning.

There was a trickle of blood running down my face, but, I made no gesture to acknowledge the liquid. I was already used to this kind of feeling. There was no pain, it was only a flesh wound. Though, the force of the bullet did managed to push me down from standing, the only proof that I was shot was by the tiny, insignificant spot in the middle of my forehead.

Even if the effects of a Persona is weakened if not in the Dark Hour, my Makarakarn spell was enough to deflect the bullet from causing any lethal injury to me, and it was because of Kohryu's natural immunity to any projectile weapons saved me from losing a part of my head.

Both Takaya and I stared at each other, one showing displeasure while the other showed nothing. For a few seconds, he stared at me, frowning deeper. I stared back at him, no emotions whatsoever.

"Satisfied?"

Takaya looked away from me, while I shifted my gaze to the sky. There was another one present. I'm sure that person witnessed what happened. From the toneless voice, I can guess who it is.

The gray haired man said nothing, as he looked to the other person in the shrine. He slipped his gun back to his belt, and left without even saying a word.

Even as I heard him leave, I still kept my eyes to the sky, still ignoring the blood that's slowly drying on my skin and adding an ominous tint to my natural blue hair. The stars were slowly appearing as the time passed. Still, there was one more person here with me. I made no action to move from my spot, but I was slowly removing the tiny scratch/dent on my forehead, the blood won't be going anywhere for a while until I wipe it off myself. Takaya's little pistol brought no fear to me. It was nothing compared to the firearm of a certain being.

After a few minutes passed, the other person walked into my field of vision, kneeling down from where I lay still. She looked at me. Showing no concern, pity, or any emotion that should be present from seeing a person get shot in the head, not even from the sight of my blood, or the absence of the wound that was supposed to be on my forehead.

"Why didn't you fight back?" she asked, her brown eyes looking at me intently. "You could have fought back with little problem if you did."

I paid no attention to her, but, I _was_ thinking of her question... _Why?_

I didn't fight back because I didn't feel like it.

I didn't fight back because I knew I would be fine.

I didn't fight back because I still need him, her, them in my little scheme.

Moving my eyes from the sky to her, I looked her straight in the eye. I looked at her, then compared her to Maiko, the happy little girl that I played with this afternoon.

Chidori. Her eyes show so much pain. Her eyes show so much suffering. Her little family, Strega, is her only lifeline in this world. Without them, what will happen to her, I wonder.

An orphan, if I'm not mistaken. That's what she was before. She was taken by the Kirijo group to become their little lab rats. The mere thought of that makes my blood boil. She deserved better, she deserved more.

They all did.

_We_ all did.

Maybe, Takaya was worried about her? Maybe that's why he tried to kill me, to make sure that she stays safe... with them. Now that I think about it... yeah, I'd probably do the same if one of my only family, one of the loved ones that I have left, was being approached by a stranger...of this world.

This world that's full of lies. The same lies that Ikutsuki's been feeding me and my friends.

This world that's filled with suffering. The suffering from being betrayed, used... and forcibly taking loved ones away.

Chidori... of the Hanged Man Arcana. But now, my Social Link of the Art Arcana; one who must not be left alone if she wishes to be something greater.

Such a pitiful girl.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, snapping out of my reverie.

I smiled at her, a very fond smile.

So much similarities. Such a fragile soul. Truly... we live a pitiful life.

She stood up. "Stop staring." she said, firmly. From her sleeve, a very scary hand ax fell out.

I kept looking at her eyes. I started to chuckle. Then I started to downright laugh.

She was really serious about cutting me down.

"I don't see what's so funny." she asked, narrowing her eyes.

My laughter started to die down, allowing me to answer the girl. "Because you were serious." I answered as I was able to calm my breath.

"Then why are you laughing if you knew I was serious?" she asked, her eyes still narrowed.

"Because it was sad." I answered, staring back into the sky, now smiling to myself.

"Sad?" she asked. Her eyes were no longer narrowed. Instead, they showed confusion, and curiosity.

I nodded from where I lay, not minding the dirt as I moved, the blood already dried from the cold evening breeze. "It was sad that you were seriously going to kill someone just because they were staring at you, yet it was funny at the same time."

"You're not making sense."

I frowned at that. But, now that I think about it: no, it really doesn't make sense to laugh at almost getting killed. Why _was_ I laughing?

Shaking my head, I stood up from the ground, dusting myself. Right now, I must look unnerving from the dried blood on my face. There was also a lot of dirt on my uniform. I'm going to had to wash these tonight.

I pulled out my handkerchief from my pocket, lowly wiping away the red smear on my face. "You were worried about Takaya?" I started, taking my bag from the ground after I used my cellphone as a temporary mirror to see if I missed any red spots.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, playing ignorant.

"Because you wouldn't have followed him here if you weren't worried." I stated calmly, now looking at her again.

"Don't make assumptions." she said in monotone.

"But... you don't have your book." I tilted my head, looking at her, and looking to see if there was somewhere she could hide that in her clothes. None. There was no place to hide it.

She made no reaction. She didn't move, nor did she show any sign that I was mistaken. She kept her impassive facade as she stared at me. She could have said that it was getting dark, and it would be hard to draw at night.

"He snuck out, didn't he." it wasn't a question. Still, she didn't deny it. "You followed him because he wasn't really the type to socialize to other people that he didn't inform you about, so sneaking out was rather odd for him."

Silence... that was all her answer.

I sighed at her, though, smiling. "Want some dinner?" I asked, this time her head moved ever so slightly to meet my eyes. "Iwatodai isn't that far from here. My treat."

I kept her stare at me, analyzing me, looking for something. When she stopped, she spoke.

"You're weird."

And I almost started laughing at that. Yes, that may be true. I was shot by her companion, but I'm still asking her out. I didn't care if I got hurt, and now, I'm talking like none of the previous event happened.

"C'mon then, I recently just got my pay, so, I could treat you with as much ramen as you want." I said, patting my pocket.

She raised a delicate brow at me, some of the only facial expression I could get from her. "You have a job?"

"Hey. Being alive means work. So, I have to work to live." I smiled at her, cheekily.

She made no reply. Simply walking ahead, and leaving me to rant about life. Though, there was that little twitch I noticed from her lips. Then, there was that one tiny whisper:

"Very weird."

_Thou shalt have out blessing when though choosest to create a Persona of the Art Arcana_

I guess from her... I'll take that as a compliment.

* * *

><p>Returning to the dorm after having a silent competition with Chidori, on who could eat more than the other, I called everyone else for a little strategy meeting. It's three more days till the full moon, and I need to plan out on how I act, my reactions to certain things, and I have to review on that little book about train controls.<p>

Entering the command room, everyone seems to be in a good mood. Though, Mitsuru's giving me a cold glare for some reason. "Alright everyone, I want us to head to Tartarus tonight." I announced.

A few brows shot up from my announcement, though Akihiko looked more excited than anything else. Which of course got shot down by Mitsuru immediately. "You're staying in the first floor with me, Akihiko." she said firmly, leaving no room for argument, getting a dejected look from the boxer.

"Why go there all of a sudden?" asked Yukari. "We still have school tomorrow, we might not perform well if we're tired in class." she got a nod from Mitsuru, but Junpei was more interested in killing some Shadows than going to school, it seems.

"Who cares about school." he got a rather nasty look from the Student Council President. "I-I mean, We should hunt some Shadows for now, they might be causing trouble again. There's been a rise in the number of Apathy Syndrome cases for the last couple of days, remember?"

I nodded to him, turning serious for the group to avoid further interruptions. "Just as Junpei said, there's been a rise in the number of people acting retarded." okayyy, maybe not too serious. Everyone started staring, and some glaring, but I ignored them since I still have their attention. "I don't know how or why, but I think it has a connection to the full moon that's coming up."

"What, are the Shadows related to werewolves or something?" Junpei laughed, though no one else was laughing with him, this was a rather serious revelation. "Guys?"

"He may have a point." Mitsuru admitted, reluctantly. "It is the only event that has any significant value close to date."

"And it has nothing to do with the time when I first appeared on the roof, where the large Shadow attacked, and it was also a full moon back then?" I interjected, sarcastically, crossing my arms.

Now THAT pulled out a lot of questions. The first being: "You remember?" by Mitsuru.

"No, I was just talking nonsense." I deadpanned.

"Be serious!"

"Calm down first." I said, giving her a flat look. After she calmed down, I continued. "If anyone is asking: Yes, I remember bits of the time when I first arrived on the roof." where I first set foot in that place back in my own world. "But I remember full well how I crushed the remaining Shadows there." Completely true. I remember crushing them with Orpheus' metal harp.

"So? What about the full moon?" asked Hamuko, making her presence known for the first time of the night.

I shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe one of the big ones come out on these nights, but I'm not sure entirely. I mean, it's the only thing that makes sense since the Apathy cases are rising, and the Shadow on the previous full moon also came out at a rather convenient time when the cases of the previous month were on a whole time high, right?"

"You have a valid point." Akihiko nodded. "Maybe you should lead the operation this time." he added, getting looks from everyone else, all saying 'ARE YOU CRAZY?'

"DENIED!" I exclaimed, forming an X with my arms. "I have trouble leading, and I'd rather be back up, if anything else."

"And it's better to have a calm, collected leader." said Mitsuru, nodding to herself, but when everyone looked at Hamuko, who just waved and smiled... "Well... maybe not all of them should be calm... and collected." she said, embarrassedly.

"And the previous operations have been going well under her leadership as well." I added, throwing the distressed sempai a lifeline. "So, should we prepare?"

The members of SEES all shared a look, and as one, nodded. They walked out of the room in a single file, leaving me alone in the room... which left me to slowly turn to the empty consoles.

"I need a way to hack this thing."

* * *

><p><em><span>Tartarus<span>_

My eye was uncontrollably twitching as I watch the scene before me. Junpei was a few steps behind me, having his blood leak from his nose and giggling like a little girl. And surprisingly, Akihiko seems to get what's happening...

Well, I guess any idiot would know what's going on when you see someone waving that _thing_ around.

"This... is the _PURE_ definition of AWESOMENESS..." Hamuko drawled out, still swinging, eyeing, and drooling over the _thing._

Normally I'd be laughing at this moment, because our leader doesn't seem to have any problems with the item, but seeing Yukari's eyes curiously examining the thing...

Even _I_ am having mixed feelings about her right now.

"This is definitely... a very interesting item." oh... looks like Mitsuru's also curious about it. "Where did you find it?" she asked, feeling the weird aura surrounding the piece of metal.

Hearing the question of our sempai, Hamuko suddenly snapped out of her trance, looking around rather nervously. "Um... er... I found it lying around on our previous operation?" she laughed, nervously.

"But I didn't see you carrying anything last time." Yukari mused, still eyeing the item. Then I caught her sneak a glance at the direction on where the male members were gathered.

Akihiko, Junpei, and I, were beside the teleportation device, since we decided to watch the 'Girl Time' from a safe distance. The other two didn't know where the item came from, but were wary of it from the moment Hamuko pulled it out from her pocket dimension by the strange glowing door that was only visible to two people at the moment.

My male sempai and I could still hear Junpei running wild with his fantasies close to us, and it's freaking us both now. "I don't know about that thing, how about you?" the silver haired boxer asked. Since the other is still in his happy place, that leaves me to answer.

"I feel no ill will on that piece of armor-"

"BATTLE PANTIES!"

"Battle Panties, as our leader deems it, but I think it'll give Junpei something to fight for." I finished, with both the boxer and I looking at the still perversely giggling high school student. "That is, if he's still alive after the girls figure out that he's been thinking up ways on how to apply that thing on more..._kinky_ situations."

As if snapped out by my words, Junpei suddenly looked back to the group, wiping off the remaining evidence of his fantasies. He was looking more determined than ever. "I have found the holy grail of manliness."

"And that find will get you killed by the keepers of the grail." I pointed at the three girls, who were now looking at us for some reason. "And know that you will die a gruesome death."

"But it will be a beautiful end!" he proclaimed.

Then, I saw the girls draw out their weapons, even the supposed-to-be assist, Mitsuru. They all drew it out like how the Arcana Shadow from the roof suddenly armed itself, docile while looking at you at first, then suddenly armed to the teeth. Needless to say, Junpei was scared shitless.

So much for a beautiful end.

* * *

><p><em><span>14th Floor<span>_

We watched from the corner of the hall as a large metallic Shadow stands around, guarding the way from the stairs. It was a large armor with jousting lances sticking out horizontally out of it's arm sockets, never moving, and seemed impossible to bend. It's legs were... well, it's hard to describe it. They were wheels with three legs connected to them, each. It looks like a chariot, probably it's arcana too.

This looks troublesome for some reason.

"Looks tough." Junpei commented. Seems that Junpei agrees with me.

"_/~ Proceed with caution. You never know what Gurdians are capable of, and they seem to be immune to scans.~\_" Mitsuru warned from our earpiece.

I think I should help out this time, those jousting lances/arms look deadly... and pointy. From it's build, it looks like it has a strong physical advantage over the team. And from the way it revolves, I can guess that it spins when using those arms of it's. It can't use them for thrusts since with it's legs, it would be impossible.

I looked back to the group, more specifically, Hamuko. "What's the plan?"

She adopted a thinking pose, concentrating on what strategy we should use on the Shadow. "Let's see what attacks work on it and what doesn't." she answered. "Since sempai's scans are useless-" there was an audible grumble that came from the device on our ears, which we ignored. "-Let's see what can bring this thing down."

"Right." the two rookies agreed.

"Let's try our weapons first." I suggested, looking around for any objections before continuing. "Yukari strikes first to gain it's attention." said girl started to look nervous. "Don't worry, it'll be a simultaneous attack. You first with your bow and arrow, Junpei will slash it's torso, and I'll deliver my strongest kick to it to see if any of those are effective, we'll do it in rapid succesion." hesitantly she nodded, but there was still the nervousness of attacking first. "Hamuko, you'll be the one to start the magic attacks, preferably, either electric based or ice based, since after we recover from attacking, we'll follow through with each of our respective elements, agreed?"

They all nodded at my plan. We split up on the intersection of the hall. Yukari and I were in one, while Hamuko and Junpei were in the other. Looking at Hamuko for confirmation, she nodded to me to start the attack.

I looked at the Shadow, waiting for it to turn it's back on us, then gave the signal. "Go."

Immediately, the archer hopped out of her spot from behind me, and it to the middle of the hallway. While she took aim, I gave Junpei his signal to charge, with me a few steps behind.

Yukari's arrow struck the Guardian straight to the back of it's head, seeing that there seemed to be no effect, Junpei and I pressed on the attack. The Shadow didn't ignore the shot from my teammate, and quickly spun around, meeting the sight of Junpei rearing back with his broad sword, and quickly slashing it's torso and passing through to the other side of it.

Still, there was no damage on the guardian, the blade seemed to slide on the surface of it's armor. There wasn't even a scratch!

Next came my turn. Switching to Thor, I kicked up in the air, using my momentum to deliver my strongest drop kick on it's face.

As I made contact, I suddenly felt my legs almost go numb from the force I exerted on the thing's mask. It was hard. Very hard. It was like kicking a brick wall, reinforced by metal. It was immovable. If the others did this, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd have a broken bone from this attack.

After I assessed my attack ineffective, I bent my legs while still in contact with the Shadow's face, and quickly jumping off of it. I skidded away from a safe distance from the armor, then turned back to call for the girls.

"Physical attacks are ineffective!" I yelled, signaling everyone to pull out their Evokers. "Don't make your Persona attack it directly, they'll only hurt themselves!"

As Hamuko pressed her Evoker to her head, I fluidly drew mine ready. I hurriedly rushed to Junpei's side as he was alone. The Shadow still had it's attention on me as I was the one closest to it. It turned, following my movement, never letting me out of it's sight. But that act was all the opening that Hamuko needed.

"OMOIKANE! ZIO!"

Pulling the trigger, Hamuko summoned the deity of knowledge to cast a lightning spell to attack the Guardian. The Shadow paused from following me as the attack struck, Seeing the opportunity, the others soon followed with their own elements.

"GARU!"

"AGI!"

Both attacks swirled as they struck the Shadow, engulfing it with a fire and wind combo. It was... an interesting display. Both attacks seemed to complement each other, making the damaged inflicted stronger, if the somewhat melting metal was anything to go by.

Seeing the Shadow stop from moving, I called out to Hamuko, getting an idea from the melting armor. "Hamuko, freeze the metal!"

Though never turning to me, Hamuko complied. "Jack Frost!"

The winter demon materialized, throwing it's arms forward, and freezing the the side of the Shadow. The left side of it's body was completely frozen, then stopped the attack when we saw the Guardian move, but since part of it's wheel was frozen, it was providing to be difficult to turn to it's attackers.

Seeing the chance provided, I hastily sprung into action, taking out my knife and holding it in reverse grip. The weapon was screaming for something to gut, and in a few moments, if my theory works, it'll have it's wish.

As I passed the front of the Shadow, I made a sharp spin, to add power to my attack. I aimed for the spot where the metal was melted and frozen, and forcefully drove the knife to that location.

The ice cracked, and the knife met the resistance of the armor. I made a forced grunt as the blade made an abrupt stop. But that didn't matter. My plan worked, and my attack passed through the surface of Shadow. Not an inch of my blade was visible as it sunk within the armor of the Guardian.

The Shadow cried out in agony as it's defense was breached. It began to spin, but I dug my heels to the floor, using Thor's strength to the power of my brakes, slowly making a deep gash on the Guardian's skin and making it bleed. After gaining momentum from three spins, I was painfully tossed aside. But still, I was able to make a sizable wound on the Shadow's armor.

The others were still standing around, waiting for me to move out of the range of their attacks. When I was tossed to the side, I gave them the 'Okay' to attack. Each of them started spamming their attacks at the spinning Shadow.

I quickly crawled away from the Guardian, and everyone stopped their attacks when molten metal started coming off the Shadow, spraying it everywhere. We were all hit but the droplets of burning steel, a few worming through our clothes. I took most of the damage, seeing that I was the one closest.

We all took cover by the ends of the hall, waiting for the Shadow to stop it's spinning. We were separated, with me and Junpei by the path to the stairs, and the girls by the path to the transporter. When it didn't stop spinning yet, we took that time to quickly patch up the wounds on our bodies, and scraping off the dried metal that stuck on our skins. Thankfully, our clothes took most of the burns. If not, it would have sunk deeper in our skins.

"Okay, maybe melting it while it was already spinning wasn't such a bright idea." Junpei commented, hissing as he peeled off another metal off of his arm.

"Yeah." I grunted, taking off my jacket, along with my undershirt. I took a look at the back of my uniform. "Damn. I don't know what our uniforms are made off, but thank God it was made the way it was." I put a finger through one of the many holes in my jacket. It looked like it was rained on with acid, but the outer parts of the holes were blackened by the burns.

"_/~Are you two alright?"~\_" Mitsuru's voice boomed through our earpiece. "_/~Are any of you injured?~\_"

"Just a few burns, sempai. There's nothing to worry about, we'll be able to cure them with a few spells later." I answered, now sitting shirtless on the floor. "I'm just glad I wasn't hit in any sensitive spots below the belt."

"Speak for your self." Junpei grumbled, seemingly to be pulling something on his butt.

"Scratch that last comment, sempai. I'm just glad that it was only Junpei who was unfortunate." I said, offhandedly, receiving a finger from my magician friend. "Aside from him, how are the other girls? Can you patch us through?"

"_/~Hold on.~\_" she said. There was a few noises first, then I heard something else.

"_/~Owww...~\_" a new voice now came from the device.

"Hamuko, how are things on your end?" I asked, looking as how Junpei scratch the mark on his rear. I had to bite my lips to stop myself from laughing.

"_/~Minato?~\_" asked the voice from the other line. "_/~Yeah, we're both fine. Yukari-chan's getting trigger happy just to make sure nothing scars from the burns. She's been complaining about the skirts though.~\_" at the comment, Junpei's attention immediately snaps to the device. "_/~We're just thankful that the holes weren't that many, and our underwears are still in one piece.~\_"

I took a glance at Junpei, who was back in his own world again. "Too much info, Hamuko. Now, next time we go back to the attack, soften his armor with Rakunda. Since most of the layer of this armor are already melted, we can use our weapons again. Also, avoid using fire and wind, we don't want another retake of that metal storm again."

"_/~Roger that!~\_" she chirped. "_/~So, when do you think it'll stop spinning?~\_"

"When it gets dizzy."

"_/~Being serious here.~\_" she said, sharply. "_/~But seriously, why isn't it stopping yet?~\_"

"It's waiting." I answered, looking around the corner to look at the Shadow. It was still spinning, it's armor was dry again, but still hot, and soft enough to penetrate. "Either this is it's way to keep itself from getting killed, or it's getting enough momentum for a big attack. What do you think?"

"_/~The latter.~\_" she said. I could see her head popping out from the corner on the other side of the hall. "_/~We need to be careful, we have no idea what it's planning.~\_"

"Acting like a true leader now, I see." I teased.

"_/~Not the time, Minato.~\_"

"A little warning though before we attack."

"_/~Huh?~\_"

"I'm shirtless. I'm gonna go Rambo when I give the signal."

Silence. There was silence on the other line. The only sound that we could hear was the spinning of the Guardian. There was something else in the air as well.

"Yukari's listening now, isn't she." I said, flatly.

"_/~Yup.~\_"

"Should I portray my toned body to her? How my sweat is traveling down my rock hard abs, and it's currently giving me an ethereal glow? How my strong arms are tense right now, that it's in perfect condition to display among others?"

"_/~Too much info.~\_"

"It least I know I'm getting a reaction from someone." I grinned. "She's off in her own world now, isn't she?

"_/~Yup.~\_"

"With a goofy smile and all."

"_/~Yup.~\_"

"And I know that Mitsuru-sempai, who was listening in on us, is also doing the same thing." my grin broaden when there was a noise that I'm sure that didn't come from Hamuko.

"_/~Your an ass, you know that, Minato?~\_"

"I try hard to not let myself rust." I said, buffing my nails on my non-existent shirt. "Say, you hear something?"

"_/~...Wh...t? He... Mina.. are... ou still... there?~\_"

I frowned at the communication. There was static coming from the ear piece. I couldn't hear any more than incomplete words from the other line.

Looking over the corner, I saw the source of the problem.

The Shadow was going into overdrive with it's spinning, now looking like an over sized top, grinding it's side on the wall. As it was spinning against the was, it was generating enough friction to start sparks. That was the source of the static.

The thing became a monster-sized jammer. And I don't think the purpose of that thing was to jam our communication from the others. There was something else.

The sparks were bouncing off the walls.

Alarmed by the movements of the sparks, I ran out into the open and quickly warned the others on the other side. "TAKE COVER! IT'S MAZIO!"

Too late, my warning was a second too late. From the other end of the hall, I heard Yukari scream in pain. I looked over to my companion, Junpei was gritting his teeth as the electricity traveled thrhough his body. I don't hear Hamuko, but she may be in the same situation as Junpei. I was fine because I still had Thor. And the worst part?

The Shadow wasn't stopping from it's spin.

"DAMN IT!" I bellowed, pulling out my Evoker, only for it to be blasted away by a spark the bounced beside me. "This is not my day!"

Cursing out loud, I went after my Evoker. I couldn't catch the damn thing as it kept ricocheting off the walls and getting pushed my the sparks. It was a pain in the ass, and the others were still suffering.

"Fuck it!"

I quickly ran over to Junpei, pulling out his Evoker from his holster. I gripped it hard, threatening to break in my grasp. I ran over to the Guardian, who was still spinning and generating more sparks.

I don't think Yukari will be able to survive if I don't stop this thing now. The hall it too small for Helel for a Morning Star, fire and wind will just get deflected by the force of the spin, electricity might just make things worse on the others, and ice will just be sent back to me via sharpnels. There's only one Persona left to try. I just hope I can take the pain long enough to concentrate on the attack, and none of the others see me change my Persona.

Placing the Evoker to my temple and gritting my teeth as I switch my persona, I endured. "SATAN!"

I began to concentrate, my legs threatening to buckle from the exertion of ignoring the pain. My nerves are all screaming out, and I can already smell burning skin in the air from the direction of my friends. The hideous God slowly manifests with the projection of my mind. When it fully materializes, I gathered enough will power to command the attack.

"BLACK VIPER!"

The visage of Satan starts to dance, conjuring up the spell to cast my command.

A ball of raw energy appears by the side of the spinning Shadow, concentrating a dangerous amount of power. And with one sharp swing of Satan's arm, the ball of energy followed the motion of it's creator.

The Shadow was pierced through, cleanly past it's torso, leaving a gaping hole in it's body. The sparks generated by the Guardian slowly dissipates, and the air on the hall was left with the smell of burning flesh.

I ignored the injures on my self and quickly went to get Junpei. I can't heal them all one by one, it'll one make their pains last longer, and may worsen their conditions. I dragged the semi-unconscious magician to the location of the girls.

I hurriedly gathered them all together. Everyone was looking bad, especially Yukari. The girl was convulsing somewhat. I gritted my teeth in rage at myself. I should have worked faster.

Switching Persona again, I took another shot to summon. "SALVATION!"

This time summoning Helel, I let the light dawn upon us. I closed my eyes and left my sense of touch to feel that I was healing. It was never a pretty sight to watch muscle and skin grow back. Low level healing can only heal flesh wounds, while stronger spells can regenerate muscles and organs. Bones can be regenerated as well, but they are more dangerous since the regenerated bone may not be set in the proper place. Organs are pretty hard as well, and need continuous sessions to regenerate properly.

We weren't able to save Aragaki-sempai back then because our healing spells weren't strong enough, and he had already lost too much blood. Even if we did heal him then, there was still that bullet in his heart. He was too weak to even try to get the bullet out of him anyway.

Opening my eyes, I watch my friends recover from their wounds. Yukari looks much better. But, Just in case...

"Helel..."

I summoned the angel again, just to make sure.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lobby<span>_

"Thank goodness you are all safe." Mitsuru sighed in relief.

"Well, we should thank someone for that." Hamuko smiled, weakly, looking by the transporter where I stood, leaning against the wall.

It was a relief that no one was showing any effects from the electrocution. Having a jolt of electricity traveling inside your body for that long, even if it was weak, could have affected their nerves. Mitsuru-sempai scheduled a check-up tomorrow just in case for that.

Everyone looked at me, thankful.

Junpei sighed, exasperatedly. "Man, I thought I was gonna die."

The rest of the group that was on the floor all looked away, uncomfortable by the experience. I rubbed my face tiredly, currently glaring at Junpei behind my hand. "Good job Junpei, make everyone recall each of their traumas why don't you."

He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Hehe, sorry."

"Alright, that's enough of that." Mitsuru said, gaining everyone's attention. "Today was a close call. If it weren't for Minato-kun and his power, you three wouldn't have survived." said three all looked away, either from embarrassment or shame. "Nevertheless, I'm glad you're all safe."

"Let's go home, then!" Hamuko exclaimed, happily, not cheerfully. But genuine happiness.

Everyone smiled, feeling some pride from surviving that close encounter with death. They had a grateful expression on their faces, but I didn't share the same look. That Shadow was weak. I could have wiped the floor with it. But with the restrictions that I have set on myself, I put the entire team in jeopardy.

Even now, I'm still too weak to help them.

"Minato-kun?"

I looked up, seeing Yukari walking beside me. I guess I was too engrossed in my musing that I didn't notice her. The others were all outside of the gate, all waiting for the Dark Hour to end and wait for Mitsuru to call her limo. Our clothes were all tattered and I was shirtless. We'd probably get too muny looks if we took the train.

"What's wrong Yukari-chan?" I asked, tiredly. I'm having too many conflicts in my thoughts to put up my cheerful act.

"It's just... well, you look tired." she said, nervously. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, half heartedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to smile at her, but I couldn't find the strength to keep it there. I looked back to the ground as I walk. I can't seem to face anyone right now.

I was suddenly stopped when I was about to take another step as something clings to my arm. I looked back, only to see Yukari with a face that I can't seem to read.

"It's okay." she she said, smiling at me. "We're fine. You don't have to worry too much."

"But..."

I wanted to say something, but stopped myself when Yukari tightened her grip on my arm. "I said it's okay."

I looked away from her. I can't keep my eyes straight at her right now and tell her 'Okay' without her knowing that I was lying. Because... it's not okay. For me.

Slowly, she loosens her grip. I thought she was going to let go. I took this chance to start walking again, but she held my hand instead. "It's okay." she repeated, pulling me down. "Thank you."

She placed a hand on my face as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Slowly, she pulls away from me. I looked at her, caught off guard by her action.

"Thanks..." she smiled. There was a glow in her eyes as she said that, something that I was having a hard time to catch on. "You saved me again."

As she started walking again, I stood there, looking at her retreating back. A small smile finds itself on my lips. Her words, and thanks playing back in my mind. Her smile and that kiss slowly melts away my other thoughts.

I sighed as I watch her back, a smile playing on my lips. "That girls is too cute for her own good."

Shaking my head, I walk towards where everyone was gathered, the smile never leaving my lips.

_Yeah. Even if they get in trouble, I'll always be there to save them. That's why I came back..._

_Right?_

* * *

><p>AN:

Took me too long, eh? Yeah. That happens when you FAILED a subject...

That subject is gonna bite me in the ass, I just know it.

Anyway, Poll's still up. Keep voting.


	19. Chapter 19

_May 9 – Saturday: Full moon_

* * *

><p>So... the official debut of the team to the horrors of the Arcana Shadows is finally here. I hope that near-death experience was able make them take this event seriously.<p>

"Minato-kun, what's wrong? You seem spaced out."

Looking over to my right, I watch Yukari walking beside me. We were able to shake off the fangirls today, thankfully. "I'm alright. I'm just thinking about tonight, if my prediction is right or wrong." I shrugged. "We better rest up until tonight, just in case."

"Don't worry, we trust you." Oh how I hate that word. "And even if nothing happens, everything will just go back the way it was before you told us your hunch." she smiled, walking with a little bounce in her steps. We were alone, taking the long way home instead of riding the monorail today. Yukari insisted for some reason.

She's been a little more open around me after that night. It was the next day that she decided to wake me up with Hamuko, much to the other girl's delight. Everyone seemed fine in the morning, even when we went to the hospital for a check up. Thankfully, there wasn't any nerve damage, or any of the kind, when they tested our reflexes.

I was a little worried about Yukari, since she looked the worst among the three of them before I healed them. The scans show that everything was normal, but I couldn't help but feel worried about the team.

Sure they all looked fine, but I'm afraid they might suffer from a trauma because of all that. Much to my relief though, they showed no reactions when I generated some sparks in my hands to see if there was any psychological effects on them. They looked rather angry when I finished generating the sparks, unfortunately. I had to explain myself for trying to scare them after we finished our check ups.

But even after that, Yukari's been more... happy? Yeah, that should be the right word. She's been talking to me a lot lately, she doesn't even mind the glares she's been getting. No, she just chose to ignore them. She's acting more like... like...

The Yukari from my world.

That's the only thing that I can call it. She's happier. More at ease while around our friends... well, more so when she's around me. But this doesn't make sense. We should only have known each other for about a couple of weeks, a month at best.

Back in my world, we really got along fine. I even found out that she had a crush on me back when we were just starting school. At times she was bipolar, then really fragile, and last, a tsundere. Yes, she was an actual Tsundere. Saying things that she doesn't really mean, but actually wanted the opposite of what she was saying. Though, she did only do this to me when she wanted something, and I had caught wind of it. Oh. She only does it around me, also.

In the end though, it didn't work out. She said that I was too... _deep_ for her. Don't know what she meant though. She said that I was a little too glum for her, and too serious at operations. She admitted that she admired me... and only admired me.

It wasn't 'Love' that drew her to me, it was 'Admiration'.

She looked up to how I seem to be in control, yet still don't overshadow the others. She said that she was drawn to my 'Aura' when I first saved her that time on the roof, like a little girl getting saved by her super hero, as she put it.

So, that's was it. She just looked up to me, and said that she just liked my courage, that's all.

As we kept walking, my gaze wardered to a certain spot on the bridge. It looked different than the other parts, like it doesn't belong there. There were also odd spots on the road. Not noticeable at first, but it was when you look close enough.

Yukari was also following my gaze, and chose to speak her mind about it. "Remembering the accident?" she asked.

I didn't realize that I was ignoring her while I was looking for the odd spots. "Yeah, you could say that." I said, but it didn't really bother me. I was just wondering how they look, since I don't feel anything about them anymore.

"So..." she drawled. "Remember anything else?" she was looking at me, smiling cheerfully, though a bit held back. I bet she just wants to talk to pass the time on the bridge.

"Not really." I shrugged, showing indifference at the matter. "The things I do remember though, are more like instincts."

"Instinct?" she asked. I think it is.

I nodded. "Yeah. Like how to survive Shadows, and how to avoid them. You know, the things that I told you on the first night when we all first went to Tartarus?" I said, now turning to look at her.

She nodded, remembering what I had mentioned back in the tower on their first operation. "Yeah." she agreed. Most of what I've said back then helped us on our previous ventures. Though, Junpei's mouth, and Hamuko's energy usually tended to attract the attention of the Shadows.

Digging around my pocket, I took out my phone. I looked through the contents and repressed a sigh. I've managed to get everyone's numbers, but the lack of names of my other friends tend to get you down. Even more so when they don't remember you, but still display an open friendship around you. It's like an endless tease that doesn't want to stop.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask." Yukari said, as I pocketed back my phone. "Where did you get that knife of yours?" she started pointing at me. But more precisely, she was pointing at the hidden dagger on my back.

I was able to make a holster for it through my experience with Bebe. Oh, and I didn't stop there. I've also added straps on it, so that I could use it like a backpack. It's pretty thin. Well hidden away under my new school uniform, which is now a bit thicker than the last one to provide better protection. The size of the strap was made precisely to hug my body, so that it would be inconspicuous under my uniform. But the draw back?

I can't slouch.

My back is always straight. My poise became more... _noble-like_, as the dreaded fangirls dubbed it. My chin is held higher than what I wanted, and I can't go back into the habit of putting my hands in my pocket without crouching down a bit.

The habit of putting my hands in my pocket? It probably came when I started falling asleep in class, which was; when I was dubbed Emo of all emo in class. Probably started in middle school.

Back to Yukari's question. "Believe it or not, I actually got it from a cereal box." I stated, ignoring the disbelieving look that the girl was giving me. "Funny what people would do just to sell more boxes."

"You know I'm not buying that, right?" she deadpanned. "No pun intended." she added as an after thought.

"Too bad." I mock sighed. "I was going to ask which one you meant when you said 'buying'." I kept my pace steady. My back was straight, and I've been fighting the urge to bend my back for a couple of days now.

"And another thing." she said, adding a little tone in her voice. "Why are you even carrying that thing in broad daylight? There's no Shadows during the day." slowed her pace a bit, just enough to look at my back. She couldn't see it, she had to admit. I just look like a guy who's had a few lessons in poise. Just look at Mitsuru.

"Not true, Yukari. There are shadows during the day as well." I corrected.

"What!" she stopped walking, apparently surprised by what I said.

I stopped a few steps away from her, nodding, as if reading her thoughts. "It's true. There are shadows even outside the Dark Hour, that is, if you know where to look."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" she yelled at me, alarmed. "We need to tell Sempai about this!"

"Too late." I declared, smiling sinisterly and freezing the girl where she stood. Not literally. "We are already surrounded by them."

At my words, Yukari started looking around frantically, searching every corner of the bridge for any of the creatures. She started to panic even more when she couldn't find any. But I said that we were already surrounded, so she couldn't let her guard down.

"Where are they!" she called to me, running by my side. "I don't see them!" her head was snapping back and forth, still looking around for any kinds of attack. I'm surprised she hasn't broken her neck yet with all of that sudden movements.

"I already told you, didn't I?" I started, ominously. "It's already too late. They're already here, and it's too late for us now." despite what I said, I was still giving off that sinister smile. She looked back to me, eyes watering.

"W-What do we do?" in response, I looked down, still smiling. I raised a finger and pointed to where I was looking.

"As I've said, it's already too late. There's already a shadow under our feet."

"AHH!" Yukari jumped back, her eyes wide and staring at the spot where she previously stood. Still, there was nothing. But then, I said that there was one under her feet. Where was it now?

She stopped looking when she heard laughter. When she looked up, she saw me walking away from her, as if not alarmed by any shadows in the area.

"What's so funny!"

I stopped walking. Then slowly, oh so painfully, slow, I looked at her, a gleeful expression painted on my face. "I'm laughing because there's a high school girl that's afraid of her own 'shadow'." I started pointing at her feet. She followed my gaze and saw the spot I was pointing at with a 'Shadow': her own.

Her head snapped up, and started looking around. The sun was already setting, and the pillars on the bridge casted many 'Shadows' on the street, effectively surrounding us.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her gaze to me. Her face started to turn red, her anger rising. Every small gesture she made, my smile grew wider. Oh I am so in trouble.

"MINATO!"

With one fierce cry, she started to give chase.

* * *

><p>Back in the dorm, the rest of SEES were already preparing for the operation. Whether they believe my words or not, I don't know. But they're still getting ready so that they won't feel left out from the 'Battle Preparation Mode' that everyone else seems to be in.<p>

This mostly applied to Junpei.

"Are you sure about this, dude?" asked the, rather, nervous Magician. He didn't know whether to be excited or scared, being that this is his first time fighting something that's stronger than the previous Shadows that we've dealt with.

"Sure I'm sure." I said offhandedly, checking out the edge of my battle hungry knife/dagger. "I'm calling this baby 'Blood Edge' from now on!"

"Not the knife, you idiot! I mean about the Shadow." he snapped.

I turned my head to him, but my eyes were still on the dagger. "Hm? You say something?"

"GAH!" he threw his arms in the air. He couldn't believe that he was taking me this seriously, only to be shrugged off. "Listen to me, damn it!"

"Relax, Junpei." I said, soothingly. "No need to be nervous. We're all here, ready to help."

"Aren't you even a bit scared?" now he really doesn't know if he should trust me or not. I mean, I'm not even taking this seriously (so true). I'm just sitting there on the couch, admiring the sharp pointy thing that he doesn't even know where I got. "Where did you even get that?"

"A cereal box." I answered unconsciously.

"Really?" he asked, in a rather believing tone.

I turned my head to him, this time all my attention was on him, a flat look plastered on my face. I can't believe he was thinking I was serious. But then again, I did say that I came back from the dead (which is somewhat true), maybe there was such a thing as a cereal box that has sharp and pointy weapons as prizes?

Yes, that was rather idiotic. But a guy can dream, can't he?

I was snapped from my deadpanning look to Junpei by some loud and heavy thumping from the stairs. Turning my eyes to the sound of the energetic footsteps, I was just in time to see Hamuko jump halfway down from the stairs straight to the bottom.

"Hey guys." she greeted, Naginata grasp firmly in her hand.

"You do know that it's even more dangerous to be running around with a Naginata than scissors, right?" I asked.

"Don't be silly." she laughed at me, dismissing my 'Words of Wisdom'. "That's just some Urban Legend to stop children from taking the scissors from the parent's desk. It's like the boogie man."

Is she serious?

"Say, where DID you get that knife?"

I gave her a flat look. Then I turned to Junpei, who was watching the two of us. Then I turned to the stairs where Yukari was coming down from, who was getting something from the kitchen.

I looked back to Hamuko. "From a cereal box."

She blinked. And blinked again. "COOL!" it's really hard to read if this girl is being serious or not. So, I won't make any sarcasm to this one.

Just then, Akihiko came in. "Hey guys. Nice knife, Minato."

What is it with everyone today and my awesome gutting knife? I know that it's shiny, and pointy, and has a good design, and... okay, at least I know why they're bringing it up.

Now, Mitsuru came down the stairs from the command room. She's been preparing her equipment to search where the Shadow will be.

Then she noticed that everyone has gathered in the lounge. "Good to see everyone is getting ready for tonight. And Minato-kun, please put that knife away, you might hurt someone with it."

"Like the Shadows?" I supplied.

"Just keep it hidden." she said, shaking her head. "The Chairman's coming today, just in case your information is valid."

"And if that bastard asks where I got my bloody knife, it WILL become a _bloody_ knife!" I declared. "With his!" I added.

"Don't make jokes like that!" Mitsuru screamed.

I just cackled madly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Minato-kun, nice knife. Sharp and pointy, where did you get it?"<p>

"My prediction has come true. I MUST carry out my promise!"

I _tried_ to leap over the table in the command room to kill the bastard for asking such an obvious thing. Note that I emphasized on 'Tried'. Can't they just ignore my eye-catching, awesome, gutting knife? I was getting tired of the joke, it was getting old.

"Cool it, man!" said Junpei, holding on to my arm, pulling me back.

"Yeah, don't be hasty now." added Hamuko, who was holding on to my other arm.

"We were all just curious where you got it." said Yukari, who was holding on to my waist.

Mitsuru was rubbing her temple on one side of the room, trying to stop the headache from coming. "I swear, he's doing this on purpose to get on my nerves."

"Hey, at least it's taking their minds off the operation later. It's keeping them relaxed, right." Akihiko commented, with an uncertain smile on his face.

"Yes. Humor is good, you should try it sometimes, Mitsuru." the bespectacled bastard said, ignoring my threat to his life. "It may be a little morbid, but it suites the way he looks. Like an Emo psychopath."

"I think he's rubbing off on you, Chairman." said Akihiko.

* * *

><p>The night was starting to get colder, though summer was coming, it's still a few months away. I just sat there, on the roof, alone, and looking at the lights of the city. If only there were less buildings around the dorm, then I could've been watching a perfect view of the Port from here.<p>

I sighed, dropping my slightly eccentric facade. "Give me a few months and this will be my permanent face." bringing out my phone, I took a look at the time. "A few more minutes, and it's show time." cocking my head to the side, I wondered. "How will I deal with Junpei? Should I go with him in when he runs off? Or stay behind with the girls?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked behind me, startled by the sudden voice. I saw Mitsuru standing there, a curious expression of her face. She must've heard me muttering.

Though startled, I didn't panic from her eavesdropping. I was getting used to thinking on my feet. "I was predicting the future."

"Is this another one of your 'Jokes'?" she asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes. It makes me creepy that way." I admitted, smiling blankly in the direction of the ocean.

She shook her head. I was always like this: making uncomfortable comments at anything whenever I get the chance. Though, I do it around her more than the others.

"Why do you always do this?" she asked, though mostly to start a conversation.

I looked at her with an amused grin. "The cookie jar was open, and the cookies were just beckoning for me."

Though I didn't say it directly, she got the point. "One of these days you'll be caught with a hand in the cookie jar, you know."

"Whoever said I was trying to be stealthy with sneaking off with those treats?" I said, turning back to the city. And it won't be _my_ hand in it that you'll catch.

This time, she didn't get what I meant. What did I mean 'Not being Stealthy'? Was I purposely trying to get caught? Or was I just looking, but not taking? Well, thinking about the way I always act, it was probably the former. But, she was thinking that it was something else.

I smiled victoriously away from Mitsuru's view. I may not be as smart as her, but I'm not too far behind either. Winning a battle of the minds against her, and leaving her puzzled, gives a sort of satisfaction.

No, I'm trying not to hide anything from them, but... some things just have to stay a secret. But in two months, they'll see what I'm hiding.

_A lie hidden under deceit. But that lie will be their truth, and their truth will be my deceit._

Such a drama would be worthy to the theater. Such a cunning bastard I am, being able to pull a face instantaneously. Lying is such a dreadful thing, yet now, I practice it as simple as breathing.

Truly, I despise myself.

Oops, Emo alert. I really shouldn't thinking about things like these before an operation. It might make things harder on the rookies. Though, killing Ikutsuki is a bonus in me lying to everyone.

Looking behind me, I saw Mitsuru still in deep thought. "Careful now, Sempai, wouldn't want to make that pretty little head of yours explode now, do we?"

"It's something about what you said that's bothering me." she admitted. "I'm trying to decipher your words. The phrase is so simple, yet hold so many meaning."

I nodded, knowingly. "Like the number zero." I commented, earning her attention and out of her thoughts. "A simple number that hold little to no meaning, yet holds many possibilities. Add another number to it, and it will be something. If you add three to that zero, then it will be three. If I add twenty-one to that zero, it will become twenty-one. Now, zero has turned 'three' to you, and 'twenty-one' to me. Zero is still there, but we now acknowledge it to what number we added to it, that is now it's true meaning to us."

"You mean, we think what it is, and it will be what we think it is?" she asked, confused yet realizing the implication. "Is this one of those 'I think therefore I am' comment of yours from a few days ago?"

"Who knows." I shrugged as the Dark Hour finally settled in. "Think what you want to what you don't understand and it will be what it is to you." I added, ominously.

* * *

><p>Gathering around in the command room, everyone was a little nervous about tonight. If what I said is true, then we would always be ready if there is a specific date on which the big ones attack. Questions now is: Why?<p>

Why only on the night of the full moon? If they attacked on any different time and on different intervals, then they would be unprepared to take care of it. So, why? There must be a reason, but what?

I'd answer the question, but I don't want to be sent to the mental ward, and not be able to stop Ikutsuki... and kill him. Killing him is a bonus with going back in time in a different dimension. I wonder if I should do a research about different dimensions when I finish school. It would be a great breakthrough.

"Now, the moment of truth... Mitsuru?" the Chairman looked at sempai, prompting her to start her scan over the city. "While Mitsuru is searching, I would like to ask you how you are coping to your _extra_ curricular activity?" he said, snickering to himself.

Everyone was looking at him, all with a big 'WHAT?' on our faces.

"Oh you know. _Extra_ hour. _Extra_ curricular activity. Get it?"

Everyone just stared. The silence in the room was painfully awkward. His jokes should really be labeled as 'Corrupting the Youth'. He should go to jail for those horrid puns, jokes, and the like. Oh how I wish that brain bleach exists.

"Ignoring the horrible joke." I started, getting a frown from the bad influence to all comedians alike, I looked at the active members of the operation. "Are you all ready?" I asked.

They all nodded. "We're ready." the leader voiced everyone's thoughts.

I smiled. "Good, because..." I looked to Mitsuru.

She snapped her eyes open, stopping her scans further. "I found it."

A creepy smile suddenly formed on my face. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, let the Shadow Play begin."

* * *

><p>The Rookies and I were by the Iwatodai Station, sitting by the stairs. Their expressions varied from excited, uncertain, and determined. I, on the other hand, was bored from waiting. Mitsuru went to prep up her bike for better surveillance on our status while we do our mission.<p>

It's only been a few minutes, but I need to know what will happen to act accordingly. Akihiko wanted to go as well, but a smack on top of his head by Mitsuru was enough to stop any more attempts to argue. There was also the scene where Junpei was complaining about not having to lead the operation. But, a little reality check from Mitsuru and I stopped his childish rant about Hamuko being a girl, and all that discriminating crap.

"Well, it looks like it's come to pass." Yukari started. "So, every month's gonna be like this, huh?"

"We don't know that yet." Junpei grumbled, still sore from reality bitch-slapping him in the face. "This could be just a fluke, or this thing might not be one of those 'Big Ones'."

"A thousand yen, says I'm right on this one." I raised my hand. "So, who's taking this sucker's bet." when no one answered, I nodded. "Good. Now, stay focused and get your minds ready."

"Yeah, yeah." the magician mumbled.

Hamuko looked over to me, giving me a curious glance. "You really change when you're on operations, huh, Minato."

"Yeah, you always seem so serious during the Dark Hour, too." Yukari agreed.

"And a morbid humor at times." I shrugged, indifferently. "Hey, I had a bad past during this time, what can I say? And I also don't want my friends to suffer the same fate."

"Well..." Yukari and Hamuko both looked away.

"Sempai's here."

Bringing their heads up, they turned to the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. They looked unsure if they should believe what they were seeing, but it was coming closer. They were all bug-eyed when it parked right in front of us.

"Nice." I whistled to it. "Can I take it for a ride later?" I asked the rider.

Dismounting the bike, and taking off her helmet, Mitsuru gave me a fond smile. "I would, but I don't trust you with it." she looked amused when I scowled at her. "Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Wow, this thing actually works in the Dark Hour?" our leader asked no one in particular. "Say, Mitsuru-sempai, do we get our own rides as well?"

At the question, everyone else looked at Mitsuru expectantly. Only for Junpei's hope to be dashed. "None of you have any licenses, so 'No'. And it's only for operation purposes, not for fun."

I quietly stuffed my wallet deeper in my pocket. I forgot I took a license test during the summer vacation after seeing Mitsuru drive the bike. Why they didn't check my wallet for identification first when I fell unconscious, I will never know. But, I did hide it in a secret pocket I made for fun with Bebe. So, maybe my worries aren't founded. I also haven't check on it yet, it might not even be there anymore.

"So Sempai, where's the Shadow?" Hamuko asked, a little disheartened by not having a cool motorcycle she could have paraded around town.

Mitsuru set her helmet down on the seat of the bike, arranging the equipment needed to provide us support. "The Shadow is currently inside one of the monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you have to walk on the tracks."

"Um, Sempai, isn't that dangerous?" Yukari asked.

"Normally, Yes. But in the Dark Hour, all electronic equipment are dead, including the monorails." she looked up from her bike, and on to us, having finished her preparations. "Right. From here, I will give you support, like always. Hamuko-kun, since you are in charge once again, do what you always do and lead the team effectively."

"Yes." she answered. "But first, sempai. How is you bike working during this time?" she asked curiously.

Mitsuru looked at the Rookies, showing them a sly smile. "It's special."

"A Kirijo Group Exclusive." I muttered, sarcastically. Though, my muttering wasn't low enough not to be heard by the rest of the group.

"What was that, Minato-kun?" the read head asked, in a sickeningly sweet tone. Her sweet smile promised many form of torment, mainly using ice in... _inconvenient_ areas in the human body.

"I... said if I could get an alarm clock that works in the Dark Hour?" I scratched my cheek innocently.

"An alarm clock?"

"To alarm me of the time." I answered in a serious tone.

"I'll... see what I can do." she said, stopping early before I get smart again with her. One of her better judgement, might I add.

* * *

><p>As we trekked through the tracks, we were given a view of Tartarus' full glory. I could see the peak of the tower, though not so much. Everyone tried to stop their eyes from gazing at the grotesque structure, but it was too noticeable to ignore for any of us.<p>

"So that's Tartarus from a far, huh." Junpei said, keeping pace with the rest of us while his eyes were on the tower.

I nodded, keeping my eyes in front of me. "Yeah. It's a creepy/beautiful sight. Like an art structure that blends perfectly with the surrounding green of the Dark Hour. And the hazy mist even adds to the foreboding effect." I said, pointing out the mist the was covering some of the buildings, hidding them from sight. But it didn't reach high enough to cover the tower.

"Um, can we focus on the mission for now?" Yukari asked. Though she was also looking at the tower for a few seconds with a bit of awe. "Look, the monorail is coming up."

As we stopped shortly behind the inconspicuous, open-doored, supposed-to-be dead monorail. I was having a debate inside my mind to freeze the wheels in place. I would, but... it might lead to an accident, and derail from the tracks if I did, now that I'm here and can visualize it more clearly.

The devices on our ears started to buzz to life. "_/~Can you all hear me?~\_" came Mitsuru's voice.

"Yup." Hamuko answered, being the leader and all. "We've just arrived."

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it, though." said Junpei. "Are you even sure if there's a Shadow here?"

"_/~The readings are definitely coming from that monorail.~\_" Mitsuru answered. "_/~We don't know what it's doing there, but proceed with caution.~\_"

"Affirmative." I monotoned. If Mitsuru caught my tone or not, she didn't voice it.

"C'mon guys, my finger is just itching to pull the trigger." said the smirking Junpei, forgetting the earlier denial in exchange for some action.

"Alright. Let's go." Yukari nodded. She was the first one to the ladder, leading up the door of the monorail.

"Um, Yukari-chan, shouldn't we let the guys go first?" Hamuko asked, though Yukari was already halfway to the open door.

Realizing her slight blunder, she glared at the guys. "If you dare look up our skirts, I'm gonna fill you with so many holes, Junpei." the archer hissed.

"HEY, why only me! Why not him as well?" the accused teenager objected, pointing a finger at me, who was looking at the tower.

"Because, Junpei, I choose to look at the sights that aren't potentially dangerous to my health... and possibly, my manhood." I drawled. "Hey look, a tiny coffin is under the tracks. I wonder if it was a rat before it transmogrified."

"Really! Where!" both Fool and Magician said at the same time.

I pointed to a dark spot under the tracks. When they started looking for the rat-coffin, I went ahead into the last car, shaking my head.

"Was there really a rat down there?" Yukari asked, as I entered the last car with her. She wasn't comfortable knowing that one of those things was close to her.

I shook my head. "Nope. I just wanted something to distract myself from the temptation of looking up." I leaned my head out to call to the other two, who were looking for the non-existent rat. "I was lying. Both of you come up here now, and let's find that shadow already."

The two energetic members snapped their heads up to me when they heard. "Aw, no fair, Minato!" Hamuko complained. "I thought it was real, too."

"No it wasn't." I answered. "Now, get up here. Junpei, you come up here first. We don't want you suffering from righteous feminine fury just because you were peeping up her skirt."

"Aw c'mon, man. I'm a teenager, what'd you expect."

"Point invalid. I'm a male teenager as well."

The sword wielding member started to grumble, but still complied to orders. When all members were on the last car, only then did Yukari start noticing the details inside.

"There's a coffin here." she said, pointing at the lone standing box.

"The poor stiff must be a passenger." Junpei commented. When we heard a hiss, we all looked at the open doors. They all shut closed when everyone didn't expect them. "HEY!"

"_/~What's wrong, what happened?~\_" came sempai's voice.

"We're locked in." I reported calmly, but I couldn't say the same for the rest of the team. "I_ was_ wondering why the doors were open. They should have been closed before the Dark Hour hit, and still should have been. Yet they were open when we arrived."

Junpei immediately snapped his head to me. "WHAT! Why didn't you say so earlier!"

I shrugged. "I just thought something was weird, but I didn't know what, exactly. I just crossed it out as being paranoid."

"_/~Minato-kun, your keen observation has been very helpful to us up till now, next time, please inform us if you think that there is something off in your surroundings.~\_"

"Affirmative, sempai. Next time my tummy hurts in an operation, I'll report immediately." I said, as I started walking to the next car.

"_/~That's not- nevermind, just do as how you see fit.~\_" at least she knows she won't win against me when I start being a smartass now.

I nodded, and ended the transmission. I turned back to the team, going into my leader facade. "Alright team, the Shadow knows we're here. The doors were open to bait us in, and we fell for it. Since we're in a monorail, we should know what to expect."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

I turned around and started walking ahead of them. "Expect for the worst."

The three looked at each other, all of them were a little unnerved of what I said. They all nodded and started to follow. We started walking cautiously, our weapons all drawn out for any fights. Three cars down, and we still haven't found any Shadows. I was still in front, while everyone else guarded the rear.

"It's quiet." Hamuko commented.

Oh no, it's that line... "If anyone finishes that line, I promise you, I will make you hurt very badly."

"Lighten up, man." said Junpei, relaxed, and with his broad sword by his side. "It's a famous phrase from movies, and it's perfect for this situation."

I made a low growl deep in my throat at the boy. "And it usually jinx's the group that finishes it."

He snorted. "Why, what's the worst that could happen?"

When the idiotic member finished his sentence, a Shadow fell from the ceiling and dropped directly in front of me, "GAAHHH!" surprising everyone else, yet I just stood there, unfazed, staring at it blankly.

I stared down at the Shadow, which seemingly started to shrink within my gaze. "Great job, Junpei, say that while we're on a cliff why don'cha."

I raised my foot and gave the terrified Shadow violent push to the end of the car, denting the closed door at the end. Everyone else was still standing still from the surprise, but I started my stride again, ignoring the sudden drop of the shadow from somewhere in the ceiling. I had already expected that, and next should be Junpei running off after it with stupid reason.

The Shadow squirmed from the floor, and crawled to the next car. Everyone had a questioning look as the Shadow disappeared behind the door, but I still kept my pace.

"_/~Wait.~\_" Mitsuru's voice started again. I stopped my hand right before I even touched the door. "_/~Something's not right... the enemy's acting strangely.~\_"

"That, or it could be afraid of Psychotic Emo over here." Junpei said, jabbing at my look.

"Possibly." I commented, looking back to the others.

"_/~Regardless, you need to be cautious.~\_" Mitsuru said. "_/~Hamuko-kun, what do you think?~\_"

"We should go after it, still." said the leader. "It might cause some damage if we don't stop it."

"But, why did it start acting like that?" Yukari asked. "When it landed, it looked like one of those Shadows that we've already fought, it never acted like that before."

While the three girls were discussing, I chose to take a seat to wait for Junpei to run off on his own. He'll be fine by himself. If he can't beat them, my training for his evasion should keep him alive till we get to him. And judging from the way he looks right now, he's running out of patience while the girls were still discussing about the Shadow's behavior. He kept looking back and forth from the girls, to the door.

"Will you guys quit yappin' already, we're going to lose it at this rate!" said Junpei, who was already tired of waiting.

"Oh sure, we'll be sure to lose it in a straight line train while the doors are still shut tight." I said sarcastically. "There might even be a fork path on this train that would make us split up." I smirked at him.

"Tch, whatever." he glared at me. "If you guys' aren't gonna move, then I'll just take it down myself!"

Junpei ran past me, sending me one last glare before he opened the door and disappeared like the Shadow did. Well, it was slightly different, but he still went on ahead. I really need to make that guy see that it's not all about him, or me, or Hamuko. He just can't seem to see the big picture, only looking at the things that he wanted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!"

I looked back to Yukari, who was also glaring at me. I raised a brow at her. "Why?"

"Why? HE could get hurt! That's why!"

"Oh."

Before she could say anything else, I quickly grabbed my knife from beside me and chucked it between the girls. They heard something getting stabbed, and they looked behind. There, lying dead on the floor, was a Shadow that tried to sneak up on them.

"Actually, I didn't stop him because I knew he wouldn't listen. And I wanted to stay behind to look out for you two. But..." I paused, looking at Hamuko, who had her Evoker halfway to her head. "I don't think you needed me to watch your back."

Hamuko looked at me with a smirk. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean you should underestimate us."

I got up and walked towards them. "You don't have to tell me twice." I said, pulling out my knife out of the dissolving Shadow. "I already know what Mitsuru could do first hand." I gave them a knowing smirk, which they returned. I also heard an amused sound coming from my ear piece. "Let's go."

"Right." the nodded.

Just then, three more Shadows entered the car from the other side: Two Spurious Books, floating Shadows with a levitating tome for a head; and there's one Heat Balance, a Shadow that looks like a scale.

I smirked, throwing my knife at the scale Shadow, nailing it dead center. I looked back to the girls, "Care to do the honors for these small fries?"

Both of them smiled. "Gladly."

"NEKOMATA!"

"IO!"

The two girls fired a simultaneous summon, timing their attacks perfectly. I raised a brow as I saw tiny ball of wind between the Shadows. The things were looking at it warily. I was about to ask where Hamuko's attack went, but stopped when the ball of wind was engulfed by a sudden burst of flame.

The two floating Shadows didn't know what hit them. First they were just floating in the air, then next, the were being sucked into a vacuum of a burning sphere. Their cloths were caught on fire, burning them. The wind was pulling them, and distorting their images to us by the mirage being generated by the attack.

When the combination attack stopped, I whistled at the damage: the floor where the ball of flame hovered was scorched, yet anywhere else was fine.

"You two been practicing?" I asked, still eyeing the damage. Quite controlled, I have to admit.

"Yup." Hamuko answered. "We were trying to recreate that attack of yours from the tower, and after we found out that we could combine attacks, we thought it would be possible."

"And Junpei?" I asked.

"We didn't bother." Yukari said. "He was busy dodging you when you were chasing him around with a sword."

I nodded, smiling. "Good times..."

Our ear piece started to buzz again, and we heard Mitsuru on the other end. "_/~Sorry to interrupt, but have you forgotten about Iori?~\_"

"We try..." I muttered.

"_/~Please hurry. Though he doesn't seem to be in any danger at the moment, we still have to clear out the Shadows before they damage the monorail.~\_"

The three of us on the car nodded to each other, and hurried ahead to find the other member of the group. Though, there was a question that's been bugging Yukari for a while.

"Did anyone notice that Junpei's been acting weird lately?"

"It's called 'Pride' and 'Envy'." I answered, pretty sure that it was what it was. "Pride of being someone special, and Envy on not being able to lead like someone special." I made a quick peek at Hamuko.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a guy thing."

In the next four cars, we found the guy finishing off one of the Shadows that was surrounding him. One Shadow that looked like a hand jumped on his back, breaking his concentration and left him open to the Heat Balance to jump in the air and try to impale him in the chest.

But, just like his brethren from earlier, it got stabbed by a flying knife from me as well.

Two more Shadows were left. Hamuko charged in and swung her Naginata to swat the giant hand off Junpei's back, smearing it on the window, while Yukari pulled back her bow at the last Shadow, killing it with a well aimed shot to its mask.

Junpei was on the ground when we turned to him. He was looking a little winded, but unharmed in any way.

"So? Learn your lesson on being hasty?" I asked.

"Screw you." he snapped back. I frowned at him. "I had it all under control."

I began narrowing my eyes on him. I forgot he acted like this. "I'm going ahead." I announced.

The two girl's heads snapped at me. "WHAT!"

"I know I can survive." I said, reaching to the door. I hand stopped me before I could touch it. I looked up to see Hamuko looking at me sternly.

"No, you're staying." Hamuko said. "We don't know what the Shadows are doing here, and I'm not taking any chances by leaving you alone on your own."

The ear piece started to buzz again. "_/~Be careful, all of you, I don't detect any movement. It's quiet. Maybe a little too quiet.~\_"

I slapped my palm over my face, dragging it down slowly. The three Rookies were looking at me while I did it. It was another jinx, and they knew it."Aw c'mon, sempai, why'd you have to say it."

Just then, Murphy's Law came in full swing, triggering the next event on the monorail. In the Dark Hour, no vehicle should be moving without any type of modification from the Kirijo Group, but right now, the supposed-to-be dead monorail began to move.

"W-What's happening, why are we moving!" Junpei asked, alarmed. This wasn't supposed to happen as far as he knew.

"No time for that now." I started, taking full control of the team. "Let's move while we talk. Mitsuru-sempai, tell us what you know as we continue."

I opened the door to the next car with everyone else following behind. Thankfully, the monorail still isn't going that fast yet, so we still have plenty of time to beat the Arcana Shadow, and stop the train.

"_/~Alright. It seems that the monorail is in the enemy's control.~\_" Mitsuru informed.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. "It's already bad enough that the train is moving in the Dark Hour, yet we still haven't cleared the area yet."

A Shadow jump in front of me, while some started chasing us from the rear. I spared a moments glance at the Shadow that charged at me, before gutting the thing with my knife. Yukari was handling the ones further up ahead, while the last two took care of the ones behind us.

"Sempai, where's the Shadow located? I don't mean just any kind, I mean the one that's controling this thing." I ordered, slashing another Shadow that Yukari missed as we advanced. I couldn't use Helel here, he'll cause too much damage. So that left me with my knife, and Evokerless enhancements. It'll stunt the effects, but it'll have to do.

"_/~I sense a very powerful Shadow in the First car, that is the only chance we have to stop the train. Please hurry, there's another train coming up in a few minutes.~\_"

I nodded. "Roger."

We kept our pace in a quick, yet cautious trek. We had to stop every few seconds to _remove_ the Shadows that came to have a free ride. Yukari and Hamuko we happy practicing their new collaboration move, while Junpei was still fuming from not being able to show off his Persona.

Our progress was good, but the train was still gaining speed. Stress and panic was slowly overwhelming the team, but neither Hamuko nor I showed it to the other two. They needed someone who they can get courage from, and it seems that the female leader was thinking the same as me.

"_/~The Shadow is in the next room. Get ready.~\_"

"Right!"

Calming our breaths, I took initiative and opened the door. On the other side was the Priestess Arcana Shadow. A gigantic woman wearing a red mascaraed mask, a long skirt covering her modesty while her legs were spread apart. Her body was black on one side and white on the other, with 'B' and 'J' written over her breasts. It's hair was covering most of the first car, which were like black and white sutra's snaking on the walls.

She was big enough to block our path to the controls of the train, which was bad. The only way to stop the train now is if we destroy this thing first.

"Damn. Is this the friggin' boss?" voiced Junpei, though his eyes were somewhere they shouldn't be on right now.

"Junpei, eyes up!" Yukari hissed, bringing the guys attention away from the parted legs.

Junpei half-heartedly glared at the Shadow, trying to save face. "You fiend! How dare you try to take advantage of my male hormones!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and went straight to the attack. "Hamuko, Rakunda, NOW! Junpei, Cleave! Yukari, Garu!"

They snapped out of the trance that seemed to affect everyone once they saw the Shadow and it's distracting pose. It would be better to be the one who attacks first before it was able to make a decision on what move to use on us. Hamuko took the lead by softening the Shadow's skin, followed bu Junpei, who tore a massive gash on the Shadow's skin, and Yukari tried to open the skin apart.

Whether they did it on purpose or not, I didn't care, it seemed to work effectively on the enemy. It screamed, borderline wail, in the front car. It casted a Bufu spell as fast as it could before we followed up out attack.

It aimed at Yukari, but Hamuko quickly dashed in front of the girl, shielding her from the cold winds. Yukari was in a state of panic when Hamuko jumped in front of her, but heaved a sigh of relief when the girl seemed fine, and was smirking as well.

"I so love Jack-chan." she smirked, pulling her Evoker and summoning the ice demon for combat. "Sonic Punchy!"

The demon materialized and quickly disappeared from sight, and appeared in front of the Shadow in a burst of speed, delivering an ice covered fist straight to the Shadow's wound.

The Shadow wailed as it's wound was forced shut with a frozen layer of ice. It looked like a snowball was thrown on it's chest but froze when it made a splat on it's skin.

It was about to summon some help, if I remembered correctly, when it was digging for something in the ceiling. It was denied of that help when something sharp and painful embedded itself on it's ice covered chest, dead center of the ice. It screamed and flailed, shacking the car dangerously.

Looking down, it saw half a knife sticking out. It looked up and saw me by the door, everyone else had moved aside to give me the room that I needed. One of my foot was touching the door, and I was in a crouching position. I looked up at the Shadow with a serious expression, readying my legs for a kick-off sprint.

It threw it's arms at me, a gale of icy winds shot out of it's hands. I smirked at the action, and changed my Persona to shrug the ice effects off, and kicked-off in full force.

I took the attack head on, ignoring some of my clothes freezing. A few feet from the Shadow, I leaped up with my arm cocked back. I swung my silent-Matarakakuja-enhanced fist to the pommel of the dagger, and drove it further, and through the Shadow. But I didn't stop there, I followed through and crashed my shoulder on the Shadow and brought it down flat on it's back.

I raised half of my body and looked back to the others. "Stop the train, quick!"

Yukari looked at me, worried about the crash. "But it's not dead yet!"

"That's not-!" my words were put to an abrupt stop when two massive, yet feminine, hands smashed down on my arms, pushing them harshly to my body, and leaving me breathless from the impact.

"MINATO!" the two girls called out as the Shadow sat up, me still trapped in it's hands.

I struggled to catch my breath, and painfully looked at the Shadow. It brought it's face close to mine and made a high pitched shriek, effectively making my ears ring. With the bit of unfocused strength I had in my dazed state, I shove one leg inside the Priestess' wound, and through the hole made by my dagger.

It quickly let go, and left me, quite literally, hanging with my leg still in, and through it's body. It grabbed the limb and tried to rip it out of it's body, but I used my foot on the other side as a hook and kept my leg inside the thing, and kept kicking my other foot upwards to make the gash on it's body larger and make it bleed further. And it was bleeding all over me.

While all of this was happening, the others were looking green at the brutal sight. The Shadow's wound was lifted up, and what was under the skin was now visible for all to see.

When it stopped pulling, I used my free leg and used one of it's breasts as a stepping stone, (it was a little softer than I expected) to pull myself up, and my other leg back inside the wound. With one leg inside the wound, stepping on what felt like a bone, and the other leg on it's breast to help me stand in place, I brought my hand up to grab it's mask.

I was able to make a firm grasp on it. I should be able to snap it in half with ease, but the Shadow brought it's arms up my chest and started pushing, and shoving at me to get me off, all the while screaming and it's hair flailing.

With one strong push from it and one surprised tug from me, I was able to, literally, rip it's mask off.

I slammed, tumbled, and rolled after I hit the ground, stopping right in front of everyone else. They all watched in fascination as the Shadow started convulsing and slowly melt into the ground, making sickening gurgling sounds before it dissolved completely.

From my spot on the ground, I started groaning. "I feel like I went through a roller coaster, and it was the coaster that was riding me."

"Minato!" cried two voices a few feet away.

While the two girls were worried about me, Junpei was noticing something. "Hey, why aren't we stopping yet!"

Both girls stopped what they were doing, and accidentally dropped me back down again. "WHAT!"

Yukari was looking around frantically. "Oh God, Oh God!"

"_/~What are you doing! There's a train up ahead!~\_"

"IT'S COMING!"

"HIT THE BRAKES!"

Ugh... this is so not my night.


	20. Chapter 20

May 10 – Sunday

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." I slowly opened my eyes as the bright sunrise flashed mercilessly through the window and to my tired, and sensitive eyes. "Curse you, you burning ball of gas. Can't you rise from the west for once?"<p>

Turning my back to the window, I pulled the sheets up over my head to continue my blissful slumber. I had a long, stressful encounter last night. I don't need anything else to jeopardize my health from lack of sleep right now.

But alas, my worship to the God of Sleep has been disturbed yet again as the door was pulled fully open to grace the heathens of my sacred robe to the ritual of drowsiness. "MINATO! Up n' at'em, it's a wonderful day to celebrate a morning of success!"

Those misleading words will haunt me for the rest of my mornings. Curse my analytic mind.

There, in the opening where the door should be firmly locked, was Hamuko, in her full energetic glory. She was dressed in a plain, yet elegant, gown, provided by the house's facility.

Trying to shrink deeper in my covers, I curled up into a ball, trying my best to ignore the heathen that disrupted my peace. "Go away." my voice was muffled by the rather thick sheets. "It's too early."

"Nu-uh, it's already 8 am. Now wake up, or I'll drag you out." she said, walking to the side of my bed, striking a not-so threatening pose, with both fists on her hips.

I contemplated on the options that she gave me, but chose the most logical thing for me to choose. "Drag away then, my little slave. I care not for the rising of the sun, but you shall not pull me away from my sanctuary today."

At the end of my declaration, I grabbed both ends of the bed as the girl brought her hands around my cloth-covered frame. "Stop being lazy, will you! It's a great day, and we should be celebrating!"

"I'll be celebrating in the land of dreams with my pet bunnies, thank you very much. It's about time to harvest the dream carrots in the field, anyway."

This seemed to make the girl pull harder than before. "Get up!" she said, gritting her teeth from the effort she was exerting just to pull me out of bed. "Everyone else is already awake, and we're all waiting for you!"

"Correction." I said, letting go of one hand, and raising a finger to her direction, yet the girl still hasn't moved me by an inch. "They may be awake, and may be waiting for me, but I know that they're still in their beds." I then pulled my hand back and grabbed another part of the bed, as the girl still hasn't stopped pulling.

"How... can you... be so sure?" she was pulling harder now. "You... haven't seen... them yet." try as she might, my body refused to move. Even lifting my body off the bed by mere inches seemed impossible. I love Thor. "Why won't you budge!"

Because I'm using some Persona skill to enhance my strength, and I also froze the legs of the bed to the floor. But I won't be telling her that. "Why are you even up already?"

"Because! WHOA-!"

The pull suddenly stopped. Raising a curious brow, I risked my chance and pushed myself up slightly from the bed, turning to the location of the loud thud only moments before. Down on the floor, I saw Hamuko rubbing her rear, probably lost her footing when she slipped on some of the ice on the floor. Her gown was... not serving their purpose for the moment. It seems that the sudden fall has lifted it a little too high above her knee.

"That's what you get for trying to pull me away from my holy grounds." I said, flatly, ignoring what most men would drool over. No, it's not that I'm not affected... this is just how I am.

She stood up quickly to glare at me, having the decency to blush from the little treat she gave me. "Just get up will you!"

I stared at her, resisting the urge to snort. Me, get up early for no reason? Pfft. Funny, right? "Good day to you then." I turned around and covered myself again, ignoring the girl's untamed swearing beside my bed.

Suddenly, an idea popped inside the girl's head. "Well, if that's how you wanna play it..."

She trailed off. When she stopped whatever she was about to say, it almost sent chills down my spine. Almost. I had a vague idea of what she was thinking when I felt the covers on my feet were raised.

"Dare not touch me there, woman, lest I freeze you where you stand."

"Whatever." she said, dismissing my threat. I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

At first I thought she was going after one of my less ticklish spots: my feet; but when I felt something shuffling in the sheets when they were lowered, I finally understood why I almost felt the shiver from before.

"Get out of the bed, Hamuko."

The girl had crawled up from the bottom of the bed. She couldn't go from the top since I had the top secured over my head, and covering most of my upper body. It was only from the bottom, where my feet weren't holding any parts of the sheets firmly, was she able to crawl up my bed.

"I'm not leaving until you get up." she said, giggling somewhat when she thought that I was uncomfortable of the situation. She was doing this to get on my nerves and make me push her out of the bed, where she can take the chance and drag me out from it.

Too bad for her I was already immune to this. Aigis used to do this when she thought I didn't know. At first it was just observing, then there was that time when she thought to 'Observe' my body temperature as well... with full on physical contact. That night wasn't one of my best nights of sleep, since I had cold steel pressing on your back. I don't know what she was pressing on me back then, because I KNOW that most of her torso was covered by synthetic skin.

So... the girl's little scheme was a failure from the get-go. It actually felt good to have someone in bed with you. Though, I will never let her know that.

After a few minutes of silence, it was the girl that was getting uncomfortable. I wasn't budging, nor was I showing any signs of discomfort. Even worse, with her current attire, it didn't seem proper to be so close to me right now. And... well, it was getting hot under the covers. No pun intended.

"Hey, Minato, can you move?" she waited for my reply, but the only return she got was a quiet snore as she kept looking at my back. "Ha-ha, very funny, wise guy. Now hurry up and pull up the covers already, I'm getting cooked alive in here."

As soon as she said those words, she completely regretted it. "Too hot, huh?" the temperature under the sheet suddenly started to plummet. "Is this cool enough for you?" I asked, sporting a grin on my face that she couldn't see. I started laughing out loud when I heard teeth clattering together and shivering on my back.

"N-N-Not f-funny..." it already felt like there was an air conditioner under the sheet, which was set to max.

Feeling sorry for the girl, I loosened my grip on the sheet just in time when Hamuko sat up and threw the cloth to the floor, rubbing her arms for warmth, with her teeth still clattering from the moment of chill. It makes me wonder if she forgot about Jack Frost.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

Both of us, (well, mostly Hamuko. I just shifted my head a little, but pushed back down my curiosity from looking up and went back to sleep.) looked at the door, which was left open.

Hamuko managed to return the heat in her body from the morning sun, as she answered the person by the door. "I was just trying to wake him up." she said, embarrassed, while rubbing the back of her head.

Outside of the door was a woman in her late teens, wearing the usual uniform of her job. She looked at Hamuko with narrowed eyes. I was trying hard not to laugh, so I settled for just smiling as I lay there on the bed.

"Oh really?" she asked, throwing a suspicious look at the auburn haired girl. "Trying to wake him up, huh." she started looking at the sheet thrown to the floor, then to the girl on the bed with the curled up me. "I hope you're not doing anything indecent. This isn't a hotel, you know."

I let out a snort of amusement, which alerted both women that I was awake and aware of the conversation. Hamuko then began pointing an accusing finger at my curled form. "See! He's not even asleep!"

"We can see that." came a new female voice from the door.

Seeing that I won't be able to continue sleeping, slowly sat up from bed and stretched my arms. "Good morning, sempai." I said as I yawned, not really needing to look at the door to see who it was. The red haired upper classman stepped in to the room, observing the occupants pointedly. "Good morning to you too, nurse-san." I nodded to the other female by the door, who nodded in return of my greeting.

"I hope you both have a good explanation for this." said the irate Mitsuru, looking at my drowsy state, and the embarrassed form of Hamuko. "This is a hospital, I certainly hope you both know that."

Hamuko nodded in reply, while I waved a lazy hand in return. Last night's team were currently confined in the hospital. We weren't hurt, per se, but we were just stressed over what had happened on the train. Mitsuru wanted to make sure that there was none of us who had any sort of damage.

Hamuko was the one who saved the day/hour last night (as predicted). She was able to pull the right switch/lever/botton, I-don't-remember-what-device to stop the accident. I was about to help, but she managed by herself. But damn the Law of Inertia. I was actually crouching when she hit the brakes. The sudden stop pulled my weakened body forward, made me stumble, roll all the way, and crash on the nervous-wreck of a leader of ours. It was funny watching her practically jump out of her skin. But I could've sworn I actually felt the world revolving last night from that roll.

I waved a lazy hand at Mitsuru, saving the embarrassed girl on the bed beside me. "She was just waking me up. It's been a routine of ours."

The red-head crossed her arms, looking a bit threatening (in Akihiko's view if he was here). "And this routine of waking up is by sharing a bed?"

I yawned again, not getting up the bed since I was dressed the same way as Hamuko was. Why the hell are we in a hospital gown anyway? Aren't these things outdated already?

"Now, sempai, that's just you being perverted."

There was a sudden gasp from the nurse from what I told Mitsuru, who was in the process of turning her face the same color as her hair. Beside me was Hamuko, looking as innocent as a cat that just swallowed a canary, trying hard to cover her mouth from the amusement.

Mitsuru tried to counter with her words, but instead they just came out as incoherent splutters. I chose this moment to keep poking the preverbal sleeping tiger with a stick... a LONG metaphorical stick. "I know sempai." I raised both hands to her, stopping her words which-made-no-sense. "You wanted to wake me up yourself, but Hamuko beat you to it." I rested my elbow on a knee and placed my chin on my palm, smirking lazily at the still-red Mitsuru. "I also know that you wanted to sneak in under the sheets with me as well." I gave her a seductive wink.

(Insert bloody red-head executioner here being held back by the nurse.)

I sighed wistfully, eyeing the morning sunshine and watch the white feathered avians dance in the blue colored sky. Tuning out the curses that was flying all around the room. "What a wonderful start of the day. I wonder if there's more later on?"

* * *

><p>We were released from the hospital with each having a look of satisfaction on our faces. Me having to push Mitsuru's buttons. Junpei from seeing the nurses, and them taking care of him... reluctantly. Yukari knowing that there was nothing wrong, or anything to worry about. And Hamuko for... well, I don't think I've ever seen her dissatisfied. I can't even read her... yet.<p>

Waiting outside of the hospital was Mitsuru and Akihiko, the latter waving at us. The red-head still looked... pissed at me though. Oh, and Mitsuru brought her limo, wasn't that nice of her? "Come, I'll give you all a lift back to the dorm." she said, before shooting a glare at my direction.

I just shrugged at her with an unreadable face.

"Oh yeah! We're ridin' home in style." Junpei said, looking like he just succeeded in performing a heroic task. "All that's left are the loving fans." he flashed a sudden grin, doing his best to look... even the slightest bit attractive.

No one moved. We just _staaaared_...

After no one said a thing, making the guy look pathetic in front of everyone, I took the lead, and silently walked to the limo. The others soon trailed behind.

Junpei was just left standing there.

* * *

><p>In the limo, we wordlessly waited for the guy to finally let reality slap him back into gear. He dragged his feet all the way inside. None of us paid him any mind, trying there best not to disturb the flow of things and follow the guy's embarrassing moment.<p>

As we drove through the Moonlight Bridge, I spoke to break the awkward silence that's been hanging over everyone since the... scene.

"So... about last night?" I started, slouching a bit inside the car, twirling my Evoker around my finger. "Does anyone wish to share their thoughts on their actions? Maybe some comments, criticisms... Judgment?" I said the last word while looking at someone in particular.

As expected, it was Mitsuru who said something first. "First of all, I would like to congratulate you four for a job well done on preventing that accident, and defeating the Shadow in the monorail." two members beamed at the praise, one simply smiled, while I... started looking at the barrel of the Evoker... which was just a flat side that's used to press to your head.

It may have been modeled like a gun (which was scarily stupid on the part of the scientists) but there was no hole for a bullet escape from, only a sort of pad which sends a jolt or wave to the brain, forcing the inner Persona to materialize outside of the person's psyche.

Quite ingenuous I must admit, but the design is stupidly made to make the user feel like he's going to blast his brains out. Fake or not, it looks like a gun, it weighs like a gun, it feels like a gun, then the brain tells the user that it MUST be a gun! No questions asked.

It will scare the first time users shitless. It is a miracle that no one has confused it with a real pistol. It would have been tragic, yet funny in a sick, twisted, and morbid kinda way.

"Minato-kun." I was snapped out of my gun fanatic thoughts when Mitsuru called my name. "What is your evaluation of last night?"

Everyone waited for my answer, unaware that they were unconsciously leaning slightly forward. Well, it's easy to understand why. I HAVE been guiding them in some battles efficiently. I HAVE been teaching them some battle tactics. I HAVE been helpful in many ways to them. And I AM the one with the most experience, besides Mitsuru and Akihiko.

I brought the Evoker under my chin, pointing DIRECTLY up my chin. Guess who I'm imitating? It's a substitute since I can use the usual hand to put up a thinking pose. "Yukari's good. Her support in the battle had saved us some time in moving through the cars to get to the main boss. Her healing may not have been used last night, but it would have been our trump card since my Persona wasn't an option. My powers were too destructive to use in side without any accidents from occurring."

I paused, waiting for anyone to speak up. None came.

"Hamuko also displayed a satisfactory role as a leader. She thought about the risk and benefits before she decided to act, for example was the first Shadow that dropped from the ceiling. She started to discuss the 'What ifs' in chasing after a single, suspicious Shadow. Her combo with Yukari also shows how much both trust each other, going so far as to practice without even informing the others while I train the other member." I paused again, restraining myself from saying anything to upset the other one.

I took a deep breath, calming myself for the last person to evaluate. It was hard to judge him now that I'm in a third party-like position. He was such an ass.

"As for Junpei..." I trailed off, tapping the Evoker on my chin, searching for the right words. Ah screw it. Blunt is good, and I don't want to sugarcoat it just to boost his arrogance any more. "Junpei is reckless, impatient and can't seem to help but to try and impress others with his display in action."

"HEY!"

"Quiet, Iori." Mitsuru said, looking at the guy from the corner of her eyes.

"For the last couple of missions, I've been observing him since the first day we entered the Tower." I admitted. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I've actually been watching everyone's performances. It was actually what he did in the beginning of our venture that caught my attention."

"Oh? And what did he do?" Mitsuru asked, raising a delicate brow of curiosity.

"He was... well, how do I put this..." I closed my eyes, crossing my legs in my seat. The only word that come to mind is... "Giddy. Giddy like a fangirl on the boy she's obsessed with." I opened my eyes and saw the reactions that I half expected.

Deadpans, all the lot of them. I lost my moment. Goodbye, oh so sweet, awesome sensei-persona.

"It's true." I relented. "There was no other word that I could describe the foreboding feeling that I had when I watched him. I know that evil look anywhere, having been the target of said look for many days." I nodded, sagely to myself. "All in all, the team needs more bonding time. One's getting left behind, another's just going with the flow, and the last is setting the pace a little too fast for the others."

"And what about you?" the least competent member of the team sneered.

"Me? What about me?" I smiled, showing no reaction to his look. "I'm just here following everyone around. As long as no one dies, I perfectly fine with keeping up."

* * *

><p>We all arrived back to the dorm, one angry, the rest, tired from the atmosphere. Meaning, there was no party tonight.<p>

Entering my room, I let myself relax. If only a little bit.

I've just killed the Priestess Shadow. It was easier than before since I wasn't pressured from stopping the train and preventing the crash. Thinking straight and clearly really has it's perks.

Now, what's the next ordeal again?

Ah yes, the Emperor and the Empress Arcana. This time, I won't have any excuses on not using my Persona. We'll be fighting in the lobby of Tartarus. It's spacious enough for my attacks and for me to maneuver.

That will be where Fuuka will summon her Persona while protecting... Maki, I think her name was. Fukka's bullying will have to be stopped, but she'll need to be locked in to the school for the right events to follow.

I could protect her from the bullying, but that'll make them want to hurt Fuuka more. I could call a teacher for it, but I already know how reliable they are, especially since Ekoda's the homeroom teacher for her class.

Well, I could always use: Operation Fangirl Battalion. But... I was saving that after I kill Ikutsuki with my very own hands.

I like the sound of that: _'Killing Ikutsuki while he's a bloody pulp'._

Heh. I seem to have found a new source of determination. Who knew wanting to kill someone would be as therapeutic as this? Only a month and a half, and I'll be getting that wish.

But enough of that for now. There's something new that I need to think about.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to my desk, taking out something under my jacket.

I looked down and stared at it. "You are a very odd piece of item." I said. "I don't ever remember finding one of you before in my world."

I sat down on my wheeled chair, leaning back, but paused.

"I almost for got about you." I said, taking off my jacket, along with the knife that I almost leaned on.

I sat back down again, grabbing the item with both hands and examining it. I got it from the Priestess Arcana Shadow. I'm actually having second thoughts about selling it. It could be expensive, but I don't know.

"You might have a part in this little play of mine." I said to it, putting a finger to one of it's two holes and using that to make it spin on my finger. "How curious. Very, very curious."

It seems that there are new things in this world that could help us, and things that could affect the roles that I already know everyone has.

A small smile crept itself upon my face as I added another category in my long list of plans. "Where will this new item lead us, I wonder?"

Standing up, I opened my drawer and placed the item inside, letting it gaze into my eyes for a moment longer.

"A new tool." I murmured. "What is your significance, if I should ask?"

I smirked to myself, closing the drawer.

"My, I must be becoming darker than I already look."

As I left my room, I let one lingering thought on it.

The pulsing mask... of the dead Priestess Shadow inside my desk.

"What's next, I wonder?"

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty short chapter, I know. But hey! It's just after the Shadow battle, what can I say?

And also, It seems that Minato has obtained an interesting accessory.

I wonder what does it do?

Maybe it could take a persons most inner feelings to the surface and make them do eccentric things! While also makes them want to wear a one colored suit! Make them LOVE dancing! And also make their heads turn GREEN!

Wait, that's a different mask. My bad.

Anyway, Next is the month of the Emperor and Empress Arcana, and Minato will level up from an 'Ass' to a 'Troll' in the further chapters.

Yuki Terumi, I will make you proud. I SWEAR!

_On the Review entries_:

**Fanatical-Writer561: Yes, it may have been quick, but some physical exercise (Beating the crap out of many and any) can help calm someone down. Also, the concept of death or someone dying isn't new for him, since his parents have already died... twice, his friends died because of him, and, well... technically, he also died... twice if you add the Minato of the new world. You see, knowing that you died yourself is nothing but a drop in the ocean of deaths, knowing that you're the reason of ending the human race. Now, I ask you. which is heavier: Your own death, or the death of Billions of people by your hands?**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well... summer's finally here... yet why don't I feel happy about this?

Meh. Anyway, concerning the Trolling part, Ikutsuki's gonna have to die first and from there, the fic's gonna go on a curve that will throw a lot of people off. Maybe, maybe not.

What it is, I will not tell. Just make sure you all have a party popper ready when Ikutsuki finally kicks the bucket. I promise you all though:

_**His death shall be epic... **_

Well then. Now to reply to some of the reviews. Sorry if I haven't done this for a while.

**acap88:** Don't worry, this fic will be different from the others. And for the trolling... Junpei's going to the my number one target for that... 'cause it's funny that way. Blazblue's Hazama had something to do about my sudden inspiration.

**BlackDisguise:** You are awesome! No seriously you are AWESOME! You are _the_ closest one to guess what I had in mind. But sorry I had to remove your review, it would be too much of a spoiler. It was close, but not exactly it either. Sorry. But you are still AWESOME!

**Secret Weapon Unit 06:** Sorry about that, I was still recovering from the previous battle chapter.

**The Real Nowhere-Man:** That was my earlier idea, but... there's some holes in there. Mitsuru will never let Minato venture on alone, powerful or not. The death of 'Minato' was already more than enough to make her blame herself since it was her family business that caused all this mess, so she wont be taking any chances of getting him killed again. I have a new plan though, don't worry. And it has something to do with Fuuka. Mwahahaha.

**(anonymous) hamuko chan:** I like picking on Junpei, so it's always in most of my chapters.

**chad001: **Your review always makes my day. And it's always the one that I await. Thanks again! Keep readin'

**Mr. Haziq: **We'll see what Takaya will say about that.

**Khannalyne:** Just brush his hair back, put a mole under his eye and change the tint of his hair to black: MINATO IS RYOJI! Call his personality a tribute to his friend.

**SlyTrinity:** Yeah, I've noticed that their Personas are brothers and the mother is NYX.

**Seiraphim Seta:** Canon is the original story. As in no changes. And guess what: **FILIPINO DIN AKO! Salamat sa pagbabasa! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>? ? ?<em>

_In the back of a school, a group of middle schoolers were grouped together, surrounding one student that doesn't seemed fazed from being surrounded by the other boys. He looked bored, even. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, I guess._

_That lone student was me._

_I stood there, listening to what they were saying. They asked me to come behind the school earlier at lunch. I had no reason to go, and I also had no reason to decline. In the end though, I went, already knowing what it was all about. Might as well get it over with._

"_Tch, this guy actually came." one of the students in front of me said, smirking._

"_Yeah I know, what an idiot." another said._

_I knew them. They were the school's supposed bullies. Some of them were my sempais, while one of them was my classmate. It seems that his brother was also one of the terrorizing students._

_How... very odd. The little brother seems to be using his sibling as a role model. Whether he knew what he was doing was wrong or not, he did not look it. For me though, I did not care._

"_HEY! What are you staring at!" one of my sempais yelled, smirking as he found something to exploit to deliver the bullying._

_I shook my head, not voicing out what was on my mind._

"_HEY! Say something!" my classmate's brother yelled, grabbing me by the collar of my uniform._

_Even though he was displaying hostility on me, I didn't feel threatened somehow. So, I just stared back, my expression, or lack of, not changing._

"_That look is really pissing me off!" he yelled, raising a fist before bringing it down on me._

_As the fist descended upon me, I could only stare, watching as how it slowly came. My eyes slowly began to widen._

_But that was the only reaction they got from me that day._

* * *

><p><em><span>May – 12 Tuesday<span>_

I was woken up from my daydreaming with a fist colliding to my face, sending me sprawling to the ground.

It took me a moment to recollect myself from the ground, staring blankly on the concrete, thinking on what happened why I was in the situation I was in.

"Ha! Finally got a hit!" I heard someone say.

"Damn right!" I heard another.

I stayed on the ground longer, eyes already wide from the unexpected hit. Then, slowly, something started to boil inside me. A feeling that was foreign, yet accepted.

"Thanatos..." I whispered slowly, getting up from the ground and wiping away the small trickle of blood on the corner of my lip when my gums were rattled.

In front of me were the three punks from before, whenever I wander around behind Port Island. Right now I was cutting classes again. I was running away from the Fangirls. Today I felt like skipping and just waste my time in the backstreets. Though, I didn't realize that the Idiotic Three were back from their time in the hospital, though one of them still looked beat up from our last encounter.

"Ha! Payback time!" said the still injured leader.

I stood back up, my face going back to the times before encountering Personas. I had re-equipped Thanatos just as I shoved my hands back inside my pocket. I don't know why, but I felt like it.

I merely tilted my head to the three before I started walking away. I had no reason of staying here, I've already wasted enough time.

The three were taken aback by my sudden retreat. They stood there for a while, watching my back as I kept on walking.

The leader of the three shook his head, bringing himself out of the daze. "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled, running up behind me and raising a fist.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to the angry teen. I stood there, watching as how he got closer and closer. My eyes though, were locked on one spot:

His fist.

"Ah... how nostalgic." on my face, only my lips moved. Unfazed by the hostility, I stood there and stared.

As the teen brought his fist down towards me, I stood, eyes slowly widening before my right hand instinctively slid out of my pocket and shoved the fist to a direction off course of my face, harmlessly passing by the right side of my head.

My other hand also left my pocket as well, fingers sticking together into a knife hand. It slapped on top of the guy's arms, pinning it on my shoulder before it slid up the limb and found the other guy's throat, delivering a vicious chop. It should have been crippling if I had powered up my blow with a Persona, but I felt like it might have been a bad thing if I did that. I wonder why i don't care very much? Is it because of Thanatos?

The other two behind the idiotic leader stood in their spots, frozen like last time from the display of power from me. This time, they were frozen by a different reason.

I had just chopped a guy's throat without remorse, not even batting an eye. The guy was on the ground, heaving and gasping for air, coughing madly from the burning feeling of his throat.

I stood in front of him, eyes clear as glass but as empty as a moonless night. There was no expression, there was no twitch, there was no hint that I was regretting the pain that I had inflicted on the person.

I just stood by, uncaring of the pain of others.

I made a sharp turn-around, startling the two behind the idiotic teen, as well as the other drop-outs in the alley. When I started walking away, I heard some of them releasing their breaths, relieved that I was leaving.

But, one of them doesn't seem to want me to leave just yet. Standing in the middle of the exit though, was someone that I didn't want to see at the moment.

"What was that all about?" Shinjiro Aragaki asked, looking more threatening than before.

I shrugged, giving the tall man a silent reply.

He narrowed his eyes at me, unsatisfied of my reply. "Where's that smart-ass attitude of your?" he asked me. "Usually you'd be acting like an idiot right about now. Just getting hit by a fist doesn't change a guy that fast." he said, observing curiously at me.

I looked him in the eye, then turned slowly to the still coughing idiot that was being helped by his friends. "Some things are changing." I began, slowly turning back to Shinjiro. "People change. Some are forced to. Some just wish to. But in the end, they become new people on the right time and opportunity." I looked at him, a tiny, hollow smile forming on my face. "In one month, you'll know what I mean."

As I left the alley, Shinjiro was feeling something heavy in his gut from what I had just declared. Whatever that gut-feeling was, he should return to the team as soon as possible... or else.

* * *

><p>In my dazed melancholy, I never would have guessed where my Persona would have taken me. It had felt like I was compelled to come here from some reason.<p>

"Sorry, I guess I should have brought some flowers at least, huh?" I said, crouching down to get a better view.

Slabs of stones surrounded me, the serenity of the location gave me peace at the moment. In front of me was a grave stone. Minato's grave stone.

I had already un-equipped Thanatos. No point on looking dead in front of the dead, right?

"It still feels weird to have my name on a grave, though." I said to the grave. "I would have loved to meet you, but I guess that would also be weird."

I paused to look around. There wasn't anyone else there with me. Good, i don't want them thinking I'm crazy talking to my own grave.

"Well, at least you're not alone." I said, gesturing to the other graves. "It's always good to have friends beside you." I stood up, thinking about what I'm supposed to say. "Well, I really don't know."

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my Evoker. I began to play with it, just for me to do something without just putting my hands in my pocket.

"I'm not really good at these things." I said. "I never really visited my parents' graves, even." I looked up into the sky, remembering my past self. "All I did... was let things go. Let them flow around me, letting myself get swept away." I looked back to the gravestone. "In a sense, I died there on the bridge, like you."

The wind blew, moving the leaves and giving my a soothing sound of peace. It felt natural being the a graveyard for me, now that I'm here. And yes, I did technically die.

"Only, my body survived, unlike yours." I sighed wistfully. "That night on the bridge... my heart died along with my parents." I confessed, removing my beanie and scratching my head. "If I hadn't come back here, I'd still would have been a walking corpse."

I gave a dry chuckle at that, giving the Evoker one violent twirl before catching it perfectly in my grip.

"I moved, I ate, I slept... I performed any human function possible all those years. But..." I looked down on the stone path, grinding the tip of my shoe on the ground. How to say this... "All those things I did. All those times I did it... Not once did I feel human." I rubbed the back of my head, uncomfortable that I'm revealing this to a rock. "Coming back to Iwatodai... it made me think that: 'Hey, maybe I'm coming back and finding the pieces of my heart that was left here'. It's a silly thought, but..." I paused. "looking back, it might not have been. I'm glad that I met everyone. It would have been better if you did too, if this didn't happen."

Before I continued, I felt the slight vibrating of my phone in my pocket. Taking it out, I read the... unhappy massage of Mitsuru, informing me that she found out about my skipping again.

"Sempai's getting better with her swearing." I looked at the text again. "And there's even one word that I didn't know existed. Wait- she just misspelled the 'F' word and the 'Bastard'."

I put my cellphone back in my pocket and turned back to the grave. I should probably say my goodbye for now.

"I really must be a bad influence if I could get a model student to swear." I chuckled. I wonder what else Mitsuru would say after I do more delinquency? "Well. I really should be getting back. Seeya."

Walking away, I started planning on what to do to subdue the Ice Mistress' wrath. I need a good distraction.

* * *

><p>Back at the dorms, I was searching the web for... research material. Yeah, let's put it like that.<p>

While I was heading back, I had caught something in one of the arcades (I had too much time, so I did a bit of killing). It was quite fascinating.

In my room, I had just entered the youtube site and... "Wow. This Yuki Terumi guy is _Annoying._ But damn..!" I watched the video on how he interacts with the main character of the game. "The way this guy gets under your skin is awesome, it makes you even want to laugh _with_ him while he trashes the MC. And I bet that this guy could get under _anyone's_ skin. Such skills would work wonders in the court of Justice. It's almost like I could see it now." I started looking ahead, focused on nothing in particular.

With that, an idea popped in my head.

"I wonder how effective it is on Junpei?" I kicked back from my desk, leaning heavily on my chair. "The art of 'Trolling' is a MUST learn, for me. I could even use it on Ikutsuki before..." I paused, looking at the corner of the ceiling. "I really need to know if the mic in here is still active."

Just to be safe (and for the heck of it) I froze the corner of the ceiling with a very thick layer of ice, surprising me by it's potency even though I wasn't even trying.

"Well." I started, looking at my hand. "I'd say I pretty much mastered the ice element to the max now."

I clenched my fist and started making ice with my Persona. I first started with a cylindrical hilt, then moved on to the guard. Forming a thin line from that, I concentrated partially on the blade. And within a few seconds, I have myself a new weapon.

A perfect ice replica of Deus Xiphos.

"I am the messenger of God." I chuckled at my own joke. With one fluid flip of my wrist, the sword stabbed in the corner of the room, deeply burying itself within the wall. "Extremely sharp, like the original... well, almost. If it was the original, it would have gone all the way to the hilt. This one only managed to get it half way through." I started tapping my chin, thinking whether or not this was a good result or a bad one. In the end, I just shrugged. "It's good enough if I'm unarmed."

Turning off my laptop, I walked out of my room and headed straight to the Command Room. If there were any evidence about my plotting in that room, I'd be in deep shit.

"I really need to stop talking to myself."

As I entered the Command Room, I sat down behind one of the computers and began searching the video feeds from the hidden cameras.

"Let's see... Junpei's room: messy; Akihiko's Room: Neat... My room..." I started looking for the last video showed by the camera. "Static, static, static... oh here it is. Me throwing the an ice pike to it."

In the video, it showed me walking inside my room. Slowly, I turned towards where the camera was. In my hand, an ice pike formed. And with one blink of an eye, the screen went static.

"If the quality of the video was any better, you'd think that the pike would jump out of the screen and impale you." I shook my head and started looking for the audio feed. But then, I paused. "Why am I looking for it one by one? I should just deactivate the bugs in my room and be done with it."

And deactivate I did, but erased everything first. I shut down every unwanted device in my room and locked it with a password. Just in case Ikutsuki wanted to have an early grave and restart it again. But, what password though?

I started tapping my chin. "I can't think of one that has any significance and that'll guarantee that I won't forget it." Maybe the accident of my parents? I shook my head. "Nah. That's too obvious. They'll get that since it's the day that Minato died." Maybe... December 31? The day when I screwed everything up? I shook my head again. "Nah. It's... too painful to remember, especially remembering that you killed a friend. But... maybe..." and then, a foreign phrase popped in my mind.

_Memento Mori._

"Remember your mortality..." I whispered. How symbolic... and poetic. "Where have I heard that?"

I shook my head and sighed, dropping the thought on where I got the Latin words and typed in the new password.

Gotta love Fuuka's tech whiz. She's a genius with mechanics, but a... _scientist_ when it comes to the culinary arts. And when I say _Scientist, _I mean: Like how Einstein created the atomic bomb, _Scientist_. Yet... not as lethal.

But it was close. On the first try, even!

Looking at the clock in the room, it's already after school. "The guys' must be on their clubs right now." Except for Junpei. He must be going to the arcade or something.

Speaking of clubs, Kaz must be gloating right now. I faintly remember him challenging me in a match... or something. Bah, he'll get over it.

There's also Hidetoshi and the Student Council. I'm gonna get chewed out on that one, I can feel it. At least Chihiro there is a the 'light in the abyss'. If only she'd grow back that backbone from back then... or should it be 'should grow' a backbone, not 'grow back'?

Bah. Details. I'm getting confused whether it's a Parallel World Travel or Time Travel.

"It's both actually... now that I think about it."

And again, I keep talking to myself.

* * *

><p>After I had done what I came to do in the Command Room, I nodded off to kill some time until the fireworks begin.<p>

And it did. With a loud bang that came from the door when Mitsuru harshly slammed it open. Or kicked it. I didn't know, I had my eyes closed. I did twitch though.

"Where have you been!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Even if I had my eyes closed, that chilling feel that's radiating from her is a dead giveaway on who she is.

"In the land of dreams." I answered, still half asleep on the couch in the room. Even though most people would be wide awake, getting startled by the door slamming open like that, I seem to have the uncanny ability to ignore unwanted disturbances. I mean, look what I do to Junpei. Well, I should continue pushing Mitsuru's buttons then. "In the place where rainbows and fluffy bunnies live, I established an estate there. It is a wonderful place. Speaking of bunnies, I still haven't fed mine yet." after saying that, I tried to fall asleep again.

That was not to be, though, when Mitsuru willed an ice cube above me and crashed it on my rock-hard, but unguarded abs. "Pay attention to me!"

I coughed and rolled on the floor while I rolled off the ice that was on me. Nursing my abused washboard abdomen, I turned to Mitsuru from my crouch on the floor. "If you wanted a date, you could have just asked, you know."

I started running for my life as a hale of ice was sent in my direction. Ducking behind the safety of the couch, I tried my best to hide my amusement from her. Though I didn't make a noise, the shit eating grin on my face was not coming off for a while.

"MINATO!"

Jumping out from behind the couch, I held my hand towards Mitsuru. Her eyes widened, thinking I was about to counterattack. I only kept running before, so fighting back wasn't expected from me.

But instead of firing back it her, I emitted a bright light from the Morning Star, blinding her momentarily. As soon as that worked, I dashed in front of her and used my newly found Mastery on the Ice element.

When her vision returned, she was surprised on what I had in front of her.

In my hand was a beautiful piece of Ice. A crystal clear, sparkling, beautifully crafted rose. Petals that were glittering like it was covered of the morning dew. A stem that was thin, yet firm. Hanging on the side of it was a perfectly crafted leaf, catching every bit of detail as perfectly as possible. It was made of ice, yet it almost looked like it was made of crystal. A diamond, even. The various reflections that it gave you would instantly make you think that.

Bowing respectfully at the girl, I looked at her with my best smile. "For you, my dear."

I held the artificial flower to her, yet she did not make a move to take it. I shook my head to her, amused by her awestruck expression. I gently took her hand, placing the rose within her grasp. I wasn't worried about the cold. Penthesilea would take care of that.

After I had made sure that one of her hand was holding the flower, I took her other hand and cupped them both in mine. The girl was still looking at the rose in wonder, captivated by the craftsmanship. I chuckled softly, making sure that she appreciates her gift fully. I knew she always had an eye for beauty.

"A flower made of ice." I started gently. "Though only fleeting, it appreciates your attention. Even if it's only a few hours, please... take care of it."

Slowly, I left the girl by herself. I walked out the door, making sure that my steps were soft and quiet. I've been planning on doing that for some time. I'm glad I got that reaction that I did.

As I stepped on the floor where the guys' room were, I looked up to where Mitsuru's general direction and smiled. That smiled though, turned into a victorious grin. "Danger averted, element manipulation practiced in real action, and points in charming Mitsuru. Yup, I still got it."

Humming to myself, I went down the stairs to meet with everyone else. By the reactions I got from the ones in the Lounge, I don't think they expected me to show my face without a scratch.

Walking over to them with a mysterious smile, I sat down in one of the chairs by the table. I had to stop myself at laughing at them from the surprised looks of the girls, and the gaping mouths of the guys'.

"How..?" was the first question they wanted to ask, which was voiced by the amazed boxer. "No one's ever escaped Mitsuru's wrath before."

I shrugged at him, still giving that knowing smile. "I guess that makes me the first."

"So. Where were you today?" Yukari asked, taking the seat beside me. Probably curious about where I go whenever I cut classes.

"I went to my grave." I answered honestly. There's no point in hiding it to them. They don't know what I said while I was there, so it's all good.

"Grave?"

Yukari and I turned to Junpei, who didn't know what I was talking about. Akihiko also looked confused.

"The grave with my name on it." I said, making Junpei look at me funny.

"It's his grave." Yukari elaborated, looking uncomfortable with the topic. So was Hamuko who was in a couch. She had to look away for some reason.

"What are you talking about?" still, Junpei didn't get it.

"It was the grave of the boy with my name on it. You know, from ten years ago?" I finished for Yukari, who didn't want to say anymore than what she already has.

Junpei grimaced. "Dude, that's awful. Going to the graveyard and seeing your name on one. And you were VISITING! YOUR OWN GRAVE!" he shivered. "That's just creepy."

The boy got a room full of glares. Even though he didn't want to sound insensitive, it just came out that way. Still. Since it was Junpei who said it, I could understand. He didn't mean any harm. In fact, I find it humorous.

If it was really my grave, I'd laugh at it for my stupidity. But since it was a different Minato, I won't voice my morbid humor.

"Ease up guys, he didn't mean anything bad about it." I said, since the rest still haven't let down their glares. "Anyway, what did happened in school? Anything I should know about?"

They all shook their heads, meaning I was right for skipping today. "Nothing happened. It's still the same, boring school. But, we're all getting ready for mid-term. How about you?" Hamuko asked.

"I'll ace it." was my nonchalant reply, making Hamuko raise an amused brow.

"That confident?"

"That's why I skipped." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Is that right?" she said, mixed with both a challenging tone and an amused one. Before anyone could say anything else, she took out her bag and dumped every book she had on the table in front of me. Then she said something that should have come out of Junpei, but the boy will never utter. "Help me study, please." the amusement in her tone was not missed by anyone.

I had to move my head away from her after she said that. Even though I couldn't see it, I know she's using _those_ eyes. Eyes that will bend every boys' will, and will have them dancing in the hands of the female populace.

"Those eyes wont work on me, Hamuko." I said, still not looking at the girl. "I may not be immune to it, but I can still resist it by not looking."

"But I'm having trouble." the girl whined.

"Why not Yukari, then?" I asked before looking at said girl.

Bad move.

When I turned my head to the brunette, said archer was also doing the same eyes as Hamuko. I tell you, I'VE BEEN SET UP!

"I'd love to, but there are also some things that I don't understand. Won't you help us?" Yukari's doing that thing with the hands as well!

_It's like a puppy with its paws pushing together, **Like it's PRAYING!**_

I stood no chance when Hamuko moved over beside the brunette. SHE WAS COPYING YUKARI! Those eyes are evil! EVIL I TELL YOU!

I threw my hands in the air. My will has been broken by the double team of the puppy dog eyes. "ALRIGHT! FINE! I'll do it! Now stop giving me those looks! They **burn**!" it's like the opposite of all that is manly. It's like my epicness is going... mushy.

"Yay!" both girls cheered, grabbing each others' hands and jumping for joy. Oh what have they done to me...

I saw Akihiko and Junpei in the corner, with the latter whispering something to the former. Something that suspiciously sounded something like:

Whipped

Though I wasn't sure, I still gave those two the finger.

* * *

><p>That night, my dream continued...<p>

_? ? ?_

_In the back of a school I stood, eyes wide an and unbelieving of what had just happened._

_I was attacked._

_I was hit. I SHOULD have been hit. But... I wasn't._

_In the back of a school,_ _I stood in the middle of beaten bodies. Some had broken noses. Some had hands on their throats. One had a hand on his ankle, crying and screaming as it was bent in a way that it was not meant to be._

_It was almost a blur to me, that fight. Almost. I remembered some bits in it._

_Like how I moved my head to dodge the first punch, then quickly delivered a fist to the guy's throat. The next one attacked, but I side-stepped that one and stomped on the joint of his ankle, breaking it in the most painful way. The next one got a palm on his nose, and then... nothing._

_When I came to, they were all down. But... even as I watched the one with the broken ankle, I didn't feel sorry for him, even if he was my classmate.__  
><em>

_I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths and calming myself. When I opened them, I shoved my hands in my pocket and started walking away._

_Feeling nothing for their cries of pain._


	22. Chapter 22

**TO ALL MY FANS: I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HUZZAH!**

**Many of you were wondering if I was going to abandon the fic, but NO, I will not abandon this glorious story! I was simply having a block and school troubles and in danger of having incomplete marks.**

**And up to this day I am still cursing my teachers.**

**I'm also altering my style of writing since I found my earlier chapters silly and made me want to facepalm all the way to chapter 19.**

**Sorry again to the late update, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_Before I forget: Chidori - Art Arcana 3_

* * *

><p><em>May 16 – Saturday<em>

At night at the dorm, the lounge was quiet. The only sounds you'll hear were the noises made by the cars passing by outside, the impatient tapping on a piece of paper... and the groans of an annoying beast.

"This is so BORING! This stuff just ain't for me!"

An annoying beast indeed. Every women that hears this sound tend to run as fast as they could so that they would be spared from the annoyance from whence it originated from. Sadly, there are some that could not be saved for they are trapped in the same room as the beast. I would have saved those damsels...

If only it weren't so amusing to watch them squirm.

A grunt escaped the lips of the brunette beside me, trying, but failing, to keep her attention on the paper she was looking over. "Shut up, Stupei, this isn't fun for any of us." One of the so-called damsels complained. She was fighting a valiant effort to keep her attention on the paper, but it was taking all of her efforts to not make a comment to other person with her in the room.

"But what about him!" the short attention spanned boy complained, pointing an accusing finger over to my general direction. Junpei had removed his cap so that it wouldn't be in the way whenever he would scratch his head in frustration.

My only reaction to him was a smirk, finding quite a..._ lot_ of amusement as I watch my friends struggle under the pressures of the upcoming exams.

"See! He doesn't even look worried!" the shave-headed boy pointed at me accusingly. Since he couldn't keep focus on studying, and just can't seem to keep some of the information that he was reading stay in his head, he needed an outlet to vent his building stress.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Junpei?" I asked casually, addressing to him a bit too innocently. "If you haven't noticed, I've been struggling just as much as you guys have." I dipped my head over my notebook, hiding my face behind my fringe, keeping the smirk that instinctively appeared on my face hidden. I started to pretend that I was reading, but actually keeping my attention to my magician friend.

"Whaddya mean 'Struggling'?" he yelled in a bit of outrage. "All you've been doing there was just sit and stare at that damn piece of empty paper you call a notebook!"

Looking up to Junpei, I didn't even bother hiding the smug look I had from before. I simply chose to mock the rest of the people studying in the room. "I'm actually struggling to remember why I didn't bother taking down notes, and why I seem to know the answers to the questions you're all asking." I scratched my head, feigning amazement to myself while still having that smirk on my face. "It's quite baffling."

That earned me a round of groans from the people in the room.

We were all preparing for the upcoming exams. I had tried escaping in the earlier days, but Yukari and Hamuko seem to know where my usual escape routes were whenever I try to sneak out before dark. Junpei, on the other hand, was laughing at me on the days where I'd get dragged by the girls with them to the second floor's mini lounge, chanting about being 'whipped', and all that. So...

I just _had_ to wipe that smile off of his mug.

That's where we find ourselves now. The girls were asking questions every now and then, while Junpei would try to fall asleep as discreetly as possible, even wishing that he could enter dream land with his eyes open. The reason why the girls kept asking their questions vocally was because they don't ask for my notes. It's not that I don't _let_ them borrow it, it's just that... I can't.

Why?

Because my notes are as fresh as the day they were bought ever since the day that Mitsuru froze my room.

Both ladies and the uninterested gent were surprised and shocked by this, yet what's more shocking was that I was answering their questions without missing a beat right after they voiced it. This was found out yesterday- three days after we started this whole study group thing.

They didn't notice before because I've had my notebook in front of me, standing by itself, covering me from their view, unaware that I was half listening to my tunes while I kept sitting back, relaxed, all the while the girls were having a hard time recalling the previous lessons.

That was a happy day for me actually. It was when we ended our study time early, giving me a chance to look at our supplies and restock, even if we didn't need it (but my fridge did). It was also the night where they had flat looks even while they were eating, unsettling the both upperclassmen when they saw them looking at me with the same expression that I usually have most of the time. Their disbelief at me was so hilarious; I even took a picture of them with my phone, not caring at all while they knew I did it to them.

So, back in the dorm, where the sour faced teens gather, Hamuko dunked her head on top of the table where we were studying, reciting the formula that was presented in our math class. They were all having problems with their studying because they lost their motivation after I revealed to them proof that I can easily pass the test, even without notes. It was frustrating to them, but since I simply came from the future, though in an alternate dimension, the questions were all still the same (thankfully).

It's easy for me because all I have to do was recall what I forgot. If I couldn't do that myself, I'd just pick up a book, skim through it, and voila: memory restored.

Hamuko suddenly threw her hands in the air in frustration after reciting the third formula but forgot the rest halfway through. "GAHH! This is impossible!" she then turned to face me, diving at my arm even though Yukari was between us. Said archer had to lean back lest get bulldozed by the eccentric teen, letting the frustrated girl on her lap while she had a firm grasp on my arm. "Please, Minato, tell me your secret!"

"Keep reading." was my immediate reply.

"But I've tried that!" she whined, shaking my arm along with Yukari's lap as she kept moving her body to commit the action. "A guy like you should have some kind of secret technique for this right?"

I looked up from the empty paper that I was absently staring at, pausing my current daydreaming to look at the girl and contemplate what she said. "A secret technique?" I pondered about the idea. Do I have a such a thing? Well, there was _that_, but...

"Yesss..." Hamuko, and even Junpei, whined, which came out like a hissing snake than an answer. A guy doing the puppy dog eyes was a truly horrifying sight to behold.

It still made me feel a sense of pity for the guy. But it was a different type of pity, not like the ones when girls are the ones that use the legendary technique. The one I felt made me want to end his existence so that he would no longer be able to show that horrible expression to the ones who have had the mercy of not gazing at it yet. It can also be considered as an act of mercy.

A Mercy to us all.

After a second of pause, I nodded to the girl, purposely ignoring the horrible image on the other side of the table. "Alright. I'll give you one of my secret techniques on studying."

"Yeah!" the girl cheered, hopping away from Yukari's lap to whoop out of the table. You could see the joy coming out of the girl. It made you want to smile seeing such an expression; like watching a puppy run around in circles. Such an adorable sight.

Yukari though wasn't sure if there was such a technique. The skeptical look she shot me drew my eyes away from the scene that almost sprouted a spring of 'moe'. "There are secret methods for these?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course there are." I answered her. From the corner of my vision I could see that Junpei has joined Hamuko in her little celebration.

"What is it? What's the secret?" asked Junpei, who sounded ecstatic that there was a 'secret technique' on studying. "Oh man, I can't wait!"

Instead of telling them, I threw two books to the top of the table, opening it up on random pages. "Here." I said, giving them a sunshine happy smile. "It's called 'Multi-book-tasking'. Have fun with my secret, okay?"

Junpei and Hamuko froze and held their enthusiastic pose as they let my words sink in. You could almost see the cheerful world inside their minds shatter like glass, making a sound similar to summoning a Persona. If fact, I could almost swear that I can see Hamuko's Orpheus and Junpei's Hermes on the ground behind them being blanketed by an aura of despair.

Slowly, the two sat down, eyeing blankly at the books that I threw in front of their chosen seats. Yukari had an amused look on her, but soon disappeared after I pulled out two more books for her own study. She glanced at me, pleading with her eyes that I wasn't giving her the same treatment I was giving the other two.

My own amused smirk was my only answer to her.

And, as one, all three rookie SEES members slammed their heads on the table. The sound that came from the impact actually echoed throughout the empty lounge of the first floor.

Poor fools.

It almost makes want to help them.

Almost.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs made me stop my recording of the poor rookies groaning while they were facing down. That idiotic headbutt to the table must've hurt more than they thought. That's why the expression called 'Face-palm' was invented.

Down the stairs came Akihiko, looking sweaty and was reading a book in his hand. The sweat must have been from punching the bag in his room and the book was just to make sure that he _looks_ like he was studying.

"Hey, sempai!" I called out to the boxer, who stopped on his way to the kitchen to address me. "I hope that sweat's from training, and not from the book." I just couldn't help making a jab at him.

The silver haired teen looked at me in confusion, as if not knowing what I meant. "What?"

Yeah. He really needs to go out and spread his wings more, and also broaden his vocabulary.

I dropped my hand that I unconsciously raised when I called to him. It went limp, as well as the muscles in my eye-lids as I watch him looking at me ignorantly at my crack. I'm deadpanning him, yet he still doesn't know what I was talking about. "You are one depraved soul, you know that, sempai? You need porn in your life."

The sudden color on his cheeks gave me the satisfaction of embarrassing the poor bastard. I could also hear Junpei laughing while still faced down on one of the books that I gave him. Yukari though was giving me a disapproving look while Hamuko watched the boxer in curiosity.

"What's he talking about, sempai?" the innocent auburn haired girl asked.

The tint on Akihiko's face suddenly started to spread throughout his body. New sweats were coming out of his already moist skin. "I-It's nothing." he said, trying hard to hide the fact that he was very awkward in subjects like this.

He hurriedly made his way to the kitchen, getting what he went there for and jogged his way back to his room to save himself from further questioning. I could only sigh dramatically at the poor man. "Such an innocent teen..." I trailed off before a sudden grin spread on my face. "This blasphemy must not continue, he is an embarrassment to all that is rugged and masculine."

"Yeah!" Junpei suddenly piped in, pumping his fist and standing up as he cheered. The teen had already recovered from his depression after watching his sempai get flustered at a simple joke.

I went over to Junpei, grabbing the him by his shoulder and herded him to the stairs. "Come, my brother. Let us corrupt that pure, untainted soul. The more exciting part of life has yet to hit the poor fool."

"For all that is MANLY, he shall be turned!"

* * *

><p>(Emoting in the Streets)<p>

Walking down the street to the Strip Mall, I couldn't help but grunt from last night's... ritual.

"Damn Persona summoning, cap-wearing masochist."

My plan was simple. All I had to do was sneak-in an ero book or two inside Akihiko's room while Junpei would call him outside and pretend to be asking him questions. The small problem about my plan was: I don't have the book.

As soon as I figured out the problem, I asked Junpei if he could lend me one. And when he showed me his... stash...

I don't think that I would be able to look at a girl carrying a rope ever again without remembering last night... or a girl carrying whipped cream... or ribbons... or belts... or leather... whips... candles... cigar...

DAMN YOU JUNPEI! Your little fetishes will be the end of all the reputations of every good guy out there!

...well, that's the summary of last night. The guy had a collection, not a stash. Most of it had the woman dominating the man. That was not what I thought Junpei was aiming for whenever he would provoke Yukari.

I was curious about the contents, but not _that_ curious, so I left them where they were. So, here I am, walking to the Strip Mall, hoping to buy a tiny ero book for poor, deprived albino to read. Maybe I should buy that little orange book I saw a few days ago in Bookworms?

Looking up, I glanced around the street and noticed that there were less ominous feelings than a month ago. There were no eyes following my every movement. There were no unexplained puffs of mist coming from every women I see. It seems that the whole 'Prince Minato' rave is finally dying down, even if there's still a few diehard girls that can't seem to get a life that are still stalking me.

"Hmm?" I stopped in my stroll, pausing in the middle of the path. "Well, t'would appear that there is some higher being of existence out there that favors me today." I placed a hand over my heart, raising my head and looked to the heavens. "Thank you, Elizabeth, because I know that this can't be Igor's doing."

Walking slowly away from me with slump shoulders was a girl with teal green colored hair, sighing as she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

Ah… how long has it been since I've seen that small, petite back? How long has it been since I've seen that delicate looking figure? How long has it been since I've heard those shy steps?

Fuuka Yamagishi

The team's tactical support, the guide of the expedition teams, the team's silent conscience, the one who brought me to death's door more than the Shadows with her culinary skills, and last but not least my pseudo-little sister.

Hmm… the SEES really is my family. I seem to be giving them titles without noticing. Daddy Akihiko, Mommy Mitsuru, Uncle Shinjiro, Best Friend Junpei, Childhood Friend Yukari, Little Sister Fuuka, Little Brother Ken, Pet Koro-chan and Nanny Aigis.

What a dysfunctional family.

But still, a girl walking the streets with no particular destination, unaware of her surroundings, seems to be under great depression, and absolutely looks like she won't even hurt a fly…

Yeah… this setting is just asking for trouble.

And right on cue, my personal punching bags from behind Port Island appeared, their leader looking like he went one-on-one with a professional, heavyweight boxer.

"Hey there cutie, where'r you headin'?" the leader spoke, his voice sounded like he was having trouble with his throat. Ah, that's right; I attacked his neck, didn't I?

Fuuka snapped out of her deep thoughts, and found that she was surrounded by three guys; all had a look in their eyes that I'd rather not tell. "U-Um… can I help you?" she asked, reminding me how shy and timid she was before she joined SEES.

The leader of the three leered more, the other two by his side moved slowly so that they could place themselves by her side. "We were just wondering why you looked so depressed." The leader said, chuckling slightly like he just made a joke. "So, being the kind gentlemen that we are, we decided to… 'Cheer' you up." He declared, standing straight as to make himself looking refined, only if it weren't for the bandages that were wrapped around some of his body it would have been more convincing.

Fuuka had already… or was it currently? Well, Fuuka has already experienced the feeling of being bullied, and the way that the three were surrounding her, she could already tell that they were up to no good.

"Um… it's fine, I'm alright now, but thank you for your concern." Fuuka tried to move around the leader of the three, but the idiot stepped forward to where she was moving to.

"Now, isn't that a bit rude? We were just being friendly, that's all." He said, not really sounding sincere with his words. "Come on, we'll show you how to have a great time."

Slowly, the three punks moved in. Fuuka already had tears in her eyes, scared that no one even wanted to help her. The other people that walked by ignored them, continuing to mind their own business. It's times like these that make me want to rethink about my views on humanity.

They say Ignorance is bliss. And if this is what it means, then I would sic NYX on every single one of them if I could.

Seeing my friend in danger, I felt my Personae in the Justice Arcana screaming for… well… Justice…

And so, being the heroic person that I am, I sprang into action.

"Beanie-man! ASSAULT DIVE!"

Four heads spun to where the cry came from, only for the unfortunate leader of the three idiots to get intimate with the underside of my shoe. I had my leg bent when my foot made contact with his face, and when I did feel the touch; I kicked off and pushed the punk away, causing only minimum damage to his already ugly face.

I landed gracefully in front of the now-shocked girl and the minions of the evil-doing leader, making a back-flip before I even landed on the ground.

I stood up straight, beanie securely hiding most of my blue hair and handkerchief with a big 'X' hiding my lower face, so that I would not be recognized by the girl, but recognized by the three. I pointed dramatically to the still downed fool who I introduced my shoe to, and declared. "HALT VILLAIN! You shall not touch this clean and delicate flower with your greasy and unwashed-after-using-the-restroom hands!" I did a few poses, ignoring the incredulous looks that I was receiving from Fuuka and the two minions. "For I-" I gave one last heroic pose. "-Mysterious Beanie-man X, am here to stop you in the name of JUUUSTICE!"

In the background I could hear some random children cheering and amused snorts from the earlier uncaring citizens.

I dropped my pose and pointed at the no name leader again, dramatically. "Surrender, or face another boot-to-the-head JUSTICE!"

"Ugh…" slowly, the downed villain struggled to push himself off the ground and on his elbows. Then, when he saw who it was that sucker pun-… uh, kicked him, he pointed to me as well. "YOU!"

I gave a dramatic pose. "YES! ME! Mysterious Bea-!"

"-YOU'RE THAT PUNK!"

The un-named punk cut me off, making me pause in showy display. All my Personae in the Justice Arcana were all screaming blasphemy it the interruption. Since I had my sentai groove on, I was actually feeling the heroic, like those in superhero TV shows on Saturday mornings. Now, it was ruined by the idiot.

So… I made sure to make him repent.

"BOOT TO THE HEAD!"

"AHHH!"

"JUSTICE SONIC PUNCH!"

"Oof!"

"JUSTICE POWERBOMB!"

"GAK!"

"JUSTICE POKE-TO-THE-EYE!"

"Ow! That was a dirty move!"

"NONSENSE! ALL JUSTICE MOVES ARE RIGHTIOUS! NOW, BE PREPARED FOR MY FINAL SUUUPER MOVE! **JUSTICE SUPER ONE-FOOT-LONG-PIPE-FROM-A-RANDOM-ALLEY BUTT POKE!**"

Then, there was a noise in the air that sounded like a desperate squeal of a pig.

…

…

Justice Served…

* * *

><p><em>And so, after Mysterious Beanie-man X finished disposing of the evildoers, he sent them to the nearest hospita- er… holding facility, where they would think about their actions and repent for their evil plans.<em>

"Um…"

_Yes, Mysterious Beanie-man X was praised by many as he walked away from the scene. The kids were all cheering for the unknown superhero that just mysteriously appeared out of nowhere._

"E-Excuse me…"

_The citizens of Iwatodai can now sleep peacefully, knowing that there was a pure soul out there, watching over them. Yes, as long as there is evil in the world, Mysterious Beanie-man X will return and smite evil with his one-foot-long-pipe-from-a-random-alley._

_It was then that Mysterious Beanie-man X, currently in his alter ego, Mysterious Beanie man currently without the X (handkerchief), felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw the female citizen from before who had been harassed by the evil trio of the Behind-Port-Island Lair._

_The girl seemed to have followed the hero from his heroic exit, all the way to the Naganaki Shrine. She looked at him with an unsure expression._

"Um… why are you narrating yourself in third person?"

I blinked at her question. "Was I really?" I asked.

She nodded, looking somewhere between shyly amused and uncertain. "Yes, you were."

I shifted my eyes away from her and turned around. I went and did a thinking pose as I stood. "It seems that my secret identity has been revealed." I said, deliberately ignoring the girl. "I must do something to remedy this." I whispered, narrowing my eyes at a random bush by the shrine.

"Um… I can hear you… you know." She said.

"Quiet, citizen-who-is-no-longer-in-trouble." I said, shifting my head so that I could see her from the corner of my eye. "I need to think of a way so that you will not spread of my secret identity." With that, I went back to thinking. "Hmmm…"

I heard a quiet shuffling behind me. It was probably her foot, fidgeting from the nervousness that I saw in her eyes. "Um… if you want, I won't tell anyone…" she said, her voice getting softer and softer as she finished.

My eyes lit up at that. "Really?"

"U-Um… I just wanted to thank you for helping me." She whispered. I wouldn't have been able to hear it if it weren't for the silence of the shrine, but with her low self-esteem, I couldn't fault her for that.

Switching out of the Justice persona, I gave the shy girl a bright Sun Arcana smile. "You are very welcome, Fuuka Yamagishi-san."

The girl jumped slightly after hearing her name. "Wha- H-How do you know my name?" she asked nervously.

Seeing the girl's distress, I gently placed a hand on her head, bringing my face closer to hers and showed her a warm and gentle smile. "I have my ways." I said mysteriously. "But then again, there was a look of recognition in those beautiful eyes of yours when we locked gazes earlier."

Taken aback from my blunt, yet soothing, approach, she blushed deeply and moved herself out of the reach of the hand on her head. "U-Um… I…"

Ah, so fun to tease. But then again, it would be bad if I scare her away.

Taking one step back, I took off my beanie and gave an over-blown bow. "Allow me to properly introduce myself." I said, "My name is Minato Arisato." I stood up straight and smiled more. "It's nice to meet you, Yamagishi-san."

Temporarily snapping out of her nervousness, she bowed back automatically, also introducing herself. "Fuuka Yamagishi, it's nice to finally meet you, Minato-san."

"I hope my earlier show did not scare you too much." I smiled crookedly. Now that I pause to think about it, that was pretty embarrassing.

"N-No, not at all." she immediately answered. "It was pretty funny actually."

"I was, wasn't I? hah hah hah." I laughed with a blank stare. Damn, I hope that no one else recognized me.

"But… that disguise from earlier," she started, throwing a glance at the beanie in my hand. "It was pretty good actually." She shyly said. "I shouldn't have been able to recognize you, but..." She chewed on her lower lip, recalling what she had seen earlier and tried to explain her point. "Your eyes were different, your expression was different, your actions were different… but I knew it was you…"

"Can you tell me why?" I asked, making a gesture to go and sit on the empty bench on the side of the playground.

As she sat down, she kept on pondering about my question. I had most of my hair covered. My eyes were like that of a maniac, whose eyes were showing their full circles. My facial expression was different from the usual blank one that I have. So how did she know?

"Do you have an answer, then?" I asked, still waiting even after a few minutes.

"I… don't know…" she answered reluctantly.

I sly smile formed on my face. "Shall I tell you?" I asked. I said it in a voice that enticed people, charming them as they listen.

"Tell me?" Looking away from the ground where her eyes were set when she was in deep thought, my voice caught attention and made her look at me.

Keeping the Sun Arcana firmly within me set so that I would not unconsciously shift to the Devil, I smiled at the girl, keeping my voice sounding genuine and not cunning. "You are special, Yamagishi-san." I told her softly, reaching slowly to her face and barely brushing her skin with my fingertips. She shivered at the phantom touch created by her own mind, too focused to look at my face to think of my action. "You have the ability to 'See' what cannot be seen by other people. You have seen the mask of my soul when gazed upon me: My Persona"

"Persona…?" she whispered. Her mind was too much in a daze. Her hands slowly reached up to gently grasp my wrist and leaned her face into my open palm. Too dazed to even give a proper reaction at my touch, my smile stretched slightly, using my thumb to draw light circles on her cheek.

"Yes… you have the power to see beyond what others can." My voice was soothing. Like a sweet melody caressing her body, she's being drawn by my voice. She cannot break away from my spell.

"Can you tell me?" she whispered, leaning slowly towards me as I did the same. Her eyes were slowly closing the more we proceed.

"I could." I whispered back, our faces only inches away from each other.

"Then…?" she asked. There was a tone of nervousness that escaped her. When I was only a few centimeters away from her lips, she fully closed her eyes. I drew closer and closer. I could feel her breath invading past my lips, and mine was invading what was past hers. The foreign, warm air that invaded our mouths tickled our tongues, making them twitch after each breathe makes contact with the organ.

Our bodies flushed, our taste buds were eager to to make contact with one another; My lone, visible eye was only half opened while both of hers were fully closed. She pressed her hand over mine where I was touching her cheek, telling me her approval to continue. She wanted me to tell her about her special ability, holding on to every word that I utter. And now we were so close. So close that we could practically kis—

I drew back.

She opened her eyes instantly.

"But not today, my little Priestess."

Our eyes met… and she only saw darkness.

* * *

><p>The girl slumped forward and into my arms. I held her close to me for a moment and rubbed her back before I laid her down gently on my lap, slowly running my fingers through her hair.<p>

A cool breeze swept through the empty shrine in the mid afternoon. The two of us, Fuuka and I, were only ones there that could be seen. Koro-chan seems to be on his walk for the moment since I don't hear any rustles behind the shrine. That only left two humans there.

The only two that were visible.

"My… some people are quite nosy, aren't they?" I spoke in the seemingly empty area, continuing to stroke the sleeping girl on my lap. My sunny smile looks more ominous now that I still kept it even though I had just knocked a girl unconscious. "Even though I don't feel anyone here, I still hear noises coming from inside the shrine."

The sound of creaking wood met my ears.

"It would be better if you stood on the support planks under the floor, that way the wood wouldn't bend and creak when you stand on them." I chuckled heartily. "Or maybe you've gained weight after all those time when I treated you in those meals?" I chuckled.

"How rude." Not even looking up from the girl on my lap, I heard the shrine door open. Footsteps started coming closer to where I sat and stood in front of me, allowing me to see the person's shoes in my vision's range.

"Maybe next time we should just go out for tea instead of ramen?" I suggested playfully.

The other person didn't seem to like the idea. Then I saw the blade of an axe drop by the shoes, connected on a chain that rattled when it hit the ground.

"I heard that they serve cake in those cafés." I added.

The rattles of the chains stopped for a moment. I still haven't stopped playing with the girl's hair on my lap. Then I saw the axe slowly being dragged upwards, and a little later, there was no longer any rattling from the chains.

"Hmm… looks like my sweet offer allowed me to dodge the… blade… for the moment." I chuckled to myself.

"You sound like Ikutsuki." The person monotonously said.

My fingers froze for a moment, stopping my ministration momentarily. My eyes narrowed briefly before I continued moving my fingers. The girl on my lap smiled contently in her slumber, probably dreaming of days without bullies and having people rely on her.

"I can't believe you would actually utter that name." I said softly, my lips now in a flat line. There was also a bit of edge in my voice.

"You two are similar." She said simply.

I felt a bubble of rage rise within me, but viciously crushed that feeling before it showed. "Maybe we are." I answered. "An eye for an eye as they say." Chidori stayed silent for a few moments before looking at the girl on my lap.

"What are you going to do with her?" she asked.

"Like I said." I shifted the girl on my lap and slid my arms under her knees and over her back. I stood up and smiled at the red-haired Lolita. "An eye for an eye…"

Fuuka's ability would help me tremendously in my plans, and now that she's met me, I'm sure that she'll grow more curious about who I am. There's also the issue of the... 'special ability' that I intentionally said.

She'll ask more about me from others. She'll get more bullied because of me. But after all of that, she'll be saved by me. Thus, making her trust me more than the rest of SEES.

Well, I better go and prepare to welcome my little sister with open arms.

But first... I'll take her to the hospital.

"You have a creepy smile on your face." I heard Chidori say behind me.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There now I can get more fuel for my next chapters. I've also found it imspiring to read some fics where Minato is awesome.**

**Well... R&R**

**Till next time!**


End file.
